Stockholm Syndrome
by drumbjo
Summary: AH - Rich girl Sookie is kidnapped and held to ransom by the masked Eric Northman. But is Sookie the willing captive? Is she better off away from her rich but cheating husband Bill Compton? Will Sookie begin to fall for her captor?
1. Chapter 1

_So I may have only just finished The Promise, but this idea has been knocking around my head for a while so I'm going with it._

_This is a darker story and Eric in particular is not the nice guy.

* * *

_

**Sookie**

I had become quite adept at faking orgasms in the fours years I'd been with Bill Compton.

And since I'd been doing it ever since Bill and I first got together, he had never known any different and never took the time to please me in other ways. I thanked the inventors of my much trusted pink rabbit on an almost twice weekly basis. I only wished I had the courage to cheat on him or leave him, but I was too much of a coward for that.

Bill, meanwhile, was jiggling and grunting on top of me as I made all the right sounds and wrapped my legs around his soft waist. His sweaty and quickly becoming podgy body was moving in shallow thrusts as he gave me his usual indication that he was close to coming. As customary, I increased my moans, dug my finger nails into his back and pretended to orgasm as he emptied his load into the condom I insisted he wore. You'd have thought he would have learned the routine after four years.

He rolled off me and snapped the condom off before throwing it in the waste paper bin beside our huge bed. I picked up my nail file from the bedside table and started carefully filing a snagged nail as I tried to ignore him. I only needed my nails to last another day before I was due to them done.

"Thank you, Sookie. You were incredible as always."

"So were you, Bill," I lied.

"Are you still planning on staying in the city for the weekend?" he asked as he rolled over to look at me.

I tried, whenever possible, to spend as much time in New York as I could. I had a gorgeous loft condo and I relished the freedom since Bill very rarely came with me. It was a chance for him to spend time with his mistresses anyway, so I was sure he looked forward to the time as much as I was.

"I am. You're okay with that?" I said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Of course, sweetheart, I want you to be happy." I hated it when he called me sweetheart. He kissed me on the cheek and shifted his overweight ass out of our bed and picked up his boxer shorts as he walked towards the bathroom, throwing them haphazardly at the laundry pile on his way. I pulled the sheets over me and picked up my phone, answering a few text messages about plans for later on in the day.

After showering Bill walked back into the bedroom, his dark and slightly greying hair being roughly dried by the towel he was holding, a further one wrapped around his midriff. "I probably won't see you then until Wednesday evening as I have a few meetings in Boston and I'm staying over." I knew that was code for 'I'm fucking Lorena again'. That was fine by me.

"Okay, honey."

I had never loved Bill. But he came from old money and where he satisfied my itch for the cash I desired, he had suitable arm candy in me. I'd managed to put off the baby making side of the deal so far, but I was aware that it was only so long before his parents started getting too pushy. Bill was forty years old, twelve years older than me, and I had been pretty much been set up by my parents to marry him since I was a young teenager. It was essentially an arranged marriage.

However, I had to admit to almost feeling sorry for Bill at times. He'd known and loved Lorena since he was eighteen years old, but since her social status wasn't up to his own he would never have been allowed to marry her without his parents disowning him and cutting off his inheritance. She had married someone else and had three children, but they'd continued to fuck each other the whole time. I thought at times that he suspected that I knew about him and Lorena, but if he did he never made it obvious. It was probably better that way.

I watched Bill out of the corner of my eye while he changed into his usual hideous brown suit that made him look ten years older than he actually was and he walked over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Have a good weekend, sweetheart."

"And you, Bill."

Once Bill was downstairs I got out of bed and showered thoroughly to wash Bill's sweat off me. After drying and styling my hair and applying just the right amount of make-up to look classy yet not slutty I walked into my closet to change into a short tan leather shirt, dark silk blouse and a pair chunky wedge sandals that made my tanned legs look incredible. I pulled out the matching clutch bag and headed downstairs for a much needed cup of coffee.

For all the complaints I did have about Bill, I loved the houses we lived in. Our summer residence was a huge eight bedroom, eight bath mansion on the Hamptons, with an infinity swimming pool and set in four acres of land. I loved the decadence of the place and the sheer size gave me the freedom I desired.

I walked into the huge kitchen and sat down at the counter. Our housekeeper Octavia handed me my coffee and a freshly toasted bagel. She was probably in her mid-fifties and had greying blonde hair that was tightly tied in a bun at the back of her head and piercing blue eyes. I could only imagine that she was quite beautiful in her youth.

"Thank you, Octavia."

"That is quite okay, Mrs Compton." I fucking hated being called Mrs Compton, but I grin and bared it not wanting Bill to find out quite how much I hated him. As far as I was concerned I was still Sookie Stackhouse. "You are heading into New York, that is correct?"

"Yes I am. I will be gone a few days, but I will be back for Sunday evening."

"I will let chef know."

Octavia had only been with us a few weeks but she was miles better than her predecessor. She was originally from Sweden or Finland or somewhere like that and had this really cute accent. She'd replaced our previous housekeeper who'd been with Bill for ten years, but we found out by pure good luck that she'd been stealing from him. Maudette had begged for our belief that she had been set up, but it was just a line and since the evidence was strong we had her sent down.

"Thank you. I am meeting some friends for lunch and then spending the weekend at my loft apartment."

I'd always wanted to go into interior design right from college and using a fake name I did just that. I had started putting my designs out there and had so far seemed to be doing quite well. I knew that Bill would hate it if he knew that I was working so I used the quiet and solitude of the Manhattan loft to escape his attentions.

"That sounds lovely dear. And you are meeting your friends in your usual spot?"

"Yes, it's all a bit _Sex and the City_ right?" I said, laughing.

"I'm afraid that's the image I get!" Octavia laughed joyfully as she cleared the plate away and popped it into the dishwasher as soon as I'd finished my breakfast.

"I will see you on Sunday." I told her.

"Sure you will, Sookie."

She smiled sweetly at me and I gave her a quick hug before she resumed cleaning the kitchen and I picked up my purse and walked to the garage. I climbed into my silver Mercedes SLK and drove through the slow traffic into Manhattan where I parked in my underground spot and took the elevator up to my condo.

I checked my private email and messages on the unregistered mobile phone I used for work purposes, something Bill knew nothing about, and freshened up my make up before meeting my friends in our usual Friday lunchtime haunt.

I met Amelia and Claudine at the door as I was walking in and we were escorted to our usual table by an over-attentive waiter. I'd known both girls since college and the three of us had become close friends along with Isabel. Claudine was a humanitarian lawyer, but with annoyingly supermodel good looks, as she was nearly six foot tall and statuesque. She was the sort of girl I would hate if I wasn't already friends with her. Amelia was the same height as me with shoulder length chestnut hair and matching eyes. She was an incredibly successful realtor and loved the work she did.

After we'd ordered drinks, it was ten minutes later that Isabel pulled up. "Sorry I'm late. Stanley decided that he wanted to shit all over my bed and I had to change the sheets before I left." The Hispanic brunette sat down at the table and immediately picked up the menu. As if she would ever change from her usual. Stanley was her gorgeous pedigree Russian Blue cat that she'd bought six months before after her husband left her for an eighteen year old.

"At least Russell didn't shit all over your bed!" Amelia teased.

"No, he decided to shit _in_ it when he cheated on me. Fucking bastard. I spoke to my lawyer yesterday and I'm going to take him to the cleaners. That man is seriously going to regret the day he fucked with me."

"Amen to that!" Amelia and Claudine clinked their glasses together.

"And then there's Sookie, whose incredibly wealthy husband is fucking god knows how many women including his bitch-ass ex-girlfriend, and yet she does nothing." Isabel's tone was somewhat hostile and she was looking intently at me while she indicated to a passing waiter to bring her a glass of merlot.

"She's right, Sook." Amelia said, "Bill's a fucking asshole and you should just leave him. It's not as if you love him or anything."

"It's not that simple." I had had this conversation many times with my friends but they could never understand my reasoning for staying with Bill.

"Sook, it really is. Just employ a private investigator to follow him to Boston, catch him in the act with Lorena and you've got your evidence." Claudine was tapping on her glass as she admonished me.

"Can you not accept that I'm quite happy with the arrangement I have?" I pleaded.

"No." All three women said at once.

"At least find some boy toy to play with if you're not getting any enjoyment out of Bill. I know quite a few that would worship the ground you walk on." I didn't doubt that Amelia probably did.

"Maybe, but if Bill ever found out I had cheated on him I'd be out on my ass without a penny from him." He had made me sign a prenuptial agreement that meant if I was caught cheating I would leave with nothing. Unfair as that was my parents had insisted on it and also told me that I would not gain my own inheritance if I wasn't married. My life was truly fucked. But at least I had my rabbit.

"So?" Claudine asked. "You're a talented woman, you don't need Bill's money or your parents to survive! And anyway at the very least there are hundreds if not thousands of hot and wealthy men in this town. Ditch Grandpa and find yourself a new one."

I had to admit to being severely tempted by what they were trying to convince me to do, and on more than one occasion I had started packing my bags, but never quite found the courage to go through with it. I had to admit to being a bit timid in that regard.

"Please can we change the subject?" I pleaded. "I'm not going to leave Bill and that's that."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine, but for the record, you're an idiot."

"Duly noted."

We all ordered our lunch and I chose a grilled chicken salad with a side of onion rings for a treat that I split with Amelia. Isabel was telling us about an exhibition of nude photography she was having at the studio she owned, some of the photographs being quite graphic and verging on pornographic. She took great enjoyment in describing the photos in great detail, much to the distaste of the group of elderly ladies on the next table to us who were tutting at us and complaining to their waiter. It made the four of us laugh loudly and cuss more, much to their annoyance.

The lunches I had with Amelia, Claudine and Isabel were usually the high point of my week as I didn't get a huge amount of social interaction when I was home alone in the house in the Hamptons. The 'friends' that Bill and I had were not friends at all, and any conversations we had were shallow and frivolous. If I was honest, I preferred the time on my own.

After eating our lunches and chatting for hours we all stood to leave. Amelia and Claudine had been convinced by Isabel to go to her studio to get a closer look at the graphic photographs that she had. Since I had an appointment with a client I declined her invitation and hugged them all goodbye before popping to the ladies room.

I checked to see if there were any messages on my phone before working out a few tangles in my hair with my fingers and applying some lip gloss.

As I exited the ladies room I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and a cloth moving to my face. I tried to struggle but I was held in a vice like grip, my finger nails clawing at the clothed arms wrapped tightly around me. Remembering the self-defence training I'd leaned in college I threw my head back in an attempt to break the nose of my attacker.

However it seemed my attacker was too tall for such a trick to work and I was unsuccessful at incapacitating him. Apart from a curse in a language I didn't recognise, his grip remained solid and as I struggled for breath I was forced to breathe in the toxic chemical on the rag covering my mouth and nose.

It was then that everything went black.

.

.

I woke up with a thumping headache, but my whole body seemed to be in pain. I tried to take a deep breath but my mouth was seemingly taped shut. I instinctively tried to bring a hand to my face to remove the tape that was preventing me from breathing, but found that my wrists were tied uncomfortably tightly behind my back in rough rope. When I tried to move my legs I realised that my ankles too were tightly bound.

I was trying not to panic as I'd never been that good at just breathing through my nose, and tried to calm myself by taking some slow steady breaths.

At least I was not blindfolded.

I had no idea how long it had been since I was taken from the restaurant and gave a silent prayer that someone saw what happened and had reported me missing. The fact that I had planned to be alone for the weekend in my condo was not a great help.

As my eyes adjusted to the light in the room I took in my new surroundings. It was obviously night time from the blackness of the window in the room which meant I must have been unconscious for many hours. There also did not appear to be any street lights outside so god knows where the hell I was. I looked around the room and realised that I was laying on top of a small double bed that was pushed up against one corner of the room, and there was a small dresser and wooden chair and beat up wardrobe that looked like it had had better days. There were two doors to the room, one of which I assumed was a bathroom.

Or at least I hoped it was. Not that I could go very far since my hands and ankles were tightly bound.

"FUCK!" I tried to yell through gag as I started to thrash around on the bed to loosen my bindings. They managed to escape from situations like this in movies, right?

I realised that as well as being in pain I was hungry, thirsty and in somewhat desperate need for the bathroom, and I began to quietly sob to myself at the hopelessness of the situation I found myself in. I should have gone with Amelia and Claudine to Isabel's exhibition. I should have blown off that client. Assuming the client was even real.

My sobbing stopped at the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside.

I took a deep breath through my nose and realised that I was holding it while I waited for the door to open. The person that walked in was tall, incredibly tall, and dressed in heavy boots, dark jeans, a black long-sleeved sweater, gloves and a black balaclava. It was obviously a male, and based on the muscled chest that was hidden underneath the sweater, I assumed it was the man who had abducted me earlier that day.

He closed the door behind him and I heard it lock again from the outside. An indication that he was not working alone. I swallowed loudly as my fear grew. I watched as he picked up the wooden chair and placed it the wrong way facing the bed. He sat down on the chair facing me, his long legs straddling the seat as he rested his arms on the back of the chair.

All I could actually see of him was the small strip of flesh around his piercing and intense blue eyes. It crossed my mind that in any other situation I would have found his pale blue eyes completely beautiful. But instead they were staring out from a balaclava and belonged to some sadistic kidnapper who for all I knew was going to rape and murder me. I almost giggled at the thought that I was surprised he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"Sookie Marie Stackhouse," he began in a deep accented voice that sounded dipped in velvet. "Also known as Sookie Marie Compton. Daughter to Michelle and Corbett Compton. Twenty-eight years old and born on July first. Married for three years to Bill Compton, aged forty and son of Geraldine and Nicholas Compton. Older brother Jason Stackhouse who works in the family law firm, Stackhouse and Company. Am I missing anything?" I assumed that he was smiling based on the glimmer in his eyes. "Oh yes, working secretly in NYC as an interior designer under maternal grandmother's name Adele Hale. I think that's about all for now."

I was shocked at how much he knew about me, and quite simply, scared shitless. His eyes were on me the whole time, but I couldn't seem to avert my gaze from him. I felt as if he had me in his spell. I started struggling again, but it was a fruitless attempt and ended in me starting crying again from the pain in my wrists and the cramp that was beginning to set in.

"Calm the fuck down." He hissed and I instantly stilled my movements, but unable to stop my tears and sobs. "I will untie you if you stay still. And stop fucking crying."

I watched as he got up and moved the chair out of the way. I had been placed on the far corner of the bed against the wall so the man had to climb kneel on the bed to get closer to me. "Don't fucking try anything, okay? I will not hesitate to tie you to the bed if you try to escape." There was a sense malice in his voice and I didn't doubt the he meant it.

He pulled me closer to him and leaned to pull a knife out of his boot which he flicked open. I screamed inaudibly as he moved the knife to my ankles at first and sawed through the rough rope that was binding them. The relief was instant and I flexed my legs to get some feeling back into them.

The man was watching me carefully, obviously to make sure I didn't kick him or attempt any form of escape, and was holding the knife in a threatening manner. I had a feeling that this man was not one to fuck with, and I didn't doubt that there were other men outside the door who would be in the room in an instant if I tried anything.

"Roll on you stomach," he ordered and I did as I was told.

He carefully cut through the rope that was tying my wrists and I rolled back onto my side, bringing my arms to the front of me and rubbing my bruised wrists. I brought my knees up to my chest and curled up in a ball on the bed as I moved further away from him. The man was surveying me with his ice-blue eyes and seemingly noticed the bruising and red marks on my wrists his eyes softened and a gloved finger traced over the marks which caused me to flinch away from him.

His eyes hardened again. "If you will keep the fuck quiet I will remove the tape from your mouth. Will you do that?" I nodded. "This is likely to hurt."

I braced myself as his gloved hands moved towards my face and he tried to remove the tape from my mouth. However after a few unsuccessful attempts at peeling the edge he was forced to remove one of his gloves. The hand was large and tanned and I thought I spotted the edges of a tattoo on his right wrist.

He carefully unpeeled a corner of the tape and slowly began to peel it off. He was right when he said it would hurt, as it absolutely fucking killed. Obviously the tape he had used was not kidnap victim friendly. My mind wondered to think whether there was such a tape.

I made random stretching mouth movements to exercise my lips and brought my fingers to my mouth to rub where the tape had been and then wiped the tears from my eyes.

The man placed his glove back on and resumed his position on the chair, his eyes seemingly permanently fixed on me. I almost felt naked under his gaze and I suddenly feared that he was going to rape me. I instinctively pulled down my skirt and regretted wearing such a short skirt that day. A pair of jeans would have been much more appropriate to be kidnapped in, I thought darkly.

"Please don't rape me," I begged as I watched the man run his eyes down my body.

"I am not going to rape you."

I remained quiet as another tear slid down my cheek. I wondered whether anyone had noticed that I was missing. Would one of the girls have tried to call me after their trip to Isabel's studio? Would Bill try to call me?

It was absurd that I was even wishing for Bill as I knew perfectly well that despite the fact that we weren't due to see each other until the following Wednesday evening, neither one of us would have taken the effort to call or text the other.

The man had remained completely still as he watched me cry silently into the pillow, which I had moved to hug into my chest. I didn't know why he was still sitting there, but I felt strangely comfortable with him in the room even though he had kidnapped me. Eventually he got up and put the chair back in its original place.

"The bathroom is though that door," he pointed to the other door in the room. "There are clean clothes for you in the dresser, and towels and basic toiletries in the bathroom. Don't drink the water from the faucet, it's not safe. I will bring you in some food, bottled water and pain killers shortly."

He walked over to the door and knocked loudly before saying something in the foreign language again. The door opened and I saw a very brief glimpse of a blonde woman stood in the corridor. She was tall and seemingly dressed in a light coloured dress. She didn't look like a typical kidnapper to me.

But then I was also fairly sure that the normal kidnap victim would be held in chains in a damp dark dungeon and probably left to piss and shit on the floor. The fact that I had my own room with en-suite bathroom and change of clothes not only told me that this was an unusual situation, but also that it had been meticulously planned. And since the man knew a hell of a lot about me I was obviously not just some random unlucky woman.

I got up to stretch my legs and had to hold on to the edge of the bed for stability. When my legs regained their strength I staggered towards the bathroom and let myself in. The room was small with a matching white toilet, sink and shower. I did my business, washed my hands and dried them on the new looking towels.

I looked into the cabinet and found shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush and some shower gel. All the basic essentials. The window in the bathroom was small and sealed shut.

I walked back into the bedroom and again saw that window was tightly shut, although I did wonder whether I'd be able to break the window if I threw something at it.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." I quickly turned to see the man stood with a tray of food inside the door way. "It's a long way down and I'm not so stupid as to not have motion detectors outside the window." He placed the tray of food on top of the dresser. It smelled divine and I felt absolutely starving despite my situation.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"It's not poisoned. You're of no use to me if you're dead."

I was shocked by his words. I hadn't really thought about why I had been kidnapped. "Why am I here?" I asked in a small voice.

His eyes were smiling again. "Well that's the question, isn't it. But we'll leave that one for another night. Good night, Sookie."

He walked out of the room and I heard the door being locked from the other side. I walked over to the meal which was a roasted chicken breast, jacket potato and some corn. It was on a plastic plate and the cutlery too was plastic. The man was obviously being very cautious and it made me wonder whether he had done this type of thing before.

I sat down and tucked into the meal which was actually quite tasty and quickly polished off the whole plate. The man had also brought in a large bottle of water for me and I spotted two tablets on the tray which I assumed were Advil or something. I took the tablets figuring that it wasn't as if things could get much worse for me.

I opened the dresser to find a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and clean underwear. I was a little disturbed, however, that the sizes appeared to be right. Even the bra. Exactly how much information did these people know about me? I was also relieved to see a few raggedy looking paperbacks in the drawer, one of which being _Jane Eyre_, an all time favourite of mine. I found a long night dress and took the opportunity to have a shower before I climbed into bed with the book.

I read until my eyes began to shut, desperate for something to keep my mind from imagining all sorts of scenarios where I was being raped or tortured by the tall man with the blue eyes.

I had a feeling that those eyes were going to haunt me for a long time.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should I continue?_

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow - great response, thank you._

_I want to apologise for the error re Sookie's parents' surname, but FF wouldn't let me correct it without deleting the story as it was the first chapter. You knew what I meant though, right?_

_So here's Eric's POV. Remember he is a little darker than normal and has a bit of a potty mouth!

* * *

_

**Eric**

"Will you stop tapping, you're pissing me off."

I stopped tapping my fingers on the steering wheel and turned to scowl at Pam who was sat in the passenger seat of the large white Lincoln. We were sat in the small lock up garage that I had rented for the weekend using cash and a fake ID.

"Eric, stop getting your knickers in a twist, you'll hear from Octavia soon."

"You'd better be right. Getting her involved was your idea."

"Yeah, and having someone on the inside is a fucking good idea. Octavia is a pro at manipulation, people trust her and she'd never be suspected. She'll do fine."

Octavia had been an old friend of our parents, and when they died in a car crash when I was seven and Pam was eleven she'd always looked out for us even though we'd gone to live with our paternal grandparents.

It was ten minutes later that the cheap unregistered phone buzzed to indicate a new text message. I quickly flicked open the phone and read the message from Octavia.

_She's on her way to the usual spot and planning to stay the weekend._

"Fucking perfect." I high-fived Pam, now all we needed was to capture the bitch.

.

She was talking with her friends for three hours. How can someone spend so much time talking to other women? Sometimes they truly baffled me. And I was fucking hot sat in the alleyway at the back of the restaurant wearing a leather jacket in the middle of September in the New York heat and the sun blazing down on me. It made me think that winter was a much better month for kidnap attempts. I definitely missed cold winters.

Since my height and appearance usually made me stand out from the crowd, I'd sent a disguised Pam in to keep an eye on Sookie and her friends. I was hopeful that this would work and we would have the opportunity to grab her if we could separate her from her friends, although there was the back up plan in place if we missed the opportunity on this occasion. I felt like a lion stalking a gazelle.

My phone buzzed again with the indication from Pam that her friends were leaving the restaurant and Sookie was going to the ladies room on her own. This was ideal and couldn't have been better planned if we'd tried.

Pam and I had previously assessed this restaurant, and the fact was that it was perfect for what we had planned. A few weeks before I had seduced the manager into showing me the back rooms where I assessed the security camera angles. I was relieved to see that there was very little coverage on the ladies toilets, and with a bit of movement of the camera it would be easy to get in and out without being seen. There was also a conveniently placed door that I'd stolen the key for that led from the restaurant to the alley, although the camera in that alley would need to be gotten rid of.

As soon as we'd arrived I'd sprayed some expanding foam into the camera which caused an immediate malfunction. It was looked at by the management, but obviously they were not going to be able to fix it straight away, so it was left.

I pulled the balaclava over my head and stood in the shadows of the restaurant until I had a text from Pam that simply said, 'now'. I unlocked the door and slid into the corridor, my back flat against the wall by the ladies toilets. I needed luck on my side in that she was the only one in the room and I was hoping that Pam would be able to distract anyone else that was heading in my direction.

I pulled the chloroform soaked cloth out of the sealed plastic bag it had been held in and held it away from me as I waited for the door to open, my heart thundering in my chest at a thousand beats per minute. After an unnerving length of time the door finally opened and the blonde hair gave me the indication that it was the girl I wanted.

I came up quickly behind her, wrapped both arms around her small body, pulled her to me and forced the rag into her face to both prevent her from screaming and to make her lose consciousness. She struggled in my arms and tried to head butt me, but hit my clavicle rather than the nose she was aiming for. It fucking hurt though and I would get her for that one.

Soon enough she calmed down and passed out and I scooped her up into my arms and left the same way I had entered, locking the door behind me and throwing the key into the bushes. I had made sure to bleach the key clean beforehand and had only handled it with gloves since. I didn't want my fingerprints linked to this.

By the time I left the restaurant Pam had climbed into the front of the Lincoln and popped open the trunk of the car for me to dump Sookie into. I handcuffed her ankles and wrists in case she woke on the journey south, taped up her mouth and closed the lid. I smiled at my older sister as I got behind the wheel and drove out of the alleyway on out prearranged route into North Carolina.

Pam and I were both a little tense until we had left New York and were on the interstate, though it was fucking killed me to drive on the speed limit, or at least not too far over it. The last thing I wanted for us was to get stopped by the cops on the way and be asked to open the trunk. And I certainly didn't need my list of offences to be any longer if I had to kill a cop. We stopped a few times for gas and to change the plates on the car. I also undid the handcuffs and replaced the bindings with rope as I was not a fan of cuffs, and the metal chain was too much of a weapon for my liking.

We arrived nine hours later at the house Pam and I had rented in northern North Carolina. Under the cover of darkness I lifted a still unconscious Sookie Compton out of the trunk and carried her up to the room she would be calling home until her ransom came in. After bolting the door from the outside I grabbed a shower before changing and eating the meal Pam had prepared. She handed me a beer.

"Stage one complete." I toasted my beer in the air to Pam's statement.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Compton realises his wife is missing. Fucking cunt."

"The pictures don't do her justice. She's hot." I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"I'd second that, but I'm not going anywhere near another jumped up rich girl."

"You should have seen her with her friends, it was like a fucking episode of _Sex and the City_. I wanted to kill the lot of them right there."

"Did they at least talk about sex?" I asked.

"Not that I heard, just going on about their precious lives and complaining about something or other. I don't know how you ever bought into that life."

"Pam," I growled at her and gave her a stern look.

"What? You did and look what you've got to show for it. Fuck all except a criminal record. This is your chance, little brother. Take the bull by the horns and start over. Once you're back in Europe no one will give a shit where the money came from."

Our conversation was interrupted by a sound coming from the room I'd dumped Sookie in. I looked at Pam and then pulled on the long sleeve back sweater over my vest to hide my tattoos, balaclava and gloves.

"That looks good on you," Pam teased, reverting to our native Swedish since Sookie was awake and may overhear our conversation.

"Get in the kitchen, woman." I replied in the same language, narrowly dodging a smack from Pam. She may be a girl but she could throw a mean punch. Pam followed me to the door so she could lock it behind me.

Unsurprisingly, the girl's eyes shot to me when I walked into the room, her eyes wide as she took me in, remnants of tears on her cheeks. She looked fucking hot in the short skirt and silk blouse combo. I'd removed her shoes earlier for fear of her kicking me, so her tanned legs were totally bare. It made me wish that I'd taken the time to examine her more closely while she was unconscious. It would be another one over Compton if I fucked his wife, my cock hardening as I imagined her plump pink lips around my length.

Her scared blue eyes followed me as I moved to the chair and placed it by her bed. I straddled the chair so I could hide the bulge in my pants as I willed it down. I recited some of what I about her. Her name, family, husband and the fact that she worked under the alias of Adele Hale as an interior designer. She looked particularly shocked that I knew the last bit of information, and I was guessing that husband dearest knew nothing of his wife's extra-curricular activities.

She started to cry again and struggle in her binds, twisting her hands in some fruitless attempt to get free. She didn't have a fucking chance, my knots were far too good for that.

"Calm the fuck down." I spat at her and I was pleased to see that she did as she was told and stilled, her bloodshot eyes on me the whole time. "I will untie you if you stay still. And stop fucking crying."

With my erection suitably deflated I got up from the chair and knelt on the bed. I'd foolishly dumped her towards the far side of the bed and had to lean over and partially climb onto the bed to get closer to her. "Don't fucking try anything, okay?" I growled, "I will not hesitate to tie you to the bed if you try to escape." She looked taken aback by my tone and her fear increased further.

She watched me closely as I pulled my trusted switchblade from inside my left boot and flicked it open in front of her, letting her know exactly which one of us was in control. She was panicking when I sawed through the rope around her ankles and I watched her closely as she flexed and moved her legs to obviously bring some feeling back into them. I watched her until she stilled and told her to roll onto her stomach so I could untie the binds around her wrists.

As soon as they were untied she brought her hands in front of her and she rubbed her wrists. It was evident that my bindings had caused her have red marks and bruises. I watched as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly in a defensive posture. I couldn't stop myself when I leaned closer to her and ran a finger over the red marks around her wrists, feeling slightly guilty that I had marked this beautiful creature.

But she flinched away from my touch and I regained my composure. She started to whimper and I told her that if she stayed quiet I'd remove the tape from her mouth, warning that it was likely to hurt. I only hoped the tape wouldn't peel off her skin. Unfortunately, with my gloved hands I was unable to get a hold of the edge of the tape, so had to remove my right glove.

She was watching me intently as I removed the glove and slowly peeled off the tape. It looked like it seriously fucking hurt based on her expression, but she didn't scream. She moved her mouth around like an idiot and wiped away her tears. Her skin had felt hot under my touch and I wanted nothing more than to rub my hands over more of her body. I could feel myself beginning to harden again at the thought, my eyes running over her hot body.

"Please don't rape me," she begged, her eyes tears filled again.

"I am not going to rape you." I told her. I would much rather she submitted to me, anyway.

I watched her silently as she brought a pillow to her chest and clutched it. She was incredibly beautiful. Long blonde hair a very similar shade to my own, large dark blue eyes, perfect skin, full lips, slender neck, large and real-looking breasts, a flat stomach, great ass and long shapely legs. Bill Compton was one seriously lucky bastard to sleep with this girl every night.

When I eventually pulled myself out of my reverie I pointed to the en-suite bathroom. "The bathroom is though that door. There are clean clothes for you in the dresser, and towels and basic toiletries in the bathroom. Don't drink the water from the faucet, it's not safe. I will bring you in some food, bottled water and pain killers shortly."

I walked quickly away from her and banged on the door telling Pam to let me out. I followed her back into the kitchen and watched as she started dishing up a tray of food for our captive.

"So?" Pam asked, again in Swedish.

"So, what?" I pulled the balaclava off and ran my hand through my hair.

"Is she compliant?"

"So far. I've untied her, her wrists were pretty bruised."

"So fucking what! She's lucky we haven't chucked her in the basement. You're too fucking soft sometimes, Eric. She's a kidnap victim not a guest in a five-star fucking hotel. Who gives a shit if her wrists hurt!"

"I give a shit." I told her.

"Eric, she's our ticket out of here." Pam was scowling at me. "The money she will bring in will fund the documents we need and get us the fuck out of this fucking country. All the better if she has a few bruises on her, it'll show that we mean business."

I had to admit that Pam was right, but there was something about that girl that made me not want to hurt her. "You're right."

"Can I get that in writing? My brother admitting that I was right, who'd have thought it?" She finished the tray of food and pulled out a large bottle of water from the fridge. "Don't get emotionally attached. I know you've been through some shit, Eric, just remember what we're trying for, okay?"

It annoyed me that Pam could be so wise at times. The woman had a heart made of ice cold stone and never, ever let emotions get in the way for her. Unless it came to me, that was. She had come through for me on more than one occasion and I probably owed my life to her.

I pulled the balaclava back on and picked up the tray, but not before grabbing a few Advil from the drawer and placing them on the tray. Pam rolled her eyes at me.

When I walked back into the room she was carefully studying the window, obviously looking for an escape. I lied in telling her that I had put motion sensors on the window. It probably would have been a good idea. She looked suspiciously at the food, and I confirmed it was poisoned and quite rightly told her she was of no use to me dead.

"Why am I here?" she asked timidly as I went to leave

I smiled at her from underneath the balaclava. "Well that's the question, isn't it? But we'll leave that one for another night. Good night, Sookie."

Pam let me out of the room and I walked back to the den, stripping off the excess clothes and sat down heavily on the sofa. I sent a cryptic message to Octavia to let her know that all had gone to plan.

The plan was that on the Sunday afternoon Octavia would get a visitor who would give her the ransom note. We were going to frame a delivery guy to meet with her, but he would think he was meeting her to pick up something. The note, of course, was already in Octavia's possession. Obviously the delivery guy would be questioned and Octavia would swear that he had given it to her. This would all happen after Octavia had mentioned to some other staff members that Sookie was late, and that Sookie had specifically told her she'd be back on the Sunday morning and wanted lunch cooked by the chef.

Obviously husband Bill would be called and told of the kidnapping and he would phone the unregistered cell phone. The ransom note was simple, if he wired ten million dollars to an untraceable Cayman Island bank account, then his wife would be set free. It was really quite simple.

Pam and I sat up drinking beer and vodka until the early hours of the morning and then crawled into our respective rooms to sleep. The room I had was next to hers and I could if I placed my head against the wall I could hear her soft sobs.

I almost felt sorry for her. I doubted she realised what a fucking prick her husband was. What he had done to me. I even wondered how many other people he had fucked over. Well this was one that Bill Fucking Compton was not going to win. Maybe I should fuck her before we sent her back, show her what being with a real man feels like instead of that overweight douche.

As I imagined her underneath me I took myself in my hand and slowly but surely increased my speed as I imagined her hot, tight pussy around my cock, my mouth full of her large breasts, her moaning in pleasure as I finger her clit. It took less time than I anticipated for me to release into my hand with a stifled groan. I cleaned myself up with a damp cloth before returning to bed and slipping easily into sleep.

.

I showered the next morning and, expecting to find Pam somewhere in the house, was surprised to see that she had gone out. I was kind of pissed as I felt I should take Sookie some breakfast but had no one to lock the door behind me. I think it was Pam's way of keeping me out of her room. Still, I thought I could at least give her some food as she was very unlikely to be able to overpower me.

After eating a plate of toast for myself, I changed into my kidnappers uniform, made some more toast and a large mug of coffee and went to her door, knocking quietly.

"Hello?" she called out timidly.

I opened the door, relieved to see that she was in the far corner of the room on the bed, her knees tight to her chest. I was disappointed to see that she had jeans on as from the position she was in I would certainly be getting an eyeful of her underwear. I regretted giving her pants to wear.

"I brought you some breakfast." I placed the toast and coffee on the dresser before taking up position again in front of the door.

She eyed me suspiciously again before getting up to retrieve the coffee and toast, taking a large sip of the beverage. "Thank you. I don't function without coffee." I had to agree with her on that one. "So what, you're alone today?" I raised an eyebrow. "The door didn't lock behind you and you're acting like a guard dog."

"You're observant."

"Not normally, but you'd be surprised how being kidnapped will change you." Her tone was almost venomous and she seemed much different to the crying girl of the night before.

"I can imagine." I said with no emotion.

"So are you going to tell me where the fuck I am and why you felt the need to kidnap me?"

"You're south of the New York, I can tell you that much." I couldn't resist smirking at her.

"Okay, so that's a very vague answer but I'm guessing you're not going to be more specific than that. What about why I'm here. Why kidnap me?"

"Because your husband is a billionaire and can afford the ransom." I stated plainly. Maybe ten million wasn't enough. Maybe we should increase our demand if he didn't pay up immediately. I would have to talk to Pam on that one.

She scoffed. "Hardly! He's not a billionaire!"

I watched her reaction. She really didn't know much about him. "Tell me, Sookie, what does your husband do for a living?"

"He's in finance, investments, property, that kind of thing. I mean, I know he comes from money as well, his parents are pretty wealthy."

"You don't know more specifically than that?"

"No, I haven't really taken much interest in what he does. This is to do with him then?"

"It is everything to do with him." I growled.

"What did he do to you?" she asked in a small voice.

I clenched my teeth not wanting to think back to those memories I'd spent a lot of time burying. "That is none of your concern." I snapped.

"It is if that's the reason I'm here!" she yelled.

She was staring me down and I wanted nothing more than to slap the look of resentment of her face. I took a few measured steps towards her, my chest rising and falling angrily.

"You will shut your fucking mouth. I will not tell you anything about my life. This is all on your beloved fucking husband. You want to know, you ask him when you're safe in his arms. That's if he'd even remember," I spat bitterly. "Who knows how many other lives he's fucked over." I turned away from her and punched a hole in the wardrobe door. I was glad I was at least wearing the gloves to protect my hand.

I rested my head my head momentarily on the wardrobe door as the memories came flooding back from deep within my subconscious.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and saw the bitch making a run for the door. I launched myself at her and tackled her onto the floor before she had got the door fully open. She was trapped underneath my arms but still struggling wildly. I pushed the door shut, got up and then threw Sookie at the bed. She bounced a few times but managed not to bash her head on the wall.

"I fucking warned you not to try anything." I was seething, I wanted to hit her hard, but something in me couldn't face blemishing her. "Do not make me tie you up again."

She was sobbing loudly and cowered in the corner of the bed. "I'm sorry, I …"

"Don't fucking apologise to me."

And I didn't want her apologies. This really wasn't her fault. It was evident she knew nothing of her husband's business dealings or practices, so why would she care what had happened to me? How I had lost everything because of him.

Neither one of us spoke as she quietly sobbed in her corner of the room and I stood at the door trying not to remember the past in my corner. I knew if I told Pam of what had happened she would have told me to tie her up and take her into the basement, but I didn't want to be cruel and I was generally against violence to women. Some women had it coming, however, and I could think of one in particular that I would happily beat the crap out of.

I looked up when Sookie quietly cleared her throat and wiped her tears away. "What's your name?" she asked timidly.

"Leif," I lied. I waited for the recognition on her face.

"Leif?" she repeated before pausing. "The client I was due to see in the afternoon was Leif Ericsson. That was you?"

I smirked. "Call it a back-up plan."

"Is Leif your real name?"

"No. But then I'm not going to give you my real name, am I?"

"I supposed not. Well, Leif, I should tell you that my husband does not love me and I do not love him."

I was shocked at her revelation but I tried to keep my emotion out of my eyes. It made me glad I had on the balaclava. Why the hell would he not love this woman?

"We were pretty much forced to marry by our parents," she continued. "I know he's cheating on me with multiple women."

"Why?" I asked impulsively. It seemed crazy that the man would cheat when he had a fine woman like that waiting for him in bed.

"You'd have to ask him that," she said simply and with a wry smile.

"Are you cheating on him?"

"No."

"Again, why?"

"Partly because our prenuptial agreement says that if I cheat I get nothing from him nor my own inheritance if I'm not married."

"Sounds like you got the shit deal in that one."

"He kept his womanising well hidden from me until two years after we were married. I thought he loved me and I tried my best to love him. But I don't. Even without the fact that he's sleeping with other women, he just doesn't interest me. I like his money and the life he gives me …"

"But?" I asked. I wanted to know more, I wanted to know it all.

"It doesn't matter." The woman was infuriating me, but I could hardly push her when I wasn't even telling her my own name. "He is subtle about it, and we can put on the good show when we have to. I take it you're going to ask him for ransom money?"

"That's normally how it works." I responded vaguely.

"I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone. We can go weeks without seeing each other and I often slept in another room. We is due to be in Boston until Wednesday. One of his women is up there."

"He'll find out." I said, cryptically. It made me very glad we had Octavia on the inside to run things for us.

"Okay. Let's hope that he does pay up then." I couldn't quite work out what her emotions were and I wanted to quiz her further.

However I heard a noise that indicated that Pam was back in the house. "I will bring you lunch later," I told her.

I picked up the empty plates and walked out of the room, bolting the door tightly behind me. The woman was getting to me. Pam was right that I should keep away from her. But the information about Bill was potentially of use, and maybe with the right prising Sookie would tell us more about Bill's mistresses that we could use to destroy him.

I hoped so, I was looking forward to watching him burn.

* * *

?

;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the response. Apologies that I have to repeat some dialogue, but I feel it needs doing at times from each POV._

_Hope you like it and thanks for your reviews and comments.

* * *

_

**Sookie**

I woke up not knowing where the hell I was. I was tightly wrapped up in the sheets and the room was light, indicating that it was already morning. I subconsciously rubbed by wrists and looked down to see the bruises beginning to form along with the red marks. I kicked away the sheets to see that I had the same marks where my ankles had been tied.

I had been kidnapped.

Who the hell was kidnapped these days? I didn't remember ever hearing about people being kidnapped and held to ransom in recent times. I felt like it was something out of a movie. Maybe my kidnappers didn't know what they were doing either. And I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

It struck me that it was a good idea for me to get out of the nightdress I was wearing and put some clothes on. If there was any chance of escape then I didn't want to be running around in a knee-length white nightdress.

Keeping an ear out for any signs of life in the house I quickly changed, pulling on new underwear, a black fitted t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I was again somewhat disturbed at the fact that the clothes were exactly my size. Either they knew something about me and someone I knew was in on this, or they had been studying me and watching me for so long that they were able to make an educated guess and be spot on.

I wasn't sure which idea I liked worse.

Could one of my friends be in on this? I'd known Amelia, Isabel and Claudine for years and I was certain that they wouldn't betray me, but then it was always Claudine who insisted we met at the same place each Friday despite the three of us suggesting other places. Was she behind it somehow? Or did Isabel and Amelia know to leave me alone to go to the bathroom, knowing that the blue-eyed man would be waiting for me? I mean, the usual situation was that we'd go to the bathroom in pairs, gossiping along the way.

And what if Bill was involved with this? Maybe he wanted rid of me and had paid someone to kidnap and kill me. Maybe he knew that I knew about Lorena. What if he thought I'd tell people that he was cheating on me, that I'd try and divorce him and take half his money. And not to mention the shame that would be placed on him by his parents.

I was incredibly confused and started to feel very sorry for myself. I went to brush my teeth and found a hairbrush to get rid of the excessive tangles in my hair. Since I had no products or straightening irons I was forced to leave my hair in its natural wavy state, something I probably hadn't done for years.

I wiped away a few stray tears that had formed in my eyes and sat back down on the bed, picking up the old copy of _Jane Eyre_ and sitting with my knees up to my chest in the corner of the room. I must have read the same page of the book four times before there was a knock at the door. I called out a timid 'hello' before the door opened and the man came in telling me he had brought some breakfast and placed a plate of toast and what I severely hoped was a cup of coffee on the dresser.

The man took up a position against the door, leaning against it, his blue eyes on me the whole time. It didn't escape my notice that the door had not locked behind him. Did this mean that he was alone? It struck me that this might well be my best chance for escape. Maybe I could distract him and make a run for it.

The man was again dressed in jeans, black, long-sleeve top, gloves and the balaclava. I couldn't deny the fact that I really wanted to see his face. And the rest of him for that matter. It was evident the man worked out.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking lusty thoughts about the man who was holding me against my will and was probably going to kill me, and I picked up the pile of toast and coffee he'd bought in. I gave a silent prayer of thanks for the coffee, and although it was not my usual filter coffee, it tasted damn good.

I called him on the fact that he was alone, and he confirmed my suspicions. I tried not to smile at the revelation. I felt much braver and may have even snapped at him when I told him that being kidnapped could change a person. I was trying to get a reaction out of him, but I had no such luck. I asked him where I was and why he had taken me, but the only answer I got was that I was south of New York, which could mean just about anywhere. And I didn't even know if he was telling the truth. For all I knew I could be in Canada.

"Okay, so that's a very vague answer but I'm guessing you're not going to be more specific than that. What about why I'm here. Why kidnap me?" I was staring at his unmoving form, willing him to give me something I could work on, something that would help me escape.

"Because your husband is a billionaire and can afford the ransom."

What? Seriously? He thought that? I knew Bill was a wealthy man, but I was quite certain I would have known if he was a billionaire. Weren't those things published every year in Forbes magazine? I was certain I would have noticed if my husband was in there. I snorted at this remark. "Hardly! He's not a billionaire!"

His eyes hardened and seemed to get a shade colder. "Tell me, Sookie, what does your husband do for a living?"

I had to admit that it was a good question. I hadn't really taken much interest in what Bill did. I knew he wore a suit to work and worked within finance, but it just wasn't something that interested me. We weren't the couple that sat over the dining room table and discussed his day after I'd cooked for him, the kids sitting on his knee as he rubbed their heads. That wasn't and never would be us.

"He's in finance, investments, property, that kind of thing." I answered as honestly as I could. "I mean, I know he comes from money as well, his parents are pretty wealthy."

"You don't know more specifically than that?" He asked, crossing strong arms in front of him.

"No, I haven't really taken much interest in what he does." It struck me that maybe I should have. For all I knew Bill could have been trading arms or selling drugs to teenagers. "This is to do with him then?" I asked. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"It is everything to do with him."

His voice was a deep growl and his blue eyes were like lasers on me. I felt locked into his gaze. I wanted to feel pissed off a Bill for getting me into the situation, but I knew this was my chance of escape. "What did he do to you?" I asked quietly.

"That is none of your concern."

I had him, this was my chance. I swallowed and tried to be as brave as I could. I needed to wind him up further. "It is if that's the reason I'm here!" I shouted in an angry tone.

My eyes were locked on his and I saw the anger flash in his eyes. I didn't doubt that he was probably clenching with teeth. He took a few large steps towards me, and considering the length of his legs he'd managed to cover quite a distance. I could see that he was breathing heavily and I began to regret my decision to wind him up. He looked like he was going to kill me, murder in his eyes.

I only hoped that he remembered his words that I was better off alive to him than dead. I even hoped that the other person had returned and would be able to calm him down. I'd been fairly certain I'd seen a woman. Maybe it was his wife or girlfriend, maybe they were like some Bonnie and Clyde or Mickey and Mallory from _Natural Born Killers_. That thought didn't help.

As he was closer to me I could hear his heavy breathing as he was obviously trying to reign his anger in, his large chest rising and falling quickly.

"You will shut your fucking mouth," he hissed. "I will not tell you anything about my life. This is all on your beloved fucking husband. You want to know, you ask him when you're safe in his arms. That's if he'd even remember. Who knows how many other lives he's fucked over."

I felt myself trembling at his angry words. He seriously looked like he was going to kill me. I wished at that point that I'd done more with my life, not given in to my parents' wishes for me to marry a man that I didn't love. I wished that I had met someone I did love, someone that could sweep me off my feet and give me the love I deserved. I wanted to have a career of my own, money that I'd earned myself.

But instead of directing his anger towards me he turned and punched a hole in the wardrobe. I was shocked at first, but with his back turned and the door unguarded I knew this was going to be my only chance of escape.

I sprang up from the position I was in and legged it in the direction of the door. I wished I had shoes on as it would make escape much easier, but I was going to have to put up with it. I had gotten to the door and was in the process of yanking it open when he must have spotted me. I'm sure that I heard him growl before he launched himself at me in a diving tackle. The man had obviously played football at some point.

I hadn't expected a man of his size to be able to move as quickly as he did, but one moment he was stood over by the wardrobe and the next instant he was on top of me.

I fell heavily onto the floor and with the additional weight of the man on top of me, all the air was knocked out my lungs. I tried to fight him off with all the energy I could muster, but it was no use. He slammed the door shut and climbed off me, picking me up as he began to stand and he threw me in the direction of the bed. Luckily he was also good at throwing.

I bounced a few times on the bed, managing to avoid hitting myself against the wall, and I scurried back to the corner of the bed, my arms wrapped tightly around my knees as my tears restarted. I had lost my one chance of escape. My only hope now was that Bill or someone would pay the ransom and I'd be able to go home with all limbs and digits still attached.

I looked back up at him and saw the intense anger in his eyes. He truly looked like he was going to kill me at any given point. "I fucking warned you not to try anything. Do not make me tie you up again."

I really didn't want to be tied up. My wrists were still hurting from before and further rope burns would kill. Through my sobbing I tried to tell him that I was sorry, but he cut me off, telling me not to apologise to him. I didn't quite understand what he meant. Should I not apologise to him for trying to escape, for what Bill must have done to him or the fact that I had been kidnapped?

I sat still in the corner of the bed as he resumed his unmoving position at the door. I was aware that his eyes were on me but I could not look at him. I didn't want to see the anger or hurt in his eyes. What had Bill done to him that had caused him to kidnap his wife? I really couldn't think what it could be. What I did decide was that maybe I should tell him the truth about the relationship between Bill and I.

I looked back up at him and saw that the anger was gone from his eyes. I wiped away my own tears, cleared my throat slightly to allow the words to come out and asked him what his name was. I wanted something other than Blue-Eyed Man to call him. He told me his name was Leif, but it didn't suit him somehow.

But Leif … I had heard that name before. Leif Ericsson. That was the name of the client I had been due to see that afternoon. Yesterday afternoon. It felt so much longer ago. I remembered thinking that Leif was a very unusual name. I even looked it up on Wikipedia to see where it was from and had discovered it was a Swedish name. Was this man Swedish? Was that the language I had heard him speak earlier. I asked him if he was the client I was due to see in my former life, and he confirmed it. Calling it a back-up plan. Which meant that my kidnapping must have been meticulously planned.

He confirmed my suspicions that it was not his real name, but at least I had some kind of name for him. I told Leif that Bill and I didn't love each other, that he was cheating on me. I even told him about my prenuptial agreement that meant I couldn't cheat on him. He seemed surprised at my revelation, the emotion showing in his eyes.

I went on to tell him that our marriage was almost an arranged marriage, but Bill had kept his cheating hidden from me until about a year ago. I admitted I loved Bill's money but I stopped short of telling him that I wanted more from life.

I had to admit to myself that this whole experience had shown me that I was seen as an asset of Bill's, his property and that is what had led me to be kidnapped and held to ransom. That it was expected that Bill would pay the ransom to get me back as if I was some prized painting or ornament. I wondered how much I was valued at. How much Bill would pay to get me back.

But did I want to go back? I knew I wanted to be the hell out of this house and out of this situation, but could I go back to a normal life? I was probably going to need years of therapy following this, assuming they didn't lock me away in the loony bin with having post-traumatic stress disorder.

I asked Leif whether he was going to ask Bill for the ransom money. I wanted to know how much _he_ valued me at. If it was higher than Bill's valuation I was totally fucked. I realised it was probably in my best interest to tell the man that Bill wouldn't even realise I was gone until Wednesday since he was with Lorena in Boston.

He cryptically told me that Bill would know, and it made me wonder whether he had someone on the inside. And then it struck me. Octavia. She had been the new employee in our household having only been there a few weeks. And it would answer the question as to how he knew what size I was. Hell, for all I knew these were my clothes anyway.

I told him that I hoped that Bill would pay the ransom, but a sound from elsewhere in the house alerted him that his wife or whatever was back. I wondered whether she was the more sadistic one. Maybe this was her idea, and he was being nice to me. He told me he would be back later with lunch and left the room.

I picked at the leftover cold toast and coffee and walked to the window to see what I could see. The house we were in was obviously completely alone. The sky was grey and a little stormy looking, but all I could see were trees in any direction I looked. I didn't even know if there was a proper road. I could be miles from anywhere.

I found myself aimlessly walking around the room and bathroom, counting to see how many changes of clothes I had for some indication of how long they were planning on keeping me. The answer being seven. I severely hoped that I would not be held that long. If Octavia was involved, then she would surely raise the alarm when I didn't come home on the Sunday. Bill would be called and no doubt a ransom note would be delivered if that was even how it was done in this digital age.

I wondered whether Leif had somehow been involved with Maudette's firing. She had always protested her innocence, but the evidence was clear that it was her that had stolen from us. Had she been set up in an elaborate scheme to get us to replace Maudette with Octavia? I hadn't really taken much notice regarding Octavia's hiring, leaving that to Bill, but I did remember him telling me that it was been very convenient that we found Octavia so quickly and she had come with glowing recommendations, her previous employer being forced to let her go as they moved away. I realised that it had all been lies.

I picked the book back up and laid on the bed, trying to lose myself in the fiction. But I couldn't help but see Mr Rochester with a balaclava on, my mind playing dark tricks with me. I had always found Mr Rochester strangely alluring. There was something dangerous about him that I had liked and he was the reason I had loved the book so much. I wondered whether Leif was dark haired and scarred like Mr Rochester, whether his past was as traumatic as Mr Rochester's. I had to admit, though, I'd always personally preferred blondes.

I had no idea what the time was, but as I found myself getting hungry I wondered whether Leif would hold his promise and bring me some lunch. It wasn't too much later that I heard a sound outside my room and the door was opened, Leif's tall body stood in the doorway in his usual attire. I wondered whether I would recognise him without his balaclava if I ever was to see him again in a situation outside of the room I was in.

He was again carrying a tray of food and placed it on top of the dresser, picking up the dirty dishes that had accumulated there. But he didn't look at me. In fact it was almost as if he was looking anywhere and everywhere else except at me. I wanted to know what I had done wrong, what had changed. Was this to do with me asking what Bill had done to him? Was he angry with me?

Instead of saying anything, he simply turned and walked out the door, shutting it loudly and bolting the door behind him. I stared at the door waiting for him to come back in, but he did not. I couldn't even work out why I was so concerned that he wasn't speaking to me. I was fairly certain that normal kidnap victims didn't have lengthy conversations with their captors, so why did I think that I would.

After a few minutes of staring at the door I felt a pang of hunger and I walked over to the counter to assess what he'd brought in. It was a bowl of what looked like tomato soup along with some crusty bread rolls, a large mug of tea and a bottle of water. The soup was actually very nice and tasted home made, and I quickly devoured the lot, keeping the bottle of water for later.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Leif not talking to me, and it seemed odd that he made a point of not even looking at me. It was almost as if I did affect him in some way. Maybe I should have tried seducing him rather than making him angry, maybe he would have felt sorry for me and let me go. But I knew that was a ridiculous thought since he'd told me that Bill had personally wronged him. And not to mention that the woman involved might have something to say if I seduced her boyfriend or husband.

I laid back on the bed. I didn't really have any options. I just had to sit tight and hope that Bill coughed up whatever money they were asking for. But then what? Was I driven somewhere for the money to be handed over in some kind of Mexican stand-off, or was I just left here until I was found by Bill. I wondered whether he'd call the police or whether the FBI would get involved. Didn't they have hostage negotiators?

I tried to read more of my book but I needed something lighter. The heavy emotions and themes of _Jane Eyre_ were becoming a little much. The books in the room were mostly classics, and I had read a few of them for college. I personally preferred to read romances, stories of Vikings pillaging villages and taking the heroine captive. I laughed to myself at the irony. Being held captive was nothing like it was in those books.

Instead I picked up Sense and Sensibility. I was an Austen fan, and at least I knew the ending, that both Eleanor and Marianne got their men in the end. I had always loved Colonel Brandon. There was something alluring about him, but try as I might I again imagined him with a balaclava on. My mind was going to drive me crazy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by raised voices. I quietly moved to the door, my ear to the wood to listen in to the conversation that was being held. Only they weren't speaking in English. I could distinctively hear Leif's voice along with a female one, and they were shouting at each other. I tried to gage what was being said by the tone that was spoken, but I was having trouble following them. I couldn't even tell which one of them was winning the argument.

As the voices got closer I ran back to bed to resume my position, my book in my hand. But no one entered. I heard a door slam somewhere else in the house and then nothing. I decided that I would try and make some conversation when he next came in, and I ran through a list of things that I could say to him if I had the opportunity.

It was already dark by the time he came back into the room. I looked at his face expectantly but he again avoided my eyes.

"Leif?" I asked when he placed the tray on dresser. I had tidied my old dishes away so they were ready to be taken. He stopped in his tracks but didn't look at me. "Leif? I asked again, this time causing him to turn and look at me.

There was emotion in his eyes, but I did not know why and I was unable to read what emotion it was. "What?" he eventually snapped.

All the questions I had in my head went out of the window. I was left completely dry, my mouth hanging open. He was looking at me expectantly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"You're asking me if I'm okay?"

He had a point. I was the one being held captive, yet I was asking him if he was okay. "I heard raised voices earlier," I clarified.

"That is not of your concern."

"Maybe, but it sounded like you and your wife were arguing." I saw pain and then anger flash into this eyes. I was goading him for information, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"She is not my wife," he spat. "And my relationship to her is none of your business."

To her. Not with her, to her. As in she's a relative rather than wife or girlfriend. I didn't know why, but I was strangely pleased that the woman wasn't his wife or girlfriend. Maybe she was his sister. I wondered whether my own brother Jason would ever help me out in this kind of situation, but I knew the answer to that. Jason was far too self-absorbed to ever be concerned about anyone other than himself.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

He was looking strangely at me and I felt exposed under his gaze. It wasn't a sexual gaze, like he was undressing me with his eyes, but it was as if he could see into me.

"Sleep well," he said simply before leaving the room again.

I didn't know quite what had passed between us. Was he regretting the decision to kidnap me. Did he realise he was in over his head? Maybe it was the woman that was organising this, and she had forced him into kidnapping me. I was so confused and I was desperate for answers. I hated not knowing everything.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I kept on having nightmares that I was being chased or held captive, and it wasn't like the reality, I was held in chains in a dungeon or locked up in a cupboard. I was running from many faceless men and women, and on more than one occasion that night I woke up screaming, my body drenched in sweat. I half expected to be told to shut up, but no one came to me, even in anger.

When I could sleep no longer I took the wooden chair and sat by the window waiting for the sun to rise. They day was much clearer than the previous one, and there was a dewy low mist that sat over the trees. I realised we must be quite high up where we were as it looked like I could see for miles over the tree tops. It was strangely comforting.

A bit later on I showered and changed, taking the time to wash and condition my hair. I was brought my three meals that day by Leif, but not a word was uttered. He did at least look at me, our eyes meeting momentarily each time he came in. When he entered with breakfast I did try to speak to him, but he shot me what appeared to be a warning look and I remained quiet.

After my third meal I started to think about what was going out in the outside world. Had Bill been informed that I was missing? What about my parents? They were wealthy as well so would have the means to pay a ransom if necessary.

But I heard nothing.

I slept even worse that night and I didn't change out of my jeans and t-shirt. I was scared that something was going to happen in the night, that the house would be stormed by armed police or that Leif would move us elsewhere. Or that they'd start to chop off body parts to send in the mail because Bill was not co-operating with them.

I was relieved when I did wake up to a light room on the Monday morning as I was assuming that such things would not happen during the day. Or at least I hoped that.

But again, nothing happened. I was still being brought my three meals a day and no further words were spoken. I was beginning to go stir crazy. I wanted out of these four walls I was trapped in. All I could assume was that Bill was refusing to pay the ransom. Maybe he was planning a rescue attempt. I preferred that idea to the one that meant he didn't give a shit that I'd been taken.

By my reckoning, it was the Wednesday morning before there was any change in my routine. When Leif came into my room he was agitated. It told me that things were not going to plan for him. He had obviously hoped that by now he would have his money and shot of me. He placed my breakfast on the dresser but began pacing in the room.

"I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

_So what is he going to tell her? What has Bill done? Where is Bill?_

_;)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_So here is there talk. I apologise for any inacuracies, I don't know much about the business world so I'm making it up as I go along!

* * *

_

**Eric**

When I walked into the kitchen Pam was waiting for me. "Where have you been?" I asked as I pulled the balaclava off. I made a point of keeping my gloves on so she would not see any damage to my hand where I'd punched it through the wardrobe door.

"Out."

"Why?"

"I needed to check some things about out departure from this place."

"You've spoken to Stan?"

"Among other things." Pam was being annoyingly secretive but I knew not to push her when she was in one of these moods. "How's our little Sookie Wookie this morning?"

"Okay. You know she really has no clue about her husband. Doesn't know what he does or even how wealthy he is."

"You've been talking to her again? I thought we decided that it was best if you left her the hell alone?" Pam was glaring at me and looked pissed off.

"Maybe," I started, "but she told me that her husband is cheating on her. It seems that they were forced together by their parents and it appears to be a loveless marriage."

"Eric, don't go there." She gave me a patronising look.

"I'm not," I snapped. I was trying not to, anyway. "I'm simply pointing out that Compton may not be so keen to get his wife back if he's cheating on her anyway." I tried not to look too smug.

"You may have a point. We'll just have to sit tight and see how it plays out. We do have other options."

"No, Pam. I'm not even going to discuss that with you."

"Eric –"

"No. I mean it." I walked over to the counter. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a bite at a McDonalds while I was out. I brought you some as well." She handed me the brown paper bag. "I'm going to take a bath. Do not speak to her further, okay? I'm saying this for your own good. I get that she's hot, but you can't be emotionally attached to her. It's only going to make things harder if we have to hurt her."

I watched Pam walk into her room and I sank down into one of the chairs to eat the additional breakfast Pam had provided. I had no idea quite why the girl was affecting me so much. It had really annoyed me to learn that she was in a loveless marriage, although I was secretly relieved to know that she didn't realise how evil and corrupted her husband was. I wanted to tell her what he had done to me, I wanted her to understand.

I knew that Pam would be annoyed with me for telling her I was calling myself Leif these days. Maybe I should have said I was called Jim or Dave or something, but I wanted to be honest with her. Leif Ericsson was the new identity I had assumed since skipping parole, and we'd got various fake documents in that name. All I really needed was a passport and then I could return to Europe to life fresh. That is what we needed the money for.

Around one in the afternoon I heated up some soup for myself and then made up the tray for Sookie. Pam still hadn't emerged from her room so I took it in for her. I was aware that she was sat in the corner of the room, but I didn't look at her. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave the room, so I simply placed the tray of food on the dresser again, turned and left the room. I shut her door louder than necessary and went to grab a beer from the fridge to calm myself down.

It was about half an hour later that Pam put in an appearance. "What was that about?" she asked in Swedish.

"What?"

"You, slamming the door. And I thought we agreed you weren't going in on your own."

"Well you weren't around to guard the door. And anyway I didn't fucking say anything to her."

"But you did earlier, right? Tell me what happened."

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit, Eric. Tell me." Pam always could read me like a book, it had always been that way since we were kids. I had never been able to keep a single secret from my sister, but it was what led us to be as close as we were. I ended up telling her about how Sookie had asked me what Bill had done to me and how when I put my fist through the wardrobe door she had made an attempt at escape. "Show me your hand," Pam demanded.

"It's fine," I said, but held it out anyway. My knuckles were a little red and it was going to bruise, but there was no serious damage.

"Will you at least ice it? You can be a fucking idiot at times." She walked to the freezer to pull out a bag of peas and placed it over my hand. "We cannot trust her, Eric. She isn't on our side. Just remember that she is married to Bill Compton, and that makes her the enemy whether she loves the bastard or not. She may not know what a fucking asshole he really is, but her loyalty will still lie with him, not us."

"You don't know that," I huffed.

"Right, so she's going to be on our side," she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Eric, we've fucking kidnapped her from her perfect life in New York, held her captive and are going to sell her back to her husband for ten million dollars. You think she's going to be on our side after that? Jeez, Eric, you can be so naïve at times. Just stay the fuck away from her."

"Fine." I walked away from Pam and went to my own room, shutting the door loudly and childishly.

I was beginning to have doubts about the whole thing. I never wanted to hurt anyone other than Bill Compton for what he had done to me. And I certainly didn't expect his wife to be like she was. I expected some shallow beauty who didn't know her ass from her elbow, but Sookie was so much more, she was smart and intelligent, and it made me all the more attracted to her. Maybe I should have just seduced her and stolen her away from him the old fashioned way. At least that way I wouldn't have had to give her back.

Our back up plan had been to torture her if Bill refused to pay up, something I had never been a fan of, but it seemed necessary before. But now I knew that I couldn't face doing it. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't think I could. But the fact remained that Pam was right. I needed to stay unattached to her. If Bill was going to cause problems we'd need her to beg him, and she would do that more convincingly if we had hurt her.

And so I endeavoured to stay away from her.

Later that evening when I took in her evening meal she tried to ask me if I was okay, pointing out that she had heard raised voices between me and my wife. The mere mention of my wife sent a dark chill through my body but it struck me as odd that she was so concerned. Why was she worried about me? I simply pointed out that Pam was not my wife, but didn't elaborate.

.

The next evening – the Sunday that Sookie was meant to be returning home to the Hamptons – I had a text from Octavia to tell us that she'd raised the alarm, that she'd told Bill that Sookie hadn't returned home as expected. Octavia was asked to phone around the local hospitals, the police, Sookie's parents, her friends – which she did – but obviously to no avail.

Apparently Bill had not been overly concerned at first, saying that she would turn up, but when Octavia 'accepted' the ransom note later that day Bill was forced to return early from Boston. We heard little else from Octavia that night, but assumed that the police had been informed. It was what we wanted, we needed him to take it seriously. Octavia was well placed to manage the situation from inside and tip us off with anything we needed to know about the investigation.

But then we heard nothing. Bill did not call the number we'd told him to and we heard nothing else from Octavia.

It lead to both Pam and I becoming seriously agitated. If we at least knew that Bill was refusing to meet our demands we could make our next move, but this was not good. On the Tuesday morning Pam took matters into her own hands and drove into the nearest town to arrange a new message to be sent to Bill. It was risky, but we were running out of options.

Neither Pam or I were sleeping very well, and we started to sleep in shifts just in case we were somehow located. My corvette was hidden at the back of the house in case we needed to make a fast get away, but it didn't make either one of us any less anxious.

But as the hours and days went on we still heard nothing.

Pam was hugely worried about Octavia, as was I, but she felt guilty since it was her insistence that Octavia get involved. Had she been found out? We had sent a text to Octavia's phone but it was never delivered suggesting the phone was switched off. Pam and I had spent many hours discussing strategy and we even considered cutting our losses and turning her loose, but we had worked too damn hard for this and weren't prepared to let things go yet.

Did it mean that Bill wasn't concerned about his wife, or was he up to something? We both preferred option one, but we had to be prepared that Bill was trying to outsmart us. What we needed was more information on Bill, and Sookie was the person to tell us. Pam wasn't too keen on that idea, but it was all we really had left other than hurting our hostage, something I still wasn't keen on.

I had still been delivering Sookie's three meals a day, but had not spoken a further word to her. On the Wednesday morning Pam had headed into town to investigate further and to try and contact Octavia, while I was charged with talking to Sookie. I took her in her breakfast as normal and placed it on the dresser, but rather than leaving straight away as I normally did I paced the room before stopping and turning to face her.

"I have something I need to tell you."

I took up my normal position against the door as she put down the book she was holding and looked at me expectantly. "Something wrong?"

"We haven't heard a thing from your husband."

"Oh." Her face dropped and she stared at her hands which were clasped in her lap. "What does that mean? For me, I mean."

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "It's put us in a difficult situation. We expected that your husband or parents would just pay the ransom to get you back, but we do not know what is going on."

"What about Octavia?" She asked, much to my surprise.

"Octavia?" I asked innocently.

"What? You think that I wouldn't have worked that one out? I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

"I didn't think that you were." I told her, truthfully. "We have not heard from Octavia since Sunday evening. I have to admit to being concerned about her."

"So what now?" she asked, a look of fear coming across her attractive features.

"We wait. Another note had been sent making further threats against you. They have been given an ultimatum."

Sookie took a deep breath. "What kind of ultimatum?"

I hated this. I didn't want to have to scare her if we weren't going to go through with it. But the problem was that it was increasingly looking like we would have to act on Plan B. "That we would hurt you if they didn't pay up within twenty-four hours. We sent in yesterday."

I watched as she took in the news and a tear slid slowly down her perfect face. "Please don't hurt me," she asked in a breaking voice.

I wanted to tell her I wouldn't do it, but I couldn't. We had to go through with this, we couldn't change things now. "I have to, Sookie. I don't have a choice. If your husband had cooperated then –"

"Don't blame this on him!" She interrupted, getting up from the bed. "You're the one that has kidnapped me. You're the one that has held me against my will! Sure, you've been good to me so far, but do not blame him because you abducted me! It's not his fault if he won't give in to the fucking demands of kidnappers."

She was red faced and angry, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, tears streaming down her face. We both stared at each other, neither seemingly knowing what to say.

"How much did you ask for?" she eventually said to break the silence between us as she sat back down.

"Ten million."

"Wow, you value me at that? That's a lot of money. I'm not surprised he hasn't paid up."

"He's a billionaire, he can afford it," I snapped at her.

She was silent for a while longer, her face displaying a range of emotions that I could not place. It looked like she was contemplating something so I remained quiet to give her the chance to speak.

"You know," she started, "if you're going to torture me or whatever, I at least think I have the right to know what Bill did to you. I want some justification that this is all worth it for you, that this isn't just a grudge over him beating you in a game of poker."

I stared at her as she spoke and took a deep breath when she finished. That, certainly wasn't what I expected her to ask and I hadn't planned on telling her that truth. But she did have a point. The only problem was that if she knew my story it was an indication of who I was.

She could obviously see the conflict in my eyes. "It's really that bad, huh?" she asked.

I sighed and moved towards her, taking the wooden chair and sitting between the bed and the door, my eyes focused on my hands. "You can be the judge of that."

"Okay," she said as she leaned back against the wall, a pillow in her lap.

"I had it all," I began, thinking back to those early days. "I moved from Europe at eighteen on a full scholarship to Harvard to study for an MBA. Within my first week there I met my wife." I looked up to see a shocked expression on her face.

"You're married?"

I shut my eyes thinking of my wedding day, the perfect spring day that it had been, the salty ocean air, the blue skies and sunshine.

"I was." I explained. "Felicia was beautiful. Petite, with dark hair and eyes, I think I fell in love with her instantly. We were inseparable during college and married the year after we left. I got a great job in a finance company in Boston and was earning good money, but I'd always wanted to go out on my own. I had a good head for business and investments and I spotted a few good acquisitions I wanted to make.

"Things were perfect. I had a beautiful wife and when I was twenty-six she announced to me that she was pregnant. We were both overjoyed, and later on that year my daughter was born." I smiled thinking of my daughter in those early days, how small she was, how much she looked like her mother with her dark brown hair and petite features but with my blue eyes. She was everything to me.

"It was around the same time that I took the leap to start my own business. I went to Compton Investments in Boston for a loan, and your husband granted me one. In hindsight, that was my first error. I could have gone down the bank loan route, but quite simply your husband offered better rates and I didn't have a huge amount of spare cash.

"One of the stipulations of the loan was that I had to keep him informed of what I was doing, where I planned on spending the money. What I didn't realise at the time was that he would use the information I gave him from my own hard work and then his own company would outbid me by literally cents. It happened on three different occasions before I got desperate. A fourth acquisition opportunity came up that was over my budget, but I knew it was a good one. Or at least I thought it was. I was too blind sided by the figures to realise that it was nothing but a hoax. I should have known the figures were too good to be true. I ended up bidding all the money I had and placed my own home as a guarantee. But there was no company. I had been set up and needless to say I lost the lot. The deal went through, your husband got his money back and more, but I was left with nothing to show for it. I had been conned by your husband."

"There must have been something you could have done?" Sookie asked, her eyes wild.

"If there was I wasn't given the time to do it. It was literally the next day that the bailiffs came round. I had no chance to get any additional money. The company I had bought had disappeared into thin air and the police weren't interested, probably also bought by Compton. All documents relating to the sale were taken by the bailiffs and I had absolutely nothing to prove that I had the loan or the business."

I took a deep breath. I had never told anyone this before and it hurt like hell. I looked up at Sookie who looked visibly shaken. "I don't understand how he could get away with doing that. Surely there are laws against it?"

"There are, but I had no proof. He completely fucked me over."

"What happened after that?" she asked softly.

"We were kicked out of our home. I had nothing left. Felicia went to stay with her parents who lived just outside of Boston, but I wasn't invited. She was furious with me for ruining our lives. We had been comfortable before, I could have stayed in my job and we'd have had enough money to live on. She claims I got greedy."

"Were you?"

"I didn't think so at the time, and Felicia was always supportive of me. We both knew what a huge risk it was, but she told me she would stick by me. And I thought she would. I thought that she loved me. I gave her some space, allowed her the time to cool off, but she wouldn't take me back. She wouldn't let me see my daughter."

The silence hung heavily in the air as my words sank in. No one knew this other than Pam.

"What is she called, your daughter?"

I smiled. "Lucie." I thought back to the last time I saw her, the last time I held her in my arms. She had only been nine months old. "I haven't see her in over four years."

"Why? How could your wife keep your daughter from you?" She looked genuinely disgusted at Felicia's behaviour.

"Oh, I did that myself." I smirked, bitterly. "It was after the umpteenth time that Felicia had refused to speak to me that I went out and got drunk. And I mean falling over myself, shit-faced drunk. I found myself in some bar or other and I got into a fight with a man when he walked into me and knocked my beer out of my hand. I punched him hard, sending him flying across the bar, but I didn't stop there. I took all my frustrations out on him, everything that Bill Compton and Felicia had done to me, I laid into that man. It took four people to pull me off him. He'd done nothing to me other than accidentally walk into me, and I put him in a wheelchair. I spent just under four years in prison for that. After I'd been in jail for six months Felicia came in with the divorce papers. She had been granted sole custody of Lucie since I was apparently a danger to her. When I finished serving my time, Pam came and bailed me out and we went on the run. I couldn't stay there, I needed to get away. I've been planning Bill Compton's downfall ever since."

I hung my head in my hands feeling ashamed of myself. She waited until our eyes met again before she spoke. "I hate to state the obvious, but was kidnapping me really the best way to get back at Bill?"

"Maybe not, but I saw you with him. I saw the perfect life he had with you and I wanted to destroy that. I wanted to at least partially cause him some of the pain he had caused me, I thought if he lost you he would suffer. I also wanted to return back to Sweden, and I needed money to do that, hence the ransom."

Sookie's face was conflicted. She had sat quietly while I told her my story and there was a quiet understanding in her eyes.

"Our lives weren't ever perfect," she said eventually. "We put on a good show in public, but I never loved him. I'm not sure I ever really liked him."

"Past tense?"

Her blue eyes were intense on mine and she leaned forward to be closer to me. "Let me help you. I can go back to Bill and help you from the inside. My friends always said I should hire a private detective and catch him in the act with another woman. If I divorce him that will be enough scandal, and he'll have to pay me off. I don't mind telling the world what an asshole he is. I'll get you the money you need, I'll help you, Leif."

I was astounded. I couldn't understand why this woman that we had kidnapped and threatened with violence was offering to help us out. But could I trust her? She knew too much about me now, things she could use against me. Or was she just saying that so we would let her go? I needed to talk things through with Pam. It was an option we hadn't considered.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing in my pocket. The phone that only Pam or Octavia had the number for.

"Hello?" I answered, warily.

"Eric, get the fuck out of there now!" Pam's voice hissed. "Leave the girl and run."

"What? Pam, where are you?" I wasn't caring that Sookie was in the room.

"Winston-Salem. Just fucking leave now, head west out of the state."

"I'll come and get you …" I looked up to see Sookie's eyes wide with panic.

"No, you can't. Eric, please, leave now. I'm surrounded by armed police. You have to run." A cold chill went down my spine.

"I'm not leaving you. Just stay where you are, I'll be there." I stood up in preparation to leave.

"Fucking hell, Eric, do what I sat for once! I'm either going to be arrested or shot dead. I love you, Eric. Do all you can to get home."

"No!" I yelled down the phone. I heard the sound of a police loudspeaker in the background over Pam's panicked breathing.

"I love you, little brother," she told me in Swedish. "Now run, go!"

"I love you too."

But I couldn't hang up, I stood still and shut my eyes tightly as I listened to the goings on the other end of the phone. I could hear movement and Pam's breathing. The loudspeaker still shouting for her to give herself up. "Please, Eric," she begged, "make this all worth it. You're all I have, you have to live for me now as well. Stay safe, okay?"

"Pam, don't do this." I begged. "Just hand yourself in. I'll get you out somehow."

She laughed, "I don't think that's going to happen, and I'm too pretty for jail. I'm going to destroy this phone now. I love you."

I heard the sound of gunfire and a scream before the line went dead.

* * *

_Sorry, is that another cliffie?_

_Will Eric give himself up? What now for Sookie?_

_I promise to get working on the next chapter straight away.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sookie**

I was astounded and disgusted by what Leif told me. To think that my own husband had destroyed someone's life in that way. Sure, maybe Bill wasn't to blame for him getting drunk and ending up in jail, but his actions were the catalyst and he was to blame. I would admit to myself that I probably didn't know my husband as well as I should, but then the circumstances that put us together weren't the normal boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl and they live happily ever after.

When I told Leif I wanted to help him destroy Bill I truly meant every word. And one thing I did know was that I didn't want to be with Bill any longer. I couldn't. How could I go back to him knowing what I knew now? Things would never be the same. But what I could do was destroy him. Me divorcing him alone for his infidelity would be enough, but if I dug deep enough I was bound to find something else sinister. I didn't doubt that Bill Compton had many skeletons in his closet.

I did worry about Octavia, however. Was she okay? Was there some logical reason of why she hadn't kept Leif and the woman I was assuming (hoping?) was his sister updated? The problem was that all indications pointed to the fact that Bill had found her out. I hoped she was going to be okay. Maybe that was another point in favour of returning and helping out Leif.

But then that was assuming he was going to let me go. And why would he trust me? I was the woman he had kidnapped to try and get back at my asshole husband. Why would he believe that I would choose to help a man I had not even seen? A man who had held me captive for five days because of my my own husband,

I was about to try and convince him to trust me when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it sceptically before answering the phone. I had to suppress a laugh at the sight of a man in a balaclava answering a phone. But it was evident that the phone call was not what he expected. I could hear that it was a woman's voice and assumed it to be the sister since he had come into my room alone again.

He was obviously also letting his guard down since he referred to the woman as 'Pam' and was speaking in English as opposed to the customary foreign language I'd heard them speak from behind my door. He seemed distressed and I started to panic a little, my eyes on him as he listened. He was begging her, refusing to believe whatever it was that she was telling him. He looked devastated at what she was telling him and I wanted to console him.

He momentarily switched into the other language, his eyes thick with tears. I didn't know what was going on the at other end of the phone, but it obviously wasn't good. I just sat there, transfixed to his blue eyes which were quickly becoming a deeper blue with his emotion. I was aware that if there ever was a second time to make another run for escape, this was it. But I couldn't move. The man had captivated me and I wanted to help him, or at least know that everything was okay.

"Pam, don't do this. Just hand yourself in. I'll get you out somehow."

His eyes were desperate and broken as he pleaded down the phone. I assumed that the police must have found her somehow and I wondered how close she was to us. I wondered again what state we were in.

"Pam!" he howled as he removed the phone from his ear, ripped off his gloves and redialled the number. I heard the distinctive noise of the phone diverting to answer phone. "FUCK!" he screamed, dropping the phone on the floor. He stood up and paced around the room before sinking heavily down into the chair, his head in his hands as he grasped at the balaclava.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort him, but if his sister had just been killed by the police then there was nothing I could say to comfort him. The man had lost so much, his livelihood, his wife, his daughter and now possibly his sister. And it all started with my husband. I hated myself, I felt guilty that I had married a man that could destroy someone in such a fashion.

I remained silent for a few minutes as I watched him sob, the only sounds in the room being his heavy breathing and occasional curses. I decided it was probably better to let him make the next move. I hoped that he wouldn't leave me locked up in the room, but I didn't want to push him. What was next? Would he go on the run? Would he give himself up? Would he still want my help?

He stood up suddenly and pulled at the balaclava that was covering his face. His back was to me as he ripped it off and threw it on the floor. I was shocked to see he had shoulder length blonde hair as I had always imagined him to have dark hair, or maybe a skinhead. He walked to the door and placed both hands on it, resting his head in the centre.

He then turned to me, his familiar blue eyes meeting mine but seeming so out of place not outlined by the mask. His face was so handsome and manly. Despite the tear-stained cheeks and blood-shot eyes, he was beautiful. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and full but masculine lips. He could easily have graced the cover of GQ or Men's Health. I wondered what the hell Felicia was playing at rejecting this man, she was obviously crazy.

"It's over," he eventually said, his voice thick and raspy with emotion. "If the police have caught my sister they will know it is me that has taken you. I'll let you go. You can go back to your perfect life." His tone was bitter and he turned away again to study the hole in the wardrobe that he had left.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" I said softly, "My life with Bill was never perfect. Leif, let me help you."

"Eric."

"What?"

"My name. It's Eric, not Leif."

"It's nice to meet you, Eric." I said sweetly. "But I think it's time we got going."

"We? There is no we, Sookie. It's over."

"I'm serious, let me help you. I meant what I said."

He looked at intensely at me with intrigue in his eyes. "There is nothing left to help. Pam, my sister, has just been shot dead by the police. I can't do this without her. If I give myself in now I may get a lesser sentence. Go back to New York, Sookie. Fine, leave your asshole husband, you deserve better, but there is no we."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. I tentatively followed him out into the hallway, turning right to follow him in the direction that he went. Down the corridor was a small kitchen and living area and I watched as Eric pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Do you have at least have a means of escape?" I asked.

"I have my corvette, yes."

"A corvette? Could you have a less conspicuous car?"

He let out a sly smile. "It's all I left with out of my marriage and that was only because I'd let Pam borrow it at the time. There's probably a repossession order on it somewhere."

"Fine, well let's go." I walked toward the door hoping he would follow me.

"Sookie, if I leave at all I am not taking you with me. I have done enough damage to you."

"I want to come. I don't want to go back. Will you let me help you?"

"No! You can't come on the run with me! Your phone is in your purse. Call your husband, Sookie. Have a nice life." He threw my purse at me and stalked out of the room.

I looked at the tan purse, a remnant of my life before. My wallet, keys and phone were still there. I opened up my wallet surprised to see that the few thousand dollars I had in there was still in situ. I found a pair of tennis shoes that must have belonged to Pam and followed in the direction that Eric had gone, past the room that had been my prison and onto the next room.

I had never realised that Eric's own room had been next to mine. He was angrily throwing clothes and personal items into a holdall, but he didn't look up at me. "Take this," I told him, holding out all the cash I had. He looked at it for a few moments before taking it from me and murmuring a 'thanks'.

"Why will you not let me help you? I hate what Bill did to you, and I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help you."

"You should hate me not want to help me. But I have nothing left, and I will not pull you into this further. Have a nice life."

He walked up to me, kissed me softly on the head and walked out of the room. He had removed his long-sleeved sweater and was wearing simply a black wife-beater vest and dark jeans. The lack of sleeves showed off his incredible muscles and tattoos. His arms were not covered in ink, but he had a black patterned band around each wrist and intricate, detailed tattoos on each of his biceps. I wished I'd had more time to study them and found myself wondering if he had more.

I ran after him as he left the house from the back entrance, down some stone steps and to the corvette which has been carefully hidden from view with foliage which he threw off the car. I ran down the steps after him.

"Eric, please, don't leave me here. Take me with you." I begged, grabbing at his arm to prevent him from leaving me, his firm muscles in my grasp.

He took me into his strong arms and kissed me softly on the cheek, his musky, earthy scent overwhelming me. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I can't do that to you. I'm not worth it."

And with that he folded himself into the corvette and sped off into the distance.

.

.

I must have been sat on those stone steps silently sobbing for half an hour before it dawned on me that he really wasn't coming back.

And I couldn't blame him.

His sister had been killed, and his plans had been foiled by Bill, the man who had previously ruined him. What I did know was that I fully intended on enacting revenge on Eric's behalf. And I had to be strong, I had to play the role. I couldn't quite work out why I felt so strongly about doing it for Eric, but I knew I had to.

In truth, he had been kind to me. He didn't hurt me, he didn't torture me. I was given three meals a day and had books to read. And by god the man was attractive. Those blue eyes of his had been enough, but the whole package was something else. I found myself what he looked like with even less clothes.

I walked back into the house and walked into Pam's room, looking for any personal effects. I eventually found a stack of papers, including Eric's parole papers. His name was Eric Northman and was born on February eleventh, 1978. There was also a mugshot of him which I slid into the lining of my purse, away from any prying eyes.

I entered the information I'd found on him – name, date of birth, last known address and so on – into my phone before the battery died on me causing me to curse out loud. It also crossed my mind that this place was too much of a clue towards the identity of my kidnappers, although in truth the police probably did realise that it had been Eric. Still, I struck me as a good idea to torch the place.

I went back outside and walked around, the house really was in the middle of nowhere with just a dirt track leading in the direction of any roads there might be. I found a can of gas and carried it back inside the house. After locating a box of matches I started carefully spilling the can in each of the rooms before I got to the exit. I stood on the stone steps and threw the can and its remainder back into the hallway.

I shut my eyes, said a silent prayer and lit a match, waiting for it to catch properly before I threw it onto the gas-soaked floor. I watched as it took light and began to spread quickly through the house. I stood for as long as I could before the heat got too much and I had to walk away. I wondered down the dirt track for ten minutes before I found the road. Since I had no idea where I was I had no idea which way to walk, but I chose to go right and I listened out for cars.

Obviously this really was the middle of nowhere as I didn't see a single car for ages, but eventually I saw a small yellow car heading in my direction and I waved to the car, hoping that it would slow down. I was relieved when it did. The driver was an old lady who reminded me hugely of my Gran.

"My dear, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

It was time for the waterworks, which took a lot less effort than I thought would be necessary. "My boyfriend left me," I sobbed, "and I don't know where I am!" it was partly true.

"Oh my dear, get in. Can I drive you somewhere? I was driving into town to see my granddaughter, but I'm sure that I can take you somewhere."

"Thank you so much," I gushed. "Where is the nearest town?"

"You really don't know where you are do you?" she patted my arm as she drove off in the car. I simply smiled at her in an apologetic fashion. "I am visiting her in Winston-Salem, I can take you there. Where are you from dear?"

I was fairly certain that it meant I was in North Carolina, which was much further from home than I had anticipated. "Greensboro," I lied, "But I can call my mom from Winston-Salem. Thank you for this, my phone battery is completely dead."

"That's okay, dear."

The lady, who was called Maxine, told me all about her daughter in the hour long journey into the city, but I gave up very little information on myself, opting instead for half-truths or outright lies. It wasn't as if I was ever going to see her again. When we arrived into the centre of the city, Maxine let me out of the car and I thanked her profusely before heading off.

I walked into a nearby Starbucks to grab a much needed cup of coffee and something to eat before I sat down to consider my options and thinking about how I would play it. Essentially, there was no way that in any other situation I would know anything about the outside world. All I had to admit to was that I was set free and dumped by the side of the road. I could admit to hitching back into town.

But did I go to the police and confess my kidnapping or did I make my own way back to New York? I decided on option one since I wanted Bill to believe me and found my way to the nearest police station. As I walked the streets I worked hard to start crying again, and entered the station in tears, reciting my story of my kidnapping and escape word for word.

I was hugely surprised, however, to be told that they knew who I was and had been looking for me. I was ushered into a waiting room where I was introduced to an FBI agent who had been on my 'case'.

"Your husband is very concerned about you, Mrs Compton. He will be relieved to see that you managed to get away. Can you tell me what happened?"

I again recited my story, telling him that I was well looked after but never saw the face of my kidnapper. I told him that I was taken one morning, put in the boot of a car and then left by the side of the road. I cried throughout the whole interview, but more for Eric than myself. I hoped that wherever he was he was safe.

The FBI agent who was named Tray Dawson gave me a reassuring if not patronising smile when he had finished writing down everything I had said. "Come, Mrs Compton, let's get you back to your husband, he is desperate to know of your safety." I somehow doubted that but I smiled timidly at him and was led out of the building and into a waiting car.

"You've told Bill I'm safe?" I asked once inside the car.

"Yes, your husband was unable to join us here, but we have been keeping him updated with our investigation." I nodded, trying not to grimace. "You will be relieved to know that we apprehended one of your kidnappers here in Winston-Salem, but it seems her brother escaped. He is a dangerous criminal, Mrs Compton, you are very lucky to be alive and unharmed." So this is where Pam had been. "It would have been only a matter of time before you were found, but she was able to tip-off her brother leading to his escape. We are pleased at least he left you behind." I wasn't.

"Is she alive?" I hoped that it wasn't an unusual question to ask.

"No. She was shot by police marksmen." I swallowed to hide my emotion. I had never met the woman, but she was Eric's sister and the look of devastation on his face when he was speaking to her on the phone would haunt me forever.

"Oh," I uttered to break the silence.

"But don't worry," Agent Dawson told me cheerfully, "we'll get that other bastard. He's been on the run for months, but his luck will run out eventually. Your husband will see to that."

.

It was four hours later that I arrived back in New York. I was escorted off the plane by Agent Dawson and was met at the gate by the sight of Bill, my parents and brother. I almost hated Eric for not taking me with him, taking me away from all this bullshit. I stuck on my fake smile and ran in the direction of Bill, allowing him to pick me up into his arms and swing me around, kissing me enthusiastically on the mouth.

I hated him. If I'd had a knife on me I'd have happily stuck it in his overweight gut.

My parents and brother each hugged me in turn and Bill wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to his waiting Rolls Royce Phantom. I'd always hated that car, it was so pretentious and only suitable for the royal family of England. It made him look like the ass that he was. I said farewell to my parents and climbed dutifully into the car, Bill pulled me to his side as his chauffeur drove us back to the house in the Hamptons.

Bill twittered on during the whole journey about how brave I was to escape my kidnappers, how strong I was to not let it get to me, how remarkably whole I seemed following my ordeal. He didn't know me at all. He couldn't see the change in me that had happened since learning of Eric's story. I found myself wishing it was Eric's arms around me rather than Bill's and I unknowingly nuzzled myself into him before realising that the smell was all wrong. He didn't smell earthy like Eric, he was sweaty and acidic smelling. He smelled like batteries.

I pulled away from him and stared out the window of the car as the scenery whisked by. I needed to formulate my next course of action, but I needed to sink back into my former life first. I needed him to think that things had gone back to normal. But I had a genuine question I wanted to ask my husband first.

I turned back to him and grasped his hand. "Why did you not want to pay the ransom?" I asked, hoping I wasn't giving too much away.

"Sookie, sweetheart, it wasn't that I didn't want to pay your ransom." He moved a hand to my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I tried not to flinch away from him. "But I will not bow to the demands of criminals. The man who kidnapped you, Northman is his name, he tried to rip me off a few years ago. He tried to steal millions from me. I wanted him arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment, if not death row." I tried not to gasp at his lies. "The man will get what he deserves. I knew that we would get you back. I have top private detectives on the case, they are looking for him still. He will not escape forever, Sookie, I promise you that."

I felt sick. I wanted to be with Eric, or at least have some way of contacting him. I needed to know that he was okay. I remained quiet for the rest of the journey and Bill said nothing until we were at home.

"Sweetheart, I know we have not got off to the best start in our marriage, and I know that we were put together in unusual circumstances, but I love you. And you are mine. I want to be the man for you, I want you to bear my children, and I want us to start soon. I love you, my wife." He pulled me closer to him and gave me a passionate kiss. I puked a little in my mouth when he finished. "Come, the staff are anxious to see you back."

He helped me out of the car and I was greeted by a line of all the household and gardens staff. It felt ridiculous to have this many people working for me, but it was something that had never bothered me before. I hadn't realised how much the experience of being kidnapped had changed me, but it wasn't just the fact that I didn't have the luxuries I was used to – I quite liked that in some ways – it was the difference between Bill and Eric. I just couldn't imagine Eric ever living like this, he seemed so much more grounded, so much more of a man.

Bill held my hand as I walked past the line smiling at each one of them while they in return smiled a forced smile. I imagined they were probably glad to see the back of me. We continued down the line until we reached the blonde head of Octavia. I could barely contain my surprise at seeing her, but like a professional she greeted me in a friendly manner and told me how much I had been missed.

Obviously she had no idea that I knew of Pam and Eric, but I wondered why she had stopped contacting Eric. I smiled at her as Bill led me past and escorted me to our bedroom. I told him that I was tired and wanted to sleep and slipped into the bathroom to run a bath before bed.

After bathing I walked back into the bedroom to find Octavia setting out a clean nightdress for me. It was something that had always been done, but I hadn't thought it strange before now. She smiled at me again.

"If there is anything else I can do for you, Mrs Compton, please let me know."

"Um, yes, Octavia, there is." She looked expectantly at me as I walked closer to her, taking an pen and notepad from my bedside drawer and writing, 'I know' on it. Her face was one of shock, but she soon composed herself back into a mask. She indicated for me to hand her the pen to her, and I held the pad as she wrote, 'not here, tomorrow' on it. I simply nodded and threw the piece of paper and a few sheets underneath it into the lit fire that wasn't necessary.

* * *

_So please don't kill me! I know I've gone the unexpected route, but I do have plans!_

_And we need to sort out Beeel don't we?_

_;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay in posting, had a bit of a busy week. I promise to do better!

* * *

_

I had to admit that I slept very well being in my own bed.

But something also felt very, very wrong. I hated it that Bill had been softly snoring beside me all night, though I'd adamantly refused to touch him. I imagined he chose to blame the trauma of my situation for my lack of interest, but I knew otherwise. I hoped that I would be able to keep up that excuse for some time as I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to any form of sexual relationship with him again. The mere thought of it sickened me.

The one and only thing that played on my mind was Eric. I wanted to know that he was safe and I wished I had some way of contacting him. I'd remembered that he'd dropped his cell on the floor of 'my' room before he left the house, and since I'd burned the place down there was no hope for that phone.

By the time I woke Bill had already gone to work, though he'd left me a note by the bed telling me that he hoped that I felt better and asking me not to leave the house alone. He'd told me the night before that he was considering getting me a bodyguard, something I was obviously dead against. Even if I wasn't trying to plot my husband's downfall, I certainly didn't want some ex-military goon babysitting me.

I took a quick shower, changed and headed down into the kitchen. I smiled at Octavia as she handed me my usual cup of coffee and started on my breakfast. I felt guilty that she was cooking for me, but was aware that I needed to keep up with the illusion that all was okay and things were going back to normal. After all, I wasn't sure what lengths Bill would do to keep an eye on me. I was hoping that he wasn't planning on spying on me within my own home, but I wasn't going to put it past him.

Octavia and I chatted about trivial things while she served me my breakfast and handed me a pile of post to look through. I'd always hated going through post and usually ignored it, but Octavia was giving me a pointed look so I flicked through the envelopes to see a small note asking that I met her in the rose garden later that morning. I briefly acknowledged her and went about opening the rest of the post.

An hour or so later after responding to the various texts and emails I'd had from my worried friends I took a walk into the rose garden to find Octavia waiting for me.

"It's okay to talk here?" I asked as I took a seat next to her on the small wooden bench.

"Yes, and we'll be able to hear if any approaches." The gravelled paths meant that it wasn't possible to walk quietly in the rose garden.

"Eric told me what Bill did to him." I'd decided to just come straight out with the truth and I watched a look of surprise form on Octavia's kind face.

"He told you his name?"

"Yes, but it was only …," I realised that I didn't know whether Octavia knew that Pam had been killed. She was looking at me expectantly. "Octavia, did you know that Pam was killed by a police marksman?"

The way her face dropped told me that she hadn't known. She was quiet for a few minutes and whispered a few words in what I assumed to be Swedish, wiping the tears that had fallen away from her cheeks.

"Pam and Eric are, … were," she corrected herself, "like the children I never had. Their parents had been great friends of mine and I always looked out for them as kids. They were both so much trouble as teenagers, Eric in particular. I think Pam was the only one that could control him. She was a smart girl."

"I'm sorry, Octavia." And I truly was even though I hadn't met Pam.

"It's not your fault. Please tell me what happened."

I told Octavia of my experiences, how Eric had been kind to me for the whole time and that for a kidnap victim I'd been treated very well. I told her about our conversation on the last day and how I'd been disgusted by hearing what Bill had done to Eric, how I'd offered to help him and how he let me leave but wouldn't take me with him.

"Do you still mean that?" Octavia asked referring to my offer to help Eric.

"I do. I never loved Bill before I learned more about him, now I just despise him." I paused for a moment. "Octavia, why did you stop contacting Eric? I know both him and Pam were worried about you, they thought that Bill may have found you out."

She looked thoughtful and sad, and shut her eyes momentarily. "I couldn't risk the phone being found. Your husband was keeping such a close eye on all of us. I took the phone to my own apartment that night, and even then it was nearly found. I couldn't risk being in contact with Eric, much as I wanted to. I didn't want to give away my connection to him. I didn't want to give him away." She looked devastated and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do the police know it was him?"

"It seems that way."

"Obviously in catching Pam they knew Eric would be involved. This isn't good. You don't know where he went?"

"No. I was hoping that you might know something more."

"I know of some of his friends both hear in New York and elsewhere. One in particular in Texas may have heard from him. I will contact him later on tonight and see if he's heard from Eric."

"Thank you, I've been worried about him." I let out the sigh I'd been holding and noticed that Octavia was giving me an odd look. "What?" I asked.

"You like him don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "But I have to admit to being strangely drawn to him even before I knew his story, before he took off his balaclava."

Octavia smiled. "The boy's quite a looker isn't he."

I felt myself blushing in agreement. "He is," I told her softly.

"So what are you going to do about your husband?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. I know that he is cheating on me and if I caught him in the act that would be enough for me to divorce him, but that's too easy. I want to embarrass him, I want to ruin his reputation since that is what he cares about. I want to hurt him in the same was he hurt Eric."

Octavia looked thoughtful. "Your husband has enemies in the business world who will be more than willing to take him down. I do not know him personally, but Copley Carmichael is a particular enemy of your husband's and he's known to usually get what he wants, if you know what I'm saying." She winked at me. "I may know someone who know him."

It was my turn to smile. "I don't know why I didn't think of him earlier!" My laugh was almost gleeful.

"What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"I do. He is the father of my friend Amelia. He told me on a few occasions that I shouldn't marry Bill, that he was bad news. I had to admit to not really taking much notice of him. So I'm well aware that Copley doesn't like Bill. I'm thinking a trip to see Amelia may be on the cards." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Just be careful. I don't know to what extremes your husband will take. Be careful where you talk to people and make sure that you are not bugged or followed."

"I will do. Thank you Octavia." I gave her a hug and she gave me a kiss on the head. I hoped that she would have some way of contacting Eric since she was the closest thing he had to family right now.

I spent the rest of the day pottering around the house until Bill came home earlier than expected, a bouquet of red roses in his hands. I think it was probably the first time he'd ever bought be flowers and the red roses by no means signified our relationship. There was no love in our marriage and therefore the flowers seemed contrived.

"Sookie, sweetheart, I hope that you have had a good day?" He walked in and kissed me softly on the head, placing the flowers on the coffee table rather than giving them to me.

"I'm fine. A little tired though," I lied.

"That's understandable. I've come home early to see you." He looked proud of myself, almost as if he'd won best in show as some dog show.

"I noticed." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

He smiled at me and sat down on the sofa next to me. I tried with all my might not to cringe away from him, and somehow Bill didn't notice my revulsion at him sitting next to me. He took my hand in his.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he told me, his ageing brown eyes on mine.

"Okay," I said tentatively.

"Now, I'm very sure that your kidnappers were not providing you with birth control pills every day, am I right?"

Fuck. I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going. "You are."

"That's good." Good? Seriously? "Sweetheart, I want us to try for a baby. I want us to have a family, Sookie. I want us to have three children, if not four, so really we need to get started before you get too old. We've been married for three years, after all."

He was smiling at me, his clammy hands surrounding mine. I wanted to run out the room screaming. Or I wanted to slap him, or pour boiling hot cooking oil over his head, or at the very least throw up over him.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" I obviously looked as sickly as I felt.

"Um, yes. I'm just … I'm not sure I want to have sex right now." It was the truth, after all. Well, I didn't want to have sex with Bill anyway.

_I'd have sex with Eric, though. _My mind added, helpfully.

"Tell me that bastard didn't rape you!" He looked more animated than I'd ever seen him.

"No, no!" I said, jumping to Eric's defence. "He didn't touch me at all. I was just left along in a room and brought meals each day."

Bill scowled. "Well, he still needs to fucking die. Trust me, when I get my hands on him I will rip him limb from limb."

I tried not to laugh at the thought of Bill even attempting that. As if Bill would win a fight with Eric. But then it was unlikely that Bill would play fair. I was determined to give Eric all the help that I could in that one.

"I'm not going to force you now, Sookie. I will give you time to recover from your ordeal. I've spoken to a counsellor I know and we'll get you started in therapy sessions. I know post-traumatic stress disorder is common amongst kidnap victims. I want to get your mind sorted. You're starting the sessions on Monday."

He got up and kissed me on the head while I sat shocked on the sofa and left the room. I did not want to go to therapy. I didn't want the therapist to realise that I was more traumatised at being home then I was in North Carolina. There seemed a sudden urgency to my plans. I also fully intended on getting the Depo-provera shot and hoped I'd be able to keep Bill away from me until I was fully covered. The last thing I wanted was to be pregnant with Bill's child.

The next morning I made plans to meet Amelia out for lunch since she had a few hours spare in between clients. Bill had initially been very against me going out on my own, but I managed to convince him that I'd be okay and Amelia would be with me. He eventually relented and went off to work as usual.

"I'm meeting my friend Amelia for lunch today." I cheerfully told Octavia at breakfast, knowing that she knew precisely what I was getting at.

"That'll be nice, Sookie. I hope that you have a good time and she's able to help you with the ordeal you've through." _Yeah, being back with Bill._

"Her and her family have always been good to me." I commented. "So how are you, Octavia?" I was desperate for news of Eric.

"I'm okay, dear. All's quiet at the moment. You know, family not around."

I took this to mean that there was no word of Eric anywhere and I began to feel a depression creep over me. "But you'll be seeing them soon, though?" I asked.

"I do hope so."

We carried on talking about random subject matters, dropping loaded questions or comments into the conversation every now and again. Octavia suggested that she'd managed to speak to a few of Eric's known contacts, and no one had heard from him. But then she also knew that any friends of Eric's were going to be suspicious of people asking information of him. What she did try and do was get a message to Eric that she was okay and I was on his side. I prayed to all the gods I'd ever heard of that he would understand our message.

I drove into New York and met Amelia in one of our favourite restaurants, and I was pleased to be given a seat in the corner of the restaurant which gave me the opportunity to survey the room just in case I had been followed. I saw no indication that I had been so relaxed drinking my coffee until Amelia arrived.

"Sookie," she almost yelled across the restaurant as she came up to the table, completing ignoring the server who was trying to assist her. "Oh my god, are you okay? You are so brave being here! I'm so proud of you."

If I was honest it hadn't crossed my mind that I was in a New York restaurant for the first time since I'd been kidnapped. It was only a week before but it seemed a lifetime ago. I felt like I had changed so much in that week and I was certain I would never go back to being the person I had before.

"I'm fine, Amelia, honestly."

She hugged me tightly and we both sat down and studied the menu. "So why did you not want to meet up with Claudine and Isabel? They're just as desperate to see you as I am."

"I know, there was just something I needed to discuss with you. It's kind of a family matter."

"Okay." She looked at me sceptically and we both ordered our lunches. "A family matter? What, as in children?" She looked as horrified as I probably did when Bill had brought it up with me.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, but Bill did tell me last night that he wanted me to not carry on with the pill and for us to try for children."

She looked horrified. "Good god. What are you going to do?"

"Get the contraceptive injection, of course." I grinned at her while taking a sip from my glass of wine.

"I don't blame you. I know a great gynaecologist you can see. He's a friend of my Dad's so it wouldn't show up in your medical records. I'll talk to him if you want me to?"

"That would be great, but I'd also like to talk to your dad about something else. Something a damn site more important than keeping from getting pregnant."

"No offence, but what is more important that not carrying that fucktard's child?"

"Leaving him." I stated.

Amelia had a look of shock on her face and I understood why. My friends had been trying to convince me for four years that I should leave Bill, but I'd always told them I was comfortable, that I didn't want to upset the equilibrium.

"Are you serious? You're going to leave him?" Amelia was almost screaming with joy and got out of her chair to wrap her arms around me. "About fucking time, Sooks."

"There's more to it than that. And that's what I need to talk to you and your dad about in private. Do you think he can spare me some time?"

Amelia looked at me suspiciously, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell I was planning. "Sure, let me give him a call. Do you want to see him now if he's available?"

"As soon as possible, really. But I'd honestly rather not visit him in his office. It wouldn't be good if I was seen walking into the office of one of Bill's rivals. Can we meet him at home?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Our first course arrived before Amelia had chance to make any calls and we gossiped about some of our old college friends that Amelia had seen together. After eating, Amelia called Copley and arranged a meeting with him later on that afternoon as it seems he was planning on returning home that afternoon.

I drove to Amelia's house so she could drive us both to Copley's Hamptons home. I climbed into her BMW and sank down into the leather seat.

"Come on then. Tell me what the hell is going on. What has Bill got to do with all this? Was he somehow behind your kidnapping?"

"He was, but not in the way that you're thinking."

"Okay, so tell me. What the hell happened?"

I took a deep breath to start my tale. "I was taken after you guys left the restaurant and the next thing I knew I was on a tied up on a bed, my hands and ankles bound in rope, my mouth covered tape. After a few minutes a man came in. He was tall and dressed all in black. All I could see was his eyes since he was wearing a balaclava."

"Fuck. He didn't … abuse you or anything did he?"

"No. In fact he was nothing but gentlemanly to me. I was treated well. I was untied straight away and fed three times a day. The room was en-suite and I was given clothes and books to read. The first day after getting there the man told me that he it was because of Bill that I'd been taken. And it wasn't just because Bill was rich, but it was evident that Bill had done something to him, and he was taking me hostage in revenge."

"Wow, did he ever tell you what Bill did?"

"He did, but only at the end. I was in that room for five days, and barring that first day he didn't speak to me. It was odd, though, he initially seemed happy to talk to me, even after I tried to escape –"

"You tried to escape?" Amelia turned to look at me, awe in her eyes.

"I was goading him, and when we were talking about Bill he took his anger out on the wardrobe door. When his back was turned I made a run for it. Unsurprisingly he caught me."

"I'm guessing you paid for that?"

"No, not really. Certainly not physically. He never hit me, he was never violent. He threw me onto the bed, and after that we talked more. He told me his name was Leif, I realised that the appointment I'd had that afternoon was with a Leif."

"It seemed like it was well-planned."

"It was. But things didn't go to plan for them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, it was him and a woman. I later found out she was his sister. Anyway after my conversations with him at the start, I hardly saw him after that. He kept his distance. I had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until the Wednesday morning that he explained it all to me.

"His name was really Eric Northman, he was married and had a baby daughter. He had an MBA from Harvard and was working in a steady job. His downfall was that he was ambitious. He went to Bill for a loan, but Bill went about destroying him. He caused Eric to lose everything. And I don't just mean his money. His wife was pissed at him for losing their house, and she took his daughter away from him."

"The bitch!" Amelia commented, clearly absorbed by what I was telling her.

"Things got worse when he got himself arrested. He was drunk one night and ended up beating the crap out of some man who walked into him. The man ended up in a wheelchair and Eric was chucked in jail for a few years, his wife divorcing him while he was inside. When he got out he skipped parole and was hell-bent on destroying Bill."

"And your kidnapping was that?"

"It was supposed to be. But of course Bill wouldn't pay up. He told me on the way home that he doesn't give in to bribery, to the threats of criminals. Fucking asshole. I'm sure he was probably just fucking Lorena the whole time anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"But then Eric's sister was shot by police. You should have seen the look of pain in his eyes. He was completely broken. He has lost everything, and it's all because of Bill."

Amelia was quiet for a while, but I didn't mind as my thoughts were consumed by Eric. I was again praying that he was okay wherever he was, that he could somehow know that I was looking out for him, that I was trying to help him as I promised I would.

"Sook, I hope you don't mind me saying this," Amelia said, drawing me out of my thoughts. "But it sounds to me like you have feelings for this guy, and I don't just mean sympathy with his cause."

I smiled a rueful smile. "You're right, I found myself drawn to him even before I saw his face, which was certainly hot. But he had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen, and you could tell from the way his clothes fitted that he worked out! The man had a great ass!"

"Sookie Stackhouse, I didn't think you had it in you!" Amelia had always refused to call me by my married name.

"Who'd have thought, eh?"

"So he took off his balaclava? You saw him? How did you escape?"

"He let me go. But honestly, I wanted to go with him. When I heard his story I knew I couldn't go back to Bill. I wanted to help him, I wanted to get him the money he needed to leave. He wouldn't take me with him, though. He told me he wasn't worth it, that he didn't want to drag me into it." My voice shook slightly as I told Amelia of our parting. "After he left I torched the house we'd been in in case there was any incriminating evidence towards Eric, and I hitched a lift into Winston-Salem. I decided to stick with my plan of helping him. And to do that I had to come back to Bill. I simply went to the police and told them what they wanted to hear."

"You feel he is worth it, though, don't you?"

I sat and thought as Amelia approached her father's house. "I do. I want to help him. I want to destroy Bill for what he did."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"It's all I think about." I admitted.

"Girl, you have it bad!"

"I know, crazy huh? Talk about Stockholm Syndrome! Do you think your Dad will be able to help me?"

"I hope so. You know would love to see Bill Compton burn."

Amelia had never been Bill's biggest fan, so it wasn't a surprise she was okay with this. She led me into her father's house, a place which was large and assuming and had always scared the crap out of me. As had Copley himself for that matter.

Copley called us in and I gave him an edited version of what I had told Amelia, trying to gloss over the fact that I was attracted to my kidnapper.

"So you want my help in destroying your husband?" I nodded. "You do realise that divorcing him for cheating would probably be enough?"

"I'm not sure that is enough. I want him to lose it all, I want to see him fall to the bottom."

Copley smiled. "Well I can help you with that. And I will admit to already knowing Eric's story." I was a little shocked by that revelation. "I have sources in many places, Sookie, some of whom have been inside. Northman was a popular man in jail and there are also many that dislike your husband."

"But you're willing to help me?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, I will." He stood up and led Amelia and I out of his office, and arm over each of our shoulders. "Tell me, Sookie, does your husband like prostitutes?"

"I can't imagine him not liking them!" I laughed. I had to admit that the thought had never crossed my mind.

"Good, I think being caught with one would be a good place to start, but we also need to hit him where it hurts, in his wallet."

I smiled. "What do you have planned?"

* * *

_So what is going to happen to Bill? _

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the great response. So a lot of people wanted to know what Eric was up to ..._

_Here he is!_

* * *

**Eric**

I had no idea whether I was doing the right thing in leaving Sookie behind. I didn't want to pull her into my shit, she deserved better. But the thought of her going back to Bill fucking Compton made me feel sick. I only hoped that she would have the sense to leave him anyway. She was better off as far away from that fucker as possible.

There was a part of me that felt I should have taken her up on her offer to help, but this was my battle not hers. I didn't want to draw her into my world. And really, could I trust her? She was the woman I'd held captive for five days, why would she seriously want to help me? It was evident that my story had affected her, and she certainly seemed to take my side over her husband's, but how did I know that she wasn't just doing that to escape me. I knew that letting her go and me leaving was the best course of action.

But I wanted her.

When I briefly held her in my arms and kissed her on the head it felt so damned right. I didn't want to let go. But this was why Pam told me to stay away from her. I didn't doubt that Pam had seen that I was growing attached to Sookie, that I was attracted to her. Pam always had a way of knowing what I wanted even before I did. Pam knew that if I got attached to Sookie it would be danger for all of us. _Not that that bit of information helped Pam at all_, I thought bitterly.

I threw my bag in the car, folded myself into the corvette and didn't look back as I drove down the dirt track in the direction of the road. I was certain that if I did look back my resolve would weaken and I would have gone back to her. And that would have been a mistake. Or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself of. I needed to go out on my own. Hiding just myself would be easier than hiding myself and Sookie. I needed to lie low until things had blown over, and having Sookie with me would have caused problems.

But one thing Sookie had said was right. I needed to lose the corvette. It was a car that said 'hey look at me', and that wasn't exactly the impression I wanted when I was on the run from the police and god knows who else.

I soon enough spotted a dirt trail leading off the road I was on and turned off, driving slowly for a few minutes before the track ended at an abandoned farm house. I pulled my bag from the passenger seat and then popped the trunk to pick up the small gas cannister I always kept in there. It pained me greatly to be doing this, but in some ways it also felt like a final goodbye to my former life; the car being the one reminder of Felicia and my life before Bill Compton fucked me over.

I methodically poured the gas over the car and pulled out my lighter along with a pack of cigarettes I had in my bag. I wasn't usually a smoker, but there were times when I felt the need, and this was one of them. After lighting my cigarette I lit a slip of paper and threw it onto the soaked car, standing back as I watched it take light before walking back in the direction of the road.

While still under the cover of the trees I pulled out my long-sleeved black top and pulled it on to cover my distinguishing tattoos along with the balaclava which I wore as a hat for the time being, ready to be pulled down if needed.

I also pushed my handgun into the back of my jeans. I had to admit to never firing a weapon before in my life, but it was something Pam had got her hands on and she was insistent that we kept it. I was sincerely hoping that I didn't have to use it, but it was a good deterrent if nothing else.

Of course now all I needed was a ride.

I started walking in a westerly direction since Pam had instructed me to head that way and within a few minutes a car pulled up behind me. I was milliseconds away from pulling the balaclava down until I saw the identity of the driver. She was had flaming red hair that was by no means real and she looked a little like mutton dressed up as lamb. But I wasn't going to complain. At least this way I could let my charm do the talking rather than the handgun.

She wound down her window and took me in, her eyes running over my body. "You look lost, can I give you a ride?" she asked in a seductive Southern accent.

I flashed a dazzling smile at her as I leaned down into the open window and watched as she blushed with my attentions. "I'd love that. Where are you taking me?" I purred, my accent tipping towards the American scale.

"Um … uh … I live in West Jefferson, a few miles from here."

"Sounds perfect." I kept the eye contact with her and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Hands which gave away she was not as young as she was trying to be.

I got into the car next to her, throwing my bag on the seat behind and she drove off. I looked around and saw that there had been no other cars in the short time I'd been talking to the redhead. The car was a dirt-coloured, ten year old sedan of some sort, and was just the kind of anonymous vehicle I required.

"I'm Arlene, by the way." She announced, her confidence obviously growing.

"William," I lied, offering her my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, William. So what are you doing in these parts?"

I gave her another charming smile. "Just travelling from place to place, heading down to into Florida."

"I've never been to Florida," she commented, her eyes fixed on the road as we approached a town. I instinctively pulled at my balaclava to make sure that all of my hair was covered.

"Maybe you could come with me, I'd like to have some company." I flashed a panty-wetting smile at her and watched as she got increasing turned on by my presence.

"I have a job, kids … I can't leave them."

I was astounded that she was actually taking this seriously. "Understandable. Are you a single lady, Arlene?"

"I am. My last husband left six months ago. I've been married four times." I couldn't imagine why.

"Really, and they let you get away?"

"Um, yes. Their loss, I guess."

"I'd certainly agree with that," I told her, lying through my teeth. Although I was more amazed that anyone had married this woman in the first place, let alone four times.

We approached a small house which I was pleased to see was in a quiet area and partially hidden by trees. I quickly got out of the car as soon as she parked and walked around to Arlene's side to open the door for her and extend my hand to her. She accepted gracefully and I helped her out of the car, swiping the keys from the ignition as I did so.

"Can I get you a drink, William?" she asked as she led me into the small house.

"No thank you." I purred. "Why don't you just show me to your room." I ran a finger along her cheek and watched as she got somewhat flustered by my attentions.

She swallowed audibly then led me down a dingy corridor to what I assumed to be her bedroom. She straightened out the sheets on the bed before turning back to me. "Excuse me while I go and freshen up." She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before leaving the room and heading further down the corridor to the bathroom.

I heard the door lock and I took the opportunity to leave, her car keys still in my pocket. I swiped a loaf of bread and Arlene's purse on my way past the kitchen and climbed back into her car, my bag still sat in its place behind the passenger seat. I quietly started the car and reversed out of her driveway, seeing no movement in the house at all.

I had to admit to feeling a little bad at leading her on like that, but I really didn't want to have to sleep with her if I didn't have to. Although I had to admit that since the last woman I'd had sex with was my now ex-wife, I'd gone far too long without the touch of a woman. My right hand and I had become close friends within that time along with the limited stash of porn I managed to get hold of while inside.

I found myself driving back the way that I'd came and realised I'd need to stop to consult the map I had with me at some point.

But my mind drifted back to Sookie as I drove. I hoped that she was okay, that she had found a way into the nearest town. I wondered if she'd been in the same town as I was. But what if she was waiting for me? What if she expected me to return? I drove on a few miles, passing the burnt out remains of my corvette and on to where the small turn off towards the house was.

But the place was already littered with police.

I cursed my stupidity for coming back this way and drove past the house, trying not to draw attention to myself. But what I did notice was the smoke coming from the place where the house had stood. I prayed to god that Sookie was okay, but maybe it was her that torched the place. Maybe she had realised the same thing as me, that all ties needed to be burned.

It made me smile thinking of her, and I liked to think that she had burned the place for me. That she was somehow trying to look out for me despite what I had done to her.

I drove west as Pam had instructed, stopping a few times to get some gas and food. I was grateful for Sookie giving me the cash and with the additional few hundred dollars I'd taken from Arlene I had enough to keep me going for a while.

It was starting to get dark so I looked around and found an abandoned shack that would give me a little warmth and shelter over night. I parked the car under some trees, checked around the outside of the property for any possible dangers should I need to leave quickly and then went to bed down for the night.

It was only then that I allowed myself to think of what had happened. How my whole life had come to a stop. How I had seen Pam off that morning as she intended on finding out what was happening. That I didn't take the time to give her a hug, tell her that I loved her. I knew now it was stupid to have left the house. I never should have allowed her to be seen, I should have insisted she stayed inside. We certainly had plenty of provisions. We could easily have stayed under cover in that house and no one would have known we were there.

We should have cut our losses when Bill didn't cough up the cash straight away. And I should have known that he would be a fucking stubborn bastard, that he would make things difficult. I should have used the information Sookie told me, taken more notice of the fact that it was a loveless marriage. Why would he want to rescue his wife if he was sleeping with other women anyway?

And now I had lost Pam. I wanted to blame Bill for that as well, but I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't been so hell-bent on revenge following my release from prison she would be alive. I should have stayed in Boston, done what my parole officer had asked. Played the game until I had a better plan to take revenge on Compton.

But no, I had to go rushing in and kidnap his wife. And ruin her fucking life as well.

I was a total fuck-up.

I frustratingly thumped my fist onto the floor and allowed my emotions to overcome, tears falling from my eyes as I thought of my older sister. The one woman who had never left me, who had always been on my side. And now I had no one. I was alone and on the run from the police. I felt like I may as well just hand myself in. That maybe it was time to give up.

But that would not be what Pam wanted, and I wasn't going to let her die for nothing. I was going to destroy Bill Compton if it was the last thing I did. And quite likely it would be.

I wasn't stupid enough to think I could do this on my own. I needed some help from somewhere to get back to Europe, but it wasn't that easy. I needed money and a passport for a start.

I laid back on the floor and pulled the blankets around me. My gun stowed safely under my pillow, ready to be called into action at any given moment, but my whole body felt numb with grief.

I had killed my sister. It was my fault that she was dead. I would never again hear her tell me to shut the fuck up, or to take my head out of my ass. I would never hear her laugh when I did something stupid or see the annoyed expression on her face when I pissed her off.

I remembered the trouble we got into as teenagers, invariably hitting on the same woman, causing havoc at school or getting thrown out of pubs and nightclubs. She had remained in Stockholm studying history at the University there while I finished my schooling and then following me to the States when I got the scholarship to Harvard. She was so proud of me going to Harvard and had always been there for me. But now she was in some god-awful North Carolina morgue and I couldn't even say goodbye to her, I couldn't go to her funeral. Assuming they even gave her a funeral.

I angrily wiped away my tears, but more came to replace them. I knew I needed to getting a fucking grip of myself, but I needed to mourn her and with no one around I allowed the weakness to show through.

I slept poorly that night, my dreams haunted with visions of Pam and how I had failed her. But Sookie also made an entrance into my dreams; images of her wrapped in her husband's loving arms sent to torture me. I despised those thoughts. I wanted Sookie to be rid of him.

I wanted Sookie to be mine.

But it was too late for that now. I'd had the chance to bring her with me, she had offered to help me, but I'd turned down her offer. It was my own fucking fault. And now she was back with Compton, and he was no doubt fucking her, showing her the good time that I couldn't. My only consolation was that she'd told me she didn't love him, that their marriage was an arranged one. I hoped that she'd been telling me the truth rather than what I wanted to hear.

After sleeping the few hours I'd managed on an uncomfortable floor I packed up my belongings and carried on my way once the sun was up. I tried to stay under the radar, sticking to the speed limits and swapping the plates of the car I was driving with one I found in some dead end town.

Over the course of the next few days I drove through Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas and then down into Texas. I never stayed in the same place for long and dove only when it was busier, always moving and never talking to anyone. Staying under the radar with my height and build wasn't easy, I was used to being noticed and had relished that in my former life. But now I adopted a submissive posture I tried to slip by unnoticed, blending into the background where possible.

I avoided watching TV and I avoided the internet. I didn't want to hear whether Bill Compton had made some big deal about his wife being kidnapped but returning to him. Compton was a well known name in the business world in New York, so I didn't doubt that the douche would try and use the situation to his advantage in some way.

I eventually found my way into Dallas and stopped that evening at a dingy motel on the edge of the city. There was an equally dingy diner across the road where I grabbed a quick bite to eat and before heading into my room. I laid down on the small single bed which was by no means long enough for me, my feet hanging off the end of the bed despite my the top of my head touching the headboard.

In my hand I had the cheap cell phone I'd purchased a few months earlier but not registered. I'd not used this phone before, but had kept it for such an emergency. I was tempted to call or send a message to Octavia, but since I had no idea whether she'd been found out, I realised that it would be a mistake.

Instead I contacted the one man I knew I could trust.

Stan Davis had been a friend since college, he'd known me when things were good for me. When I had Felicia and a job and a life. We made an odd duo at college since I was nearly a foot taller than him, but I'd got him out of a few scrapes in our time. Stan knew me before things went tits up but was one of the few that had stuck by me, sending me the essential packages needed for prison life whenever possible: cigarettes and porn.

Stan had returned to his native Texas following college and had set up a small empire of clubs and hotels in Dallas and the surrounding area. He was respected and got what he wanted despite being such a small, unassuming man. He certainly wasn't one to cross and those that had usually paid the price. He was exactly the person I needed to help me.

Stan's number was preprogrammed into the phone and I hit dial, waiting for it to connect.

"Stan, it's Eric." I saw no need to hide my identity to him. There was no reason for the phone to be traced and I trusted him.

"Northman," he stated. "I'm sorry to learn about Pam."

I was a little shocked that he'd heard. "How did you know?"

"It's been all over the media. I truly am sorry, Eric. I know what she meant to you. I liked her a lot even if she did scare the crap out of me! That woman had more balls then a football field of men."

"She liked you too." I smiled at the memory of Stan and Pam. She was teasing him constantly but they looked out for each other.

"Not enough though!"

"You lacked the essential equipment for my sister, you know that."

"True, but it was always worth trying."

"She always said that if ever she wanted a man you'd be top of her list."

"And I always knew that was complete bullshit!"

I was silent for a few moments as I thought of my sister. "So what have I missed?"

"Compton has been shouting his mouth off about the return of his wife. You're a wanted man, Eric. You need to lay low. Are you nearby?"

"I am."

"Stay where you are tonight, I will send you the details of a safe house. Lose your car and go on foot. You will be able to stay underground for a while, no one will know where you are. I have some contacts in Northern Europe that can forge sightings of you. We can give the impression that you've left the country. It shouldn't take too long for the next big scandal to come along."

"Thank you, Stan."

"I have to say I'm sorry that it didn't work out. Bill Compton is a complete fuckbag that deserves anything he gets coming to him. And you have to admit that his wife is damn hot. Did you at least fuck her?"

"No I didn't!" I was a little offended at Stan's suggestion. "I'm not a fucking rapist."

"Easy, man! I'm not saying you are. But she looks the sort that would give it up easy. I bet the bitch is cheating on him anyway!"

"You're wrong. She's not like that." I had no reason to defend Sookie to Stan, but I felt that I had to. "She's a good soul. She's in a loveless marriage which was essentially set up by her parents. He's been cheating on her, but she said that she'd not cheated. I told her everything. I told her what Bill had done to me and she seemed to take my side."

"Man, I hate to say this, but Compton has done TV interviews with her by his side. He's told his story in the press. He's even been saying that they're looking forward to starting a family together. Look it up, Eric. She's with him and holding his hand. She looks happy."

I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to see those interviews or see pictures of Compton and her happy together. It made me feel fucking sick. Had I made a mistake in telling her everything? Was she using the information I'd told her against me? I had to admit that the thought of that pained me. I wanted her to leave him. Sure, I wanted her to be happy, but not happy with him.

"That's good." I said, weakly.

"Oh shit, you have it bad don't you?" He was laughing loudly down the line and wanted to connect my fist with his bespectacled face. "Trust you to go and fall in love with the kidnap victim only to see her go back to her husband. You really need to be more careful with your women. I'm sure I can find a few willing volunteers for you to fuck if you're tired of your hand!"

"I'm fine," I growled at him.

"I'm sure you are. Anyway, I'll send you the information you need and will see you soon."

"Thank you, Stan."

"No problem." I was about to hang up when I heard Stan carry on speaking. "Oh, and a woman by the name of Atta called and left a number for you to phone. I didn't tell her anything, but she seemed to know you. I'll send that to you as well. Night, Eric."

After hanging up I placed the phone on the small bedside table and grabbed a bottle of beer, downing it in one go. I was pissed at the thought that Sookie was happy with her husband, that they were going to try for a family. The worst thing was that I found myself not wanting to hurt Bill if it would mean hurting her.

Stan was right, I had fallen for with her. And Pam had seen it too. It seemed I was the only idiot that hadn't realised it.

But Atta? I didn't know anyone by that name.

Atta, ȧtta. The number eight in Swedish.

Octavia.

It had to be.

I waited patiently for Stan's message to come through and then I dialled Octavia's number.

* * *

_You didn't think I'd let Eric have sex with Arlene did you? Ew._

_So True Blood over for another year._

_Gonna miss my dose of AKars. Though I have to say just how hot I thought he looked at the end of the episode. The man can make anything look good. (Sorry hubs!)_

_Thanks for reading and I love every review I get!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Slight lemon alert...

* * *

_

**Sookie**

"Have you thought about what's going to happen when you're free of Bill?"Amelia asked as we left her father's house and drove back in the direction of New York for me to pick up my car before returning back to Bill.

"Not really," I admitted honestly. "And it maybe depends on Eric."

"You want to see him?" She shot me a surprised look. "Sook, no offence here, but he's on the run. He will be chucked back in prison for skipping parole alone, not to mention the kidnapping offence. Do you really want to get yourself involved with that? I understand that you want to destroy Bill in his honour, but to help him would put you in trouble as well. Is he worth it?"

I had to be honest and admit to not really thinking that far ahead, and certainly not thinking of the consequences of me helping Eric. And since I didn't know whether he'd even want to see me again, it was very much up in the air. But was I willing to risk everything to help out a known criminal? One that had kidnapped me as well?

I had a feeling that I would.

I sighed heavily. "I don't know, Amelia. I don't know where he is, I don't know if he'll know that I'm helping him in trying to destroy Bill and I don't know if he even wants to see me again let alone run off with me. It's all up in the air, Meels. I don't know what to do." I sank back into the chair, shut my eyes and pulled at my hair before the realisation hit me. "I do want to help him. Screw the consequences."

Amelia was quiet for a while as she negotiated the traffic back into the city. "You're going to need money, then." She stated breaking the silence in the car.

I was surprised at Amelia's comment and how well she was taking my decision to potentially run off with a convicted felon. But then her dad wasn't exactly Joe Average and was known to have his fingers in a few too many pies, some of which were not wholly legal.

"And you know Bill isn't going to make divorce easy even if you have the proof that he's cheated on you. At least the laws have just changed in New York."

"True, I have that on my side. But you're right that he's not going to make things easy for me." I sighed and thought things through for a moment. "I have a fair bit of savings of my own as I've always taken to spending Bill's money rather than mine. And the apartment I have is in my name alone, so I could sell that place."

Amelia squealed slightly. "I could get you a fortune on that apartment! And you're more than welcome to stay with me once it's sold." She seemed almost giddy with excitement.

"Thank you. I'll definitely need a place to hide from Bill when this kicks off. I need to speak to Octavia about leaving at the same time as I do. I don't think it would be safe for her to stick around."

"Do you think Eric got her message?" Since I knew I could trust them I'd told both Amelia and Copley about Octavia and Eric's relationship and how she'd helped him with my kidnapping, but was also now helping me.

"I hope so. I'd hate for him to think that I'm not on his side."

"It sounds like you need to get things prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Off-shore bank accounts, fake documents, that kind of thing. No doubt Eric is also doing the same, so if you are planning on leaving with him then you need to be prepared." It was truly something I had not thought of. "Sook, you really need to think this through, whether this is really what you want to do."

"I know, but it is what I want. I just need a little help with the logistics."

"And we'll help you with that. I'll talk to dad about getting you the documents and bank accounts you will need. Just be careful, okay? Bill is a complete fucker and you need to be wary of him. He's not as stupid as he looks."

"He couldn't be," I said with a smile. "But I will be cautious of him. I feel well versed on listening devices after your dad's explanation and I'll make sure that I'm not followed."

"Good girl. I'm so fucking happy that you're leaving though, and in such a spectacular way. You know that you never should have got with him in the first place, right?"

"Okay, I know!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Amelia Broadway, oh great one, you were right about my asshole husband right from the start. I never should have married him or even given him the time of day." I mockingly bowed to her as she drove. "Happy now?"

"It'll do for now!" I slapped my friend on the arm as we pulled back up to where I had left my own car.

"Thank you, Amelia. I don't know what I would do without you." I leaned across the centre console and gave her a hug.

"That's okay. Just be careful." Her voice was stern but I knew she was only concerned.

"I will be."

I climbed out of the car and into my own car before taking off back in the direction of the Hamptons to my own home. Well, Bill's home. It didn't feel like home anymore and it certainly wasn't the place I wanted to be.

I was pleased with how willing Copley had been to helping me, and it almost seemed that the only reason he hadn't try to destroy Bill before was because I was married to him and a close friend of his daughter's. Copley had given me a device which could detect bugs or tracking devices and advised me to use it whenever possible. I felt like I was in a James Bond film, but I appreciated his help since I didn't know quite to what lengths Bill would go to. It was better to be more cautious.

I felt increasingly nervous as I got closer to home. I was concerned that I would do something to give me away, and my paranoia was growing even before I had seen Bill. I had made Amelia and her father promise me that if Bill did somehow do something to me that they would go ahead with the plan, that they would destroy him anyway. I'd get him somehow.

When I got home it was already starting to get dark. I'd been longer than I'd anticipated and I had a feeling that Bill would be waiting for me. I checked my cell phone but saw with relief that I had no missed calls or messages from my husband. I picked up my purse which had the device carefully hidden in the lining along with an unregistered cell phone that I could use to contact Amelia and Cope.

I walked into the house keeping hold of my purse and found Bill walking towards me as I entered the kitchen.

"I was beginning to think you had gone missing again," he told me, but since there was a smile on his face I was able to let go of the breath I was holding.

"I've been with Amelia. We were talking about what happened. She's been really great at supporting me and talking it through."

"I'm glad, Sookie. She's a good friend to you." Bill had no idea whose daughter she was since she used her mother's name. He leaned down and kissed my hair. "Are you hungry? I have dinner reservations for us." I was a little surprised at his suggestion. It was probably the first time that we'd been out together for over a year. "I know we haven't spent much time talking since you've been back, so I'd like us to talk over dinner."

I felt sick at the thought of it, but had to keep up the illusion. "Sounds great. How long do I have? I'll pop upstairs, have a quick shower and get changed."

"You have just under an hour before we have to leave. If you wanted I could always help you with that shower." He raised his eyebrows at me in an attempt at being suggestive, but it just came out as creepy.

I tried my best to ignore my gagging reflex and the bile rising in my throat. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said with a smile, well, more of a grimace. "If you joined me in the shower we'd never make the restaurant in time." I said a silent prayer that he would buy my line.

He leered at me. "You're right. We should shower separately, but I will be thinking of you." He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my ass. "I'm so glad you're home, Sookie. I missed you. I know things weren't so good between us before, but it's made me realise quite how much I love you."

"Me too," I lied as he let me go, smacking me on the backside as I walked towards the bedroom.

I picked out a fairly conservative yet classy black dress to wear along with underwear and went into the bathroom to shower and change, locking the door firmly behind me in case Bill changed his mind. I stripped to get into the shower and noticed that I was starting to come on my period. I hadn't been more relieved to have a visit from my monthly friend since I had a pregnancy scare after fooling around in college with my literature Professor, Sam Merlotte. At least I had a valid excuse now to keep the husband away from me for a a week or so; he was squeamish about blood like that.

After showering and changing I went to met Bill downstairs. I waited in the lobby while he was in his office on the phone. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but by his tone he was not happy as he growled into his cell. I started to slowly walk towards his office to try and listen in but he must have heard my heels on the wood floor as he quickly ended his call and came out of the office.

"Sookie, you look radiant."

"Thank you. As do you of course." I was lying. He was wearing yet another dark brown suit that made him look like he was sixty, and if he didn't dye his hair the dark brown it appeared to be, he no doubt would look sixty. I sometimes wished he'd wear a normal black suit as I was certain he would almost look half decent in one, but I wasn't sure I'd seen him wearing black since our wedding.

My mind wondered to what Eric would look like in a suit. The man certainly looked good in black since that was all I had seen him wearing, but I'd imagine he'd look spectacular in a well-fitting suit that clung to him in all the right places. My mouth was nearly watering at the thought.

"...the new Italian restaurant. I'm sure you'll really like it."

Bill had obviously been talking to me while my mind had wondered off, and I simply smiled and told him that whatever he wanted sounded great. This was the Sookie he was used to. I had generally always given him what he wanted, not asking questions about his work or his whereabouts.

He led me to his British Racing Green Jaguar XKR, helping me into the car before getting into the driver's side and carefully driving out of the garage. Bill always drove on the speed limit. Never below it, never above it. Personally I preferred more speed and it quite simply drove me insane that he drove like an old woman. He was overly cautious at ever junction and would always let other drivers out before us. I simply hated being in a car with him driving, but he certainly would never agree to let me drive. It was beneath him to let his wife drive.

We eventually reached the restaurant and Bill handed the keys to the valet before escorting me inside. The restaurant was nicely decorated and the tables were private. We were led to a table in the corner of the restaurant where Bill held out my chair for me to sit down. Bill ordered a bottle of red wine and sparkling water while we both perused the menus. We needlessly discussed our options before the waiter came and took our orders.

Once we were left alone Bill took my hand in his as I forced my eyes to meet his dull brown ones. "Sookie, sweetheart," he began as he entwined my fingers in his, "I want to apologise to you. I know that I have been distant and we have spent too long away from each other over the last three years. I promise you that I will be home every night to you. I will make love to you every night. I missed you so much while you were gone and I was so scared for you.

"I'm just pleased that you are such a strong woman. That you managed to get through your horrible ordeal. I do not doubt that Northman abused you, he is that sort. I know that you have tried to protect him, but you do not need to. You do not have to be scared of him anymore. He will be found and dealt with, I promise you that."

"Has he been caught yet?" I asked in a timid voice to hide the intense fear that was rising within me.

"Not yet, sweetheart. But he will be. He's been traced to Florida. He's not very smart so we'll catch him soon." I hoped that Eric was nowhere near Florida.

I knew that my voice would betray me if I said anything so I smiled at him and squeezed his hand before taking a large gulp of my wine.

"I should probably tell you that a film crew are coming over tomorrow along with a few photographers for us to give an interview."

I was certain that I had gone pale at Bill's revelation. When the hell had this been organised and why was I only finding out now?

"Don't worry, Sookie," Bill continued. "They're bringing along a professional make-up artist and someone to do your hair. You'll look fabulous."

I took a few deep breaths before regaining my composure. "What for? When was this organised?" I croaked.

"I did it as soon as I knew you were coming back to me. Sookie, we need to tell the world about your ordeal. I spoke to the press a few times while you were gone, and quite rightly everyone is keen to know that you are okay." Bill obviously saw the look of horror that was evidently displayed across my face. "I know you don't like to be in the spotlight, and I will be doing most of the talking. Don't worry, sweetheart, you will just need to sit there and look pretty. And that's not too hard for you is it?"

He wiped a sweaty finger along my cheek while giving me a patronising smile. I wanted to smack that look of his face. Or decapitate him. One of the two. But I simply clenched my teeth and kept smiling. The fact was that I had to keep up the illusion, and if that meant appearing as the traumatised yet dutiful wife on television then that is what I was going to have to do.

And if the plan was successful it would make Bill look even more of an idiot if he had gone overboard about my abduction only to be caught sleeping with other women.

I only hoped that Eric wouldn't see it, or at least know that it wasn't real. I didn't want Eric to think bad of me.

The rest of the meal was mostly Bill talking to me about random things that I had absolutely no interest in and quite simply couldn't remember. My mind kept wondering to think of Eric. I actually found myself wishing I was still in that house in North Carolina even without Eric talking to me. After we finished our desserts, Bill drove us back to the house and I was caught off guard when he scooped me up into his arms as I got out of the car.

"Bill," I screamed, "put me down!"

"No my love," he whispered loudly as he carried me into the main house and headed towards the grand staircase. "You're my wife, and I want you."

He started his assault on my face, placing wet kisses along my cheekbones and nose, something I found incredibly uncomfortable. It got worse when he actually licked me.

"You taste divine, sweetheart. I am going to make love to you all night." Somehow I doubted he would ever have managed that. Certainly not without help of those blue little pills and I couldn't imagine Bill giving in to drugs. He was too straight laced for that.

We got to our bedroom and Bill gently placed me down on the large bed. I really felt like I was going to throw up, but I was hugely glad that my body was helping me out for once.

"Bill," I said as softly as I could manage, sitting up on the bed while he methodically removed his suit, hanging each item up as he went along. My husband had never been one for ripping clothes off in the heat of passion. "I'm sorry, but I came on my period today."

I couldn't feel sorry for him as his face dropped. I tried to keep the triumphant smile off my face. "Okay, I understand. Maybe you could just help me out then."

I felt my jaw clench as I again had to swallow the bile that was rising. I didn't want to do it. It wasn't that I had objections to blow-jobs in general, I just didn't want to suck Bill off.

"Of course." I wasn't going to swallow, that was for sure.

While Bill was changing I quickly slipped out of my dress and pulled on a trusted pair of pale blue soft cotton pyjamas. They were by no means sexy, but I quite simply didn't care. It was bad enough that I had to do this with him in the first place.

Bill was naked when he climbed on to the bed, but he'd placed his neatly folded brown pyjama bottoms and white t-shirt at the bottom of the bed to change into when he was done. He arranged his pillows behind him and sat softly stroking his measly penis. He was not a big man in any sense of the word, and when flaccid you almost needed to look twice to make sure there was one there. There was no doubting the reason why his house was so big.

I grabbed a pile of tissues from my bedside table for me to spit into and stuffed them under the sheet for future use. I crawled over to Bill to start sucking him off, but he pulled me towards him, kissing me hard on the mouth while roughly grabbing my breasts through my pyjama top. It was by no means stimulating.

I smiled a weak smile at him before giving him a few chaste kisses on his hairy belly before settling between his legs. I took a deep breath as I guided him into my mouth, shutting my eyes tightly so I didn't have to stare into his crotch as I did so. I bobbed my head on him, running my tongue around his salty head.

It was easy to deep throat him considering his meagre size, and I heard his moans and curses as I hollowed out my cheeks to create more suction. "So good Sookie," he moaned above me.

I quite simply didn't give a shit about Bill's pleasure, but the sooner I finished him off the sooner I could get his pathetic excuse of a dick out of my mouth. Bill started to thrust upwards into my mouth, and his increased moans told me that he was in fact very close. I was suddenly very glad that Bill had no stamina at all in the sex department.

He clenched his fist in my hair to hold me in place while he continued to thrust and within seconds he came into my mouth. After a two squirts he collapsed back onto the bed, obviously fully sated. I glanced upwards to see that Bill had shut his eyes and I grabbed the tissue I had stowed and spat out the contents onto them.

I rolled back over to my side and sat on the edge of the bed, my back to him. "Thank you, my darling wife." I turned back to him and smiled. He had his hands locked behind his head and he looked thoroughly pleased with himself, like he'd done something truly fantastic. He hadn't. "I love you, Sookie. I can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

"Me too," I lied.

"Now get some sleep, I want you to look your best for the cameras tomorrow."

I grimaced at him and got out of bed to go to my bathroom. I was in desperate need for brushing my teeth to rid me of the taste of him. If I'd had bleach to hand I may well have gargled that, but instead I settled on brushing my teeth three times before rinsing out twice with mouthwash. I was determined not to have to do that again.

.

The next morning Bill woke me to tell me that the film crew would be arriving shortly and they wanted to start to get me ready. I was instructed to shower and wash my hair, but to leave it wet so that it could be styled by the expert who would 'make me look pretty'. I fucking hated him.

But I did as I was asked and sat in my dressing gown waiting for the crew to arrive. Once they did, I was forced into the chair in front of my dressing table while some overly made up forty-year-old pulled at my hair while gabbling on about her daughter's pet chinchilla or something like that. I was relieved when Octavia came in and brought me my coffee, though the slight shake of her head told me that she'd not heard from Eric. That didn't help my mood.

Once my hair was fixed into a up-do that I'd never have done myself or even asked anyone to do to me, I was attacked by the equally fake make-up girl who insisted on pressing her plastic breasts into my face as she applied a thick layer of make up. I had a feeling I'd need turps to remove what she'd plastered onto my face.

Once I looked no longer like me, I was given a mustard yellow, knee-length dress to wear. It had a red and green tartan belt around the middle and was quite simply hideous. I was certain that Bill must have chosen it. Even the material was horrible and itchy. It made me hate my husband even more.

When I was fully clothed I was escorted out of the safety of my room and into the living room which was now disguised as a fully functioning TV studio. Bill was stood talking to some tall, slim brunette with shoulder length hair in an expensive suit that I vaguely recognised from one of the news channels.

As I entered the room, Bill turned to me and gave me a smile. "Sookie, you look gorgeous." I really didn't agree but smiled anyway. "I want to introduce you to Selah Pumphrey. Selah will be conducting our interview this morning. Selah, this is my wife Sookie Compton."

I baulked at Bill referring to me with my married name. Selah stepped forward to approach me and extended a hand which I grasped. "Nice to meet you, Sookie. I have heard so much about you from your husband."

I wasn't quite sure what the response should be, but I muttered a thanks while nervously looking around the room at the various engineers and technicians that were arranging the lighting, cables and cameras.

"Sookie, I'd like to run through the interview with you and your husband before we go in front of the cameras if that's okay?"

"Sure." I told her.

Bill strode forward and stood between Selah and I, placing a hand on the small of both our backs. It was an overly familiar pose and made me wonder whether Bill was fucking her as well. Not that I cared.

He led us into the den and Selah and Bill went on to tell me what to expect during the interview. It was to be an exclusive to whatever network she represented, but would be shown all over the place. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect. For the most part, it seemed like Selah would be interviewing Bill despite the small fact that I was the one who was kidnapped. I was generally expected to tell Selah how horrible my experience was and how awful my kidnappers were.

I tried to protest, telling Selah and Bill that I was treated well, given three meals a day and had my own en-suite room. They weren't interested, however, telling me that that didn't make good news. After I'd said that, Bill was given more to say. It was evident that through Bill's comments and clever editing I'd never get across what really happened. I only hoped that Eric would forgive me and prayed for the millionth time that he would somehow contact Octavia.

Once Bill and Selah were happy with how the interview would run we were sat down in front of the cameras. The lights were hot and blinding me and I was sure that my artificial face was beginning to slide off as the heat melted the paint covering my skin. Bill and I were sat on a love seat together while Selah sat opposite us, leaning forward to show how captured she was by my woeful tale that my husband was telling her so completely inaccurately.

My hands were tightly within Bill's the whole time while Selah interviewed us, his clammy hands squeezing my fingers while an additional camera picked up the cut away shots to be added into the piece. I said my lines as expected and Bill bigged up his part in it all, explaining how he refused to give into the will of criminals but loved me nonetheless. It got even worse when Bill happily told Selah that now I was safe we were planning on starting a family together. I had to take a few deep breaths to remain cool after that one.

Once Bill and I had been interviewed, Selah was given another coating of face powder before doing a piece to camera. She told the camera about how brave I was following my traumatic ordeal, and how Eric Northman was a dangerous man who needed to be caught.

I felt sick hearing those words. I was worried that this piece in the media was not going to be good news for Eric. My only hope was that it didn't get as much coverage as Bill hoped it would. I understood that Bill was fairly big news in New York and in the business world, but I couldn't imagine a waitress in Louisiana being remotely interested in me being kidnapped. I hoped that was the case, anyway.

As soon as the interview was over and Bill and I had posed for various photographs, I hastily retreated to my room and showered off the war paint that had been plastered onto my face. I felt horrific and my cramps were not helping that. I spent most of the rest of the day hiding at the far end of the house, scouring the internet to check the media coverage of my kidnapping. There wasn't actually too much, so I was hopeful that my return would be ignored as well. But then I knew not to underestimate Bill, and the man had a habit of getting what he wanted. I was hopeful of putting that to an end.

I met up with Bill again that evening for our meal and he happily announced to me that our interview would be showing later that night. Bill had been sent a preliminary copy of the report to review, and it seemed he was happy with it.

I ate very little that evening through feelings of intense nausea.

At nine that evening Bill and I sat down in front of the TV together for probably the first time in our four-year relationship and watched the exclusive interview play out on the news channel.

I was horrified. It was so much worse than I expected.

I looked truly awful in the mustard dress and too-much make up, and it made me look like a weak, traumatised victim. Although I had said a good amount in the interview I'd been cut down to only a few sentences, and there were many shots of me looking at Bill, or of us holding hands. I didn't even remember looking at him that often and I was certain they must have repeated some shots.

But that wasn't the worst bit.

At the end of the interview while Selah did her piece to camera, a mug shot of Eric was displayed on the screen. It was obviously from when he'd been arrested and he looked awful, with red eyes and sallow skin, his shoulder length blonde hair tangled and matted. But even then it was good to see a picture of him.

What concerned me most was that this was not going to help him escape or become anonymous. I wondered if he'd cut his hair, but I secretly hoped that he wouldn't as I'd had many a fantasy of him when I would run my hands through his hair as he made love to me.

I really fucking hated Bill Compton for this. He looked positively smug at the end of the interview, and actually paused the news channel on Eric's face. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"That is the man that kidnapped you," he informed me. "He is the man that has caused you all this pain. He'll be caught, Sookie. Don't you worry about that." He got up and kissed me on the head. "I have some work to do so I need to pop out for an hour or two for a meeting, but I will be back later."

I smiled as he left the room and I turned the TV off angrily. I was aware that Bill was no doubt meeting one of his floozies as no one had business meetings at half nine on a Saturday evening, but I didn't care, they were welcome to him. I just hated him for making me do that interview and the way that I had come across, not to mention the blatant lies that had been told.

I went upstairs and sent a quick text message to Copley to tell him that Bill had gone out on his own and then crawled into bed. I felt miserable and laid in bed reading Jane Eyre, imaging Eric as Mr Rochester as he saved me from a boring marriage and into a relationship of passion and intrigue.

When I woke the next morning it was evident that Bill had not returned during the night, and I felt myself cheered at the prospect that stage one of our plan had been potentially put into place, but I was sure there was still plenty of time for that and we'd get many more opportunities. Hell, maybe he would even be caught with Selah – that would be justice if ever I knew it.

I happily went to breakfast to meet Octavia but was greeted by her customary shake of the head, which I had to admit dampened my mood. Bill eventually came back around lunch time, but I didn't question where he had been and he didn't elaborate. Our interview had been syndicated on a few networks and there were a few newspaper reports, but luckily outside of New York there seemed to be very little coverage.

Of course Bill was pissed off at this, blaming the network and angrily shouting down the phone at some poor producer. I simply smiled to myself and busied myself in the kitchen, making a vegetable soup while chatting to Octavia.

It wasn't until the Monday morning that I finally had good news from Octavia. The problem was that Bill had joined me for breakfast that morning so I was unable to get any immediate details, but the slight smile and nod of her head told me that some progress had been made. Even Bill noticed my change in mood, but I simply told him how happy I was feeling now that I was home. Luckily he bought that blatant lie and headed off to work after kissing me and smacking my ass.

As soon as he was gone Octavia slid me a note which told me to meet her in the rose garden at eleven.

Those fifty-five minutes were not going to be able to go quick enough.

* * *

_So how'd you like those lemons? Want to Kill Bill?_

_Thanks for reading._

_;)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for my evilness in the last chapter with the Bill lemons. And I did have to disinfect my keyboard after writing that!_

_Am swapping POV half way through this chapter as I prefer to release longer chapters. Hope that's okay!

* * *

_

**Eric**

I sat down on the bed as I waited for the phone to connect. But after ringing ten times there was no answer. I didn't want to leave a message so I simply hung up and threw the phone on the bed. I picked up the TV remote and started aimlessly flicking channels until I found a news channel.

I was traumatised by what I saw.

There on the small boxy TV screen was a soft focus interview where some too-skinny brunette was interviewing Compton and Sookie about her 'ordeal', as it was being called. Sookie didn't look like herself, in fact she was almost unrecognisable. She had too much make up on, her hair looked ridiculous and she was wearing a dress that did not suit her and was quite simply disgusting. It made me seriously wonder whether she'd chosen it herself.

The interview appeared to be mostly done between Bill and the interviewer, with Sookie portrayed as being some weak and feeble woman who had overcome some traumatic experience by pure luck and with her husband's help. I didn't think that her being kidnapped was a walk in the park for her no matter how kind I was, but the way Bill was talking you'd have thought I'd kept her in a basement for weeks with only stale bread and water for sustenance as she crawled around in her own excrement.

Had Sookie told Bill that that was not the case or was he putting his own spin on it? I had no idea, and I wasn't sure how I would be able to find out. Was Octavia still in New York or was she safely hidden elsewhere like we'd told her to do if anything went wrong?

I fucking hated not knowing, but it annoyed me more that Sookie was still able to affect me this way. I should be able to let things go. My kidnap attempt failed, why the fuck couldn't I stop thinking about her? Why couldn't I just accept that things were fucked? I wasn't supposed to fall for her. Why did I still feel some tie to a girl that had evidently gone back to her asshole husband despite her knowing the truth about him.

She easily could have moved elsewhere. She didn't have to go back to him. If she hated him as much as she said she did, why go back? No one would ever have known if she went and lived elsewhere, people would just assume that I was still holding her. She could have had a normal life away from him. Away from me. It wouldn't have reflected badly on her, only me. And she had no reason to care what the fuck I did next.

Throughout the interview Sookie was shown to be holding her husband's hand, with cutaways of her gazing up at him. It made me feel sick, and despite wanting to turn it off, I just couldn't. Seeing her with him was better than not seeing her at all. At the end of the interview the presenter did a piece to camera, commending Sookie on how brave she was but also congratulating Bill on not giving into my demands and for beating me.

They then showed the mug shot of me taken when I was first arrested those four years ago. I looked fucking awful. I was well aware at that point of what I had done, and I never tried to deny any of it. I knew what I had done was wrong, I had nearly killed a man. I deserved to go to jail for what I did, but I was always aware that if it wasn't for Compton I would never have been in that mess and that man would still have his life.

I wanted to fucking kill Bill Compton. But the fact was that he was right, he had beaten me. He had won. I was without my sister and he'd got his wife back without having to give up the cash I'd demanded.

I was a fucking failure. I couldn't do anything right. I didn't even have the foresight to buy enough alcohol to help me out in the flunk I was in since I had already finished the four beers I'd bought. I should have purchased something significantly harder than beer.

Instead I hauled my ass off the bed and took a hot shower in the dirty bathroom before pulling on a pair of sleep pants and climbing into the too-small bed. I didn't like to think what else was living in that bed and I craved clean sheets. At least in prison things were generally clean, even if I did have to do it myself.

I turned the light off and laid staring at the ceiling until I was distracted by the light coming from my cell phone as it lit up the room and buzzed intermittently on the bedside table. The number ringing was the same one I had phoned earlier.

I sat up, took a deep breath then picked up the phone, hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" I enquired in a neutral tone.

"I had a missed call from this number …" It sounded like Octavia but I could not be sure.

"Atta?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied in Swedish, the smile evident in her tone. "It's good to hear your voice, Eric."

I let out a relieved breath and broke out into a huge smile knowing that Octavia was okay. "As it is yours. Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about Pam, I loved her dearly and I know how close you were."

She knew. But how did she know? Was she in touch with Sookie or had she read it on the internet. "Thank you, I miss her so much. I'm not sure I can do this without her."

"You can and you have to." Her voice was compassionate yet firm.

"How did you know?" I asked before realising I wasn't sure that it was safe to talk on this line. "Are you alone? Is it safe to talk?"

"It is, Eric, and yes I'm alone. Are you aware that Sookie has gone back home to her husband?"

"It's what I told her to do." I admitted. I hated that I'd had to push her in that direction. "I see that she has done a TV interview with him." My tone was bitter.

"His idea, of course. Poor girl looks hideous in that outfit and hardly gets a word in edgeways. They wouldn't actually let her say anything in the interview as she refused to lie completely." Octavia paused for a moment, obviously considering her words. "Eric, you need to know that she's trying to help you."

Was she for real? "Are you serious?"

"Very. She is on your side and she is intent on ruining her husband. She's even enlisted the help of Copley Carmichael who is the father of one of her friend's."

Copley Carmichael? It was well known in the business world that Carmichael was not a fan of Compton's and they were direct rivals in many areas. I was even more surprised to hear that Sookie was a friend of Copley's daughter – surely he would have told her what a complete fucktard Compton was.

"Where are you, Octavia?"

"I'm in my apartment in New York."

"You're still working for Compton?" I began to worry about her again, being near Compton was not a good place for her and I hated to think what he'd do if he found out about her connection to me.

"I stayed for Sookie. I couldn't leave her here on her own with him. I'm being careful, Eric. My apartment is clean. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay in touch but Compton was evil when she went missing, I couldn't risk it."

"I know that, and I thank you for all you've done. I'm just worried about you still being there."

"I'll be fine. She's concerned about you, you know. I think she's maybe even attracted to you."

I was stunned into silence. Why? How could she be attracted to me when I'd stolen her from her life and held her captive? Sure, I had to admit to being attracted to her, but then no man is right mind wouldn't find her hot. But why would she feel anything for me?

"Are you sure?" I eventually asked.

Octavia chuckled at the other end of the line. "Yes, Eric. She pretty much admitted it to me, and apparently it was even before you removed your mask so she'd not just after your handsome face! She's a great girl, Eric, and intent on helping you. I don't know details, but she's been to see Carmichael and something is going on. She's going to leave him."

I was incredibly pleased at those words, I'd always hated the thought of her going back to him and I remembered that she'd told me her divorcing him would be enough scandal to ruin him in some regard. I hoped what she had planned was a damn sight worse than that.

But I hated that I was so powerless, that getting revenge on Bill was now in her hands. I supposed that I was indirectly involved since Sookie was acting on my behalf and may have stayed with him had none of this ever happened.

"So what now?" I asked.

"There is not much you can do, Eric. Just sit tight and don't get found out. From what I'm aware they think you're in Florida, so if you are, get the fuck out, but if not try and arrange for a few false sightings in Florida."

"Will do." I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes tightly. "Will you tell Sookie that I apologise for fucking her life up?"

"I'll do that for you, but I'm not entirely sure that she sees it that way. She was stuck in a rut before and you've brought her back to life."

"Octavia, I can't give her what she wants. I can't provide for her or look after her!" My voice was raising and I fisted my hair. "I'm a convicted felon, she deserves better."

"I think that she should be the judge of that." Her tone was scolding.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm no good for her. I appreciate what she is doing, I really do, but I can't be with her." It was killing me saying that. "No matter how much I want her," I added quietly.

"She's not stupid, she knows what she's getting herself into. Why don't you just see what happens, who knows what the future will bring."

I was getting annoyed that Octavia was pushing this. "Just tell her 'thank you' for me." I snapped. "Take care Octavia and look after Sookie." I was trying to end the call so I wouldn't have to keep on going down that path.

"Will do. Look after yourself. I'll call you again when I can."

I hung up the phone and placed on the small bedside table again. It was good to hear from Octavia and I was relieved to know that both her and Sookie were doing okay. But I meant what I said, I was no good for Sookie, she deserved so much better then I could ever provide for her. If I even stayed in the country I was always going to have to always watch my back. I wasn't going to be able to get a job or a bank account or do normal things. I could never give her the life she deserved.

I was always going to be on the run until the day I died or the day they caught me, whichever came first. There was no turning back for me, life was never to be the same.

As I laid in bed I found myself wondering what Lucie was doing. She would be five years old now and probably starting school. I wondered what she looked like, whether she looked more like her mother or me. Whether she Felicia's dark hair or my blue eyes. Whether she had her mother's stubbornness or mine and Pam's somewhat warped sense of humour. It pained me greatly that I wouldn't get to see her grow up. I had always loved children, and keen to have my own. When I met Felicia I thought everything would be right in the world, that we'd settle down together and have a family. And now she was married to someone else and that man had successfully adopted my daughter. My daughter was calling another man 'daddy'.

There was a part of me that had considered snatching her back, but another kidnapping charge was not what I needed and I could never provide for her. If I couldn't look after Sookie there was no way I could be responsible for my five year old daughter. I only hoped that one day I would get to see her again, that she would know who I was and why I couldn't be there for her.

I eventually drifted off to sleep that night having cried myself dry.

.

But I didn't sleep well that night. Images of Pam, my daughter and Sookie invaded my thoughts and dreams. I tried to think whether there was one single moment that led to my downfall, but I was unable to pin it down to that. All I knew was that I'd screwed up my life and probably deserved all I got.

After finally getting a few hours sleep I got up at five, took another shower and packed up my belongings. After checking out of the motel I grabbed a quick bite to eat before driving to the edge of the city, removing the number plates from the car, scratching off any other identifiable marks from the car and I rolling it into a dirty looking lake. I was pleased when the car disappeared completely from sight.

I walked for a few miles before I reached the edges of the city and I called for a cab to take me in the direction of Stan's safe house. The house itself was in an upmarket area of the city and was set back from the room and surrounded by trees. It looked like every other house on the block, which made it the perfect place to hide. I found the key in the place Stan said it would be and quietly let myself in, pleased that I hadn't met anyone while I approached the house.

The inside was sparsely decorated, the walls covered in neutral colours as if the house was a show home. I looked around the downstairs and was pleased to find that the kitchen was well stocked with food and drinks, including a few bottles of vodka which I was especially pleased to see considering the mood I felt in. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, but only two were furnished. I dumped my bag in the larger of the two rooms and collapsed down on the large bed. It was a relief to be out of motel rooms.

After pondering the shit that had hit me over the previous week or so I managed to pull myself out of it and I headed back downstairs and sank down onto the sofa, turning on the large flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. At least I would be comfortable here while I waited.

The only problem was that I wasn't quite sure what I was waiting for.

After sending Stan a message to say that I was now in situ at his house I spent the rest of the day watching TV, reading or working out in the small downstairs gym while I waited for my phone to ring again.

.

**Sookie**

I ended up going up to my room to wait the fifty five minutes until I could speak to Octavia as I was pacing nervously and I truly felt like I was going to be sick. I hoped that she had good news to tell me. Fifty-five minutes had never seemed so long.

When the time was finally up I walked quickly in the direction of the rose garden to find Octavia again waiting for me as she sat on a semi-hidden iron chair.

"So? You've heard from him?" I asked impatiently as soon as I arrived.

She smiled at me. "I have."

"And he's okay? He's safe? Where is he?" I was aware that I was asking my questions at a million miles an hour but I was having trouble reigning myself in.

"Honestly, I'm not sure where he is. I suspect he's in Dallas since he's been to see the friend of his that I contacted. He knew that you were back home, he saw your interview."

I sank down onto the small wooden bench opposite Octavia. "Jeez, I'd have preferred it if he hadn't. What must he think of me? He must hate me." I dropped my head down into my hands.

"Sookie, I've told him the truth, he knows that you're helping him. He's really grateful for you help. He doesn't hate you."

I looked up at Octavia to see a strange expression on her face. She looked like there was something she was afraid to tell me, it looked like there was a lot more that she wasn't saying.

"But?" I prompted.

"But I don't think he's coping very well. He seems in a bad place. In all honesty, I think he may be depressed."

"That's understandable considering the shit he's had to endure." I pointed out.

"You're right, and I don't blame him for feeling that way, but I don't know what I can do to help him. You bringing down your husband is certainly going to lift his mood, but he's alone, he has no one."

We were both quiet for a few moments and my thoughts were filled with compassion towards Eric. I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to support him.

"He has me." I finally said in a quiet voice.

Octavia gave me a sad smile and took my hands in hers. "But that's the problem, he won't accept that. He considers it that he's caused you enough damage, that he's already fucked up your life."

"Does he not realise that he brought me back to life? This may sound crazy, but I wouldn't change being kidnapped, I might change the ending, but he didn't kidnap me so much as rescue me from my former life. Can't you tell him that?"

"I've tried, Sookie. He says that he's no good for you, that he can't offer you a normal life or support you."

"I don't want a fucking normal life anymore!" I almost shouted. "I'm tired of having a normal life."

I stood up and paced around the rose garden as Octavia watched me patiently. How was I going to be able to convince him to listen to me, how could I convince him that he hadn't destroyed my life but had given me purpose?

"Octavia," I started, crouching down in front of her. "Can I have Eric's number? I think I need to speak to him."

She smiled at me and fished out a slip of paper with a cellphone number on it. "I thought you'd never ask." She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Just be careful when you call him, make sure you're alone and no one is listening. Tell him you're a friend of Atta, he'll know what that means."

"Thank you, Octavia."

"No problem, now skedaddle."

I smiled wildly at her before leaving the rose garden and heading back into the house. I could almost feel the piece of paper with Eric's number on it burning me. I was desperate to call him, but I needed to do it at a safe time. I had the phone that Amelia had given me, but I needed to make sure that I was completely alone and not followed. I also needed to know what Bill was up to first.

Later on in the afternoon I decided to call Bill at work to check what his plans were. He sounded surprised and a little pissed off that I'd called him at work, and I remembered him telling me once before that I should never call him while he was working unless it was an absolute emergency. And even then it was frowned upon.

I wondered now how I hadn't realised quite how fucked up that was. It was obvious he was hiding something from me, but I had ignored the obvious signs before because I was in my comfortable little world; my own bubble where I wasn't concerned that my husband was a complete douche bag.

When I did finally get to speak to Bill he informed me that he would not be home that night as he had late meetings and was going to stay in his apartment in New York.

I didn't even realise that he had an apartment in New York.

Still, it worked out better for me. I went up to my room and retrieved the cellphone I'd hidden under a loose floorboard in my closet and sent a quick message to Copley to let him know that Bill was staying out that night. I wasn't quite sure what Cope was doing with the information I was sending him, and in all honesty I didn't want to know, but I hoped that it would lead to my husband's downfall. I would certainly owe Cope big for this one, but I got the feeling he was going to enjoy seeing Bill go down as much as I was.

As I thought about Bill and how hideous our 'relations' had been the few nights before I wondered how the hell any woman saw Bill as a good lover. He certainly wasn't where I was concerned, though maybe that was just me. Maybe we weren't compatible as I'd had many the good orgasm before Bill Compton came along.

Bill wasn't an ugly man, and he was probably better than average in the looks department. And obviously being hugely wealthy and running his own company certainly helped with the ladies. But I couldn't see what he could offer to anyone. He was married after all so there was no chance that girls could be using him to try and trap him into marriage. Maybe I was being naïve, however, and missing something. Whatever it was, I certainly couldn't see it.

.

Later that evening after half eating a light dinner since my nerves were getting the better of me, I drove to the beach and parked up, enjoy the blackness of the night sky. I'd checked the car thoroughly to make sure there were no bugs or tracking devices and by driving at night I was able to check that I'd not been followed.

I sat in my car twiddling the phone in my fingers before I took a deep breath and dialled the number that had been programmed into the phone. I was worried that he wouldn't answer, or, even worse, that he wouldn't want to speak to me.

The phone rang for four beats before it connected. He did not say 'hello' or anything, but there was faint breathing on the line to suggest that he was there.

"Leif? I asked, the quiver in my voice nearly giving away my emotions. "I'm a friend of Atta's. Can you talk? It's quiet here." I hoped he understood what the fuck I was trying to say.

The line was quiet for a few moments, and I was certain that he'd stopped breathing. I too held my breath until he spoke. "Sookie? Is that you?"

"It is, Eric. It's good to hear your voice."

I felt like an idiot for saying that, but it was the truth.

"You're okay?" he asked me, the concern evident in his tone.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"You don't need to be concerned about me, Sookie. I've brought this on myself. I'm just glad that you're safe."

Octavia was right, he did sound depressed and self loathging. And it was understandable, anyone would be depressed if they had gone through what he had, and my heart did bleed for him, but wallowing in misery was not the best course of action for him.

"Oh get you're head out of your ass, Eric!" I almost yelled down the phone. I almost surprised myself at my tone.

"Excuse me?" He asked, understandably shocked.

"Enough with the pity party. Eric, you've been through hell, I know that, but I'm not going to let you push me away as well. I want to help you, Eric."

He let out an exasperated sigh and I could almost see that he was probably pulling at his long blonde hair. The thought made me slightly weak at the knees. "I'm no good for you. I failed Pam, I failed my family. I do not want to fail you as well. I can't give you the life you deserve."

"You think I deserve Bill? You think I deserve to be with that asshat?"

"No, I'm not saying that. You're much better off without him, but …"

"But I'm also better off without you?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, you are." His voice was a little despondent.

"Do you not think I should be the judge of that? That I should be the one to state what makes me happy?"

"How have I made you happy? Sookie, I held you hostage for five nights, I hardly spoke to you. You know nothing of me. I can't be that man for you!"

"How do you know that?" I asked softly.

"I … Sookie, I've fucked up things so monumentally. I can't drag anyone else into this. Christ, I'm so fucked!" I heard what sounded like him kicking something or throwing some object across the room. "Sook, I like you, a lot, but I'm not going to bring you down with me. I won't allow it. I care what happens to you and you would be in danger if you were with me. You could be arrested or injured or shot dead like Pam. I can't let that happen. I need you to be safe from harm."

I had to admit that he had a point, but I was willing to risk that. "Eric, I understand what you are saying." I took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that had trickled down my face, hoping that he would not be able to tell how torn I was. "And if you tell me that you don't want to see me again then I will leave this, but know that I want to see you, know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left that house. Know that everything I have done since I came back to New York was because of you." I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. "I don't want this to end, please don't push me away. But you need to be the one that makes that call."

I was trembling sat in my car and it wasn't because of the cool night air. I was petrified that he was going to turn me down and I wasn't quite sure what I would do if he did that. I knew I would continue to support him as best as I could, destroy Bill in his name or send him money if I could. But I had just laid my heart on the line and I didn't want it to be trampled on.

I could hear Eric's own shaky breaths and I guessed that he was as emotional as I was.

"Sookie, I …" I heard a sound in the background on the phone. "Fuck …" I heard Eric hiss.

And then the line went dead.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm still evil!_

_;)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric**

I had been so distracted by my conversation with Sookie that I hadn't noticed that someone was entering the safe house. I had been sat in the living room, perched on the edge of the sofa while I was talking to Sookie when I heard the sound of the door closing and footsteps on the hard wood floor. I quickly hung up the phone and stuffed it into my jeans pocket. I hoped that Sookie wouldn't be too mad at me for doing that.

I regretted immediately that I didn't have the foresight to be carrying my hand gun, but I reached down into my boots to pull out the ever-present knife I kept sheathed there, figuring that I could through it if necessary. The door to the living room opened and Stan Davis and his girlfriend, Thalia, entered the room. I let out a relived sigh and placed the knife back in my boot.

"Sorry, man, I tried to call you but it went straight to answer phone."

"Yeah, I was on the phone …"

"To whom?" Stan asked, walking closer to me. "Who else do you know? Who else knows about all this?" Stan gesticulated widely as he indicated to the room I was in.

"Sookie." I stated, simply.

Thalia let out a strangled cough while Stan simply stared at me with an open mouth. "The girl you kidnapped?" Thalia asked, her face as shocked as her boyfriend's.

"Yes, the very same one."

"Are you really sure that's really a good idea?" Stan asked. "How do you know if you can trust her? For all you know she's had the call traced. Fuck! The police could be here any moment!" Stan looked panicked, Thalia equally so.

"I trust her, Stan. She's going to leave Compton."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Fuck, Eric! Since when did you get so fucking stupid? They all say that! Any woman you have an affair with always says that they'll leave their husbands for you. And its not even as if you two had a proper relationship! Why would she leave her husband for you, Eric? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm telling you, I trust her." I snapped, sinking back down onto the sofa picking up my bottle of beer. I understood exactly what Stan and Thalia were saying, and I knew if the situation had been reversed I would have said the same to Stan. "You gave me a message from Atta, someone who had your phone number and knew that you could pass a message on to me?"

"Yeah, who was it?"

"Atta is 'eight' in Swedish, eight also meaning oct. It was Octavia." Stan had met Octavia a few times and had certainly heard me mention her many times more. He knew that Octavia could be trusted.

"And what, Octavia gave Sookie your number?"

"Yes. Octavia stayed working for Compton while Sookie was missing, and she's still there. Octavia trusts Sookie, and I do too. You know of Copley Carmichael I believe?"

"Who doesn't." Stan had had a few run ins with Carmichael when he had previously lived in New York.

"He's apparently helping Sookie destroy Bill, something I'm guessing he's not too loath to do."

"Wow." Stan did looked stunned. Him and Thalia moved to sit on the opposite sofa, Thalia's tiny frame pressed up against his. "How the hell did she manage to get him involved?"

"It seems Copley Carmichael is the father of one of her friends and keen to help."

"So what now? Do you have plans?"

I didn't. I wasn't quite sure what the hell to do. The plan had always been to get the money I needed and for Pam and I to get the fuck back to Europe. Now I had no idea what to do. "I need to call Sookie back first," I told them. "I was in the middle of talking to her when you walked in."

"Okay, we'll be down here."

I rolled my eyes as Stan picked up the remote control and flicked on the TV, Thalia snuggling up to his side. They were an odd looking couple, but neither was what they seemed. Stan had un-stylish thick glasses and brown permanently greasy brown hair that made him look like a accountant or scientist, and Thalia was tiny and petite with dark colouring. Yet as small as Thalia was she could probably take me out given the chance, and I was over a foot taller than her and probably twice her weight. Stan, despite his looks, was a ruthless businessman, had his fingers in many pies and was somewhat of a figurehead in the Dallas underworld, even if he didn't look like it. Though maybe that was why he managed to maintain the outward persona of an upstanding citizen.

I left Stan and Thalia alone and quickly ran up the stairs, pulling my phone of my pocket and redialling the most recently received number.

The phone connected immediately but there was no answer. I hoped this was because Sookie was being cautious, and I commended her thoughtfulness and insight.

"Sookie?" I asked quietly.

"Jesus Christ, Eric, I was going out of my mind here, I thought you'd been killed or captured or something!" She was yelling at me, but I could hear the emotion present in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. A friend came into the house I'm staying at and I wasn't expecting him. I didn't mean to worry you."

She let out what sounded like a sob. "Fuck, I was so scared."

"Sook," I said gently, "this is what I mean. Things would never be normal for us. I'm always going to have to watch my back, and if you're with me I'm going to have to watch your back as well. I just … I just think that if we get too close to each other … shit!"

I wanted her. I wanted to be with her, I wanted her to give me something to live for. But I knew my existence in her life would only cause more heartache and grief for either of us if something bad happened. When something bad happened.

She had remained quiet on the other end of the phone while I thought things through. "I don't want to push you away, but I feel that I have to."

"Eric, please! Don't." her voice was trembling and it broke my heart.

"It's for your own good, Sookie. I will only hurt you further." I clenched my teeth to keep a hold of my own emotions.

"For my own good?" she repeated, her voice sounding harsher. "Don't be so fucking high handed! This isn't just about you! You don't get to make decisions about my life without involving me. I want to be with you. Does that not count for anything?"

"Of course it does, Sookie! But I can't let anything happen to you." I paced the room, my free hand grasping and pulling at my hair. "We hardly know each other, and the only interaction we've had is when you were my hostage. It's hardly the start of a beautiful relationship!"

I heard a gasp on her end. I was all too aware that I was being cruel, but I felt that I had to be to get to her to accept that we couldn't be together, as much as I wanted to be with her. I couldn't endanger her life or cause her any further hurt.

"You … you don't want me then? You don't want to see me again?" Her voice was thick with emotion.

"No, Sookie. I don't."

I shut my eyes and sank onto the bed. I was holding my breath to try and keep my emotions in check. I was pushing away the only other person who had been kind to me, the woman I could very easily fall for given the chance. The woman I probably had already fallen for.

"I don't believe you," she said in a small voice.

"I'm telling you the truth," I lied.

"I don't think you are." I heard her take a deep breath, her breathing quivering as she exhaled. "I understand your reasoning. I understand that you're protecting me, protecting yourself, but I don't believe that you don't want to see me."

I had no idea what the fuck to say. She was absolutely right; she'd seen right through me. But the fact remained that I didn't want to drag her into the crazy world I inhabited.

"Okay, you're right." I admitted to her. "But Sookie, you need to understand the position I am now in. I'm hiding out in a friend's safe house to stay away from the police. If I get caught, I'm back in jail. There is no happy ending for me, there is no clearing of my name. I skipped parole which would land me back in jail on its own, and not to mention the kidnapping offence they will add on to that. I need to leave the country, and even then I will always have to watch my back. If you assist me you will be racking up your own charges. I cannot do that to you." I let out a loud sigh, running my hand through my hair again as I collapsed onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Sookie. You have to understand that I'm saying this for your own good."

The line was quiet for a few moments before I heard her sobbing. I felt like such a bastard making her cry like that when all she wanted was to help me. "I understand, Eric," she told me through sobs. "I don't like it, but I understand. Can I stay in touch with you? I still need to know that you're okay, that you've made it to wherever you need to be."

I felt joy in knowing that despite what I had said to her she was still concerned for me. "Of course, we will find a way of keeping in touch, but I need you to move on. Once you've left your asshole husband, of course."

"Of course," she repeated.

"Be your own woman, Sookie, be strong; for both of us. I want you to be happy, I want you to be loved and have children. You deserve so much more than what you have had in life so far, so much more than I can give you. You're a shining light, Sookie Stackhouse. Take care, I'll always be thinking of you."

"As I will of you, Eric. I'll speak to you soon."

She hung up and I rolled over on the bed so my face was full of the comforter. I wanted to scream, I wanted to break stuff, but that wasn't going to be productive. I hated that I'd just pushed the one good thing I had left away from me, but I needed to preserve her. I needed to know that I hadn't completely fucked up her life. Hell, if it meant she was away from Bill Compton then that was surely only a good thing.

I laid there for a few minutes remembering the moments I did get to spend with her, the smell of her as I hugged her goodbye. My regret was that I didn't kiss her lips, that I hadn't tasted her skin, her neck or other more intimate parts of her hot body. I walked into the en-suite bathroom to splash some cold water onto my face before heading back downstairs. I grabbed a bottle of vodka I'd stowed in the freezer and poured myself a large glass before meeting Stan and Thalia back in the living room.

Thalia looked up at me as I entered the room. "You look like you've been eighteen rounds in the ring with a heavyweight champion."

"Thanks, I feel like it." I sank down onto the sofa and drained half of my drink. I should have just brought the bottle with me.

"What happened?" Thalia's eyes were kind as she softly questioned me.

"She wants to be with me, she wants to help me."

"And your problem is?" Stan asked. "She's hot, Eric, don't turn down your chance for some pussy again. You've already missed the chance of fucking her once. So she wants to be with you, you've already told us you trust her, why not let her come to you."

I simply stared at Stan while Thalia thumped him hard on the arm. "Firstly, I don't consider her simply as 'pussy' as you so eloquently put it. And secondly I can't drag her into this world of shit I've found myself in."

"But you want to be with her? If circumstances were different, you'd be actively pursuing her?" Thalia asked.

"Damned straight I would be, but I won't ruin her life like that."

"You don't think you're ruining her life in not letting her be with you?"

"No, I don't. I'm a wanted man, and let's face it, if Compton's suspects for a moment that his wife had run off with me he's going to have every fucker in the country looking for me. He still might even if Sookie doesn't come to me."

"Not unless we kill Compton." Stan stated with no emotion. He had a point.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see Bill Compton six foot under, but I'm not sure it's that easy and I don't need a murder charge on my record as well."

"It would certainly make things easier." Stan said, stating the obvious.

"It could be suicide?" Thalia suggested.

I was trying not to indulge myself in a fantasy of a world where Bill Compton no longer existed, but I couldn't help myself. Some may say that revenge is never fulfilling, but I knew if that man was dead as some result of me I would be rejoicing eternally.

"Look guys, I appreciate your thoughts on ways to murder Compton, and I can assure you that I have many suggestions of my own, but right now I need to focus on getting the fuck out of this country and back to Europe."

Stan pulled away from Thalia and suddenly had his business face back on. "I can get you the fake documents you need, but I don't think you should leave from the states. If you're a wanted man you will need avoid US airports and ports, so Canada and Mexico are the obvious choices, or one of the Caribbean islands. Think on it, I'll get things sorted."

"Thank you Stan, I will owe you one for this."

"You have supported me in the past, I am more than happy to do this."

"I think, Eric, you could do with an image change, however." I looked over to Thalia. "You need a haircut, Eric. You're too fucking tall to have such a distinctive haircut."

I had to admit that she had a point. Thalia had previously worked as a hairdresser so I was happy to let her do it. "You're right, but please don't cut it too short."

"I wouldn't dare!"

After Thalia had cut my hair shorter, we spent the rest of the evening drinking vodka and beer and Stan and I told Thalia about some of the trouble we'd caused in our younger days and his ever-present chasing of my sister. We sat up for the rest of the night until alcohol mean that we all had to leave to head to bed.

.

**Sookie**

I hung up the phone and threw it down onto the seat next to me. I was no longer able to hold onto my composure and I sank back into the seat, sobbing loudly. I truly wanted to be there for him, and I appreciated his concern for me. But in all honesty, the reason I agreed to not do it was to protect him rather than myself. As he had said that I would be at risk if I was with him, it was also the case that I would be a liability to him. Getting him out of the country alone would be much easier than getting both of us out. And if the shit did hit the fan with Bill, as I assumed it might, I could imagine Bill not making things easy for me to leave.

But that didn't change the fact that I had a giant whole where my heart had previously been located. I felt like Eric had someone surgically removed it. Wherever he was, he was the owner of it. I knew well enough that I probably wouldn't be able to move on, at least in the short term.

I must have sat crying and feeling sorry for myself for fifteen minutes before I managed to pull myself together. I needed to make the most out of the time I had on my own and give Amelia a call. After drying my eyes with a paper tissue I dialled her number.

"Amelia, it's Sookie," I told her as soon as she answered.

"Sookie! I'm glad you called, I have good news for you."

"Really? What's that?" I was in desperate need of some good news.

"I've sold your apartment."

That was quick. "Already? How the hell did you manage that?"

"What? You're doubting my abilities as a realtor?" she asked with mock offence. "Simple truth was that I had people lined up for apartments like yours. I got you a damned good deal and they're cash buyers so the sale should go through quickly."

I was incredibly lucky to have Amelia as a friend, and she was really coming through for me with this particular trauma I was going through. "Thank you so much, and I would never doubt your abilities as a realtor!"

"You better not! I'll need you to come and sign some stuff, and I can help you move your stuff to my house if you want."

Amelia lived in a large brownstone that she'd done up since buying it, and luckily had a few rooms that remained unfurnished so had plenty of room for me to store my stuff. "That would be great, is the offer still open to stay with you?"

"Of course! I need some company in that house, so I'd love to have you around. Have you thought about selling anything else?"

"I might sell my Mercedes, but I'm not too sure. I have jewellery that Bill gave me that I could sell as well. The stuff I wore for my wedding cost him a fortune. Or so he told me, anyway."

"Well just keep it in mind if you need the cash. I should get you around three million for your apartment."

Three million? I had a feeling that that would be plenty enough. But what was I going to do with it? I still considered giving it to Eric as I had a feeling his need was greater than mine. If I was going to divorce Bill I would get a huge settlement from that, and then there was the money my parents would bestow on me on my thirtieth birthday …

"Sooks, are you still there?" I'd obviously drifted off for a few moments.

"I am, sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah, I was saying that I'm currently with my dad. He's gone ahead and set up some bank accounts for you in the name of Adele Hale since that's the professional name you used to use. And we've got you new documents as well, passport, driving licence, that kind of thing."

"Wow, will you thank him for me? I don't know how I could ever repay him."

"Sook, you don't need to! We're doing this to get you the fuck away from that asshole husband of yours. Oh, and the picture I used for the photo was one of you with the dark wig on, so whenever you do go and find your man, don't forget to take it with you."

I knew the photograph she was referring to. Amelia and I had always dressed up for Halloween for as long as I could remember; with me going as a fairy and Amelia as a witch. However the year before we'd swapped roles, with Amelia wearing a blonde wig to hide her shoulder-length chestnut hair and dressed as a fairy, and me wearing a long, medium brown wig and wearing her usual witch costume. I'd always wanted to know what I'd look like as a brunette so Amelia had taken quite a few pictures of me.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure that's going to happen any more," I said sadly as I thought back to my conversation with Eric. I could feel myself starting to tear up again.

"Why? What happened?" Amelia's voice softened to show her concern.

"I spoke to him earlier. He doesn't want me to go to him."

"Why the fuck not? Does he not like you?"

"No, that's not it." I took a deep breath so that I could calm myself. "In fact he told me that he did like me, but he doesn't want to drag me into the shit he's in."

"Isn't that up to you?"

"I told him that, but the reason I'm not going to go to him is for his safety rather than my own."

"Meaning …" Amelia prompted.

"Meaning that I'm a liability to him. If I was with him he'd be in a greater risk of being caught. He'd have to watch my back as well as his own. I can't bare to think that anything would happen to him as a result of my actions. It's better to be apart from him than to think of him in danger of being caught because of me."

There was a pause on the line before Amelia spoke again. "You really have it bad, don't you."

"You have no idea." I said, almost to myself.

"Sook, have you not considered that being two of you may also be an advantage?" I had to admit to myself that I had not. "That way you're both watching your own and each other's backs. And, if you're talking about leaving the country, a couple would surely look less suspicious than a man on his own. If you can both do something to disguise your appearance there's no reason that you should get caught. Sure, he's probably always going to have to watch his back, but if you want to be with him you shouldn't let that stop you."

She really had a point, and one I had not considered. I still had a feeling that Eric would not agree, but maybe I shouldn't be giving him the choice. How the hell I was going to manage such a thing, I didn't know, but the bottom line was I didn't want to remain in New York on my own.

"You've given me a lot to think about. I need to mull things over, this is a huge decision I need to make. I'd be leaving everything behind to do that, you included."

"Take all the time you need, but don't leave it too long. He may have gone by then."

The thought of him leaving without me filled me with absolute fear and dread. "I know. I think I need to speak to Octavia and seek some guidance from her. She may know Eric's plans so I know my time-scale." I was quiet for a moment before continuing. "So, how are things going with operation Destroy Bill? Any progress?"

"None yet," Amelia admitted. "He's a slippery bugger."

"You're telling me!"

"Just hold tight and keep vigilant. Don't trust Bill at all, you don't know what he's going to do next."

"I know, and I promise I'll be careful. Thank you, Amelia, and please thank your dad for me."

"Of course. Take care hun."

I hung up the phone and placed it safely in my purse before driving back to the house. I was again cautious that I was not being followed, but I could not see that I was. I was also pleased to see that Bill had not changed his mind and come back to the house, and I climbed into bed on my own, my mind replaying the conversations I'd had with Eric and Amelia.

The next day I drove into New York to sign the papers Amelia needed me to for the sale of my apartment and I started going through my belongings, telling Amelia which ones I wanted to take to her house and which ones could be sold or given to charity. She'd told me that she was more than happy to organise my move for me so Bill had no suspicions of what was happening.

I was home in time for Bill to come home and I sat with him while he told me about his day and the meetings he'd had in New York. I knew that he was lying, but I compliantly appeared to believe everything he said and I could see my husband relax into his lie as he spun his web further. I was still able to avoid having sex with him and told him that I had a cold sore coming so I wasn't sure that sucking him off would be a good idea for him.

He had physically recoiled from me when I told him that – even if it wasn't true – and I was able to get out of another tortuous blow job. I was ecstatic that he bought my line as I wasn't sure that I'd physically have been able to put that thing in my mouth again. I prayed to all known gods that Amelia and Cope came up with something soon so that I could avoid him. Much to my relief he settled for dealing with himself in front of the expansive porn collection he kept on hand.

The next day went on with little interaction with anyone. Octavia had informed me that she'd not heard from Eric, but promised that she would call him again and try to establish what his plans were. I'd not heard from Amelia or Cope either. Bill came home that evening and we ate our evening meal together before he went into his office to work on something or other. We talked mostly about him, which had always been the case, and he made a point of telling me how great things were for him. How he was happy that he had me back safely, and how things were going good for him at work and in the media.

How he would live to regret those words.

The next morning as I ate breakfast with Bill before he left to work, Octavia came in and handed us both the morning newspapers. It was a tradition we had always done, but I noticed Octavia catch my eye and wink at me, nodding ever so slightly towards the newspapers she'd placed on the table. I wasn't normally one for reading the newspapers, preferring the more celebrity based magazines, but in noticing Octavia's subtle hint I picked up the New York Times and spread it out next to me.

Bill had been checking his emails on his blackberry so hadn't noticed me pick up the newspaper until he heard me gasp.

On the front page of the newspaper was a small picture of my husband in a somewhat compromising position with Selah Pumphrey, the journalist who had interviewed us following my kidnapping. The headline said _Compton caught with Pumphrey _and the article went on to explain that they'd been out together numerous times since our meeting, including the very night of that interview. The article also reported that Bill had been cheating on me for many years with high-school love Lorena Ball and was the father of two of her children. The article finally said that Ball had admitted to seeing Bill during the time that I'd been held by Eric.

Octavia had brought two copies of the newspaper in, so Bill had been reading it at the same time. I looked up at him to see that he had gone deathly pale. The photographs in the paper and interviews that both Selah and Lorena had given meant that there was no way he could deny it. The evidence was damning.

Much despite myself, I realised that tears were trickling down my face. Internally I was a complete mix of emotions: pleased that this would be the proof I needed to leave him, but also traumatised that this had been played out in the public arena and traumatised that he would cheat on me. Was I not good enough for him? I knew that these were common thoughts when a partner cheats, and even though I knew about his extra-marital affairs I was wounded at his infidelity.

"What the fuck, Bill?" I eventually asked when he looked up at me.

"Sookie, sweetheart …"

"Don't fucking call me sweetheart!" I yelled at him. "You cheated on me? You've been cheating on me for years? You were cheating on me while I was kidnapped and then decided to fuck the interviewer?"

"I …," Bill started.

"I don't want to fucking hear your excuses. I'm leaving you, you fucking asshole! And I want a divorce. And don't even think about trying to contest it as I swear I will hurt you in every way possible." I stood up to leave the kitchen and walk away from Bill Compton forever.

"Sookie, sweet-, love, please let me explain!"

"You think you can explain this? What, you tripped, fell and landed in her pussy? Go on, explain."

I sat back down in my seat at the breakfast table and glared at him, raising an expectant eyebrow when he was not able to offer an explanation.

"I'm sorry," he eventually mumbled.

"You're only sorry for yourself that you got caught, you small-dicked asshole. And yes, you do have an impossibly small penis. To be honest you should be commended for finding other women that would fuck you let alone actually manage to father children."

"But you always …"

"I faked it," I interrupted, knowing where he was heading. "I never once had an orgasm by you, thank god for vibrators or otherwise I'd have been forced to cheat on you for some sexual relief. I fucking hate you, Bill Compton. Goodbye."

I left him in the kitchen as I stormed upstairs. Octavia was already waiting for me in my room with a few suitcases open.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

I let out a sob and angrily wiped my tears. "I don't know why I'm so upset, it wasn't as if I didn't know." I told her quietly. "I guess I just feel betrayed."

"That's understandable, Sookie."

"At least I put on a believable display!" I said bitterly. "You're leaving as well?" I asked her.

"Of course."

"If you need a place to stay I'm sure Amelia would put you up as well."

"That may be a good idea since your soon-to-be ex-husband knows where I live."

Octavia helped me pack up my belongings and helped me with the cases as I took them down to my car. Since I didn't have much space in my Mercedes, Octavia put a few bags in her car and I drove away from Bill's house for what I hoped would be the last time.

* * *

_So a happy ending to that chapter, but what next for Sookie? Will she ignore Eric and go and find him? Will Bill roll over and die?  
_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. It brings me great happiness._

_:)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric**

I woke up at noon the next day feeling like I'd been run over by a steam roller. My head was pounding and my body felt like it weighed tons. I looked over to the side of the bed to see that a large glass of water and a couple painkillers had been kindly placed there. Resisting the urge to hurl, I popped the tablets into my mouth and downed the whole glass of water in one go to provide my blood with some lubrication.

I'd attempted to drink away my sorrow of pushing Sookie from me, but it evidently wasn't working as now I only had a stinking hangover to go along with my foul mood. When the painkillers eventually began to kick I dragged myself into the bathroom and took a scolding hot shower before shaving and trying to make myself feel human again. My hair felt strange being so much shorter, but I was almost impressed with myself that I'd actually remembered Thalia cutting it. I had to admit it did make me look different, and certainly less distinctive than having the longer hair. I liked it though.

Thalia and Stan had obviously gone home at some point after crashing in the spare room since they weren't downstairs. I headed into the kitchen and made myself a large mug of strong coffee and plate full of dry toast to soak up any remaining alcohol in my system, and then crashed on the sofa. I noticed that my phone was still sat on the coffee table. I picked it up, hopeful that I may have missed a call from Sookie, or at least have a text message, but there was nothing.

I couldn't really blame her and I didn't know why I was so expectant. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me for pushing her away, that she somehow understood that I was doing it for her own good. It didn't make it any easier, however.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening flat on my back on the sofa watching crap on TV. I hated that I was so reliant on others, I wanted to be able to do things for myself, but that was not an option. I was going to have to get used to these four walls and wait until I had the means and opportunity to leave the States and return home.

The next day was spent in much the same manner. I'd so far avoided alcohol since overdoing it on my first night here, so there was little to do but read, watch TV or surf the internet. I looked for stories about Sookie or Compton, but saw nothing. I wondered whether she would manage to get the evidence she needed to destroy him. At least it was evident that she had friends she could trust that hated her husband as much as I did.

I thought of my ex-wife and daughter, wondering what Lucie was doing while I was in this hell. I hoped to some extent that Felicia would always keep Lucie sheltered from my wrong doings, but I also didn't want her growing up thinking that another man was her father. I hoped that one day I might get to see her again, even from afar, but I was aware that that was not a possibility considering the charges that would always hang over my head.

It made me all the more determined to not fuck with anyone's life again. Me getting close to any woman was quite simply not an option. Even if I did manage to get back to Europe and stay under the radar I knew that I couldn't let anyone else know the real me, know what I had done. I wanted nothing more than to fall in love with Sookie and spend time with her but I didn't want to be responsible for further heartbreak. My actions had already ruined my own family and I didn't want to ruin anyone else's.

Stan did come over for a bit in the evening, where we discussed options for me to leave the country, but we hadn't yet decided what the best course of action was. He didn't stay long, however, obviously in relation to my foul mood, but promised he'd call if he had any news. I wasn't feeling so hopeful so simply went to bed after eating to try and get some sleep.

.

I was woken the next morning by Stan walking noisily into my room, opening the curtains to let the bright sunlight in and pulling the covers away from me.

"What the fuck?" I queried, while glaring at him with sleep filled eyes.

He threw a newspaper at my head which I somehow managed to catch. "Read that."

I picked up the newspaper, which was a copy of the New York Times, and immediately noticed a picture of Compton pressing his body against some dark-haired woman. The story below reported that the woman in the picture with him was the same one that Compton had been interviewed by for the TV interview, and that he'd also been having an affair with some woman called Lorena for years and had fathered two of her children. I could only imagine that she must have been paid well for admitting that.

It did, however, put a huge smile on my face. I was pleased that Sookie would have the opportunity to get away from her husband, to divorce him and get to live a normal life. I hoped that Sookie was okay, as I had a feeling that things were going to get a little crazy for her. This kind of news would no doubt create some media attention, particularly considering Compton's recent interview. How the mighty had fallen.

After reading the article through twice I showered and went downstairs to find Stan sat in the kitchen reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Happier now?" Stan asked as I walked into the room and poured myself a large mug of coffee.

"I'm pleased for her." I told him, though my face didn't display the emotion. "This is the start of something new for her, and she's destroying Compton in the process, which ultimately has been my goal. I hope that maybe my intervention in her life has made things better for her and worse for her husband." I sat down at the table, still clutching my own copy of the newspaper. "At least some good has come of it all." I said glumly, almost too myself.

Stan slammed the newspaper he was reading onto the table causing me to jump slightly. "For fuck's sake, Eric, if you're going to continue to mope I'm going to leave. You're turning into a girl! Why don't you grow a pair and either go get your girl or just get the fuck over it and fuck someone else. Jeez!"

"It's not that simple." I said calmly while suppressing the rage that was growing inside me.

"I'm sure it's not, nothing ever is with you." I glared at him but he ignored my look. "It is black and white, you either call the girl back and see if she's still willing to put up with your whining ass, or you forget her. This emo look on you isn't good and you're going to get yourself caught if you're indecisive in any way."

"You're right." I admitted. It was all too true that if I was indecisive I would fuck things up for myself.

"I always am," he stated arrogantly. "Now, I have other stuff to do but I'll be back tonight. I just thought I'd pop by to bring you the good news of your girlfriend in New York."

"See you, Stan." We bumped fists and he was gone.

I cooked myself some eggs and bacon and drank more coffee before heading back into the living room. I picked up my phone to see if Sookie or Octavia had called, but was pissed off to see that at some point the battery must have died.

I turned the phone back on, but couldn't hide my disappointment when there were no messages left for me. Maybe she really had believed what I said and thought that I genuinely didn't think she should be with me.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Octavia calling me.

.

**Sookie**

I'd given Octavia Amelia's address and she followed me into Manhattan to Amelia's brownstone. I hadn't called Amelia to tell her of our pending arrival, yet she was waiting on the step of her house as soon as we pulled up. She hardly gave me chance to get out of the car before she pulled me into a huge hug.

"Sook, are you okay? You're pleased right?"

I managed to pull back from her, I took a deep breath and wiped the freshly fallen tears from my eyes. "I'm okay Meals. It was just quite a shock. I don't know why I'm getting so upset, it's not as if it's anything I didn't already know."

She squeezed me tightly again. "Sook, I'm sorry that we didn't give you the heads up about this, but we needed your reaction to be believable. If you knew beforehand Bill might have been suspicious. Forgive me?"

"Of course, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled my bag out of the trunk of my car. While I'd been talking to Amelia, Octavia had been grabbing the rest of my stuff and came closer. "Amelia, I want you to meet Octavia. She's been a godsend! I was wondering whether you'd mind it if she stayed with you as well for a bit since Bill knows where she lives and may come looking for her."

"Of course, it will be good to have some company. Octavia, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need to. Do you have plans?"

"Not set in stone, though I'll probably return to Sweden. I need to see what Eric's plans are, though."

I felt the lump in my throat return at the mention of Eric's name. I tried to suppress the feelings I felt for him, but it was too damn hard. I was drawn out of my thoughts by Amelia as she took hold of my arm.

"Come on, let's go inside, I'll show you to your rooms."

The three of us carried all my bags inside and placed them in the guest bedroom I'd used the few times that I'd stayed at Amelia's before. I looked at all the bags of clothes in front of me and was amazed I had quite so much stuff. I probably had enough outfits to wear two a day for a year. And that was a conservative estimate. I'd also brought everything that meant anything to me, which to be honest wasn't that much.

What I had brought was all the jewellery that Bill had ever given me during our courtship and marriage. He'd always been one for trying to buy my affection with jewels, when quite simply an orgasm would have been a nice change. I placed the box of priceless goods on the dressing table and looked down at my own left hand. I'd kept my engagement ring and wedding ring on by habit. It truly meant nothing to me. Even during my kidnapping I'd kept it on despite the fact that Eric could easily have sold it for some much needed cash. I wondered why he didn't do that since he was out to destroy Bill anyway.

I took the rings off and added it to the collection. It felt like quite a weight off my mind taking the rings off.

Amelia had been showing Octavia to her room before she came back and sat with me as I unpacked.

"Octavia's gone to her apartment to bring the rest of her belongings. She was apparently already packed and ready to leave anyway."

"Okay," I said, weakly.

"It's okay to be upset, Sooks, no matter how much you hated the asshole. He betrayed you by cheating on you and that's going to hurt whether you loved him or not."

"You're right. I guess I do feel betrayed most of all. I know my marriage was more of a convenience than one for love, but to fuck another woman while I had been kidnapped was just awful of him. Maybe that's why he refused to pay the ransom. Maybe he just didn't care. But I have to admit to being surprised that Lorena spoke up."

Amelia gave a sly smile. "It took some work, but Billy Boy has never really given her child support or looked after her. She loves him, always has, and was understandably pissed off that she couldn't be with him because her family weren't rich enough. Her own marriage was over a few years ago and she's been left with nothing. Bill never did a thing to help her out and just used her for a regular fuck. Turns out she was more than willing to spill the beans on him, but we may or may not have paid her to speak up."

"You bribed her?" I asked, feeling a little shocked.

"Bribery is a harsh word, but we did pay her for admitting their affair. The Times also paid her to speak up once they received an 'anonymous' tip off of her affair with Bill, and your ex-husband is going to have to pay child support, not to mention a huge settlement to you when you divorce his ass."

"I guess I need to consult a lawyer." I said as I stared into space.

My whole world had been turned upside down in the last few weeks. A month earlier I was living a relatively happy life with my husband, spending his money and ignoring the fact that he had mistresses and was fucking other women. In the few weeks since, I'd been kidnapped, manage to fall for said kidnapper, had set about destroying my husband and had now left him.

"You have a meeting this afternoon." I turned to look back at Amelia who had a smug look on her face. "What? I knew you'd want to get things started so Daddy had words with Mr Cataliades and he's arrange to meet with you this afternoon. He's the top divorce attorney in the city, if not the north-eastern corner of the States and Billy Boy will not have a chance of defending himself. You're going to be one wealthy woman when this is over, Sookie."

Yeah, but would I be happy?

I was again brought out of my musings, but this time it was my cell phone ringing in my purse, and not the one that Eric had the number for. I half expected it to be Bill, but it was my mom instead. I should have known that she'd be on my case and I knew that she wouldn't be on my side.

"Hi mom!" I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"Sookie, dear, have you read the Times today?"

"I have, mom. And I've left him."

There was a pause on the line before she spoke again. "I know you're upset, sweetheart, but you need to give Bill another chance. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Didn't mean to hurt me? "Are you kidding? He was fucking Lorena before he even met me! He was cheating on me throughout our whole relationship! He had children with her! How the fuck can he 'not have meant' to hurt me?" I was absolutely livid that my mom had dared to say that to me.

"Mind your language, young lady. I understand that you're upset, but I am not going to let you throw away your marriage over this. Particularly considering everything he did for you while you were kidnapped."

"You had better not be serious!" I yelled. Amelia gave me a querying look and did hand gestures at my phone before continuing. "Mom, he was fucking another woman while I was being held hostage. I'm amazed that he even bothered looking for me!"

"Sookie Compton you will not talk to me in that manner. I did not bring you up to swear and you will accept your place beside your husband as the dutiful wife. It is your role in society. Do you think your father didn't have mistresses? It is to be expected for someone in your position. I have spoken to Mrs Compton and it seems that Bill is willing to take you back despite what you have done. Now I understand that the two of you were planning children? To save your marriage you should see to it that you get pregnant very soon."

I was too astounded to talk. I'd put my phone on speaker so that Amelia could hear as well. She looked as stunned as I did. I couldn't believe that my own mother would speak to me in that way and expect me to put up with a cheating husband. I was equally astounded to discover that my own father had cheated on her and she'd never had any problems with it, that it was to be expected.

"Well?" My mom asked when I hadn't spoken.

"I don't think so, mom." I said calmly. "I have a meeting with my attorney this afternoon and I am going to leave Bill. I don't give a flying fuck what you think."

"You will not leave him."

"I can assure you that I will."

"If you do that, Sookie, you will be disowned from this family."

"Like Hadley?" I asked. "I don't fucking care. I don't need to see you and I don't want your money. Bye mom."

I hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed. Amelia and I sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke up.

"No offence, but your mom's a bitch."

I laughed at Amelia's comment. "She always was a bitch. I was more of a daddy's girl, he is more normal than her, but I guess she always wore the trousers in the relationship. I used to feel sorry for him at times, and I guess I can't blame him for cheating on her. I'm just shocked that he did and she knew about it."

"Understandable." Amelia commented. "So you're going to avoid your family?"

"Yeah, although I have a feeling getting out of New York could be a good idea. I'll meet with the attorney this afternoon first to discuss things and see where I stand."

"Who's Hadley?" Amelia asked out of the blue.

"Hadley is my cousin, dad's sister's child and a year older than me. She was a hugely rebellious teenager and ran away from home at sixteen after getting into drugs. Not one of us had heard from her for years until she wrote to me earlier this year. She was in desperate need for money so I gave her some. It seems that since she's been married and divorced and has a son that lives with her ex-husband. She's been in a bad way but is going through rehab and seems to be doing well. She's living in New Orleans at the moment. Unsurprisingly, she was also denied her inheritance as well."

"Wow, I'm guessing your mom wanted to keep that one quiet."

"You have no idea! Hadley was always quite the disgrace! I guess I'm joining that club!"

"If you're intent on leaving New York, why don't you go and see her?"

"It's an idea," I admitted, but my mind was elsewhere.

"Or you could go and find your bad-ass kidnapper." Amelia gave me a knowing look.

"That's an idea as well. I need to speak to Octavia first, however."

"Sure thing, Sooks!"

Amelia spent the morning with me as I unpacked my bags. My mom, Bill and Bill's mom called me multiple times on my cell, but I ignored every call. After the tenth call I turned the thing off as it was quite simply pissing me off. Octavia had come back around lunchtime and cooked Amelia and I a fantastic lunch of chorizo omelette and salad. The woman was a truly fantastic cook.

"I wanted to ask you whether you'd heard from Eric recently?" I said to Octavia after we'd all eaten.

"I called him from my apartment when I went to get my bags, actually. I'd tried the other night but it went straight to voicemail."

"How is he?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Grumpy!" she told me. "He still doesn't sound in a good place. He told me what he said to you, but I don't think he believes it himself. I think he's just trying to do what's right."

I felt a surge of hope rise within me. Should I ignore what he told me and track him down anyway?

"Do it, Sooks." Amelia said, seemingly knowing what I was thinking. "I know you want to go and find him, and I think you should. At least if you see him in person you can make a decision together. You have all the money you need and you know that Dad will help you with anything else."

"I don't even know how to do that," I admitted. "I don't know where he is or how to find him."

"I can give you Stan's number," Octavia offered. "Eric's staying in one of his houses in Dallas. Speak to Stan and see what he says."

"Okay, I'll call him."

Amelia squealed and hugged me while Octavia gave me a warm smile. I had a few hours until my meeting with Mr Cataliades so I took the opportunity to call Stan. He was understandably suspicious of me at first, but I explained who I was and that I'd got his number from Octavia, or Atta, as she'd introduced herself to him. Stan confirmed what Octavia had told me that Eric was miserable, and I was relieved to find out that he also considered me seeing Eric in person would be a good idea.

Stan told me that it would be better that I travel overnight and go into Shreveport airport rather than Dallas to avoid being seen and followed. Stan even arranged for a driver to pick me up and he booked a hotel room in a fake name for me. I was astounded at how quickly things were moving, and I went online to book flights from New York to Shreveport, which involved a short change at New Orleans. I was due to leave at seven that evening.

I packed a large bag with mostly casual clothes but made sure I put in a few of my favourite dresses and some sexy lingerie. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but then I didn't also want to be caught off-guard. I took all the documents that Cope had got for me in the name of Adele Hale along with the dark wig that was on the ID. Amelia promised to speed through the sale of my apartment and also sell my car for me. It had been a present from Bill and I had never really been fond of it. I'd wanted an Alfa Romeo, but my husband didn't want me driving anything Italian. Idiot.

At the specified time, Amelia drove me to her father's house where Mr Cataliades was meeting us to go through my divorce. I told the man everything which he recorded on a small digital recorder. Obviously the press information was a huge part of the evidence I needed and he informed me that I was within my right to claim half of his earnings for the three years we'd been married. I was well aware that that would be a lot.

Mr Cataliades told me that he was more than happy to deal with anything on my behalf and I signed the necessary documents that he needed me to. It felt incredibly good to be drawing a line under being Sookie Compton. From that point onwards I was to be known as Stackhouse again.

After eating dinner at Cope's house Amelia drove me to JFK airport to begin my journey to Dallas. I hugged her tightly before I had to leave.

"Amelia, thank you so much for all that you've done for me. I love you so much."

"No problem, Sookie. Just take care, okay? Go and get him!"

I gave her one last squeeze before zipping through security and going to the departure lounge to wait for my flight. Amelia had agreed to keep a hold of all my stuff as well as lie to my family where appropriate. Cope had told me over dinner that he was no means done with Bill. It seemed that Cope was having a huge amount of fun in destroying Bill on my behalf. Cope was also going against Bill for certain contracts and was hopeful that Bill would lose business as a result of the scandal his divorce would bring. I simply told him that I was more than happy for Copley to ruin Bill as much as he wanted.

I boarded the plane on time and took my seat in first class. Things had moved at breakneck speed since lunchtime when I made the decision to see Eric, but as I sat in my seat I had chance to think things through.

It wasn't that I thought I was making the wrong decision, but I couldn't deny that I was worried that Eric wouldn't want to see me or even give me the time of day. I was aware that Eric rejecting me would hurt like hell, but I just didn't think I could let him leave without seeing him again, to give us that option. I felt excited and nervous about seeing him, and I wondered what the hell I was going to do when I saw him.

I was too excited to sleep on the flight to New Orleans so was pretty tired by the time I boarded the short flight to Shreveport and did manage to get about twenty minutes. We arrived on time in Shreveport and after picking up my bag I met my driver who introduced himself as Rasul and was ushered into the back of the large black BMW with tinted glass. I felt like I was some kind of movie star.

I slept for most of the journey and finally arrived into Dallas at five a.m. The room I had been put in was huge, but I was too tired to investigate and simply pulled on my pyjamas before climbing into the large comfortable bed.

When I woke I ordered a room service cooked breakfast and called Stan since he'd requested it of me and he told me the plan for the night. He'd managed to convince Eric that a night out would do him good, and since Stan owned a bar in Dallas called Fantasia it would be easy to police the people who saw Eric. Eric himself had been initially against the idea, but it sounded like Stan could be rather persuasive and he relented. I was to arrive about half an hour after Eric.

I spent the day primping and preening myself, and was relieved to see that the hotel Stan had placed me in had a beauty parlour and spa. I allowed myself to have a few treatments as well as getting my hair washed and styled and my legs and other important areas waxed. I was really hoping that my keenness wasn't going to come back and bite me in the ass as I knew I would be devastated if he rejected me.

When it finally got to a time close enough to when I had to leave, I pulled on my favourite red and white dress and strappy red heeled sandals and I was done. I felt like I was a teenager going on her first date since the butterflies were flapping their wings ferociously within my belly. I nearly threw up from nerves when it came to be time to leave.

Stan had again put on a driver for me and had sent me a message ten minutes before I left to tell me that him and Eric were at the club. The drive there was tortuously slow since the traffic seemed to be quite heavy, but all of a sudden we were outside the club.

It was obviously a trendy bar since the queue to get in was almost around the building and I got some abuse hurled in my direction when I was escorted past the line and straight in. I hoped that all the abuse would be worth it. I was met at the door by a tiny girl who gave me a quick hug.

"I'm Thalia, Stan's girlfriend. You must be Sookie."

"I am, nice to meet you Thalia."

"I've heard a lot about you from Eric. He's going to be thrilled to see you, if not a little surprised. He's been a complete miserable bastard these last few days, I'm glad you're here to cheer him up." I smiled at her again before her face suddenly became serious. "Just promise me that you're not going to fuck with him. He's been through a lot, he doesn't need more heartbreak."

It was obvious she was protective of Eric and I quite understood that. "I promise you I'm not. I don't want him to leave without me. I know we don't know each other that well, but he really affected me and I want to get to know him better."

"Well that's all I can ask." She grinned at me, and I had to admit to being a little scared. She looked like she could easily kick my ass. "He's over by the bar with Stan."

I thanked her and walked in the direction that she'd pointed. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw him. His hair was shorter than the previous time I'd seen him, but it still looked good and there seemed enough for me to be able to run my fingers through. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved black button-down shirt. A shirt that barely seemed to be containing his broad chest.

My eyes ran over his muscled arms as I again took in the tattoos he had on each one. Tattoos I wanted to be able to study in much more detail. I'd never really been one for body art, but on him it didn't look out of place, in fact it looked hot. I watched him as he closely studied the drink in his hands, staring intently into the glass at the dark liqueur I assumed to be whiskey.

I took a deep breath and moved forward a few paces in his direction. I wanted a drink of something to calm my nerves, but I couldn't take my eyes of Eric. He looked so sad as he stood there, so lost in his own thoughts. I wondered whether I featured in any of those thoughts or whether he was thinking about Pam or his old family.

As I got to within a few paces of him I was surprised that he hadn't turned from the noise that my heart was making as it rattled around my ribcage. I was feeling so unbelievably nervous, but the last thing I wanted to do was leave.

I took one last large step and I was at his side. He was still staring into his drink, so I noisily swallowed the saliva that had built up in my mouth in preparation to engage my vocal cords.

"Hello, Eric."

His head immediately turned in my direction as he saw me standing there. His face was one of pure disbelief and shock. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he downed the remainder of his drink and looked at me again. It was almost as if he didn't believe I was real.

"Sookie? You're really here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

I wanted to say more but I was quickly engulfed in a tight hug from the huge man in front of me.

* * *

_So they meet again at last! _

_You like?  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all your reviews and comments._

_This chapter may be a little citrusy!

* * *

_

**Eric**

My conversation with Octavia had put me in a much better mood. To know that Sookie had actually walked out and left him made me positively joyous. I allowed myself to fantasize about the pain he would be going through, how things were starting to go wrong for him. I didn't doubt that considering the position he put himself in in New York society, a scandal like this would severely damage his reputation. And that would hopefully fuck him over in other ways. I was also hopeful that she wouldn't stop there either, that with Copley Carmichael's help she had some other means to ruin him financially.

My good mood lasted for quite a few hours before I began to rue my losses again. Sookie had her freedom; I did not. There was no easy solution for me to get out of the hell hole I was located in. it wasn't as simple for me as leaving someone and it made me feel a little resentful towards Sookie even though I knew that I didn't really mean it.

But I also missed Sookie. She had her whole life in front of her now, and could do anything she pleased. Anyone she pleased. And that thought put me back in a foul mood again. Much as I had encouraged it to her, I didn't want to think of her with other men. I wanted her only in my bed, not hat I'd had that privilege.

Stan came around later that evening to witness me yet again drowning my sorrows. "You're drinking again?" he asked rhetorically as he walked into the living room, indicated towards the bottle that was on the coffee table and sank down onto the sofa.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?" I yelled at him. "I can't leave this fucking house and I'm sat on my ass all day. At least allow me to drink!"

"Maybe you need a change of location. Let's go out tomorrow night to my bar."

"And get caught? I don't think so. I'd prefer these four walls than years in jail, thanks." My tone was bitter and angry.

"You won't get caught," he stated. "The police think you're in Florida and there have been a few sightings of you there. And anyway, you're robbing a liqueur store there tomorrow night so this will be the last place they will be looking." He had a smug look on his face.

"I'm robbing a liqueur store? What the fuck are you on, Stan? Are you trying to get me in further trouble?" I sat up on the sofa, the anger rising within me.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Calm the fuck down, Eric."

"You're telling me to calm down when you're trying to land me in deeper shit with the authorities? Trying to add armed robbery to me list of felonies?"

"Well they can hardly charge you when it's not really you can they?"

"But what if the guy that's doing it gets caught? That'll ruin all the sighting of me since it could be someone else."

"Because he's not going to get caught! Northman, stop worrying your pretty head." He mockingly rubbed my head and I pulled away from his, scowling at his antics. "The owner of the shop owes me a favour and he's going to be claiming on the insurance anyway and will get his money back. The cameras in the shop are poor quality and the ones on the street outside are not working. We're just giving them the suggestion that it's you. They're not going to get any hard and fast evidence that it's you, because you're not there. And anyway, if it comes to it you'll be able to get an alibi that will confirm you were over a thousand miles away in Dallas."

I had to admit that the man had a good point, and I wanted nothing more than to get out of the house. I relented to his suggestion and agreed that it would be a good way of completely throwing the police off my scent. Stan ended up staying for a few hours before going home to Thalia, and I again found myself slipping into a depression. I hated that I was alone, hated the fact that I never would be able to get close to anyone for fear of hurting them or causing them trouble.

After watching some crap on TV and free internet porn I went to bed. I did very little the next day, working out mostly to keep my mind off other things, seeing how far I could push myself. I was actually looking forward to going out as it would be nice to actually interact with other humans then Stan and Thalia.

I took the time to shower and shave before heading out, even putting on a little cologne from a bottle I'd accumulated along my travels. Pam always used to laugh at me putting cologne on, but then she always doused herself in some Givenchy perfume or other so she was hardly one to talk. I almost missed Pam's berating of me as I splashed on just the right amount of the Armani fragrance. I pulled on a favourite pair of dark wash jeans, a black button-down shirt and black boots. I'd always favoured dark colours or blue, much to Pam's amusement. She always used to try and dress me in the latest fashions that she so religiously followed, but it just wasn't me and I usually looked idiotic.

Stan came by at nine and we went straight to the club that he owned. He parked his car in his reserved space and we both walked into the back entrance of the club to avoid the queues and prying eyes at the front of the club. The bar was hugely popular and the hot place in Dallas to be seen. I think in some ways that was always because Stan had been so selective on who was allowed into the club, so it basically became elitist and therefore trendy. It always amused me how that worked as the bar was no different to many of the others in Dallas.

However Stan's selection process was only good news for me. He'd told me in the car that he had an extra security and the bouncers knew to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that may indicate someone was looking for me. Of course there was no reason anyone should be looking for me there since I was 'holding up a liqueur store in Florida', but there was no harm in being extra careful.

I noticed Stan fiddling with his phone once we arrived, but I took no notice of what he was doing. It felt good to be in a crowded room for the first time a long while; to not feel the attention of everyone staring at me. Sure, I got some stares; I was taller than most people in the room and the females had always been attentive to me (and some men for that matter!), but I felt like I could be anonymous to some extent.

I stood at the bar chatting with Stan and Thalia before she disappeared to the ladies room and Stan was joined by a few associates of his. I didn't think I wanted to know who they were or what they were talking about so I zoned out from the conversation. I found myself lost in my own thoughts while I drank Stan's expensive Scotch whiskey since drinks were on him. Of course my mind immediately went to Sookie, wondering what she was doing now she was free of Bill Compton. I hoped that she was having fun, that she was enjoying herself and relishing her new found freedom. Freedom that I was, at least in part, responsible for.

I was stood staring into my drink when I vaguely became aware of someone approaching me to my right. I initially panicked, thinking that maybe it was a cop or someone that knew me.

"Hello Eric."

I turned immediately at the sound of a female's voice speaking my name, a voice that sounded hugely familiar. I looked down on the petite, curvy blonde that stood right in front of me and looking up at me. She looked a hell of a lot like Sookie and I almost thought that I was seeing things. Wanting to clear my head to make myself think right, I downed the remainder of the whiskey in my glass and turned back to see that it she was still stood there. Could it really actually be her?

"Sookie?" I asked, not really sure whether I was going crazy. "You're really here?" I was aware that I probably sounded a complete idiot.

She smiled at me in confirmation. "Yes, I'm here."

I couldn't believe that the girl I'd been thinking of only moments before, wondering what she was doing, was stood in front of me. Before I could stop myself and do something more appropriate, I found myself tightly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest where she fitted so perfectly.

I breathed her in, smelling the fruity scent of her shampoo combined with a smell that was so uniquely her. A smell I wanted to engulf myself in, lose myself in. She had wrapped her arms tightly around my body and her head was resting on my chest. It almost seemed like she was enjoying the close contact as much as I was, but I knew that couldn't be the case.

What I wanted to know was why she was here. We'd discussed the implications of her being with me, and I thought that she'd understood that I couldn't be that man for her. No matter how much I wanted to be.

I released my hold on her and stepped back a little as she released her hold on me, her smiling eyes immediately meeting mine. I took the time to take in her outfit and hot body underneath. She looked fucking incredible. She was wearing a fitted dress that tightly hugged her breasts and then hung loose below. It was predominately white, but had red flowers. The fact was that she stood out like a sore thumb in the bar, but she looked truly beautiful, like a ray of shining light.

"Sookie, why are you here?" I asked as softly as I could. I didn't want to upset her after she'd travelled over a thousand miles to be here.

"To see you," she said simply.

I shut my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. This had been hard enough to say to her on the phone let alone in person. "Sookie, we can't be together. I'm not going to risk you being hurt or endangered because of me. I can't do that to you. I'm sorry."

I expected tears or for her to call me a bastard – which I was – or even for her to hit me. What I didn't expect was for her to smile at me.

"I know you don't think that you can do that to me, but it's my choice and I want to be here. And I think you need me to be here. I need to be here." I was too stunned to say anything and she resumed speaking after a brief pause. "I know you think that I'm getting myself in trouble with the law by being with you, but that's only the case if we get caught."

"But Sookie -" I started before she placed a hand on my chest to stop me.

"I know what you're going to say, that being on your own will make it easier for you to disappear," she was quite right. "But would you also not consider that being part of a couple would make you less obvious, that you'd expect to be travelling alone?"

She had a point, I had to give her that. "Okay, so maybe you're right, but what if your asshole ex-husband reports you missing and customs are watching the border to look out for you?"

"Did I say my passport was in my own name?" she asked quietly into my ear with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm Adele Hale, nice to meet you." She held out a hand for me to shake which I did so obligingly, enjoying the renewed contact with her. I couldn't believe that she had got hold of fake documents and the look of surprise was evidently showing on my face. "Courtesy of Copley Carmichael", she told me.

"Sookie...,"I started before being interrupted again.

"Okay, Eric, I get it." Her tone was a little harsher this time. "But how about we talk about this later. Right now I'm here and I came all this way to see you."

"You did." I stated smiling down at her. "And I'm taking it my friend Stan had something to do with your arrival?"

"Maybe. And Octavia of course who gave me Stan's number."

I should have known that Octavia would enjoy meddling in my life. She was very much like the mother I didn't have, and since she obviously liked Sookie she was bound to try and push us together.

"Of course she did. Can I get you a drink?" I was trying to behave like a gentleman.

"I'd love one, a gin a tonic, to be specific."

"One G and T coming up."

I ordered her drink along with a beer for myself and caught Stan's eye while stood at the bar. He simply winked at me and carried on with his conversation. I knew that he was looking out for me, but I couldn't help but feel Sookie's presence increased my danger, even if I was supposed to be robbing a liqueur store in Florida.

My fears were realised not too long afterwards.

Sookie and I had taken a quiet booth in the corner of the room and she was telling me about Bill's reaction when she read the newspaper that fateful morning. I couldn't help but be amused by his reaction, although it hurt me to think that Sookie had been upset and humiliated by the article.

However when Stan came over I knew that something was immediately up. His face was sombre and I moved along the bench for him to sit next to me. "What is it?" I asked as soon as he was seated.

"It seems that Compton, or someone, anyway, is aware that Sookie is here in Dallas and knows where she is staying."

Sookie's face fell and she looked devastated, her blue eyes becoming darker with the emotion that filled them. The slight pooling of tears was almost instantaneous.

"Sookie, it'll be okay." I took her hands in mine, hoping that I sounded convincing. The truth was that I was crapping myself. I turned back to Stan, Sookie's fingers tightly grasped around mine. "How do you know this?"

"The hotel had an anonymous call asking to be put through to her. Of course my staff checked the register and told them that no one of that name was registered at the hotel since she was under a different name anyway. I was called immediately."

"But how did they know she was there?" It seemed extremely unlikely that it was pure luck that someone managed to call the hotel that she was staying in, even if they knew she was in Dallas.

"It seems someone managed to get a tracker on the car Sookie was picked up with."

Sookie looked even paler as he said that. "Was that the same car that drove me here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Luckily not." Stan confirmed and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "That car is still in the garage and the bug has been fitted to someone else's car. No idea who, but their car was parked in a Walmart and it was the lucky winner."

"So there's no linking me to being here with Eric?" Sookie asked Stan.

"Luckily not, but I still think you should both leave soon anyway."

"How did they get a tracker on the car?" I asked, asking the obvious question.

"That, I don't know." And judging by Stan's face he wasn't too happy about it either. "I've spoken to Rasul but he claims he didn't see anything. He's one of my most trusted men, so I'm not suspicious of him, but it seems that maybe your ex-husband has been misjudged."

"I don't intend on letting him win, however." Sookie told us with gusto in her voice. I couldn't help but smile. "So what do we do now?" she asked Stan and I.

"Your bags have already been removed from my hotel and will be taken to the safe house where Eric is staying. I'm sure the two of you can find something to get up to." He smirked at me while raising a suggestive eyebrow. I'd have thumped him if he hadn't been so right. Or I hoped that he was right, of course. The blush on Sookie's face suggested the same. "I think you should leave Dallas tomorrow night, preferably in disguise if that's possible." He was looking at Sookie as he said that.

"I have a dark brown wig I can wear. I guess I should have worn it tonight." She looked upset again and I brought her hand to my mouth and gently placed a kiss on her hand.

"It's not your fault that your husband is a fucking asshole and has had you followed."

"But won't it lead them to you?" she asked me, her tears threatening to spill down her beautiful cheeks.

"No," I told her. "Apparently I'm robbing a liqueur store in Florida tonight." She looked confused. "Just one of Stan's little scams. There have been several fake sightings of me in Florida and from what we can tell the police are pretty convinced that I'm there. Therefore there's no reason for them to be looking for me here."

"Soon changed your fucking tune!" Stan said humorously.

I ignored his comment. "So where are we going tomorrow night then?"

His business face was back on. "I recently purchased a farmhouse in rural Louisiana. It's about an hour from Shreveport in some middle of fucking nowhere place called Bon Temps."

"Good Times?" I asked, almost choking on my beer as he'd said the name.

Stan rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "Yes, Good Times. And I'm sure you will."

I again wanted to hit him but I noticed him having some kind of silent conversation with a man across the bar I recognised as being one of Stan's 'managers'. Stan leaned in closer to us as soon as the man disappeared again.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Sookie, I want you to get up in a minute or so and excuse yourself to the ladies, Thalia will meet you there and lead you out the back. She'll drive you to the safe house. Eric and I will follow half an hour later. When you get to the house make no noise or give any indication that you're there."

"Okay," she told him.

"Good."

We started talking about football or baseball or something, but the truth is that none of us were paying any attention to what was being said. About five minutes into the conversation, Sookie got up to excuse herself to the bathroom as she'd been told to, and Stan and I were just sat there. I knew that I wouldn't be fully relaxed until I was there with her. There were too many things that could go wrong.

"I can see why you like her, she's hot." Stan commented as soon as she'd left the table.

I watched her ass sway as she walked away and had to agree with him. "That, she is and more. But she shouldn't be here."

"It's not her fault she was followed."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. I don't want to hurt her, but she can't be with me. I'm no good for her."

"Are you still stuck on that one? Northman, you have a hot woman who's come over one thousand miles to see you. She could have the perfect life at home in New York. She's evidently hot so she could have any man she wanted, and soon with her divorce settlement she's going to be a very wealthy woman. But no, she's here seeing you. Do you think she'd be here if she didn't want to make this work between you? Just give it a chance, give her a chance."

"When the fuck did you get so wise?" I asked him and he let out a hearty laugh.

"No fucking idea, though I think Thalia may have knocked some sense into me." It was true that Thalia had been good for Stan and he'd seemed a lot more grounded since meeting her.

We chatted for the designated half hour, but I was unable to concentrate on what was being said. We eventually left the bar through the back entrance and Stan drove like a bat out of hell away from the club and back to the safe house.

Stan waited as I entered the house and then I saw his car drive off at breakneck speed. The house was dark so I turned on the hallway light, softly calling out to Sookie. I heard a faint 'in here' from upstairs to I sprinted up to see her, turning on the bedroom light as I entered.

I found her sat crossed legged in the centre of my bed, her blonde hair draped around her shoulders. The red pumps she'd been wearing earlier were neatly placed at the bottom of the bed and she looked up at me, her bottom lip trapped sexily between her teeth.

"So..." she began.

"So..." I echoed.

"Come here often?" she asked, her eyes dancing with humour.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I told her, playing along as I moved closer to the bed. "Although I haven't see you here before," I added.

"You wouldn't have, I'm new here."

"I thought so. I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed you." I knelt down on the bed to be closer to her.

"Oh really," she breathed, beckoning to me. It was taking all the control I had not to pounce on her and my dick was having a very hard time in my jeans. I was certain it needed to be set free.

"Sookie ..." her name was a growl on my lips. She moved position so that she was kneeling on the bed as well. "You have no idea how much I have wanted this."

She gave me a sexy smile. "I think I do."

She moved closer to me and ran her small hands along my chest causing me to shudder from the contact with her. If she caused me this from touching my chest I didn't like to think what would happen if she touched my cock. But I was hoping I'd get to find out.

I let her small hands run over my torso and arms as they memorised my form. When she lifted her eyes back to mine again I could see the lust and hunger in them. I moved closer to her, pulling her body flush with mine, her head resting on my chest, but my rather prominent erection pushing into her belly.

She pulled back from me looking a little surprised but somehow smirking at the same time. "Jeez, Eric, you got some padding down there?"

I couldn't resist a satisfied smile. "Nope, all me." I kissed her on the nose. "If you're well behaved I may let you look."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? But what if I'm bad?"

"Then you'll definitely get to look."

I could see the lust in her eyes and I found that we were both gravitating towards each other, whether consciously or subconsciously, until our lips touched gently. It was all we both needed before we started clawing at each other as the soft kiss tuned into a needy and passionate one. She was again pulled flush to my body and my hands travelled down the back of her dress, tracing the zip that was there. I was desperate to remove her dress but I wanted this to be at her pace so I intended on letting her make the first move.

However it wasn't thirty seconds later that I felt her fingers starting to unbutton my shirt. I was certain I got harder and my pants were becoming increasingly painful. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed her ass and ran my hand down the side of her dress and brush against her bare leg. When she'd removed all the buttons she pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I flung it somewhere behind me, not caring to see where it went.

I reached behind her again and slowly unzipped her dress, pausing our kiss so I could see the look in her eyes as I did so. I was hoping she wasn't going to tell me to stop, but the look of lust in her eyes told me that that was not likely. As soon as the zip was all the way down she lifted her arms high above her head to allow me to remove the dress from her. The dress joined my shirt somewhere behind me.

I leant back to study Sookie as she sat in front of me in a red lace bra and panty set. She looked fucking incredible and her body was perfect.

"Fuck, Sookie." I told her, not being able to think of anything more eloquent to say. When she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra I nearly came undone; her beautiful breasts unveiled in front of me.

It was evident that Sookie's eyes were also running over my body, and it looked like she liked what she saw. Her eyes seemed to spend extra time on the ink I had, and she moved her hand to trace a finger over each one. I wasn't covered in ink, but I'd got a few tattoos along the way and they represented a part of who I was. Felicia had also been very turned on by my tattoos and I was hopeful that Sookie would be the same.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said with a smile. "Do you?"

"Fuck, yes!"

She let out a squeal as I forcefully pushed her back on the bed and lowered my body on top of her. I was still wearing my jeans, but since I'd gone commando I thought it was probably better that 'little Eric' remained in his denim cage for now.

I started kissing her mouth before working down her neck, my hands finding their place on her ample breasts as I squeezed her nipples between my fingers. She moaned and bucked beneath me as I did so, so of course I did it again to elicit the same reaction.

I moved my head further down and took one of her nipples into my mouth, gently flicking it with my tongue and grazing my teeth over it. With one hand I took both of her hands and held them above her while I massaged the breast that my mouth wasn't devouring. She tasted incredible, better than I'd even imagined.

After paying the same attention to her other breast I released her hands and moved further south. Her hands found my hair and I was thankful to Thalia for leaving enough that she could grasp at my hair as I kissed her lower abdomen. It didn't escape my notice that she was gently pushing me further down, and it was evident what she was wanting.

"You okay up there, lover?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers,

"Please, Eric," she begged.

"What do you want, Sookie, tell me."

"I want you to touch me." Her voice sounded desperate.

"I am touching you." I kissed her again just below her belly button.

"Eric," she moaned, extending my name in a childlike manner.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you." She was squirming beneath me.

"I want you to touch my pussy."

I smiled against her skin. "Here?" I asked, running a finger along the red lace that covered her.

She bucked under my touch. "Fuck," she hissed. "Please … please. Don't be cruel."

"Well I think this need to be removed first." I gently flicked the waistband of her panties and she lifted her ass off the bed to allow me to remove them. If I hadn't like them so much I may well have ripped them off her.

I looked down on her as she laid completely naked before me. She was fucking incredible. "See something you like?" she asked, repeating my words.

I didn't answer her but simply lowered myself between her legs and licked her along the length of her sex. She tasted like the finest nectar and I'd have died a happy man if that had been the end of me. She'd moaned loudly as I'd done so, so I gave her a few more licks before plunging a finger inside of her, curling it to meet that spot inside her.

"Fuck!" she screamed loudly as I made contact.

I continued to pump my finger in and out of her before slowly adding a second one. All the while my lips, teeth and tongue were working on her clit, causing Sookie to slowly begin to lose control above me. She was so wet and by her moans and curses it was evident that she was close.

"Look at me, Sookie." I commanded.

Her eyes snapped to me and I resumed my ministrations, working her up into a frenzy. I could see that she was fighting against it, but when she came she tightly shut her eyes and threw her head back on the bed, her walls clamping down around my fingers as she screamed out loudly. After she was done I brought my fingers to my mouth to lick off her juices and gave her a few more licks before moving from my position.

I sat up and looked down on her. She looked exhausted but incredibly content, her eyes still tightly shut and a blush on her cheeks. When she eventually opened her eyes they sought mine and she gave me a warm smile.

"You," she started. "Are a talented man."

"You don't know the half of it!" I teased. "But I look forward to showing you. You won't know what's hit you."

"Bring it on!" she challenged.

I growled and began to unbutton my jeans. "You shouldn't have said that, little girl. You might get what you want!"

* * *

_Okay?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter in the way I did, but then you know I'm evil!_

_Not a huge amount of plot in this chapter...

* * *

_

**Sookie**

Eric was knelt straddling my legs as I found the strength to sit upright. Never in my life had I had an orgasm that intense. And certainly not with Bill or from my own hand. Eric was obviously not the selfish lover that my soon-to-be ex-husband was, and I could also tell that he wasn't a small man. In fact, nothing about Eric was small but I had to admit to feeling a little nervous about quite how big he was likely to be.

I softly ran my fingers down his chiselled stomach, my eyes on his the whole time while my hands got lower and lower. I gently ran my fingers along the waistband of his jeans before I popped the top button of his jeans. His eyes were heavily lidded with lust, and his normally pale blue eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them. My fingers continued further down as I released four more buttons. I had to admit to it not being very easy considering the obvious strain his jeans were under, and it was probably a good idea he didn't have a zip fly.

As soon as the last button was undone I lowered my eyes from his and pushed back the denim. I heard Eric chuckle as I did a very poor job of keeping my surprise to myself when I finally saw him. He was huge. Enormous, in fact. I continued tugging at his jeans and Eric shifted so that he could remove them before resuming his position straddling my legs. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and it wasn't his eyes I was staring into.

"You okay there, Sookie?" he asked down at me, the smirk evident in his voice.

"You know you should have a safety warning on that thing, you could take someone's eye out!"

I met his eyes and saw the smirk on his face coupled with a look of … pride? The man must surely know how hot he was.

"I'll be careful, I promise not to take your eye out!"

His expression was tender as he ran a finger from the valley of my breasts down to the small patch of neat blonde curls that had remained in place following my trip to the beauty parlour.

"I'm just not sure that thing's going to fit inside me. You make my rabbit look positively small."

"Your rabbit?" he asked with an amused expression. "What, did Billy Boy not perform?"

"You have no idea how much he didn't perform, but I do not want to be talking about him right now." I moved closer to him and reached up to place a soft kiss on the side of his lips while my hands ran over his muscled shoulders. "I want you right now, just promise you'll be gentle with me."

"Of course, Sookie. Are you sure you want this?" His eyes were searching mine and I smiled at him in response.

"I can assure you that I do."

I moved both hands to his incredible ass and gave both cheeks a squeeze before leaning back on the bed and resting on my elbows.

"Fuck!" he hissed in annoyance and I frowned at him, wondering what the hell was wrong.

"Sookie, I don't have any condoms. I wasn't particularity expecting this." His expression was almost pained.

"You don't need to, I got the shot last week." I'd almost bitten Amelia's hand off for her offer to meet with the doctor for the contraception as there was no way in hell that I was going to risk becoming pregnant from Bill if I couldn't get away from him. "Bill was threatening that we should start a family so I protected myself from his evil seed."

He laughed. "I thought we weren't going to talk about him," he told me with a smile, his features relaxed again from his brief annoyance.

"We're not."

I lied down back on the bed and Eric moved down on top of me, his gracious plenty sandwiched between us. Our lips met and fell into a perfect rhythm as our hands explored each other's bodies. I moaned into his mouth as he began to grind onto me, the base of his cock coming into contact with my still very sensitive clit.

"Like that do you?" he asked, lifting himself up on his arms and staring down into my eyes as he continued thrusting.

I took the opportunity to reach in between us and run my hands along his velvety length. He hissed at the contact, his eyes tightly shutting before opening again and looking down at me in lust. I rubbed my thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the slight moisture that had gathered there before popping my thumb into my mouth. He tasted so much better than Bill ever had. I didn't quite know the reason for that, whether it was a natural thing or whether I just preferred Eric to my ex.

"Fuck, Sookie," he hissed as he watched me suck my thumb. His lips crashed back down onto mine as soon as my thumb was out of the way and we resumed our needy and passionate kiss. My legs wrapped themselves tightly around his almost of their own accord. "I need to be inside you."

"I need you inside me." I repeated back to him.

He moved to position himself at my entrance and he slowly pushed himself in. His eyes were locked on mine as he slowly moved his hips downwards. I almost felt like a virgin again considering his size. I felt like I was truly being filled and it was fucking amazing. I'd been holding my breath all the time that he pushed in, but when he stilled I allowed myself to breath. He felt so right.

"Fuck, you're so tight and warm."

Eric began to slowly move on top of me, taking shallow thrusts at first as I adjusted to his size before he began to pull further back and push deep inside me. I had never felt anything like it, he was incredible. My moans got louder and louder as Eric somehow managed to reach all the right spots inside of me. I dug my heels into his ass to push him deeper into me and as he obliged I could feel another orgasm growing.

Eric was whispering in Swedish as he pounded into me, obviously enjoying our coupling every bit as much as I was. My fingernails were digging into his shoulder blades when my orgasm eventually hit me. It was nothing I had ever felt before. If I thought the earlier one was perfect this one was off the scale. I was certain that I left my body for a few minutes as when I came back to the real world Eric was smirking down at me.

"Welcome back, Sookie. I thought I'd lost you then."

"I think you did! Shit, I've never felt anything like that. Thank you." I didn't really know what else that I could say.

"My pleasure, though you pretty fucking great yourself."

I scoffed at his comment. "Hardly!"

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Would you believe me if I told you that you were only the second woman I've ever slept with?"

I was stunned. Was I really the only other woman he'd slept with other than his wife? That would technically make me more experienced than him. "I'd be surprised." I told him truthfully.

"Well you are. And you were fucking perfect, thank you." He leaned down and kissed me again, deeper this time. I could feel his dick twitch inside me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked with an attempted innocent expression.

"You're insatiable."

"Maybe, but I think we need to talk first." His face was serious again and I nodded at him. He pulled out of me slowly and I mourned the loss of him, somehow feeling like something was missing. "Stay there, I'll get a wash cloth to clean you up."

He got up off the bed and walked towards what I assumed to be the en-suite bathroom. I intended on staring at his ass while he walked away since it always had looked so good in jeans, but my eyes were distracted by the large dragon on his back. It was predominately black, but had a little red shading and was hugely intricate.

He disappeared from view momentarily before coming back with a warm cloth and softly wiping me clean. It was tender and thoughtful of him, and something Bill never would have ever considered doing. I was finding myself becoming more attached to him all the time, and I was prepared to do anything I could to stay with him.

"Thank you," I told him after he'd finished and returned to the bathroom. I stared at his ass that time. "I was admiring the tattoo on your back," I said when he came back into the bedroom and sat down next to me. "What is it?"

"It's a Viking dragon to remind me of me heritage. I got it not long after arriving in the States." he turned around so I could get a closer look and I ran my finger softly over the outline. It was beautiful on his skin and somehow accentuated the muscles that worked underneath.

"What about your others?"

He sat down on the bed next to me as I studied his additional ink. He had similar but not identical thick and patterned black bands around each of his wrists, large tattoos on each of his biceps and a white rose situated over where his heart with the name of his daughter written in beautiful calligraphy underneath with what I assumed to be her birth date. My hand was drawn to the rose and I felt my eyes fill with tears as I studied it. I looked up at Eric to see that he too looked tearful.

"I am so sorry for all that you have lost, Eric."

He took a deep breath and pulled me close to him. "I can't lose you either, please know that. But this," he said waving his hand over us, "is only making things harder on both of us."

"Only if I leave." I pointed out.

"And you're going to. I can't risk hurting you, you're too precious for that."

"And you don't think that leaving you would hurt me anyway?" I challenged.

"It'll hurt less than if you stay with me and I end up dead or in jail."

"You won't."

"Sookie, the chances of me staying out of jail forever are slim. They're always going to be looking for me, and your fucking husband is not going to make it any easier!" He was shouting by the end and I flinched away from him slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, but you have to admit that Compton is only going to make this harder for both of us."

"He doesn't know where you are! Both him and the police think that you're in Florida."

"Yes, but he knows you're here and may connect the two. It's too risky for both of us to be in the same place."

"You're just concerned about yourself then?" I challenged. I knew he wasn't and it was a cheap shot to play, but I had to convince him to let me stay with him.

"Of course I'm not! You're well-being is much more important to me."

"You want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do, Sookie."

"Well I'm only going to be happy with you. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Sookie–"

I cut him off before he could put in his argument. "I know that you want to keep me safe, and I admit that I may well be at greater risk in the grand scheme of things with you than on my own in New York, but I want to be with you. I will not be happy unless I am by your side."

He let out a sigh. "Your husband is still going to be a problem." I tried not to gloat at the fact that I'd somehow won that argument.

"I need to speak to Amelia, but I know Copley is working on that. Maybe we need to do something a little more … permanent."

Eric had a look of shock on his face, although the smile in his eyes told me that he found my comment humorous. "Tell me you are not suggesting that your husband is killed?"

"I think it's the kindest thing, to be honest. You know, put him out of his misery." I smiled then leaned forward to give him a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, Eric. I want to be with you, I've fallen for you big time."

"I have to admit to being in pretty deep myself," he kissed my hand softly as he said so. "You're trouble, do you know that?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Come here," he told me and I cuddled up to his side, my head resting on his firm chest as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "This isn't going to be easy, you need to know that. And you're going to need to trust me on things. We're lucky that we have some influential friends, but we're going to need money from somewhere …"

"I have money." I interrupted. "I had my own money saved up as I always preferred to spend Bill's money than my own and Amelia sold my apartment for a few million so as soon as the sale goes through I'll have that as well. Copley has set up some off-shore bank accounts for me to use."

"Wow, you are prepared!"

"That I am. And I know that we'll never be able to have a normal life, but maybe it won't always be that way. I mean if we leave the States it'll mean that we won't be able to come back, but I'm fine with that as long as I have you."

Eric pulled me so I was sat straddling him, his hands on my waist. I could feel certain parts of his body stirring underneath me, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Just promise me, Sookie, that if anything does happen to me, I want, no, need you to be safe. You have to look after yourself. Hell, if you have to tell them that I kidnapped you again." I didn't want to be hearing this, but I understood Eric's need to tell me. "Protect yourself, is what I'm asking. Please promise me that."

"I will, Eric, I promise you." Of course I had no intention of letting anything happen, but I knew that it was out of my control.

I leaned forward and kissed Eric, gently pulling his bottom lip in between mine and biting him slightly. It elicited a growl from him and he tightened his grasp on my hips, pushing me down onto his crotch. "You have no idea how much I wanted you before," he told me before capturing my lips with his again.

"Oh, I think I do. It didn't take too long for me to start to fantasize about you."

He was kissing my neck and I felt the smile against my skin. "You do realise how fucked up that is, right?"

"Oh I don't know," he'd resumed kissing me as I spoke and I was having difficulty in maintaining coherent thoughts. "It was always obvious that you had a hot body, and you were never cruel to me. It certainly wasn't what I expected being kidnapped would be like."

"You had expectations?" he asked with humour, his eyebrow almost shooting up into his hairline.

I laughed at his question. "When I woke up in a darkened room gagged with my wrists and ankles bound I didn't expect I'd be in an en-suite room with three meals a day brought to me by a masked guy with a great ass!"

"You think I have a great ass?" He'd pulled back so we could regain eye contact. His pale blue eyes were sparking with humour.

"Yeap, it's your best feature."

"My best feature?" he asked with mock offence. "What about other parts of my body?"

"Well, you arms and shoulders are magnificent, and your stomach is a work of art, and then there's your gorgeous face …" I trailed off deliberately.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Am I?"

He pushed me back on his knees so that I was sat straddling his legs rather than waste. It allowed his dick to stand to attention between us. He simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"This? It's a gracious plenty."

"A gracious plenty? Let me show you how gracious it can be."

He launched himself onto one of my breast, running his tongue around my nipple. His ministrations were going straight to my core and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, which obviously was Eric's plan. Once satisfied with one breast he applied the same treatment to my other one, not wanted it to feel left out, before he starting nibbling at my neck while his hands explored my lower half.

I felt a finger brush past my clit before testing my readiness for him. "So wet, Sookie."

"Only for you," I told him. And it was quite true considering I'd never managed such wetness when it came to Bill.

He lifted my hips and placed the tip of his cock at my entrance before I slowly began to slide down him, loving the feeling of being so filled by him and again feeling complete, like he was the missing part of me. This time was more tender and, dare I say it, more loving. We were wrapped around each other, his arms tightly tied around my back as my fingernails dug into his back. I was worried that I might even be drawing blood.

But the intense pleasure and closeness I felt from Eric in that position was just incredible. I was softly rocking my hips as he moved with me, kissing down my neck as I breathed him in. After a while it got more needy and he started to guide my hips so he could thrust into me easier. I could feel yet another orgasm growing within the depths of my belly as the familiar heat began to take over my body.

I was moaning loudly, my breathing erratic as Eric continued to push into me and I met him for each and every stroke. My orgasm suddenly hit me from out of nowhere and I threw my head back, screaming out loudly. Eric let out his own grunt as I felt him swell inside me and unleash his load. I collapsed into his arms and we both laid back onto the pillows, him safely still inside me.

"Wow," was all my brain could tell my lips to say.

"Wow indeed," he told me.

"You know I wasn't sure that I could orgasm from sex alone, I know some women can't."

"And there was me thinking it was all down to my skill!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was! Billy Boy never managed it. Although I don't think I ever had an orgasm from his hand. Or dick."

"How about we stop talking about Bill fucking Compton when I'm still buried inside you. Are you trying to make my dick shrivel up and fall off?" He pulled back to glare at me, but just looked cute.

"You're cute when you're trying to be angry." I kissed him softly on the nose.

"I'll tell you, young lady, that I am a hardened criminal with years inside and warrant out on my capture. I have tattoos and everything." He tried to scowl at me but failed miserably.

I laughed at him. "And I love your tattoos. No piercings though, I notice …"

"What would you want me to get pierced?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow at me.

"A nipple would be a start." I gently pinched his left nipple.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Only if you get yours done."

"Deal," I told him. I didn't think he expected me to say that from the look of shock that went across his face.

"You'd really do that if I do?"

"Of course, and I've always wanted to get a tattoo as well and since I'm on the run with such a hardened criminal maybe I should get one."

"You'd look hot with a tattoo," he said, his eyes clouding over with lust again and I could feel him harden inside me.

"Seriously? You're ready again? Where the fuck do you get all this stamina from?"

"What can I say, I have a hot woman sat on top of me, what do you expect me to do?"

.

I had a total of three more orgasms before Eric and I eventually fell asleep from pure exhaustion tightly wrapped around each other. When I woke the next morning Eric was no longer in the bed, but everything else in the room looked the same. The small clock on the bedside table told me that it was one in the afternoon and I had to admit to being starving hungry.

I went into the en-suite to pee and run a comb through my hair which certainly showed all the signs of me having a night of fantastic sex. I then walked back into the room and pulled on my discarded panties along with Eric's shirt from the night before. It still smelled of his cologne and a smell that was so uniquely him.

I heard noises from downstairs so quietly made my way down the carpeted stairs to find Eric in the kitchen making breakfast. He was dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts and looked fucking incredible. I could feel my libido wake up despite the good seeing to I'd been given from Eric the night before. It was evident that he was in a good mood since he was almost bouncing around the kitchen and I leaned against the wall in the hallway for a few minutes before he noticed me.

"How long have you been stood there?" he asked as I padded towards him.

"Long enough to watch you dance around the kitchen."

"I wasn't dancing," he told me, trying to be stern but failing miserably.

"If you say so!" I kissed him gently on his clavicle. "What's cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausages, the whole works. Grab a seat, it's nearly ready. I was going to bring it up to you."

"Thank you."

"And I take it you want coffee?"

"Damn straight!" He handed me a mug of perfectly made coffee. It thrilled me slightly that he'd remembered how I liked it.

We sat down together and ate breakfast, which was fantastic, before vegging on the sofa watching some crap or other on the TV while I snuggled into Eric's side. A bit later on Eric had a text message from Stan to say that he was coming over at eight to provide us with a vehicle to drive back into Louisiana. We had decided that staying in a small town like Bon Temps would be the best thing to do to let some of the shit surrounding Eric blow over. Eric had spoken to Stan on the phone and gone over the scenario and he was reasonably happy with.

I also took the time to call Amelia. She was thrilled that Eric and I had got together, but also told me that Bill had been trying to cause trouble for them. It seems my ex had shown up at her door demanding to know where I was. Obviously Amelia told him nothing, but he made a threat against her. A threat that Copley overheard since he'd been visiting his daughter.

Amelia told me that since I'd first gone to them after my return to New York Copley had been doing everything possible to be a thorn in Bill's side, stealing business from him and spreading more rumours about Bill's sex life. He even suggested to some in the business world and a few gossip columnists that Bill had had me kidnapped by Eric and that I wasn't supposed to escape from him. Obviously confidence in the man had plummeted and he was in danger of his board of directors turning against him.

The final nail in the coffin was yet to come, however. It was planned that when I'd been missing for a few days Copley and Amelia were going to file a missing persons report and give the suggestion to the police that Bill might be responsible, that I'd told Amelia I was scared what Bill would do when I left him. They were planning on planting evidence that showed I'd been apprehended by someone under Bill's orders in Shreveport and then brought back to New York.

Before I'd left New York, Copley had asked me to donate some blood and hairs and I'd wondered why he'd asked that, but now I knew. He was going to frame my husband for murder.

Of course the upshot for me was that if I was suspected to be dead then they wouldn't be looking for me, and Eric and I might have an easier chance of escape.

Eric was hugely amused when I told him Cope's plans and said that jail would be the best place for him. Both of us knew that an asshole like Bill Compton would not last five minutes in jail as most men knew of him, and many knew that he was behind Eric's downfall. It would be poetic justice if Bill was to end up in jail, and I knew that if anyone was going to pull it off it would be Copley.

It did mean that I probably wouldn't get the divorce settlement money out of him, but I was never concerned about that. I had more than enough for Eric and I to live on and Cope had promised to sell a few of Bill's assets that he'd taken over and give me the profits. I was grateful indeed to that man.

Eric also took the time to call Octavia. She was also thrilled that Eric and I were together and told Eric that under no circumstances should he let me go. I spoke to her briefly thanking her for all that she'd done for me before Eric and her said goodbye to each other, speaking emotionally in Swedish to each other before hanging up.

Eric looked drained when he'd finished talking to her. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm going to miss her, she's very much like a mother to me. I hope that one day I will get to see her again."

"And I'm sure that you will, I'll make sure of it." I kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Thank you for being here, Sookie. I know now that I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"I know. And I wouldn't let you do this alone."

We spent the rest of the evening showering together before packing up our belongings for Stan to come by with our car. It had been registered in the name of Adele Hale so the police wouldn't get suspicious if we were stopped. It did mean that I had to hear my brown wig, which I hated since it made my head sweat.

Once Stan came past under the safety of darkness we loaded up the car, which was an old Lincoln Continental that may have looked like nothing special but had been reinforced with bullet-proof glass and side panels and had a powerful engine underneath the hood that could go a cool 180 miles per hour. I didn't know quite how much trouble Stan expected us to get in, but he also handed me a gun which Stan had made Eric promise to teach me how to use, not that Eric was remotely pleased about that.

When it came to leaving Stan gave me a huge hug and told me to look out for Eric, which I promised to do. I then got into the car and watched as Stan and Eric spoke quietly to each other before Eric climbed into the driver's seat.

"You look hot brunette," he said with a wink. "I want you to leave that on when we arrive in Bon Temps."

"You're insatiable!" I told him for what felt like the millionth time.

Not that I minded at all!

* * *

_See, no cliffhanger!_

_x  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I was writing my entry to the 'I Write the Songs' contest and then didn't feel too good at the end of the week._

_This chapter is a little bit fluffy, I hope you like it.

* * *

_

**Eric**

After about an hour I watched Sookie as she pulled off the dark brown wig, rubbing at her scalp and mumbling something about hating wearing the thing. She looked good brunette, and I meant what I'd told her that I wanted to fuck her while she wore it. But in my heart she would always be my buxom blonde and that was how I would always see her.

"Are you okay, Sookie? You've hardly said anything since we left Dallas."

I had to admit to being a little worried that she had changed her mind. We'd spoken the night before and she'd managed to convince me that she should stay with me, that she'd be better off with me. That she'd be better away from her husband and New York. But the deal breaker was that she wanted to be with me. She knew who I was, what I had done, but she had still flown over a thousand miles at great risk to herself to be with me.

And I loved her for it.

I hadn't told her that I loved her, the right time had not presented itself for that, but I knew that I did and I wanted to tell her. She'd captivated me right from the start when Pam and I were considering kidnapping her. Pam had teased me about quite how much of an interest I was taking in her, but I'd always rebuffed her, telling her that she was imagining things. I knew even then that Pam had been right.

It had been torture spending the days with her in the house in North Carolina when I wasn't able to talk to her let alone touch her or be with her, but I understood why I had to stay away from her. Pam again seemed to know me better than I knew myself; she could see the trouble I would find myself in if I allowed myself to feel for her.

And it killed me to push her away. I was denying myself, denying the feelings I felt for this woman. But I had so much other shit going on that I couldn't risk dragging her into that world. I knew now that the reasons I pushed her away was not only that I loved her but that I also couldn't dare to think that she might not love me back.

I needed her to want to be with me and I hated that fact that I'd had to force her to be with me by kidnapping her. I needed for her to come to me willingly, and despite me pushing her away on so many occasions she had done just that.

And when I did get to lay with her our connection had been immense.

She had seemed shocked when I told her that she was only the second woman I'd ever slept with. I didn't know whether to be slightly offended that she imagined I'd be a manwhore, but I could maybe see where she was coming from since I was aware of the effect I had on women. But sex with Sookie was perfect. We fit together like she was my second half. I'd loved Felicia, I thought she was my everything, but what I felt for Sookie had become deeper and more intense in such a short period of time that it scared me. I felt like I could easily become addicted to her; dependent on her.

"I was just thinking," she stated, drawing me out of my own thoughts.

Her head was facing forward as I drove along the pitch dark roads in the direction of Louisiana meaning that I was unable to read her expression. I wished I could see her face so that I could try and make a guess at what she was thinking about, but the light shining from the small navigation device and the headlights of the car wasn't enough.

"If you want to go home I will take you to the airport …" I left the sentence hanging in the air, the car thick with my insecurities. I said a silent prayer that that was no what she was thinking.

"No, Eric, I do not want to go home. I want to be here with you." She sounded calm but her own insecurities evident in the timbre of her voice. "Unless you don't want me here …"

I couldn't help but smile. I was fairly sure we were both having the same thoughts. The fact remained that we didn't know each other that well and were both risking a lot to be with the other. Although I had a feeling that we were going to be spending a lot of time together alone which would give us that time to become acquainted.

I slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road. There were no cars around since we'd chosen to stay off the main highways on our trip east.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked as I got out of the car, the car dinging when my drivers side door was opened with the headlights still shining until I closed it behind me and walked around to Sookie's side, opening the door and kneeling down on the dirt in front of her.

"Sook, I don't want you to regret being with me. This is not going to be easy on either of us, we will never have a normal relationship, we'll never have that house with the white picket fence and 1.86 children."

"I know that, Eric," she replied earnestly, placing a small hand on the side of my face which I found myself leaning into. "And I knew it when I left New York. You're all I've been able to think about since I first met you. I know that I'm meant to be with you. You essentially rescued me from my marriage, and I thank you for that. I'm truly sorry for the shit that you have been through since you first met Bill, but I want to change things going forward. It's you and me now, Eric."

"You don't regret anything? I was just concerned that you were so quiet."

My eyes searched her face, aided this time by the internal light of the car. She gave me a warm smile and rubbed her thumb along my cheek bone. "I was thinking about you, thinking how much improved everything has been in the few days since I'd left Bill and made the decision to come here." She leant forward and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I was also thinking about last night." Her voice was sultry and seductive.

"Oh really? Any part in particular?"

"The sex mostly," she smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what were you thinking about it?"

Sookie had twisted around in her seat and I was knelt between her legs. I took the opportunity to pull her closer to me so that our faces were mere centimetres apart.

"I was thinking about how much I enjoyed it, how you compared to my husband." I raised an eyebrow at her, trying not to smirk. "Mr Confident aren't you?"

"Well, considering you told me that you and your rabbit were such good friends and you suggested that Bill wasn't up to much, I'm hoping that my … performance … outshone your ex-husband."

"You certainly have nothing to worry about in that department. Sex with Bill was a chore I hated. It was normally on Wednesdays and Fridays and I never once had an orgasm with him."

He was really that bad? "You poor girl!" I peppered her face with kisses in a mock-sympathetic fashion. "I just don't quite get how he managed to get other women to sleep with him, when he couldn't even please his own wife!"

"I struggled with that one myself. I used to think it was me that was the problem."

"I can assure you it would not have been you. You were fantastic." I could see that she needed the reassurance.

"Maybe we're just more compatible." Her hand was snaking down my torso to the rapidly hardening bulge in my pants.

"That could be it," I almost hissed as her hand made contact with the front of my jeans.

I leaned forward and kissed her hard, my hands supporting her and pulling her close into my body. I relished her taste and scent and the way her small body so perfectly fit into my larger one as if she was made for me.

We were interrupted from taking it any further by the sound of a truck driving past, the sound of shouting coming from the open window and the horn being tooted.

"This probably isn't the place for this," I admitted to her regretfully.

"You're probably right. We'd better get going before I drag you into the back seat and corrupt you further."

She lightly squeezed my dick which elicited a loud moan from my lips. "Woman, you are evil."

"I know." She kissed me softly on the lips, but I stayed knelt on the floor between her legs.

I went to move from my position but a sudden thought hit me, and it somehow felt like the right time to be doing it.

I had to admit to being a little nervous of Sookie's reaction and even more nervous of her rejection. It was something I'd been thinking about on the drive so far, and although innocent to some extent, it still felt very real to me.

I looked deep into her eyes as I spoke, determined to see right into the depths of her soul. "I have something for you. For us."

She gave me a querying look as I leaned away from her slightly, adjusted myself to make a little more room in my pants, and then pulled out a small velvet bag from the pocket of my jeans. I wasn't quite sure what had made me put the bag in my jeans, but obviously something inside me knew that I wanted to do this.

She placed her hands lightly on my chest as I hid the bag in my hand. "I was going to wait to do this." I told her, feeling incredibly nervous for some reason. I knew that it wasn't real, I knew that it could never be real, that it was only part of our disguise. But I wanted it to be real nonetheless and I hoped that she felt the same way.

"I don't understand, Eric."

I smiled at my impatient girl. "Stan suggested this would be a good idea, and I had to agree with him." That wasn't how I wanted to do this. "No, that makes it sound like it was just Stan's idea and that I hadn't thought of it myself, because I had. I just wasn't sure that this was the time to do it. That now was too early."

"I really don't know what you mean!" She was getting a little exasperated at my vagueness. I just wasn't quite sure how to do this.

I gently took hold of her right hand which had been resting on my left shoulder and placed it in between us. I then emptied the contents of the bag into her waiting hand, the gentle clinking of metal on metal briefly filling the air before the three rings settled into her palm.

"Eric?" she queried, her eyes fixed on the rings in her hand.

I waited until her wide eyes raised to mine before continuing. "Sookie, to some extent this would be part of our disguise. If we were a married couple there would be less chance that either of us would be recognised since the authorities are looking for a single man; I won't be so noticeable. It may seem that its selfish of me to ask like this, and it is selfish, I admit that, but that doesn't mean I don't want you."

I paused to gage her reaction, half expecting a slap across the face. When she didn't hit me I had the courage to continue.

"We will never be able to have this, not properly. I'm a wanted man and you're technically still married. But I want you to be mine. I want to be able to think of you as my wife even if we have don't have the piece of paper to say so."

She looked stunned, and I wasn't too surprised. Considering that we had only known each other for a few days, and even then not too well, it must have come as a shock that I was essentially proposing to her.

"I don't know what to say," she eventually admitted, her eyes back on the three rings in her hand.

I had to admit to feeling a little bit downbeat that she wasn't thrilled with the idea. "It's too soon, isn't it? I should have waited."

I moved to get up but Sookie placed her left hand on my face. "I'm not saying no, I'm just feeling a little stunned. This is high-handed of you, Eric. We have only known each other a short time, and we only shared our first kiss yesterday, but I'm not saying no to you."

Her eyes studied my face as I silently begged her to go along with me. To be my wife in anything but a piece of paper. I wanted her to be mine forever, and I couldn't for the life of me remember why I had ever tried to push her away. She was fast becoming the air that I needed to breathe.

I rested my forehead against her and looked down at the rings in her hand, the soft light from the car setting the ambiance. I touched all three rings in her hand with my index finger, spreading them out.

"They belonged to my parents," I told her, gently fingering the larger platinum ring that belonged to my father. "My dad never took this ring off and it had to be cut off him after he died. I had it remade later in the original style when I was old enough. My father loved my mom immensely; she was everything to him. The thing I remember most about my parents is the love they had for each other, and for Pam and I. I still miss them now even though it's been over twenty-five years since they both died."

My finger moved to my mom's engagement ring. It was an antique and had belonged to my father's grandmother. The ring was platinum and dated from the late nineteenth century. It was designed in an art nouveau style with three large diamonds set in the centre of the ring and then many smaller diamonds set in the band. The wedding ring also belonged to my great-grandmother and dated from the same time. It perfectly complimented the engagement ring when sat along side.

"These belonged to my dad's grandmother before he gave them to my mom. She loved these rings, and as a designer herself she designed our whole house in the art nouveau style to compliment them."

I looked up into Sookie's eyes to see they had moistened with unshed tears. I wiped away a solitary tear that trickled down her cheek wishing that I knew what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"They're beautiful, Eric." She eventually told me. I shifted a little closer to her, my knees feeling a little numb from remaining in the same position. "I just … these are family heirlooms … you can't give them to me." Her beautiful blue eyes were intense upon mine.

"I want to, Sookie. It feels right to give them to you." And it did, it felt very right.

"But Felicia …"

I kicked myself for not explaining fully. I could understand that she didn't want something that had belonged to my ex-wife.

"Felicia was with me when I got my father's ring remade. She hated it, preferring the more modern styles. She'd informed me right at the start of our courtship that she wanted a princess cut ring, citing that she'd known what she wanted from an early age. I never argued with what she wanted so didn't even showed her these rings. I guessed I thought I might pass them onto my daughter."

"You still can, Eric. These should be for her not me." She pulled me closer to her and kissed me softly; sucking my lower lip into her mouth.

"But I want you to have them. I want them to show our connection; to show us. I don't know if I'll ever get to see Lucie again, she has a new man to call daddy now. I want the rings to be worn by someone who knows me. I want that to be you."

Another car went speeding past us, distracting both of us from our thoughts.

She sighed. "I've only just got out of one marriage and I'm by no means free of him. I didn't imagine I'd be in this position quite so soon, even if it's not official." She clasped her hand tightly around the three rings. "Can I think on it?"

I smiled to myself, pleased that she hadn't flat our rejected my outlandish appeal to her. "Of course you can. Take all the time you need."

I finally stood up, relishing the ability to stretch my legs. Sookie swung her legs back inside the car and sat there in momentary darkness until I opened the driver's side door and got in next to her. I smiled to myself when I noticed her playing with the three rings in her palm. I started the engine and carried on following the navigation in the direction of Louisiana.

"Will you tell me more about Felicia," Sookie asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between us.

My mind flicked to my petite, dark ex-wife. I wondered what she was doing, whether she ever thought of me; whether she'd told my daughter about who her father really was. "Felicia was independent and strong-willed," I started, smiling instantly, "much like you in that respect. Maybe that's the type of woman I'm attracted to. Even Pam was like that."

"Sounds like you're a glutton for punishment," she said, the smile evident in her voice.

"I think maybe I am. She always knew what she wanted and she was everything I needed. But she had a selfish streak a mile wide and was never quite able to put me before her. Which I didn't mind as I always put her first as well, but it would have been nice to have her fully behind me every now and again. Whenever she did push me to do anything it was always so it could benefit her. When I took the risk on the loan from Compton she was supporting me because she realised the money it could make us. But when it didn't work out I was there to take the fall on my own."

"Bitch," Sookie muttered under her breath.

"Maybe. I don't think that it was that she didn't love me, she was just inherently selfish and I loved her too much to see that it would eventually split us apart."

Sookie was quiet for a moment. "But do you not think you might have misjudged me? That I am no good for you as well?"

"No, I don't," I answered honestly. "I already know of the sacrifice that you have made for me. You could have it all in New York now you've left Bill, but you're here with me instead. You've already proven yourself to me, and I only hope that I can measure up; that I can be that man for you. I am just so scared that I will let you down."

It felt good to admit to my darkest fears to Sookie; it was some how cathartic. I kept my eyes fixed on the road in front so not to let Sookie see quite how vulnerable I felt.

"Eric," she gently placed a hand on my arm and I felt the heat from her palm radiate through my whole body. "I know that you will never let me down. I know that what is between us is genuine. I will do anything for you, and I know that you will do the same for me. We're partners in this."

She paused to think and I heard her playing again with the rings in her hand.

"Pull over, Eric." I did as she asked, pulling up at the side of the road and cutting the engine.

Sookie immediately got out of the car and walked to stand in the brightness of the headlights. She beckoned to me to join her. She put something in her jeans pocket and then placed one of the rings into mine hand.

"Ask me."

I fingered the engagement ring in my hand and gave a silent prayer that it would fit her. I looked into her eyes, which were shining in the light, and got down onto one knee in front of her.

"I love you, Sookie." I told her as she gasped at my confession. "I think I may have fallen in love with you when I first saw you, even before we met." I laughed darkly at the precise circumstances of our first meeting. "I want to be with you; I want you to be mine." I paused momentarily to try and clear my head. "I have done things so wrong by you, I've taken you and then pushed you away. I've tried to protect you when you didn't want protecting and I've hurt you in the process."

It looked like Sookie was about to say something, but I silenced her with my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I promise I will never push you away, but you must also know that I will always put you first. If I am in danger I will do everything to make sure you will be okay. Your safety is more important than anything to me." I watched as a silent tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Eric." I felt my heart grow a hundred sizes within my chest; my own tears threatening to fall.

"Will you marry me, Sookie? Will you become my wife in everything but a piece of paper?"

"Yes, Eric. I will marry you with all that I am."

I slid the ring on her left hand and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it fitted her perfectly. She pulled me up from my kneeling position and wrapped her small body around me, pulling at my shirt tightly to keep me close. I breathed in her scent, glad that she had taken the wig off. When she released the hold she had on me slightly I bent down and kissed her. Our lips immediately finding each others and falling into a needy but familiar kiss.

I lifted her up and her legs instantly wrapped around me, pulling herself down onto my waiting erection, the barrier of denim sadly in the way of a connection. I sat her on the hood of the car, giving me the opportunity to grind into her.

"Fuck!" she hissed as our hands became needier, but she pulled away, panting for breath. "I want you so much, Eric, but here is not the place." I had to admit to feeling a little disappointed, but I could see her reasoning. "How about you put your foot down and we get to Louisiana as soon as possible?"

"I can do that." I told her, kissing her one last time before moving away to help her up. I led her to the passenger door and held it open for her to get in.

"Where did that come from?" Sookie asked once we were back on the road and speeding towards Bon Temps.

"It was something Octavia said to me." I took Sookie's left hand in mine and fiddled with the ring that was sitting on her finger. "She told me that you were the one for me, that I should do anything I could to keep you by my side. She pointed out that you'd sacrificed so much for me, that you must love me. She gave me the hope that you might say yes to me."

"I think I love Octavia!" Her voice was joyous and dancing with happiness.

"I know that I do. She kept me on the straight and narrow as a kid, and I'm going to miss her enormously. I hope that we can see her again soon."

"As do I. I feel like I barely know her but she has done so much for me at great risk to herself."

.

The rest of the journey we sat quietly chatting about our pasts, filling each other in on the things we didn't know about each other. As we entered Louisiana Sookie had fallen asleep and I somehow managed to find the old farmhouse without her help. Stan had warned me that the entrance was hidden, and I'd driven past it the first time before I realised it was the place I wanted. But I was soon enough driving up the shoddy driveway to the old quirky wooden farmhouse that was situated in the centre of the property. I drove around to the back of the house to hide the car, reversing in so a quick getaway could be made if it was necessary.

"Sookie, we're here." I gently shook her awake and grabbed the torch from the glove compartment. We both got out of the car and I grabbed our bags out of the trunk, finding the key that Stan had given me and opening the back door to the property. I flicked a switch and the lights for the lower level flicked on.

We found ourselves in a much loved kitchen, which still seemed to be fully furnished making me wonder quite who Stan had brought the property from. It almost felt as if we were in someone else's home. However the note on the table welcoming us to the house proved we were in the right place, and Stan had obviously got one of his people to come by and stock up the house prior to our arrival.

My debt to that man was growing by the minute and I only hoped that I would one day be able to repay him.

"This place is great," Sookie told me once we'd investigated the whole house. "Which room do you want?" There was a distinct twinkle in her eye as she asked me that.

"I was hoping that we might share. We are engaged, after all."

"Maybe, but I was thinking that we could marry tomorrow, and its bad luck to sleep with my future husband the night before we marry."

I growled at her and pushed her against the wall. "You're sure about that?" I gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to check that she was sincere.

"I am. Let's marry here tomorrow night under the stars. It will be just and me."

"Fuck, I love you," I almost hissed as my lips captured hers in a fierce kiss.

"I love you too, Eric."

* * *

_A little sudden or cute? They do love each other, after all._

_;)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sookie**

"Fuck," I hissed into Eric's mouth as he pushed me hard against the hallway wall. He had me pinned there, but I had no intention of trying to escape.

"There is no way I am letting you sleep in a different bed tonight." His eyes were dark with lust as he looked down at me.

"Mr Northman, I don't believe in sex before marriage." I was trying to keep my voice and expression innocent, but had a feeling I was failing.

"Oh really?" he started kissing down my neck and I could feel my resolve weakening. "I seem to remember you believing in it fairly well last night."

He started nibbling on my collarbone while grinding the large bulge of his jeans heavily into my stomach. I couldn't help but grab at his t-shirt to bring him closer to me, to increase the body contact between us.

"Call it turning over a new leaf."

I moaned as I threw my head back – hitting the wall in the process – as he placed wet kisses along my neck, his teeth running over my pulse point as he nipped my skin. I moved my hands around to his ass and squeezed hard, pulling him closer to me at the same time.

"So you say," he whispered between kisses, "but your body is telling me something else." I whimpered as he grasped my boobs in his large hands, his thumbs running over my super-sensitive nipples.

I started pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt, desperately trying to touch more of him. He gave me a smug smile before whipping off his shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor. I ran my hands over his naked torso, allowing my fingernails to drag along his skin. "You're wearing too much," he hissed as he gripped my own t-shirt and pulled it violently over my head.

His hands were instantly reaching behind me to remove my bra, and as soon as that was also on the floor he was palming my breasts, squeezing them hard. I could feel myself becoming increasingly turned on by his actions and I was desperate for some friction in my aching centre, his bulge sitting a little too high for me to rub myself against him.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded as I brought a hand down to give myself the friction I required. I huffed at him when he removed my hand, holding both of my hands in one of his larger ones above my head. I tried to protest but he silenced me with a searing kiss causing me to lose my train of thought. "No touching yourself, Ms Stackhouse, _that_ is for my pleasure only."

He pressed his body heavily into mine, pinning me to the wall, his skin warm against mine, my breasts pressed firmly against his hard chest. I dug my nails into his back as he resumed kissing down my neck, nibbling at my pulse point and placing a long lick down my sternum.

"Eric, please," I moaned as he took my left nipple into his mouth. My hands reached into his hair and grasped hard, keeping him in place at my breast. "Please fuck me, Eric. I need you to fuck me."

He pulled back, a smirk on his face. "I thought there was no sex before marriage?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, pushing him hard into the opposite wall of the hallway. I climbed up his body to reach his lips, his hands moving to my thighs to support my weight as I ground into him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me as he carried me into one of the bedrooms, kicking the door shut and placing me on the floor behind the closed door. We both quickly kicked off our remaining clothes, our eyes on each other the whole time as we both panted with need.

When we were both naked I pulled him to me and we resumed our needy kisses. He lifted me up and pushed me back against the wall, my legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and the pressure from his body holding me in position against the wall. We were kissing each other passionately, our tongues battling for dominance, as we tasted each other. I wanted to consume him, I wanted to know every last thing about him. I wanted to taste every last inch of him.

I could feel the tip of his penis grazing my centre, and I wiggled my hips desperately trying to draw him closer to me. Eric moved a hand down between us, running a finger along to test my readiness for him.

"So wet for me," he growled into my ear before taking my lobe into his mouth and biting down gently. The sensation of him biting my ear caused my own growl and I tried to shimmy down the wall to bring myself closer to him. "Impatient girl," he scolded, teasing my centre with the tip of his penis, a sensation that caused us both to moan in anticipation.

"Just fuck me, already," I growled at him.

He leaned back slightly allowing us to regain eye contact. His pale blue eyes were intense, yet I could see the feeling behind them, the depth of his emotions. "I love you, Sookie. I want you to be by my side forever."

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. Even if you want me to, I will not leave you. But right now, I need you to fuck me."

As requested, Eric shifted our position slightly and I felt him push into me in one go. We both let out loud moans of satisfaction as we reconnected. I truly felt like I was complete, like he was the last part of the jigsaw puzzle that I'd been missing all this time.

After remaining still for a few moments he started to slowly pull out of me before slamming back in with renewed force and causing me to scream his name loudly. He quickly picked up the pace, holding me firmly against the wall as he thrust into me, my hands holding onto his shoulders for support, my body feeling weak with pleasure.

Our lovemaking was fast and needy and neither of us was going to last long. I could feel him begin to swell inside me and he brought a hand down between us to rub my hypersensitive clit. I let out a string of expletives as the sensation built within me to fever pitch before I exploded into orgasm, Eric's own not that far behind.

"Shit," I hissed as he leaned into me, relieved that I was still pinned against the wall since I didn't think I could trust my legs to function. "I needed that."

"And you told me you didn't want to sleep with me." He raised an eyebrow at me and I leant forward to kiss him gently on the chin.

"Just because you fucked me against the wall, doesn't mean that you get to sleep in my bed." My voice was stubborn as he raised that damn sexy eyebrow at me again and I felt my resolve beginning to instantly weaken. "I'm serious, Eric. If we're marrying tomorrow, even if it's not real in the eyes of the law, I want to do it properly. And then I want to spend every night with you."

"You drive a hard bargain, Stackhouse."

He kissed me on the nose and slowly pulled out of me. I instantly missed the sensation of having him inside me and mourned his loss. He placed me gently on the floor and kissed the top of my head.

"Fine, you sleep in here tonight and I'll be down the hall, but just know that there's an open invitation into my bed if you find yourself getting lonely in this large bed all by yourself. In a house that's next to a cemetery. And in the middle of nowhere."

"Quit trying to scare me," I reprinamned, annoyed that it had worked to some extent.

"Did it work?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I lied. I had a feeling he knew that I was lying, but I was too damn stubborn and competitive to let him win this.

"Fine. I'll go and get our bags and bring your stuff in here."

He kissed me on the lips before pulling his boxer shorts back on and going to get my stuff. I had a quick nose around the room and was pleased to see that the room was clean and the sheets were freshly laundered. I could only imagine that it was something Stan has seen to before we arrived here. The room we'd fallen into was obviously the master bedroom since there was a small en-suite bathroom attached.

I walked out into the hallway to discover that there was a smaller bedroom down the hall along with a master bathroom. Up the narrow staircase were two more bedrooms, which seemed to lack in furniture, the beds being the only thing in them. When I got back downstairs, I found Eric laying on my bed.

"Last chance to change your mind?"

I crawled onto the bed and snuggled in next to him. "You know that I want to sleep with you, but if I'm marrying you tomorrow I want to do at least one thing by tradition."

"You realise that some people do sleep in the same bed the night before they marry?"

"Yes, but I don't want that. Please, Eric, just let me have this."

"Of course, lover. You know that I would do anything for you."

After placing one last searing kiss on my lips, which made my whole body tingle with need, I watched him as he left the room. I did want to be with him, but I also wanted some tradition. I was well aware that in the eyes of the law, I was still married to Bill Compton, but in my heart, I was marrying Eric.

I looked down at the antique engagement ring on my left hand and smiled and stupid grin. It had truly shocked me that he would give this to me when he hadn't given it to a Felicia, a woman he'd been with since he was eighteen; a woman who had given him a daughter. It made me hate her that she could treat Eric in such a way, did she not realise what a great man he was? All I could presume was the woman was obviously an idiot.

I crawled into bed that night missing Eric enormously, but my stubborn nature would not allow me to go to him, no matter how desperate I was to be with him. I didn't sleep well, my mind plagued with night terrors of Bill or something happening to Eric. I was aware that it would be a constant battle; that we would never be able to relax completely. But I also knew that I couldn't be without him, that the other option was not even thinkable.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon wafting in my room and saw Eric standing over me with a large mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of bacon and eggs in the other.

"Good morning to my fiancée," he said with a smile while handing me my breakfast. "Sleep okay?"

"No," I said grumpily.

"Good, because neither did I." His smile was triumphant and he knew that I was regretting my decision not to sleep with him. It seemed he had learned already quite how stubborn I was.

"I shouldn't be seeing you, it's our wedding day."

"Fine, I'll take back your breakfast then and leave." He had a pout on his face as he moved to grab back the cup of coffee he'd just handed to me.

"Okay, okay! You win." He gave me a wicked grin and came and sat next to me on the bed, stealing a piece of bacon from my plate and popping it whole into his mouth.

"So, what are the plans for today? When do you want to do this?"

"I still think tonight. I want to marry you under the stars."

He gave me a warm smile and leaned forward to kiss me on the nose. "I'd marry you in Wallmart if I needed to, but here under the stars sounds perfect. What do you have planned before then?"

"Well, I'm going to need to spend some time pampering myself, and I'd like to have a look around the property, but other than that I have no specific plans …" I raised a suggestive eyebrow at Eric.

"Oh, I don't think so Stackhouse. You'll have to wait until after we're married before any of that."

"You're changing your tune!"

"Well, it's one thing seeing each other, but we can hardly have sex hours before we marry; that just wouldn't be right!" I scowled at him but he simply smiled in return before leaning in closer to me. "I'll make it worth your while," he whispered into my ear before placing a few kisses down my neck and along my shoulder. "But I agree that I want to check things out around the property. I was also thinking I may take our valuables and bury them somewhere in case we need to make a hasty get away."

"You're expecting trouble?" I asked, feeling incredibly alarmed.

"I can't rule anything out, and if we need to make a run for it I want to be prepared."

"You're going to teach me how to use a gun then?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't want to, I don't want you to need the use of a gun. But if it's that or anything happening to you, I'll gladly show you how to use it. It'll probably be better if we go some way away, so maybe tomorrow or the next day we'll go for a drive and find somewhere quiet."

It was suddenly hitting me quite how fucked up things could get for us if anyone did find out where Eric was. And it scared me. But what scared me the most was being without Eric. I didn't care where I was as long as Eric was with me.

"You okay?" he asked, watching me as I lost myself into my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how I have no intention of letting you get away from me." I rested my head on his shoulder and Eric began stroking my hair.

"It's never going to be simple for us, we'll never be able to totally relax." He paused briefly pulling away from me and looking down into my eyes. I could tell from his troubled expression what he was about to say. "Sookie … are you –"

"I'm sure, Eric." I said, cutting him off. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I knew it when I left New York and I know it now. I love you and I can't bear thinking about a future that doesn't have you in it. And if it means that we end up all Thelma and Louise stylee and find ourselves going over a cliff together, then I don't care as long as I'm with you." I grasped his face in my hands and stared deep into his pale blue eyes. "I'm yours, Eric. I'm never leaving you. We're in this together. Bonnie and Clyde. It's you and me."

"I'm hoping it's not going to come to that." His eyes were intense as he looked down at me, but I could see the emotion behind them. I could see that he was scared. "I don't want to lose you. I've lost so much, I couldn't bear to lose you as well."

I put the empty plate and coffee mug on the bedside table and moved to straddle Eric's lap. "I won't let you lose me. I'm going to stay with you or die trying."

"I don't want you to die, Sookie." He pulled me tight against his chest, his face buried in my hair.

"And I couldn't live if anything happened to you. It's all or nothing." I pulled away to look him in the eye again so he could see my honesty.

"I know, but I still hate that I brought you into this." I watched as one solitary tear slid down his cheek.

I smiled at him, wiping the moisture away from his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You rescued me. You gave me a reason to live and I will be forever grateful for that."

We laid on the bed wrapped around each other for some time, neither one of us saying anything else nor making the move away. I felt contented being with him like that; it felt like something that I was meant to do. And I knew that everything I'd told him was the truth: there was no me without him.

I'd obviously managed to fall asleep in his arms as I woke a while later still laying on top of him as he gently stroked my hair.

"I think this is my new favourite place to sleep," I told him.

He smiled down at me. "You can lay there whenever you want. I'm more than happy to be your mattress!"

When I finally managed to pull myself away from Eric, I pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and tied my hair up in a tight knot since I was planning on taking a shower later before our makeshift wedding. The two of us went for a walk around the property and I watched Eric as he checked out the property looking for any potential escape routes. We walked through the woods in a northerly direction from the back of the house and found that we eventually came to a dirt track by an abandoned farm building.

"I think this may be a good place to hide our documents," Eric told me.

"You're right and this place seems completely deserted. What if we also left a car here?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a good idea. In fact, I think I'd prefer we left Stan's car here and used an alternative one for otherwise. We'll get another car tomorrow and move the other one here."

I helped Eric dig a hole beside a tree and we buried the documents, which Eric had tightly wrapped in plastic to keep them dry. We took a slow walk back to the house, enjoying spending time together and walking hand in hand. It felt almost normal.

When we got back, it was early evening so we went into our separate rooms to prepare for our wedding. I knew deep down that it wasn't real, that in the eyes of the law, we weren't really getting married, but it was real in my heart. I was binding myself to him as best as I could.

I took a bath, taking the time to shave off any excess hair then giving my skin a good buff and moisturise. I took extra care with my hair, conditioning thoroughly and then styling, curling the ends but leaving it loose around my shoulders. I finally took extra care with my make-up, applying more than I usually wore but trying to keep it natural. I was glad I had some waterproof mascara to wear, as I was certain there would be tears.

Once nearly ready I pulled out one of the nicer dresses I'd brought with me; a dress that would make a perfect wedding dress. I'd bought it on the spur of the moment having seen it in the window of a boutique in New York, but I fell in love with it so had to buy it. It was off-white and had all-over lace that fell to the floor, flaring ever so gently at the waste. To finish the look there was also a taupe silk sash that tied around the middle. I paired it with a pair of simple sandals and my outfit was complete.

By the time I was ready it was already dark out and I ventured outside of the bedroom. I could hear soft music coming from outside so I followed the sound. I was astounded when I saw what Eric had found the time to accomplish.

At the back of the house, there was a small lawn area which Eric had covered in candles, ranging from tea lights to much larger church candles. He'd laid some blankets covering the grass and placed some soft cushions around for us to sit on. The music was coming from an iPod and set of speakers that were set up closer to the house, and the music was gentle and blissful. I almost began to tear up just looking at what he had done.

"You look beautiful."

I turned to see Eric standing behind me, and he handed me a bouquet of wild daisies he must have picked from the garden. They were beautiful, simple and elegant.

And then there was him.

He was dressed in a well-fitting silver suit with a pale blue shirt and darker blue tie, a combination that seemed to make his eyes even bluer than normal. He was without doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and I found it hard to believe that he was mine. He had a flower in the buttonhole of his jacket that matched mine.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. "You look incredible in that suit."

"I look even better out of it," he purred into my ear.

"Hmmm, not quite so sure…" he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded my head vigorously, not quite trusting my voice to remain calm.

He took my hand and led me to where the blankets were laid out on the ground and he knelt on one of the cushions, indicating for me to sit on the other one. There was also a small cushion between us where Eric placed the two rings, one sitting slightly on top of the other. It was the most beautiful and romantic setting I ever could have imagined and was something I'd remember for the rest of my life.

Eric took both of my hands in his and stared lovingly into my eyes. I hoped my eyes portrayed the same emotion as it was what was bursting out of my heart.

"Sookie," he began, "from the very first moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were something special. I knew that given the chance I could very easily fall in love with you. And I'll admit that I fought it, I didn't want to fall for you, I didn't want to drag you into the world I found myself in.

"But you captured my heart and soul, and there is nothing that I will not do for you. I love you Sookie, and I give you everything that I am. I give you my heart, I give you my love, I give you my body and I give you my life and eternal soul. You make me want to be a better person. I will forever wish that things could be easier for us, and know that I will never stop trying, but if this is the only way that I can have you, then I will gladly take it.

"I love you for the man you have made me. I love you for seeing the man underneath the mask, for seeing the real me. I … I…" his voice stuttered as a tear ran down his face, his blue eyes glistening in the candle light. "I love you so fucking much!"

I smiled and let out a gentle laugh at his use of language, the lump in my throat feeling the size of a football. I let go of one his hands and rubbed away his tears before clasping his hands again.

"I'm not sure I can top that, and everything you have said to me I feel the same for you. You saved me, Eric. You rescued me from a loveless existence. I was spoiled yet I knew nothing of the world. You opened my eyes, you made me realise that there could be more to life. I was scared at first, not just because I was held against my will, but I soon found I wanted to be with you. I realised I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with you.

"It was when I got home that I realised how much I missed you, how much I wanted to be with you. I realised that I would do anything for you even if I couldn't be with you.

"I want to thank you for loving me. I want to thank you for being there for me, for accepting me. I know that it would be easier for you to be alone, but I don't think I could be without you. You are my life and my love. My heart and my soul. I love you, Eric Northman."

My own tears started to fall as I completed my words to him, but I was pleased that I'd managed to say everything I wanted to before I became a blubbering mess. Eric kissed my hands before gently wiping away my tears with a tissue he pulled from somewhere. Once dry-eyed I watched him pick up the smaller of the rings before my eyes met his again.

"Sookie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love, of the promise I am making to you that I will always love you and protect you. That I will always be your man and will love you until my last breath."

He slid the ring onto my finger, both of our hands shaking gently from both nerves and excitement. After spending a few seconds gazing at my new ring I picked up the larger one for him and placed it on the tip of his finger.

"Eric, I give you this ring to symbolise my heart and soul, to show the world how much I love you. It symbolises the commitment I'm making to you; how I promise to always be in your life. I will love you until my heart stops beating, but our souls will be joined forever. You are my everything and I love you so much."

I slid the ring the whole way onto his finger and as soon as it was safely in place he pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were as close to each other as possible, our breath warm on each other.

"Well, by the power invested in me by god, mother-nature and George Lucas, I now pronounce us husband and wife. And I think that means that I get to kiss the bride!"

He gave me a searing kiss that I felt in every cell on my body, our tongues and lips devouring each other as our hands explored every inch of skin they could find. He pushed me back onto the blankets, his weight welcome on top of me as he pinned me to the floor. When we eventually came up for air he rolled over on to his side and we lay gazing into each other's eyes.

"Is it the wrong time to mention that I really can't stand Star Wars?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and pulled back slightly. "You wait until after we're married to tell me that?" The humour in his voice was evident but he was trying to give me a disgusted look.

"It didn't really come up beforehand."

"Are we talking just the new films, because I can understand that. _The Phantom Menace_ did suck."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "I mean all of them. To be perfectly honest, George Lucas couldn't direct traffic down a one way street."

"You have got to be kidding me! The man is a genius!"

"Jeez, next you're be telling me that you like Jerry Bruckheimer films!"

"_Top Gun_ is fucking awesome, and surely you must love _Pirates of the Caribbean_ … "

"Oh do not get me started on those films, they SUCK!"

.

Our film argument went on for about half an hour before we found other things to distract us. We made love many times that night under the stars and I couldn't imagine a more perfect wedding night. At some point Eric must have carried me inside as when I woke up I was tightly tangled in the sheets with him, my body almost on top of him again.

"Morning, Mrs Northman."

"Morning, Mr Northman." I gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the lips. "So, plans for today, Mr Northman?"

"Well, Mrs Northman, I was thinking I may fuck my wife until she can't walk straight."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?"

"It's very right," he growled into my ear.

And then he made good on his promise. Many times over.

We spent most of the next few days safely wrapped in each other's arms. However Eric did take me into the woods a few miles from the house to teach me to use the gun he'd given to me and we picked up a cheap car meaning that our normal vehicle could be kept hidden for future getaway use if needed. I just prayed that we wouldn't need to use it.

It was around ten in the morning a few days later that I called Amelia to tell her about my marriage to Eric. As predicted, she squealed loudly down the phone when I told her and demanded that I tell her everything about our evening. Eric, who had also taken the time to check in with Stan, simply rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

"I have something to tell you as well," Amelia commented coyly after I'd finally managed to stop her asking questions about Eric and I.

"Oh really, do tell?"

"I may have met someone myself, and he's been pretty much living with me since we first hooked up!"

"Details, Broadway, I need details!"

I was genuinely pleased for Amelia. She'd had a rough time on the men front, rarely able to find one she liked enough to settle down with and being hurt by the ones she did. I hoped that her new man would be the one for her as she deserved some happiness.

"Well, he's called Tray and he owns an auto shop on the outskirt of the city. He's so fucking hot, Sook. He's tall with dark hair and blue eyes and muscles that go on forever. I think he's the one, Sook, I really do."

"Meals, that's fantastic! But you don't think it's a little soon for him to be moving in with you?"

"Right, and that's coming from the girl that ran off with her kidnapper and has since married him!"

She had a point. "Okay, but then you need to be careful. Has your dad met him yet?" I knew that Cope always had a few words to say about any man that Amelia dated.

"God no! I need to make sure he's not going to run away from me before I let him meet my father. He doesn't know who my dad is, so he's not with me for my money."

"I hope so. Sounds hot though!" I watched Eric as he gave me a look, his left eyebrow raising into a questioning look. I rolled my eyes at him and blew him a kiss.

"Oh Sooks, he is so hot!" Amelia gushed about Tray for at least another ten minutes before we said our goodbyes with promises to keep in touch whenever possible.

"All okay?" I asked Eric once I was off the phone with Amelia.

"All good. Stan's got me new documents which he'll get one of his men to bring by tomorrow some time. It'll mean that we have to go out meet him."

"That's good, so then what?"

"Then we leave the States."

"Where will we go?" I asked, feeling a little scared.

"I was thinking Cuba may be a good place to head to at first, though we may need to go via another island or Mexico. And then Europe, somewhere like Switzerland could be a good place."

It was all suddenly becoming very real. I was happy being with Eric in this farmhouse in Louisiana, but it wasn't real. It was make-believe. We were happy inside our little bubble but we both knew that we couldn't stay here forever no matter how much we wanted to.

Later that afternoon I donned the brunette wig and left Eric at home doing some work on the house while I went to stock up on our food supplies. I had to admit to feeling nervous and tried not to let it show, but I felt like I was walking around with a sign on my head saying 'criminal'. I picked up all the items we needed and made it back to the house, careful that I wasn't followed and checking the car to make sure that no tracker devices had been put on it in my absence.

I cooked us a meal of pot roast from the ingredients I'd bought at the store and we then showered together before crawling into bed. Shower sex had become a bit of a thing for us and we both found it difficult to either shower alone or keep our hands to ourselves if we did shower together. Not that either of us minded.

I crawled into my favourite position half on Eric's chest after another round of exhaustive sex and let sleep take me.

.

I was woken by Eric suddenly sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Get dressed," he hissed and I did so immediately.

I felt my mouth go dry and my heart begin to pound as we both dressed and he passed me the handgun and spare ammunition. I felt hugely grateful that Eric had taught me to load the gun in the dark. He also passed me a Taser which I stuffed into my jeans pocket and a knife that I strapped to my ankle. This has been something we'd discussed, an event we'd prepared for, but one that neither one of us wanted to be in.

I looked at Eric in fear. I was scared for him, as well as myself. And I knew that if anything happened to him I would not want to carry on.

We'd rehearsed the protocol, both of us knew where we were to meet or how to contact the other. Only that day while shopping I'd bought two unregistered cell phones which only carried the numbers for each other, Stan and Copley.

"Stay behind me," Eric whispered and I did as he asked.

We were both silent and we listened to the sounds around us. I had no idea what woke Eric, but I trusted him implicitly. Eric slowly opened the door to our bedroom and we stepped out into the hallway to make a run for it when the sound of an explosion ripped through the house …


	16. Chapter 16

_Next chapter up... And I know that I'm evil with cliffhangers, but I just can't seem to help myself!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Eric**

Marrying Sookie had without doubt been one of the best nights of my life. It was certainly up there with the birth of my daughter in terms of emotion and the love I felt, and I had truly meant every last word that I said to her. Sookie was everything to me. I knew that technically, we hadn't known each other for that long, but I knew that she was the one for me.

I just hoped that one day I would get the chance to marry her for real. One day when she was a divorcee or, even better, a widow. I knew that dreaming of another man's death wasn't particularly human of me, but if there was one man I wanted to see six foot under, it was Bill Compton. In addition, the fact that he'd treated Sookie so poorly only added to the list of charges against him in my book. The man didn't realise how lucky he was.

We had spent a large percentage of the days after our wedding getting to know each other, both by talking to each other about our pasts and experiences as well as becoming fully acquainted with each other's bodies. We tried to learn everything about each other, from ticklish spots to favourite films and music, from how she liked her eggs cooked to how I loved it when she hummed while sucking my dick.

But I should have known that things weren't going to last; that the perfect little world we'd built around us would shatter into an infinite number of pieces.

I'd been fully planning to leave the next day anyway. We'd stayed too long in the same place, and even though we had hardly left the house, I was anxious for us to move on.

Sookie calling Amelia was where things went wrong. We'd discussed whether it was a good idea to call Amelia and Stan to check in with them, but I couldn't see any harm in it. I knew that I could trust Stan and Amelia had done so much for Sookie that I didn't doubt her.

While Sookie had been on the phone, I'd checked in with Stan. Things weren't too good at that end as it seemed Cope had been having a hard time making anything stick to Bill Compton. It seemed he was a slippery shit and seemed to have the police and possibly even FBI very much in his back pocket. It made me wonder how much money he was backhanding to them. It meant that Cope's plans to frame Bill for Sookie's murder were falling far short. The only plus side was that in the business world things were going from bad to worse for Compton.

We had again underestimated Compton. He wasn't the stupid fuck we had presumed him to be, and I had a bad feeling that he would do anything to get Sookie back. He had slipped up in allowing her to leave him, and obviously hadn't thought that Sookie would choose to flee him. But there was concern all around that he was not going to stop at anything to see me dead.

It wasn't until Sookie finished her call and told me about Amelia's new boyfriend that I realised that our safety had been compromised. It seemed all a little too convenient that Amelia had met a man in this time that she was spending so much time with. I didn't tell Sookie of my suspicions as I didn't want to upset her with news of her friend, but I should have.

It was why I'd asked Sookie to pick up new unregistered cell phones for both of us, but I had still made a stupid mistake. I should have gotten us out without delay, but I didn't. And I would be to blame if anything happened to Sookie.

.

It must have been a sixth sense that had woken me that night as I'd become a heavy sleeper from my years in jail. I instantly woke Sookie and we both pulled clothes we kept by the bed in case of such an emergency, Sookie trusting me implicitly that we needed to get away. I handed her the gun I'd taught her to use along with spare ammunition and the Taser that she much preferred. I didn't mind her using the Taser, but she needed to have a gun on her. I tucked my own gun into the back of my jeans. We both also strapped knives to our ankles.

I could see the terror in her eyes and I tried to reassure her, but I had a feeling that the look on my own face portrayed the anxiety I felt. It had been something I'd been fearful of and had talked extensively with Sookie about; trying to think of every scenario that meant we could both get out alive. Of course, I was more than aware that it would be a long shot.

But staying in the room wasn't an option. We needed to get out of the house and into the woods. We both knew where to meet and I prayed to every deity I had ever heard of that we could escape. I took a deep breath, gazed down at Sookie and tried to gather myself.

"Stay behind me," I whispered to her and she did as I asked as I walked tentatively out of the bedroom into the pitch-dark corridor. I tried to listen to hear if there was an indication of someone being around, but heard nothing. Until an explosion rocked through the house, that is.

Sookie screamed and sheltered behind me as I looked down the corridor to the front of the house where the explosion had come from. I didn't doubt that we were surrounded, so running out of the back wasn't an option. If we wanted to get out of this, we were going to have to fight our way out.

I sheltered Sookie behind me as we stood still in the doorway. I was trying to assess the situation, preferring that our assailants gave away their position before we made a move. I could see a torch light at the front of the house where obviously the door had been blown up for them to gain entry. I could feel Sookie silently shaking and sobbing behind me, obviously realising how serious things were.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and reassure her, but I wasn't even sure that I was able to do that. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that it was going to be difficult if not near impossible for both of us to get out alive.

The only option was for us to both get away. If anything happened to Sookie, my life would be over with hers. Suicide was not something I had ever considered before; it was something I had presumed to be weak. But I knew that I would not go on without her. That I could not go on without her. She was my sole purpose for living, and if anything were to happen to her, I would not want to carry on.

But I also knew that if anything happened to me she might be captured and forced back to her husband. I hoped that Cope or Stan would look out for her and protect her, something I had asked of both of them if the worse was to happen to me. I'd even asked Octavia to keep an eye on her and take her back to Europe if necessary. I would not have her going back to Bill Compton.

"Northman, I know you're in here." A voice called from the front of the house. "Come out with your hands in front of you and we can make this easy."

"Don't leave me, Eric. Please don't leave me." Sookie was clinging onto my back, her voice panicked and I could feel that she was trembling in fear.

I turned to her to look her in the eye, but still making sure that I was aware of my surroundings. "You have to be brave, Sookie. We're probably surrounded, there's no easy escape anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Eric."

"How is this your fault?" I asked her, wiping the tear that had fallen away from her cheek. "I'm sorry that I failed you, Sookie. Know that I love you so much. I'll do everything I can to get us through this. I'm not going to leave you." I had to get her out, however.

"I know you won't, but maybe I can save you by going out there; maybe I could distract them…"

"No. I won't let you do that. But I meant what I said before; I will put your safety first. I need you to be safe; I need you to get away from here."

"No Eric," she started, tears now streaming down her face.

"Yes, I need to know that you are going to be okay. You can trust Stan." I told her, whispering the last part in case anyone was close enough to overhear.

"Please …" Sookie begged, but I heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the front door, and I turned quickly, shielding Sookie behind me.

"Well isn't this cute?" A voice in the darkness asked as Sookie tensed behind me. "Drop the gun, Northman, or my friend behind you will kill you and my wife."

Wife? I felt Sookie shudder at Bill's voice and heard a gun cocking behind us, effectively blocking our exit from the house. I wanted to kill him. I was desperate to point my gun at him and fire a whole round into his fat gut. I considered whether if Sookie and I shot in different directions we could make a run for it.

But then I didn't know how many there were and I had no intention of being careless. Sookie was too important to me and I was not going to risk her life by being reckless.

"You can try, Northman, but you'll be leaving here in a body bag," a different voice said somehow reading my mind.

"Eric," Sookie whispered behind me. "Please don't get killed."

"I'm going to get you out of here, you know where everything is." I answered without acknowledging her statement. She was more important.

"Not without you," she hissed quietly.

"Drop the fucking gun," the voice shouted in a much louder and more authoritative tone.

I did as the voice asked, dropping the gun on the floor in front of me and leaving my hands out in front of me. I heard the footsteps coming from either side and was also aware that Sookie was fumbling with what I presumed to be her own gun. I prayed that she wouldn't do something stupid and end up dead.

"How about some light?" Bill's voice asked and the hallway light was flicked on; my eyes blinking from the sudden brightness.

I surveyed the area, seeing that Bill was backed up by a much larger bald-headed man with strange purple coloured eyes and a cat-like demeanour about him. And I mean more lethal, rip-your-head-off-in-one-swipe type cat than domestic moggy. The man had a gun pointing in my direction while Bill seemed to be unarmed. To the other end, guarding the back door was another tall, well-built man with dark hair who was holding a gun pointed in my direction. I didn't doubt that there were probably others as well.

I turned my attention back to Compton. I fucking hated him more now than I ever done before. I couldn't bear to think of his hands on Sookie. I struggled to even remind myself that technically she was his wife, not mine.

But there was something that didn't sit right in him being here. If this was a FBI operation, I'd have expected them to storm in and simply capture or kill me, rescuing Sookie. This wasn't that, and it seemed somehow unprofessional that Compton was here. What it did make me fear was that he was the one calling the shots. That the others with him were hired muscle. He must have paid them a fair whack.

"Northman, stay where you are. I want my wife by my side when I kill you." I heard Sookie growl behind me.

"Fuck you, Bill," she spat with pure venom. She made no move whatsoever to stand by her husband, instead clinging tighter onto my shirt.

"Sookie, you will come out here now, or I will just kill him now. And I won't make it easy. Your choice."

"I don't want to leave you." I only just heard Sookie whisper into my back as she placed a loving kiss on my shoulder blade. "But he's going to kill us anyway."

I didn't want her to go to him, but if I was going to go ninja on these guys, I needed her to be away from me. Not trusting my voice, I moved to my left to allow her access to the corridor. She rested her head against me briefly before stepping around me and into the lit corridor. She had her gun in her hand and immediately went to aim it in the direction of her husband but was instantly caught by the dark-haired man, her gun joining mine on the floor along with the Taser that was ripped from her pocket.

"Sookie, sweetheart, were you really planning on killing me? Did you really think that you could do that?" Sookie's eyes met mine, her blue pools filled with tears and an expression of fear on her beautiful face. "Come here, Sookie. Now." Her eyes never left mine and she mouthed 'I love you' before the man released her and she walked slowly towards Compton.

I followed her progress as she walked towards her husband, and had stupidly allowed myself to be distracted from the man blocking my exit. In an instant I found myself cuffed with a gun pointing in my spine.

"Move," the man behind me growled and I was pushed in the direction of Sookie and Compton.

I watched in horror as Compton grabbed at Sookie and pulled her into his arms. She recoiled away from him as he attempted to kiss her, but he simply held her head in place as he kissed her roughly on the mouth. I wanted to kill him. He pulled Sookie into the living room and threw her onto the sofa with an order to stay where she was.

The bald man came up to me and held one side of me while the dark-haired man took the other side. It was only then that Compton approached me, punching me hard in the stomach three times before hitting me in the face. I couldn't help but smirk as he recoiled in pain after obviously hurting his fist.

Sookie had screamed when Bill hit me, yelling at him not to hurt me and I pleaded at her with my eyes to stay where she was. I was well aware that Compton would not hesitate in harming her if she moved from the sofa. Once Bill had his fun with me, he stepped back and glared at me.

"Think you can steal my wife do you?" I remained silent, not trusting my mouth to not say something stupid. "Was it not enough that your own wife left you? Feel that you have to steal other men's wives?"

He punched me once more in the stomach; it hurting more this time than the previous three. "Think it was revenge did you?" I glared at him and watched as a smile came onto his face. "Did you think that sleeping with my wife would make up for the fact that I slept with yours?"

My body froze. Did he just tell me that he slept with Felicia? When the fuck was that? I stared at him as he gave me a smug smile. From what Sookie had told me about his sexual prowess, I was amazed that she would sleep with him, but then I had a feeling that Felicia would have been attracted to his wealth and status since that was thing I lacked. It made me hate her all the more.

I looked over Compton's shoulder to Sookie who was still sat on the sofa looking at me with stunned eyes. I could see that she too was hurt by Bill's revelation. I knew her well enough that she would hate Felicia's betrayal of me. As I stared into Sookie's eyes Compton took the time to hit me once more, causing me to buckle over where I stood. The two brutes pulled me back up into a standing position.

Compton let out a satisfied smirk, turning his back on me and back to Sookie. I couldn't see the look on his face, but I did see Sookie sink back into the couch further as if to get away from him. I saw her move to reach for her ankle, knowing that she'd strapped the knife there. I shook my head slightly when her eyes met mine and mouthed 'not yet'. She got my meaning and stopped the progress towards her ankle.

He was stalking towards Sookie and when he sat down on the sofa he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and running a finger along her jawline.

"Did you really think that you could get away from me? Did you think that your stunt with the papers would work? I would never let you divorce me, Sookie. I knew your friend Amelia had something to do with it, and you will tell me who else helped you."

I let out a sigh of relief that he obviously had no idea of the relationship between Amelia and Copley Carmichael. Sookie smiled at him. "I don't think so, Bill."

"You will fucking tell me, whore." He gripped her jaw tightly in his hand causing her to cry out in pain.

"Fuck you, Bill." Sookie spat at him.

He looked momentarily stunned before he slapped her across the face causing her lip to split. I struggled against my captors, desperate to get closer to her, but I was held firm.

Compton pushed her off his lap and moved to pin her onto the sofa. I watched in horror as he ran his hands over her, taking her breasts in his hands and squeezing them harshly. I could see her horror and distaste, but there was nothing I could do to help her.

"Sookie, you need to learn to do as you're told. I allowed you freedom before, but you will have no such luck now. You will do as you are told or you will face the consequences."

"I repeat, Bill, fuck you. I do not want to be with you. I love Eric. If you are going to kill him you may as well kill me as well." She was angry and venomous towards her husband, and as much as I admired her strength, she was going to get herself killed if she kept on like that. I needed to come up with a plan; I needed to get her away from him.

"You love him?" he spat. "He's a dead man Sookie. And I am going to enjoy killing him. He will be begging for death when I am through with him" He turned and glared at me, my captors holding me firm to prevent me from launching myself at him.

I felt helpless as I watched Bill run his hands over Sookie, disposing of her t-shirt and running his hands over her bare breasts since she hadn't had the time to put on a bra. I felt sick. I wanted to rip him into pieces and bathe in his blood. But there was fuck all I could do. And I couldn't even turn away as I needed to make sure she was okay.

Her eyes were pleading at me, desperate for me to help her and I felt like I'd failed her. I had promised her that I would keep her safe from harm, that I would protect her. Yet there I was powerless to help her while he abused her.

He moved himself to hold her hands in one of his above her head and pinned her to the sofa, his spare hand running over her naked chest. She was desperately trying to get away from him, but with his weight holding her down there was little she could do. Her eyes met mine in panic and I tried to subconsciously send her all the calm I could, but since I felt so wound up myself I had a feeling that my eyes were betraying me.

Eventually he let go of her hands and moved further down her body to her jeans. She started screaming insults at him, hitting him and kicking her legs, yet he was relentless. When Sookie's eyes met mine I flicked my eyes towards her ankle reminding her of the knife. If there was a time for her to stab him, this was it.

"Sookie, stop fighting me," he hissed at her, slapping her hard across the face again. "I am going to fucking take you whether you like it or not. And once I've had my way with you while he watches, I'll return the favour, letting you watch while I kill him." He kissed her hard on the mouth while she slapped his back with no avail.

I was still powerless and could not think of any way to get away from my captors. And even if I did I was hardly much use when my hands were cuffed behind my back. Sookie's eyes flicked to mine before she let her body go limp. Bill, thinking that he'd won, turned to gloat at me while he ran his hands over her body. He'd obviously missed the grimace on her face as he touched her.

When she let out a faked moan at his actions, he got cocky and over-confident. "Sweetheart, I knew you'd come around."

He started kissing down her body, lying between her legs and giving Sookie the opportunity to raise her legs up around him. He was obviously enjoying himself, rubbing his crotch on her. She flicked her eyes to me before she reached down to her ankle to grab the knife that was sheathed there.

The bald guard noticed what Sookie was doing and barked out a warning to Compton, but it was not enough time. Once Sookie had the knife in her hand she plunged it into the right hand side of his abdomen, causing him to scream in both pain and surprise.

With unnatural strength she somehow managed to kick Compton off her, pushing him onto the floor and giving her the opportunity to stab him twice more before she was satisfied that he would mortally injured. It was quite simply a beautiful thing and I was so proud of her, but she was not out of the woods yet.

In the meantime, I'd been grabbed by the bald guard, a knife moving to my throat. "Don't think I won't kill you Northman," he growled into my ear. I stayed still in his arms as I felt the blade cut into my skin. The man was a psycho and I didn't doubt that he would kill me, but I needed to get Sookie to safety.

The other guard was approaching Sookie, his gun drawn. "Put the knife down, Mrs Compton." Sookie and I both growled at the name.

"Are you really in the FBI, Tray?" she asked confidently.

Tray. This was the man who had been dating her friend. The FBI officer she had told me about that interviewed her after I set her free in North Carolina.

I heard him let out a low chuckle as he approached her. She was sat on the sofa looking defiantly up at Tray, Compton at her feet moaning in pain and bleeding all over the wooden floor. It was exactly as I had always wanted to see him, and if it was one of the last things I saw I would die a happy man. My concern was that I didn't know what the other two had planned for her.

"I used to be FBI. I was kicked out, but most police are too stupid to know the difference. And your friend is far too talkative. She practically told me everything about you and Northman. You should watch who you talk to."

He stepped over Compton's legs and cocked his gun, holding it inches away from her forehead. I felt sick and struggled against the hold I was in, but the brute was obviously strong and with my hands behind my back I was powerless against him.

"So if you're not really FBI what are you doing now? My ex-husband is dying. Let Eric and I go and we won't report you to the authorities."

I had to admit that Sookie had spunk. She was standing up to a man who was pointing a loaded gun at her and as much I was scared for her, I was also so proud of her.

I was brought out of my musings by the lights going out in the room. Someone from outside must have cut the power since all electricity had gone out.

All four of us stopped breathing so we could hear what was going on outside, and from the way baldy tensed behind me, I had a feeling that it was not part of their plan. The only noises came from the dying Bill Compton and I again found myself smiling at his plight.

I could hear the noise of footsteps on the gravel and was also sure I heard a silenced weapon being fired. Whoever was out there was obviously a professional. I was fearful that this was the real FBI, although at least Sookie could get away. I would tell them that I kidnapped her again, that I killed her husband. I would gladly serve time for her. Hell, I'd meet the death penalty for her if I had to.

Inside, the four of us were in a standoff. Sookie still holding the knife, Tray pointing his gun at her, and the bald man holding me tightly to prevent me from moving.

And then he was on the ground.

The sound of the silenced gunshot filling the silence in the room. Another one was fired and Tray was joining Compton on the floor.

"Always in trouble, Eric."

I spun around in the direction of the open door towards the familiar voice. I was speechless. I didn't know what to think, let alone say.

I thought she was dead.

"Pam?"

* * *

_Thanks to Charhamblin for a few ideas._

_?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow - thank you so much for the response I've had to this story. I really appreciate every review, alert, recommendation and favourite._

_Confession time - I did originally plan to make Pam finally dead, but was shown the error of my ways so decided to bring her back. No one saw her body, after all!_

_This next chapter is a little angsty...

* * *

_

**Sookie**

I had been so scared when the lights had gone out.

I was scared that the opportunity I had been given in killing Bill was going to be taken away from me by more of his goons arriving. Or the police. Or the FBI. No one moved in the room, and no one made a sound with the exception of a barely alive Bill, who was whining about the three deep stab wounds I had given him.

I was going to have that knife framed and mounted on my wall if I got out of this alive.

Even though it was dark in the room I felt exposed sat without my top on, and it wasn't easy to see where Bill had thrown it. I didn't want to move for risk of making Tray shoot me, but I was aware that Tray and the bald man were staring at my tits. At least they were distracting them if nothing else.

There were noises coming from outside, and from the advantage of my seat on the sofa I could see the petite blonde woman walking silently into the room and shooting the man who had been holding Eric. I let out a sigh of relief as baldy slumped to the floor, and the woman shot Tray from where she was standing with perfect aim. Whoever she was, she was kickass.

"Always in trouble, Eric," the blonde said from behind him.

I watched a look of confusion appear on his face before he turned quickly to look at the blonde who was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Pam?"

Pam? As in his sister? As in the one I was fairly certain had been shot by the cops in Winston-Salem? He looked momentarily stunned before he pulled her into a tight hug, his arms enveloping her and his face buried deep into her hair as her hands gripped onto his t-shirt.

Which reminded me that I was without one myself.

I pulled a cushion in front of my chest in case anyone else walked in and located my tee on the floor behind Tray's now dead body. I grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it on, trying not to look at the body on the floor.

I had no idea what I was going to say to Amelia. It was evident from how she'd gushed about him that she'd been attracted to him, but now he was dead. And as a result of me. I also knew Amelia well enough that she'd be devastated that he was somehow responsible for leading Bill here and could have cost both Eric and I our lives.

I just struggled to believe that she would have told Tray everything. She wasn't like that, I would trust that girl with my life, and in fact, I did. It wasn't Amelia's style to tell someone everything, no matter how much she liked someone as she was normally a very guarded person. It was what came with being Copley Carmichael's only daughter, a fact I knew that she'd not told Tray since Bill didn't know who else was helping us.

I looked back over to Eric and Pam who were both still tightly wrapped around each other and whispering softly to each other in Swedish, but I was distracted by the lights going back on in the house and seeing Stan and Thalia walking into the room.

"Everyone okay?" Stan asked Eric and me.

Eric gave in an inarticulate 'yes' from somewhere within his sister's hair and I simply nodded when Stan's eyes fell on me.

I was trying not to look at Eric and feel jealous that he was giving Pam his time and attention, and not me. I knew it was petty to be jealous of his sister, especially as only ten minutes earlier he'd thought she was dead, but I had to admit that I was feeling neglected.

Rather than scowling at Eric like the petulant child I felt like, I turned my attentions to my dying husband on the floor. There was no doubt that Tray and the bald man were dead since Pam had fired a bullet through both of their heads, but Bill was twitching slightly to suggest that he was still barely alive.

I got up off the sofa, knelt down by his side and held the knife to his throat, enjoying the empowerment that the position gave me.

"Can you hear me Bill? I hissed, the venom still apparent in my voice, "because this death for you is too kind. You deserve to be wrapped up in cling film and slowly poached to death; you deserve to have your skin peeled off with a rusty vegetable knife; you deserve to be nibbled by rats until there is nothing left of you."

I watched him as his eyes fluttered open and he gave me an evil but somehow amused look. "Tell Northman his wife was a good lay," he spluttered. "Better then you ever were." I screamed at him, trying to stab him again or cut his head off but I was stopped by arms wrapping around me and pulling me back. I wanted them so badly to be Eric's, but he was still stood with Pam. At least he was watching me this time.

The thought hit me that I was just a replacement for his sister; another woman in his life to take away the pain of her death.

Thalia and Stan led me somewhere and I started crying; my whole world suddenly shattering. Once deposited on something soft I curled up into a ball and could hear the hushed whispers of the others in the room. Some distinctly in a language that was not English.

"Sookie," I heard after an undistinguishable about of time. It sounded like Eric, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I let out a strangled sob but kept my eyes tightly closed. "Sookie, love, it is okay. It's all going to be okay." It was Eric's voice that was trying to soothe me.

I opened my eyes, allowing fresh tears to fall from my eyes. He looked as beautiful as ever, his pale blue eyes and blond hair, and strong manly features. I was dreading that he was going to say goodbye; that this would be the last time I saw him.

"You don't need me anymore," I whispered without meaning the words to escape my lips.

"What? Sookie, I love you. Of course I need you! Why? What do you mean?"

I tried to turn away from him but he held my head in his grasp, preventing me from doing as I wished, no matter how hard I struggled against him. "Look at me, Sookie," he commanded.

I finally stopped struggling against him, looking him straight in the eye and feeling guilty for even suggesting that he should choose between Pam and me. She was his sister, after all.

"What is all this about? Sookie, I am so proud of you. You fought him off, you saved us both. We can be free now, we can sort this out. We can be normal."

Another wave of tears hit me as I considered him and Pam going back to Sweden, or him going back to Felicia to be with his daughter.

"Does she ever stop crying?" I heard Pam's voice ask from the doorway of the room.

"Shut up," Eric hissed, not moving his gaze from me.

"No I will not shut up. You've done your duty and rescued her from her asshole husband, now let's go and talk to Stan so we can clean this the fuck up and leave this godfor-fucking-saken country."

It was just as I had imagined.

But it somehow felt worse. I felt the knife go into my chest but the numbness wouldn't follow. The pain was searing through my body. I curled back up into a protective ball and turned away from Eric. It was only then that I noticed I'd been taken away from the bloodied living room and into our bedroom. Not that it was our bedroom any more. I tried to keep it in, but a loud sob left my lips and I felt my body begin to convulse.

"Sookie," his own voice sounded pained and I felt guilty that I was putting him under this pressure.

"Eric," I started, not able to look into his eyes for fear of him not believing what I was about to say. "I know that you need to go now. I know you need to return to Sweden."

"Sookie –" he tried to interrupt but I continued.

"You have Pam again now. She's your sister, Eric. I'm just the girl you kidnapped. You don't need to stay for me."

Eric was quiet for a few moments and I felt him get up from the position he had been kneeling in behind me. I felt like I needed something for the pain that was crushing in my chest. I felt like I needed a cigarette to fill the hole with smoke and burn away the pain. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding and almost screamed into the pillow.

"Leave," I heard Eric hiss.

He wanted me gone.

But I had no means of getting anywhere and I wondered whether Thalia would lend me the money for a cab to take me to Shreveport. Maybe I could call in that favour from Hadley go and see her in New Orleans. I angrily wiped away my tears and sat up on the bed, noticing now that the doorway where Pam had been stood was replaced by solid wood.

"Did you really not listen to a word I said to you before?" Eric's voice said softly.

I was shocked that he was still here and I turned to look at him. He too had tears on his cheeks and red eyes. Maybe this did pain him as well as me.

"I love you Sookie, and I married you because I will never let you go. You have my heart and my soul, Sookie. Please believe that."

He placed a finger underneath my chin and forced me to look at him. He grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and softly wiped away my tears.

"But Pam …" I let out in a sob as more tears fell.

"Is a complete bitch and always has been," he finished. "She doesn't know what has happened between us. Stan hadn't told her and I've been more occupied by the fact that she's alive than telling her what she's missed."

"But she won't like me, I've caused you nothing but trouble."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "She'll love you eventually. Pam has always been protective of me, and after seeing what Felicia and your now-dead ex-husband did she's going to be guarded. Let me talk to her, but know that I am not leaving you."

"You're not?" I asked, allowing myself to feel more hopeful.

"I promise. I love you, Sookie. We're in this together. I'm not leaving you, okay?" I was finally able to smile at him and he came and laid down on the bed next to me, pulling me tight to him. "What brought this on?"

He dried my cheeks, only for more tears to fall as I realised what a selfish bitch I'd been. He'd just seen his sister who he thought was dead and I'd been upset that he had chosen to reunite with her than come to me. I was a horrible, horrible person.

"It doesn't matter," I told him, hoping that he would believe me.

"Sookie," he said in a pleading tone.

"Please don't make me tell you. I feel awful for assuming that you would leave me."

"Did you think I was telling you to leave?" I nodded, not meeting his eye. "Sookie," he sighed, "I was talking to my pain in the ass sister. I would never tell you to leave."

He pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me, placing kisses along my collarbone, up my neck and eventually to my waiting mouth. "I love you, Sookie. Please don't ever doubt that. Don't doubt me."

"I'm so sorry, Eric," I sobbed again. "I guess I felt a little sensitive and just assumed the worst. Please forgive me?"

"Of course I do. You're mine forever, Sookie. And now as a widow, you can marry me properly." He gave me a huge grin and I couldn't help being infected by his smile.

"He's dead? For good?"

"He's not the Terminator! Although I will admit to giving him a little extra help." Eric wiped away my tears and kissed where they had been.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to do the deed." I knew that Eric wanted to be the one responsible for Bill's death, and quite rightly so considering what Bill put him through. The only good thing that could come of it was that without Bill I wouldn't have met Eric in the first place..

"Finishing him off was enough. And I'll admit to some sick perversion that seeing you stabbing him was quite hot."

"That is definitely sick!" I laughed, tickling Eric's extremely ticklish sides.

"Come, I want you to meet Pam since you two were never formally introduced."

I couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over me. I knew far too well that the woman hated me, and once she discovered how serious Eric and I were about each other, she was going to hate me even more. Eric got up off the bed and extended a hand to me, which I took and he pulled me up.

He obviously sensed my reluctance and downright fear at meeting his sister and pulled me close to him. "Don't worry, I'll keep her on a short leash. She means well, she's just always been protective over me since our parents died. She took it upon herself to raise me even though we were living with our grandparents. She's not as scary as she looks."

I wasn't so sure about that.

I excused myself to the en-suite bathroom to freshen up and change out of my blood-stained clothes before facing Eric's super-glamorous sister who didn't appear to have a hair out of place on her head.

Eric took my hand and led us out into the kitchen where Stan, Thalia and Pam were sitting, and an open bottle of champagne on the go. I can only imagine they brought the champagne with them as it wasn't something we had in the house.

As soon as we entered the kitchen the conversation between them stopped and Pam glared at Eric and me. I felt about six inches tall under her glare, and I half expected her to crush me under the weight of the designer stilettos that she was wearing. Was she really wearing them earlier? They didn't seem heist-appropriate footwear so I wondered whether she'd brought them to change into.

"What is going on, Eric?" Pam immediately put to her brother before we had chance to sit down.

"Pam," he said in a stern voice, ignoring her question, "I'd like you to formally meet Sookie. Sookie, my older sister, Pam."

I extended my right hand out across the table , but it was my left hand that she spotted, grabbing it away from me and holding my hand in hers in a vice-like grip. I brought my right arm back close to my body, figuring that I would need one of my arms still functioning.

"What the fuck, Eric? Why is she wearing mom's engagement and wedding rings? And why the fuck are you wearing dad's ring?" She was glaring at her brother, my hand still tightly in her grasp.

"We're married," Eric told her as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "And although it may not yet be recognised by the State of Louisiana, I intend to marry her properly once I am able to."

Pam had a murderous look on her face as she stared at Eric. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you learn nothing with Felicia?"

"Pam, I love her. And I think you knew that before even I did."

"You are being ridiculous, Eric. I knew you had some stupid fucking crush on her, but marrying her? You can't trust her! She's nearly got you killed by her friend leading her husband here. You need to be away from this bullshit. We both do!"

Pam and Eric were at absolute loggerheads across the table, both of them tense, angry and silent as they glared at each other. I felt awful that I was the reason for this argument between them when they'd only just reunited with each other.

"Eric, please." Pam said eventually, her eyes emotional as she looked at her younger brother. "Don't get yourself involved with her. Let's just go home."

"Pam, I am home." Eric took both of my hands in his and gazed down at me. "I can't help that I love her. She has done so much for me, she has been there for me when I thought I had lost you. She too has risked so much in coming to me, and I will not leave her."

"You're choosing her over me?" Pam asked him.

"No, I'm not choosing."

"You have to."

"No, I don't," Eric said stubbornly. "I understand how you feel, Pam. We've all been through absolute hell these last few weeks, but I'm not leaving her. I love her, Pam. Sookie is my future now. But I also have no intention of losing you again. Please don't make me choose."

Pam drew her eyes away from Eric and turned to glare at me. "And what of you?" she asked in a hard tone.

"I love him." I told her simply. "I think I fell for him even before I saw him properly. His eyes captivated me right from the start, and hearing what Bill did to him only made me hate my husband more than I did already. And then when he took his mask off I –"

"You took your mask off? You let her see you?" Pam hissed, her question directed at Eric.

"I thought that you were dead! There was little point in secrecy when they would know it was me anyway."

"Fine," she snapped at him before turning back to me. "But why leave your perfect little life in New York?"

Pam was again giving me a look that could kill, but I simply smiled at her. "There was no way I could stay with Bill after hearing what he did to Eric. I had never loved him, so it really wasn't a choice. I knew he was cheating on me so with the help of some friends we framed him and I left." It sounded so simple when said like that, but Eric and I knew how much more it was.

"And then, what, you went to Eric?"

"Yes. I had to, I couldn't not. I'd fallen for him and he was all I could think of. With Stan's help I went to Dallas and met up with Eric." I turned to him and smiled up into his eyes, trying to portray the love I felt for him. He leaned down as kissed me softly on the nose.

"Well I don't want you near my brother." Her tone was resolute and final.

Eric and I both turned to her in shock of her attitude. He immediately hissed something at her in Swedish, to which she responded with an equal amount of bite. It was evident that she was not saying anything complimentary about me, and I hated that I was coming between them when they had only just found each other again.

I looked over at Thalia and Stan who looked as shocked and uncomfortable as I did. Thalia nodded towards the door and stood up so I followed her and Stan outside the house. It was still dark outside and I sat down on the porch swing, the light coming on automatically as soon as we had opened the door.

It seemed that not one of us seemingly knew what to say. "What now?" I asked. "About Bill and the men that were killed." I wanted to keep the subject off Eric and Pam so chose the topic of my now dead husband instead.

"We frame Bill for this." Stan told me. "I have a friend in the FBI who may be able to help clean this mess up and free Eric in the process. It'll involve you telling them that you weren't really kidnapped by Eric but went with him willingly."

"I can do that."

"The fact that Tray Dawson was a fraudster will go in our favour and tie Bill into the kidnap attempt. We can make it look like you and Eric were being held here against your will. And then there's the fact that John Quinn – who was the bald man holding Eric – has been holding Pam since she was supposedly killed in Winston-Salem."

"Will it work?"

"There's no reason it won't. Dawson was playing as your friend's boyfriend?"

"She really liked him," I told him sadly. "And I think she's going to be heartbroken that he's dead because of me."

"It'd not because of you, Sookie. He was on the payroll of your ex-husband; he knew what he was getting himself in to. He used Amelia."

"That doesn't change the fact that I think she was falling in love with him."

"She'd been conned, Sookie. It's not your fault." Thalia took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Do you think she told him about you guys?"

"No, I honestly don't. I know she didn't tell him who her father was, so why would she tell him about Eric and me? It doesn't make sense."

Stan looked thoughtful. "I understand that you were talking to Amelia when I was on the phone to Eric?" I nodded. "It's possible that the phone call was traced. I'll send Copley an email to let him know who Tray was. He'll want to know and will be able to sweep Amelia's house for signs of any bugs." He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and started typing an email to Cope.

"Thank you," I told him. I was grateful that Stan was on our side and had helped Eric and me as much as he had.

The three of us lapsed into silence again as we watched the gradually lightening sky. We could hear intermittent raised voices from inside the house, and I wished I knew what was going on between Eric and his sister. I was filled with dread that she would manage to convince him that I wasn't worth the risk; that Eric would be better off without me.

The sun was beginning to rise when Eric eventually opened the door and came out onto the porch. When he did I was almost reluctant to meet his eyes as I didn't want to see any sign of a goodbye in them. When I did I instantly wished I hadn't.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

The panic had risen in me again. I had been in this situation before and it was normally just before I got dumped. Stan and Thalia made their excuses to go back inside to start the clean-up and Eric sat down on the porch swing next to me.

"This isn't going to be easy," he started, his hands reaching out to hold mine. "Pam really doesn't approve of you and I being together. She thinks I'm being reckless. She thinks that you will hurt me in the same way that Felicia did."

"Eric, I would never …"

"I know. And I've argued this with her for the last hour. She's protective of me and has given up so much for me over the years. She's sacrificed her own happiness on many an occasion for me. She's supported me through some really tough times. All I've ever done is take from her." He had a pensive, contemplative expression on his face.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to him. I wanted to be supportive of whatever decision he had made, but I was so scared that he was going to tell me that he was leaving me.

"I want to do right by her. I don't want to let her down again." He looked up at me and gave me a smile. "But I can't. I love you, Sookie. I can't let you go. Even for Pam, I can't do it. She'd always really like Felicia, and I think she felt as betrayed by her as I did when she left me. I want the two of you to get along, and I hope that in time you will. Will you give her a chance?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled at him, allowing a tear that I'd been fighting back fall from my eye. "I know how important she is to you, and I also realise what this must look like to her. It was only a few weeks ago that I was bundled into a car by the two of you and held to ransom."

"Don't remind me!" Eric laughed, his pale blue eyes sparkling.

"Just don't let her kill me, okay?"

"I promise I'll protect you from my big scary sister." He leaned forward and kissed me again. "Just don't expect her to be overly nice to you. She doesn't trust easily and she's always been a snarky bitch. I think part of the problem may be that she finds you hot. But I've warned her off in that respect as well."

I was stunned. That was one thing Eric had not told me about Pam. He laughed at my reaction. "I didn't tell you that bit did I?"

"No, I can't say you did!" In truth I was even more wary of her now.

"Come on, let's try again with the introductions."

He took my hand, kissed it softly and stood up to lead me back inside. Pam, Thalia and Stan were back in their original places at the kitchen table, and I noticed Pam's eyes shoot to Eric as soon as we walked in. It was easy to see the scowl on her face and I was desperate to leave the kitchen and just avoid her. But she was Eric's sister, and as scary as she was, she was now family as much as Eric was.

"I apologise, Sookie." She said in a stilted tone and I wasn't quite sure how genuine her apology was.

"That's okay, and I'm sorry too." Eric went to interrupt me, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. "You're right in saying that I have brought trouble to Eric's door, but I cannot imagine anywhere I would rather be than by his side. I will not leave him, I will not hurt him. I promise you that."

She briefly narrowed her eyes at me before leaning back into her chair. "Just know that I will not hesitate to feed you to the piranhas if you hurt so much as a hair on my brother's head, okay?"

"Noted." I told her with a smile. I really didn't doubt that she quite literally would feed me to flesh-eating fish were I to hurt Eric in any way.

"At least you've moved up in the world," she said with a very Eric-like smirk.

"Don't I know it!"

"Want to tell me how you were with that asshole for four years?"

I shrugged. "We hardly saw each other. He was off fucking other women, I had my apartment in New York and we lived in a house big enough that we could avoid each other for days. Our parents had matched us together when I was just a girl."

"That's kind of sick."

"Tell me about it."

"I just don't see how you could let that lard-ass anywhere near you. It repulses me to even look at him clothed, let alone imagine him naked."

"Call me the world's greatest actress. My friends always told me I should leave him, but if I'm honest I liked the lifestyle I had."

"You admit that you were shallow?"

"Pam," Eric growled in a warning tone.

"It's okay," I said to Eric before turning back to Pam. "You're right, I was. And it took you guys pulling me from that world to realise it. I'm grateful to you both, really."

Pam narrowed her eyes at me again while obviously taking me in. "You're a strange creature, Sookie. You're not as I imagined you would be. I can't promise that we will be best of friends, but I can see that my brother does love you. But then he always was an idiot."

"Thanks!" Eric muttered.

"Yeah, but I love that idiot." I leaned in and gave Eric a kiss and he pulled me onto his lap.

Thalia had just placed coffee mugs on the table for all of us, which I was hugely grateful for, when Stan's phone went. He answered it, but we were all immediately concerned by the expression on his face. After saying a few 'yesses' and 'I'm sorry's' Stan hung up and looked solemnly at me.

"It seems that Amelia is missing."

* * *

_Oops, sorry, another cliffhanger._

_?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, so sorry for the total fail on updating last week. I may have been writing other things ... But also couldn't get quite back into this one. Also unable to write this coming week as I'm in London on a course. _

_I also want to say now that I apologise for any inaccuracies in this chappy - I know nothing about the law, so I'm completely making it up as I go along!__  
_

* * *

**Eric**

I really could kill Pam at times.

It was incredible to see her standing there considering that I'd thought she was dead only a few hours earlier, but within minutes of her arrival she'd managed to make things incredibly difficult between Sookie and me. I understood that she was sceptical of our relationship, and certainly of how serious we had gotten in the very short time we'd been together, but then Pam had known right from the start that I was attracted to her.

When Sookie had gone outside with Thalia and Stan she launched into her tirade, telling me how stupid I was to trust her, how Sookie was going to end up getting us all killed. Pam was all for returning to Sweden, but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't leave Sookie behind and I didn't want to leave Lucie behind either, even if I couldn't see her.

"You're being a fucking idiot," she informed me in our native language.

"You can think what you want. I love her and I have no intention of leaving her."

"How the fuck can you love her? You've known her for five minutes! A few weeks at the most. Just get rid of her. She's bad news and her being here is only going to cause further us trouble."

"Pam, she is my ticket away from all this bullshit. With Compton dead and proof of your kidnap attempt, we can pin it all on him. And we need Sookie to corroborate the story, tell the cops that she came with us willingly. Stan has friends in the FBI that can help. We may even be able to overcome my charge of skipping parole."

She gave me a huge grin and leaned in to hug me. "Brilliant." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I apologise for doubting you. So you're just using her to clear your name? I knew the real you was in there somewhere!" She went to high five me like we were teenagers.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at her assumption and ignoring her raised hand. "No!" I yelled at her, "I'm not using her to clear my name! I'm doing this so I can marry her. So I don't have any of this shit hanging over my head."

Pam lowered her hand and gave me a look that showed what she thought of me. "I repeat, you're a fucking idiot. It's reckless, Eric. It's her or me. Your choice." She sank back in her chair and crossed her arms looking like a petulant child.

"Don't make me choose, Pam. I thought that you were dead, and now I find you alive?" I got up from my chair and paced the kitchen. "She's the only thing that's kept me going since. She wanted to help me right from the start. I was with her when I got your phone call," I explained to her, "and she wanted to go with me even then. But I couldn't drag her into my shit so I told her to leave and I went on my own way. When she returned to New York she set about destroying Compton off her own back, and with the help of Copley Carmichael she nearly did."

"How the fuck did she get him involved exactly?" Pam gave me a questioning look.

"He's the father of one of her friends."

"The one that led Compton here?"

"Maybe, but we don't know what happened there. I tried to push Sookie away, for her own sake more than mine, but she wanted to be with me. She knows who I am, she knows everything about me, but she chose to be by my side. How can I not love her for that?"

"You thought the same about Felicia. Hell, I thought the same about Felicia."

"Both of us were wrong about her. But Sookie and I have been through a lot in the short time we've known each other …"

"But are you sure she can be trusted? I mean, how do you know it wasn't her that led her husband down here?"

"She was the one that killed him, Pam. He was attacking her; he was about to rape her. I'd given her a knife that she had on her ankle and she stabbed him repeatedly in the side. I don't think that's someone who wants to be with her husband."

"It means she's a very wealthy woman now."

"Pam," I growled at her, warning her not to continue down that line.

She held her hands up. "I'm just saying." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, rubbing the marks on my wrists where I'd managed to break out of the handcuffs I'd been held in. "You're not going to change your mind on this are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"You can be a stubborn mule at times, little brother. But I want to see you happy and if you're happy with her than I can live with it. Just don't expect us to be best friends just yet."

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I want you to apologise to her."

She raised a challenging eyebrow at me. "You're pushing your luck."

"Just do it, okay? Be nice to her. She means a lot to me."

"Fine, but if she hurts you, she is dead. Got that?"

"I love you too, Pam."

She rolled her eyes. I knew that it wasn't normally in Pam's nature to be nice, but I knew that Sookie was a little delicate at the moment and likely to be intimidated by my sister. I gave her a kiss on the head and walked outside to see Sookie who was sat on the porch swing. Thalia and Stan got up to head back inside as soon as I arrived.

Sookie avoided looking at me at first but I could see the fear in her eyes when she did. I tried to explain Pam's point of view to her, and she seemed to understand that Pam would be protective of me. But she also needed reassurance that I wasn't going to leave her. It stung a little that she had so little trust in me, but then we hadn't really known each other long enough to have that kind of deep-seated trust.

I took her back inside and Pam did as I'd asked an apologised to her. What shocked me was when Sookie, too, apologised to her. She told Pam that she was right in saying she'd brought trouble to me, something I really didn't agree with, but she also promised not to leave me. And, amazingly, she wasn't even too put off by Pam's threat to her. They bantered a little, with Pam overstepping her mark on occasion, but she did concede that Sookie must love me.

Thalia brought us all coffee since it was now a reasonable time of the morning and Stan answered his phone when it started ringing. It was clear that something was not good, and as soon as he hung up, he announced to the table that Amelia was missing.

I looked over to Sookie and held her hand in mine as her face visibly paled.

"What do you mean, she's missing?" Sookie asked Stan.

He looked sympathetically at her. "After I emailed Cope this morning he tried to contact her, even going around to her house. There were signs of a struggle, but Amelia was missing. He's reported it to the police but there's nothing they can do at the moment."

"Why not! She could be anywhere and now the man who probably knows where she is, is dead."

I watched as a tear slid down her face for her friend. I knew her well enough to know that she was feeling guilty about dragging her friend into the shit storm that was raging around us.

"I know where she might be." Pam said, and all heads at the table turned to her at once. "Quinn was holding me in Jackson, Mississippi and I did hear some noises before I escaped from them that could have been someone else being held."

"How did you get free? What happened to you?" I asked, realising that Pam had failed to mention that.

She gave me a grin. "When I was on the phone to you I'd been shot by a Taser rather than real bullet, and 'FBI Agent', Tray Dawson," she used finger quotations around his fake title, "told the police he was in charge of the case. Instead of taking me in, he threw me into the back of a van and took me to a warehouse in what I later discovered to be Mississippi. They tried to get information out of me, but I think they may have underestimated me."

She gave a smug grin. "You didn't tell them anything?" I asked her.

"No, I told them what they wanted to hear, but I can't say it was particularly truthful. I told them you were in Kentucky and sent them on a wild goose chase. Or should that be a wild chicken chase!" I gave her a look; this was hardly the time for crappy jokes. "I'll admit that they were pissed when they discovered I was lying."

"How did you escape?" Sookie asked

"It wasn't until Dawson's little stunt with your friend that they realised where you were. I didn't hear quite how they located you to Louisiana, but they did. I overheard a guard, a dick by the name of Russell, telling someone that Compton wanted to kill you personally and I thought I heard they had a hostage. When they all left the guard came in to my room to check on me and I knocked him out. It was annoyingly easy. I stole his car then called Stan, warning him that Compton was on his way and knew where Eric was."

"Tray Dawson was dating Amelia," Sookie told her, "He would have been in New York as well, and so it's very likely that Amelia was the hostage."

"Did Compton know that Copley Carmichael was her father?" Pam asked her.

"No. Amelia was never very forthcoming with that information. I only found out after I'd known her a few years. She's always been very independent and wanted to do things without her dad's reputation preceding her."

"That's only a good thing." Pam admitted. "I heard different voices the night I escaped, and I think it may well have been Compton and Dawson. Quinn had stayed in Mississippi while Dawson was gone …" she trailed off and a look of hardness came over her face.

"What happened?" Sookie asked tenderly.

Pam turned to look at her. "Quinn abused me repeatedly while I was there." I felt my blood begin to boil and I wished that I had been the one to kill him. A gunshot wound to the head was too kind for him. "He was a brute. I always gave as good as I got and caused him some lasting damage, but he is so much bigger than I am. I didn't have a chance against him."

"Pam, I am so sorry," I told her, my other hand reaching out to her. I heard Sookie gently sob beside me and I saw that she had a tear streaking down her face.

"Amelia will be fine since he left to come here." Pam told her. "I didn't see any other guards when I left."

"I was upset at what you've been through." Sookie told her quietly. I felt bad that I was the reason Sookie knew what she'd been though, even if her experience had been very different.

Pam raised an eyebrow at her, and I could see that she was shocked at Sookie's kind attitude towards her. "I'm okay. I'm a tough cookie, but we should get your friend out." She turned to Stan. "You have ideas on how we can clear this mess up?"

"I know a few people that can help. Agent Herveaux is as good a man as you can get, and I've known him for a few years since I managed to get into a bit of trouble with the law." I smirked at him, knowing that he was referring to the time when he was caught in a plot to bribe the Mayor of Dallas. "As much as any FBI officer can be trusted, we can trust him."

"But you're still planning on lying to him?" Pam asked with a smirk.

Stan smiled at her question. "I might not lie, I might just let him make his own conclusions and not necessarily fill him in on all the details. Compton was a snake in the grass and from the rumours I've heard about him, the FBI would love to get their hands on some of the incriminating documents he has. If Sookie's willing to help you may be able to get immunity."

We talked more about our plans, but I could see that Sookie was beginning to look panicked. "Shouldn't we be leaving to get Amelia?" she asked those at the table, her grip on my hand tightening.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Stan started, "if we need this to back up our story, you and Eric need to stay here. I have men that can go and get Amelia."

"But how's she going to know it's safe if I'm not with them?" I could see that Sookie was on the edge of a meltdown.

"You can write her a note and she can call you as soon as they find her. There's little else we can do, but I'd like to think she'd realise that if we kill her captors then she's going to realise that we're the better option."

Sookie looked to calm a little and then turned back to Stan. "Tell you're men to mention that her first pets name was a cat called Bob. She'll know it's me that way." I smiled at the great idea she'd had.

"Will do, in the meantime I have some calls to make and some bodies to move."

Stan was immediately on his phone and ordering his 'men' to do the dirty work using the address and details that Pam had provided. His next call was to Agent Herveaux. Sookie sat on my lap as I listened in to Stan's end of the call. It was evident that Herveaux wasn't too impressed with Stan's version of events, but in hearing that some of Compton's associates could be implicated by what Sookie might hold, he agreed to come and meet with us.

I knew that meant I'd be taken in for questioning.

I couldn't deny that I was scared about being locked away again since I had such a great thing going on with Sookie, but if there was no kidnapping charge the most I'd have would be skipping parole and I could easily say that it was for mine and Sookie's own safety. The biggest lie we had to tell was why Sookie walked into a police station in Winston-Salem.

Stan had fabricated the story that Sookie and I had escaped from them and were lying low when we were separated. We were to say that I'd managed to get away and get to Dallas, but Sookie had been captured by Quinn and threatened that she must go back to her husband or else I would be killed. There was no proof, but then there was also no evidence to say that it didn't happen.

We all talked things through, running through our lines as if we were rehearsing a play and trying to think of every possible scenario, no matter how ridiculous.

Sookie was on my lap when we heard the sounds of the approaching police cars. I could see that she was fighting her tears and she buried her head into my neck, her arms tightly around me.

"I love you, Eric," she whispered into my neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I told her, my hand gently stroking her hair. "The worst case scenario is that I'll be back in jail serving the remainder of my sentence. With your help we can all get through this." I knew that I was putting pressure on her, but she was strong and I hoped that she'd be able to handle it.

"But what if …"

"No 'what if's', Sookie. Please be strong. Once we've found Amelia, go back to New York and wait to hear from me there. Just stay safe, hell, stay with Copley Carmichael, he'll be able to protect you both until this shit blows over."

There was a knock at the door and Thalia went to let Agent Herveaux and the police officers in to the house.

"Pleasure to see you, Mr Northman." The Agent commented as he walked in and found us all sat around the kitchen table. "This looks very cosy, but I'm going to have to break this up. You need to come in for questioning."

"Of course," I told him with a forced smile.

I moved Sookie's head out of my shoulder so I could look her in the eye and felt my heart break at her tears. I was sure she realised that we had to do this now; that it was the best chance we would have of being able to have a normal life. I'd have gladly taken a life on the run with her, but I craved normality. After years in jail I just wanted to have a normal life and I wanted her by my side.

"I love you, Sookie. Promise you'll wait for me, no matter how long it takes?"

"I would wait a lifetime if I had to."

I wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and then kissed her passionately, well aware that it could be the last time I saw her in a while.

When I pulled away I could see Agent Herveaux looking a little impatient, so I stood up with Sookie still in my arms and placed her down on the seat, kissing her softly on the top of her head before turning to the FBI officer.

"Okay," I told him and he grabbed my arm and led me to the waiting van outside.

As I passed the living room I could see the various officers and coroners dealing with the bodies that were in the room. I prayed to every god that I knew that we would all get out of this without too much hassle. I was led out into the morning sunshine and into the back of the FBI truck to be taken, no doubt, to Shreveport for questioning.

I wanted to curse my life, but being with Sookie this last week or so had certainly but an up-spin on everything that had happened in the years since I took that loan from Compton. In some ways I wished he were alive so he could see how happy Sookie and I were going to be. I figured that living was the best revenge, and I intended to live a long happy life with that woman.

**Sookie**

Watching Eric being led away by the FBI officer was without doubt the most painful thing I'd ever been through. I felt physical pain from the sight, as if someone had taken a knife to my heart and Eric was taking it with him. The ache in my chest only increased when he was out of sight, and the composure I'd been working so hard on keeping failed on me completely; loud sobs escaping my lips as my head rested on the table.

Surprisingly, it was Pam that was there to comfort me, even if it wasn't the normal means of comforting someone.

"You really love that fucker, don't you?" Was Pam's way of dealing with me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of her comment.

"Yes, Pam," I sobbed. "I love him so fucking much."

She pulled her chair up next to mine and placed a tentative arm around me. I distinctly got the feeling that my tears were severely disturbing her. "Look, Sookie, you need to keep it together, at least for now. For Eric to get his freedom we need to you. You're the key to this, Sookie. And just think, if it works you can marry him for real."

"You'd let me?" I asked her, not quite sure what her reaction would be.

"As if I could stand in the way! Of course I'd let you. But I'm not going to be a bridesmaid, okay? You won't see me dead in any green or pink taffeta dresses."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. She initially froze in my arms before relaxing and giving me a hug back.

After a while, Pam, Stan, Thalia and I were escorted to a police station to give our statements about what happened. Thankfully nothing came up that we hadn't covered and I promised Agent Herveaux that I would happily give him access to all of Bill's papers once we were back in New York. Although not able to convey his emotions, I could see that it was something the officer was pleased about.

After the day of questioning, all of us – bar Eric – were released and able to go about our lives. I was desperately trying to find out what was happening to Eric, but no one would tell me anything. I was also called in to formally identify the body of my husband. I'd hated regaling the story of how I he'd been trying to rape me before I stabbed him, but the police took it as self-defence and had told me that they weren't going to press charges.

His dead body was covered by a white sheet, and all they unveiled was his head. I gasped when I saw him again, his pale features looking every bit as dead as he was. But it was also strangely comforting seeing him still on the metal table, and also knowing that it was the last time I would ever have to see him again, that he could never hurt Eric or I again.

When I finally got to leave the police station later that evening, Stan and Thalia drove me to a hotel he part-owned in downtown Shreveport. Stan had me tell him exactly what we'd discussed with the police and FBI, and by the end of it he was happy that all had gone to plan. He also told me that Amelia had been rescued without incident and was waiting for us at the hotel.

Her safety was one less thing for me to worry about, but it was Eric that was filling my thoughts. I hoped that he was being treated well, that he'd be okay, but I was so fearful that he'd be locked up for years, that I wouldn't get the chance to be with him.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Thalia scolded, as I admitted my worries to her.

"At least pessimists are rarely disappointed."

"True, but he's going to be okay. They can't hold him for long without charging him, and with your evidence there's little they can hit him with other than skipping parole. If that's the case he's going to be taken back to Boston to serve the remainder of his sentence. It will be a few months at the most." If Eric was in Boston, I fully intended on being there as well, even if he was in jail.

Thalia and Stan led me to a private elevator and the three of us went up to the pent-house suite where Pam and Amelia already were. It seemed that nothing Stan did was anything less than expensive.

As soon as I entered the room, Amelia jumped up from the sofa she was seated on and ran to greet me. We hugged each other tightly, neither one of us wanting to let the other go.

"You okay, hun?" Amelia asked once we were free from each other.

"I'm okay, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No," she told me as we sat down together on the large leather sofa. "But from what Pam tells me I had a lucky escape." I looked over to Pam and saw her give me a half-smile. "What's this?" Amelia asked, and I looked down to see that she was staring at the rings on my left hand.

I smiled as I thought back to that night. "Eric and I decided to marry each other. It may not be official, but now I'm happily a widow I can do it for real."

She gave me another tight hug. "Only if I can be bridesmaid!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's the exact opposite to what Pam said!" I joked while stifling a yawn.

"Sleepy time for you, missy." Pam scolded in a very older-sisterly like tone.

"I'm not sure I can sleep. I'm tired, but how can I sleep when I don't know what's happening to Eric?"

"Sook, he'll be fine." Pam grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "And he will want you to look after yourself. So go and get some rest. We all need to, for that matter."

No one disagreed with Pam's comment, and she showed Amelia and I into the master bedroom where the two of us were going to sleep.

"I'm so sorry about Tray," Amelia told me as soon as Pam had shut the door. "He led Bill to you. But believe me that I didn't tell him anything. Dad says he discovered my cell phone was bugged and they must have traced the call."

"I know, and I'm sorry too, Meals, I know how much you liked him."

"Yeah, well, I guess I was very wrong about him. Makes me want to stay away from all men for the time being." I could see there was a slight glint in her eye as she said that.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Considering batting for the other team?" I teased. "You and Pam looked very snug when we walked in earlier."

"She's nice. Crazy, but nice. I don't know, Sook. I'm kind of in a strange place right now." We were both silent for a few minutes while we both got changed into the pyjamas someone had procured for us. "Are you going to be okay?" We both crawled into the large bed and turned to face each other.

"I hope so. I miss him so much already and it's been less than a day. I love him, Amelia, and I'm so happy when I'm with him."

"Well, I look forward to seeing the two of you together. I want to know if he's as hot as you say he is!"

Amelia and I had never really agreed on men, but I had a feeling that Eric may be the exception to that rule.

"Get some sleep, Sooks," Amelia told me when I yawned again. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"I truly hope so," I told her before shutting my eyes and almost instantly dropping off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_See you again at the weekend!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, next chapter up - had a great time in London, but good to be home.

* * *

_

I slept better than I'd expected to and Amelia was already up by the time I woke that morning. After showering and changing, I began to feel a little more human and I walked out into the communal area of the suite where we were staying. Stan, Thalia, Pam and Amelia were already up and tucking into breakfast, all turned to me as soon as I entered the room.

I immediately realised they'd heard news of Eric.

"Sleep okay?" Thalia asked while piling a plate high with breakfast items for me. The hunger I'd initially felt when I woke was fading rapidly as I thought of Eric's plight.

"Surprisingly well," I told her, sitting down at the spare seat at the table. "What's going on?"

"I got you a cappuccino." Amelia told me, handing me a large mug of perfectly made coffee. I took a sip before scanning the faces of those sat at the table. It was evident it was not good news.

"Anyone?" I asked, waiting for an answer to my question.

It was Pam that spoke up. "I had a call from Eric early this morning." I was instantly hurt that he would phone Pam instead of me, and Pam evidently saw my expression change. "Sook, he only had a few minutes and was aware that you'd be sleeping. He told me to tell you that he loves you and will see you soon, but now he just needed to tell us what was happening."

I took a deep gulp of air to try to calm my emotions. "Okay," I told her, "What's going on? Is he being taken back to Boston?"

"It seems so. He was leaving this morning and will have a court hearing when he arrives there tomorrow lunchtime. We'll know more after that." She sipped on her own coffee before continuing. "It also appears that your ex-in laws are kicking up trouble back in New York." I hadn't really thought about them, but I should have expected them to be trouble. "As soon as you had given Agent Herveaux the documents to search your former home and Bill's office, it seems his family started kicking up. They're claiming that since you were in the arms of another man before he died then your marriage was void. It's a ridiculous claim, but they're obviously trying to slow things down so they can hide anything incriminating that Compton may have possessed."

"I never fucking liked them," I said under my breath and Amelia gave me a grin in support as she had always felt the same way.

"It's seems your FBI man is smarter, however," Pam told me with a sly smile. "And the documents you signed meant that there could be no successful legal challenge to the search. It's delayed the progress slightly, but they're still hopeful of being able to find something."

"Eric told you all this?"

"No, I was told this by Agent Herveaux." Stan piped in. "He called this morning to let us know what was happening. It sound like Compton's parents are going to cause you some trouble and I think he just wanted to warn you."

I sat back drinking my coffee and picking at the food on my plate. It was a lot to take in and evidence that things were not going to be getting easier any time soon.

"I kind of figured they weren't going to make things easy. They never did," I said ruefully. "And to be honest, I don't expect my own parents to be overly pleased about all this either. They were always in the 'Team Bill' camp and I was told at an early age that my future would include him."

"I have no idea why you didn't just tell your parents to fuck off." Pam commented and I gave her a sad smile.

"It's fine saying that now, hell,_ I_ think that now, but I was just a teenager then. And to be honest, I wasn't really sure how serious they were. No teenager would think that their parents would actually go through with that kind of threat; but mine did. And where would I have gone? They always made it very clear to me that if I chose not to marry Bill I'd have been cut off from the family. I was just a kid, there was nothing I could do."

Amelia wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into her side. "I know, Sook, and as much as I always thought Bill was a complete dick, he led you to Eric if nothing else."

She had a point and I imagined I could be grateful to Bill for that. I didn't think his family would see it that way, however.

"So what do we do now?" I asked those sat at the table.

"Stan and Thalia will be heading back to Dallas," Pam answered, "but you, Amelia and I will be heading back north-east since that is where Eric will be. Do you have somewhere we can stay?"

"Amelia sold my apartment before I left New York, and honestly, I don't think I want to go back to our old house in the Hamptons."

"You could stay with me," Amelia told us both, and I noticed a slight smile creep into the corner of Pam's mouth. "Being honest, I think I could do with the company since that's where Tray attacked me. If not, I'm sure my Dad would put the three of us up somewhere."

"Sounds good," I told Amelia and we went about booking flights for the three of us to head back home.

It felt strange to be returning to New York, as it honestly didn't feel like home anymore. My thoughts were two hundred miles away with Eric, but Pam had been insistent that we return to New York before we headed up to Boston for Eric's hearing the next day. I hadn't heard any more from him, and I was desperate to hear his voice, but I was aware that it was not a possibility.

On arrival to New York, the three of us got a taxi from the airport to Amelia's brownstone where I still had my own room from when I'd briefly stayed with her after leaving Bill and clearing out my old loft apartment. Pam was staying in the room that Octavia had stayed in, which reminded me that I didn't know whether Octavia knew that Pam was alive, and Eric was potentially in jail.

"Have you spoken to Octavia?" I asked Pam after knocking on her bedroom door and taking a seat on her bed as she surveyed her new room.

"Yes, I called her after you went to bed last night. She was somewhat surprised to hear that I was alive."

"I'd imagine," I commented, thinking back to the look of pain on Octavia's face when I had to tell her that Pam had been shot.

"When this shit all blows over I'm going to return to Sweden to see her."

"For good?" I asked knowing that Eric would be upset if his sister was to leave for good.

She smiled at me. "I appreciate that you're concerned for Eric, but no, it probably wouldn't be for good. I just need a little time to recharge my batteries."

"Do you think Eric feels the same?" I was wondering whether a trip to Sweden for the two of us would be on the cards.

"Maybe, but I was always slightly more attached to our homeland than he was. From an early age he was always desperate to come to the States, so I came with him."

Her love for her brother was evident and I found myself wishing that I had the same kind of relationship with Jason. Maybe if I had he would have backed me up when I said I didn't want to marry Bill.

"I wish I had the same kind of relationship with my older brother that the two of you have."

"You don't get on with your brother?"

"No, not really. He was always self-centred and more into sports and chasing girls than being concerned about his younger sister. He was quite the stud at school and saw me as cramping his style so never made the effort to be friends with me."

"He sounds like an ass," Pam commented.

"He was. Probably still is. I've only seen him once since last Christmas and that was only when I came back to New York after leaving North Carolina." I didn't want to say kidnapping because I didn't see it that way anymore. If I had known what I knew now I would have certainly gone with them willingly.

Pam and I were silent for a few moments, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I looked over at her; she was wearing clothes that had been bought for us in Shreveport by Stan and Thalia since none of us had any money on us at the time. Before leaving Shreveport, we'd been back to the house in rural Bon Temps and I picked up the rest of mine and Eric's belongings.

"Pam," I started tentatively, knowing it would be a sensitive subject, "what are you doing about money? Do you have access to funds? I'm guessing most things of yours were lost in the house in North Carolina."

"Lost?"

"I burnt it down," I told her, "I was concerned that there may be evidence of what happened there, so when I left I torched the place."

"That was smart thinking of you," her tone a little patronising. "But to answer your question, I have fuck all. Eric and I had spent most of our money on that place and your kidnapping. I'm afraid neither one of us has much to their name."

I could see that this bothered Pam; she was a proud woman and I could tell that she would not be one to ask for help.

"Well, in that case I think we should go shopping. You obviously have many clothes to be replaced. And we'll need to apply for your lost documents …"

"Sookie, I can't accept that from you."

"You can and you will. You're Eric's sister; therefore, you're family to me. I appreciate that we're not best of friends, and I still understand that you are sceptical of me and I don't blame you for that. But I want to help. I have more money than I know what to do with, and if I get Bill's money as well, I'll be a very wealthy woman. Not that I really give a shit about that, but I'd take great pleasure in giving Bill's money to you and Eric. Hell, maybe I should pay you guys the ten million ransom!"

Pam let out a loud laugh and joined me on the bed, linking her arm through mine. "You're a good woman, Sookie, and I thank you. I'd love to come shopping with you."

"Oooh, someone mention shopping?" Amelia asked from the doorway. I rolled my eyes at Amelia's enthusiasm for shopping.

"Yeah, we need to get some stuff for Pam since I burned most of her clothes after leaving North Carolina." I was hoping that if I took some of the blame on myself then she wouldn't feel bad about spending my money.

"We'll go tomorrow after Eric's hearing."

I gave a sad smile. I was looking forward to being able to see Eric in the flesh again, but it was very unlikely that he was going to be freed on bail. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, to kiss him, to touch him. But that wasn't going to be the reality of the situation just yet.

"Okay," I told her before I excused myself to bed, feeling incredibly lonely without Eric by my side.

The next morning we left New York for Boston in Amelia's BMW at eight a.m. to be at the courthouse in plenty of time for Eric's hearing. We'd spoken to the attorney Copley had hired for Eric who had told us that he was doing okay and in good spirits, but anxious to know the outcome of his hearing. The attorney told us that it was unlikely that Eric would be freed, but he expected the sentence to be short, a few months at the most.

By the time we'd reached Boston, I was a bag of nerves. We managed to find parking close to the courthouse and the three of us were permitted entrance to his hearing. We sat in the front row of the public gallery and waited nervously for him to be led out, Amelia and Pam sat either side of me and holding my hands.

I was truly grateful for the support that Pam had been showing me, and I was hopeful that the two of us would become friends in the not too distant future. If nothing else, we had Eric to bond over.

I heard some people enter the gallery behind me, but only Amelia looked back, Pam and I distracted by Eric's arrival into the room. He looked as gorgeous as he ever did, even in the pale green prison uniform he was wearing, but I could tell that he was anxious and nervous, and it broke my heart to see him handcuffed to two men as he was led into the dock.

I looked up at the dock and saw that the judge was a woman in her mid-to-late forties. I had meant to ask Eric's attorney what the judge was like, whether they were likely to be fair to him, but in some ways, I was glad I hadn't asked. I wondered how much of his story she was aware of, whether she knew anything of me or our situation.

Eric's eyes immediately found mine and he gave me a small smile. Pam squeezed my hand as we both stared at him and he tried to reassure us that he was okay.

"You're right, he's definitely hot."

I turned to Amelia and laughed at her inappropriate comment, but at least it managed to calm me slightly.

That is until Eric's eyes shifted in the public gallery and his face turned. I couldn't read his expression; it seemed angry, joyous and pained all at the same time and I couldn't work out why.

Both Pam and I turned around to follow his gaze and I saw a beautiful, petite brunette woman sitting in the back row with an equally gorgeous daughter. I knew instantly who both her and the daughter were.

"What the fuck is she doing here," Pam hissed beside me, and I took a tighter grasp of her hand to stop of her from climbing across the seats and attacking her.

Felicia's own eyes were fixed on Eric, her daughter's hand tightly in hers. I looked back at Eric and felt my heart break for him as he looked at them both. Why was she here? Did she want to get back with him? Was she here just to taunt him? How did she even know that he would be in court that day? I remembered Eric telling me that she had re-married and I wanted to look to see whether she was still wearing a wedding ring.

What hit me was the realisation that I wouldn't stand in his way if he wanted to go back to her. Sure, I hated Felicia for what she had done to Eric. I hated her for cheating on Eric with Bill of all people. But her daughter was Eric's and I would not stand in his way to be with her, no matter how much that thought completely destroyed me.

I turned back to look where Felicia was sat, and my eyes were drawn to Lucie. She was so beautiful and combined the best aspects of both of her parents. I only hoped that living with her mother hadn't spoiled her; that she had her father's charm and personality. Lucie had Eric's eyes and mouth, but Felicia's darker colouring. I could also see that she was tall, another trait taken from her father's genes.

I was drawn out of my reverie by the sound of the judge speaking and asking us all to rise. I did as she asked; my eyes on Eric as he turned and faced the judge. We all sat back down again when she told us to, but Eric remained stood in the dock, his head hung slightly to show his remorse. I can't say I paid too much attention to what was being said, rather I was just waiting to hear the verdict; convinced that the judge had already made her mind up as to Eric's sentence.

When the time came, he was given six months.

Pam and I gasped aloud at the verdict. I'd been hoping that she would say three months at the most; meaning that he'd be out in about half of that, but the judge told us that he would serve a minimum of three months. I watched Eric as he was led out of the room, his eyes momentarily meeting mine before flicking to where Felicia and Lucie were stood behind me.

I felt my heart break all over again as he was led out of the room.

"I'm going to fucking kill her for being here," I heard Pam growl beside me and she pulled out of my grasp following where Felicia had gone.

I turned to Amelia feeling panicked that Pam was going to end up in jail as well, and we both hastily picked up our belongings and followed where Pam had gone. We found Pam in the hallway of the courthouse being restrained by what I hoped to be Eric's attorney.

"It's your fucking fault that he's in this mess!" Pam was yelling at Felicia. "How dare you come here today, you have no right to be here considering the way you destroyed him." Amelia and I stood still in our tracks, unsure of how to proceed. Felicia looked the picture of calmness, yet I could see Pam's rant was upsetting Lucie.

"It is not my fault he chose to be involved with Bill Compton." Felicia told her, her eyes slipping to me to prove that she knew who I was. "But he is the father of my daughter, and he should be involved in her life."

I don't think that any one of us could really deny that. "What do you want, Felicia?" Pam asked in a bored tone.

"I want him back," she told Pam and I felt my heart constrict painfully within my chest. "We've had our problems, but I realise we can't do without each other. I kept him sane; he was safe with me. He had no run-ins with the law when he was with me." It was very evident to me that she was taking a swipe at me by saying this.

"Not a fucking chance, psycho." Pam eloquently told her. "You're the one that destroyed him, he's not going to make the same mistake again you poisonous bitch."

Pam took another step towards Felicia but was restrained by Eric's attorney and two police officers who had stepped in between them.

"Okay, ladies," the shorter one said as he turned from Pam to Felicia. "I think this needs to stop now. You, go," he told Felicia and she scowled at Pam before taking hold of Lucie's hand and leaving the building. "And you, need to calm down."

Pam gave him a look that could melt concrete before shaking out of the attorney's hold and sitting down on one of the chairs at the side of the room.

"Fucking bitch had no right to be here," she said to no one in particular.

"She's Lucie's mother," I told her, sitting down next to her. "She's always going to have that connection with Eric."

"Why the fuck are you being so calm about this? I thought you loved him."

"Pam, I love him so much. He is everything to me. But I will not stand in the way of him being with his daughter, I couldn't do that."

She looked at me for a few moments before wrapping her arms around me. "You're a better woman than I am, Sookie." I felt myself tear up and one fell down my cheek. Pam pulled back and looked me in the eye. "But he won't chose her over you."

"Pam, she's the mother of his daughter."

"Maybe, but she's also the bitch that got him into this mess in the first place. He knows that and he'll realise that you're the one for him, not Felicia. He can have both; he doesn't need to be with Felicia to know his daughter."

"She'll fight him if she doesn't get what she wants."

"She can try, but Eric is her father and does have rights in all this. And much better lawyers than Felicia could ever afford. Don't beat yourself up over this, he will choose you."

I wish I had her confidence, but I rued my luck as the three of us left the courthouse to head back to New York. Eric had been taken to a jail on the outskirts of Boston but no one was able to see him for two weeks. I wondered whether it would be Felicia going to see him instead of me.

I said very little on the way back to New York, sitting on the backseat by myself as Pam and Amelia chatted quietly up front. I managed a few words whenever they spoke to me, but for the most part, I remained silent. And I certainly wasn't up for a shopping trip when we returned to New York and was relieved when Amelia offered to take Pam out instead.

I ran myself a scolding hot bath and climbed into the steaming water, grateful for the sting on my skin the water caused. As I laid back in the tub, I allowed my head to sink under the water line, the pressure building at my ears as I held my breath.

I truly wanted to be selfish; I wanted Eric for myself. But he had a daughter to think of, and I was never going to stand in his way of having happiness with her. I hated Felicia, though. I hated it that she'd somehow found out when Eric's case was being heard and put in an appearance. I hated it that she was using her daughter as leverage to win him back.

When the water began to get cold, I climbed out of the tub and got into bed. I wasn't feeling hungry so skipped dinner that night, and when asked by Pam and Amelia I told them I was fine. I was certain that they knew I wasn't, but decided to humour me.

The next two weeks were truly hell. Pam had persuaded me to write to Eric, to tell him how much I loved him and I sent him numerous letters over those first two weeks, but I heard nothing from him. I went through every possible scenario in my head as to why he hadn't written to me or called me, but all I could think of was that he had chosen Felicia over me. And although I half expected it, it didn't mean that it hurt any less.

My suspicions were confirmed when Pam and I both applied for visitor permits to be told that only one of the two places was available. I offered for Pam to take it as she was his sister, but she insisted that I went to see him. I had a feeling that she two had realised Eric had chosen to be with Felicia.

Pam and Amelia both came with me to the jail and were to wait in the car while I went in. I'd felt sick to my stomach for days leading up to my visit and had hardly eaten a thing. Or been able to keep anything I had eaten in my stomach.

"It'll be okay, Sookie." Pam told me not very convincingly, as I hugged her before looking over in the direction of the jail.

"Good luck, Sook. Just tell him how you feel; he'd be a fool to let you go." Amelia gave my hand an encouraging squeeze.

I gave them both a half smile that probably looked more like a grimace before I headed inside. I showed my identification and went through the metal detector before I was led to a seat behind a glass window. The opposite seat was empty and I sat nervously waiting for Eric to appear.

When he did arrive, I was shocked at his appearance. He looked scruffy and gaunt, and in the two weeks since I'd last seen him it looked like he'd lost weight. I immediately felt myself tear up as I looked at him. He picked up the handset on his side and motioned for me to do the same.

"Are you okay?" I asked once we were both connected.

"I've been better," he told me honestly.

"You saw Felicia today," I stated, not bothering to make it into a question.

"I did, how did you know?" His face looked pained as he stared at me through the glass.

"I kind of guessed you would." I admitted, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Pam and I found out that only one of us could visit today. I assumed that Felicia was the other."

"Oh," he said his eyes on me.

"I understand, Eric." I shut my eyes, wiling my tears not to fall but my body was not complying with my wishes.

"You understand what?"

"That you have to be with her. She's the mother of your child; I would never stand in the way."

"No, Sookie," he begged, "you don't understand! I had to see Felicia this morning to tell her that her emotional blackmail will not work. I don't know why she came or even how she found out about the hearing, but I will not give you up without a fight."

His eyes were intense staring though the glass, and for the first time in weeks, I felt my mood lift.

"What?"

"I love you, Sookie. I only saw Felicia this morning to tell her to leave me and you alone."

"But your daughter…"

"I will fight for access to see Lucie, but I want nothing to do with Felicia. That woman drained me of everything I had."

"But why didn't you reply to me?"

"You wrote?"

"Nearly every day, Eric." I sobbed, by emotions no long able to remain under wraps. "Fuck, this hurts so much. I want to hold you, I want to touch you."

"I know, Sookie, I feel the same. I don't know why I didn't receive your letters, I'm so sorry. I hoped that you were okay, that I would be able to see you today. I'm so sorry for what I have put you through."

I felt finally able to smile at him. "I would do it for a hundred times longer if I had to. I will be waiting for you when you get out. I love you."

"As I love you."

I held my hand up to glass in between us in a very clichéd manner, Eric doing the same with his larger hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. There were some other things I needed to sort out, things with Stan, and not to mention Felicia. The woman has caused me no end of grief. Tell Pam she has a free run to terrorise her."

I smiled at him. "You do realise Pam will take you words at face value?"

"Yes, but it's the least Felicia deserves. You're getting along better with her?"

"I am, though I think she's getting on better with Amelia."

Neither Pam or Amelia had told me quite what was going on between them, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that there was an attraction between them.

"I didn't realise your friend was on the dark side," he said with a smile that lit up his eyes.

"She's experimented in the past," I told him with a grin.

The two of us chatted about random things for the remained of our time until I was told by the guard that my time was up and I had to leave.

"You'll come next week?" Eric asked, his pale blue eyes burning mine.

"Of course, and I'll bring Pam in next time." Eric rolled his eyes at the mention of his sister. "Take care, Eric. I will see you again soon. I love you."

"I love you more," he told me before he put down the handset and was led away by a guard.

I at least felt a damn site better than I did when I first went in.

* * *

_Anyone want to kill Felicia?_

_Okay, so this story is coming to a close over the next few chapters, and I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read it, review or add to their alerts and favourites._

_My question is: I have an idea for a new story which would be a SVM / Twilight crossover. I plan to set it before the SVM books so no Sookie as such, but some time after Edward leaves in New Moon and featuring Bella & Eric. Would anyone read this? I'm unsure whether many people look at the crossovers!_

_Anyone who is interested, please add me to Author Alert!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the delay - Hubs has been away across the pond in Washington DC and I've not found myself in the mood to write. Back tomorrow, so all okay again!_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_

**Eric**

Being in jail was every bit as horrific as I had imagined it to be. And it wasn't just the change in scenery; it was firstly for the fact that I was away from Sookie, and secondly that Felicia had been at my hearing. I didn't like to think about what Felicia was saying to Sookie, and I was glad that Pam had been with her. Unless Pam had managed to get herself arrested for beating the crap out of Felicia, that is. And I wouldn't have put it past my sister to do that.

I felt myself fall into a depression after leaving the courtroom. My attorney had told me beforehand that I was likely to get three months, of which I'd probably only serve a month or so, but evidently the judge was not being so kind on me and it was a minimum of three months. The attorney later told me that the last minute change in judge would not have helped me since the new one had a harsh view of offenders who skipped bail.

I was led in handcuffs too the jail and went through the routine I remembered all too well. It was the same jail I had been in before, and I recognised many of the same faces as I went down to my first mealtime. It almost felt like a reunion in some senses, but it wasn't where I wanted to be by any stretch of the imagination. I was worried about Sookie, particularly in the knowledge that she'd been a little sensitive when it came to Pam, so god knows what seeing Felicia and Lucie would do.

And the problem was that I knew Sookie well enough to know that she would happily play the martyr; that she would sacrifice her happiness if she thought I could have a life with my daughter. I wanted that – I wanted nothing more than to have Lucie in my life – but I wanted nothing to do with Felicia. I did not want both of them, and I didn't see a way that I could get Lucie without Felicia.

Once settled in to my cell, I made my way to the communal phones and waited in line for my turn. I wanted to speak to Sookie, but it was a little too painful to speak to her straight away and I didn't want to be seen emotional when on the phone to her. My first call was therefore to my lawyer.

I needed him to try to sort out the Felicia situation, find out what my rights were regarding Lucie and what I could do to keep her away from Sookie and Pam if she was to cause trouble. I also needed to know what the hell had happened to her husband, whether she was still married or just out to piss me off.

It still bothered me that she knew I'd was being held, particularly as I'd been arrested only the day before. It suggested that she had some kind of insider information, and I didn't like that. The next time I had some time with the phone I called Felicia. I had to sort things out with her once and for all; I needed to know why she was at my hearing and what she wanted.

But in typical Felicia style, she refused to speak to me on the phone, demanding that she come in to see me. I really didn't want to see her, but if it would sort things out I was happy to allow it.

In the few weeks leading up to Felicia's visit I wrote to Sookie at Copley's address since I wasn't quite sure where she was staying. I was surprised that I hadn't heard from her and hoped that she hadn't been upset by Felicia. I was hopeful that Pam would be able to stand in the way of anything along those lines.

"You look rough," Felicia told me as soon as she sat down on the metal chair opposite me. I was actually quite glad for the glass between us.

"It does it to you." My voice was cold as I replied.

"I'm glad you agreed to see me, Eric. We have so much to sort out and thought it would be better face to face."

"We have nothing to sort out, Felicia." My tone was stern but Felicia took no notice.

"Of course we do. I'm not too sure we should share a bed immediately; I know you've been through a lot, but you can stay in the spare room. Lucie will be so happy to have her daddy home!"

I was well aware that Felicia was using Lucie as emotional blackmail, and as much as it was going to hurt to sacrifice living with my daughter, I was not going to let Felicia manipulate me like that.

"Felicia," I growled, leaning forward in the booth so my head was only a few inches away from the glass. "I am not coming home with you. I want to see my daughter, and you will not deny me access, but you and I are finished. I love someone else; someone who will not betray me in the way you did."

"What, Sookie Compton? Hardly, Eric."

"Do not talk of Sookie," I hissed. "You know nothing of her."

"I know more than you think," she said with a smirk.

"Really? Was this while you were fucking Bill Compton?"

Felicia's face dropped. "How do you know that?"

"He may have mentioned it. And anyway, I thought you were married."

"I was, but he left me,"

I struggled hard to keep the smile of my face. "Another woman?"

"No. Another man."

This time I was unable to keep my emotions under check and let out a loud laugh. "Another man? Jeez, Felicia, you're turning men gay now?"

She scowled at me. "He was probably gay already. He worked for Bill Compton. I met him though him."

"He worked for Compton?" I repeated.

"Yes, he was called Russell. He took up with some guy and left after two years."

She almost looked a little upset. "I'm sorry it didn't work. You said he was called Russell?" She nodded. I distinctly remembered Pam mentioned Compton had a goon by the name of Russell. "I won't get back with you. Even if I didn't have Sookie, I wouldn't be able to trust you. I hope we can sort something out for Lucie's sake, but nothing else is going to happen between you and me."

"But think about Lucie," she started before I cut her off.

"I am. I can't trust you. You bailed on me before and it was your actions that led me to end up in jail. Lucie deserves a happy family, all kids do, but that will never be you and I. If we can be civilised we can make this work for her.

"I want you back." She told me more forcefully.

"Not going to happen."

"I won't let you near her. You have a criminal record, I can keep you away." She was getting angry and my own anger was rising as well.

"She is my daughter and I have a right to see her."

"Never, Eric." She stood up and hung up the phone on her side, scowling at me once more and then turning to leave. In some ways I hoped it would be the last time I had to see her, but if I wanted to see Lucie I was going to have to involve her. I was hoping that Cope might know a good lawyer who could help me out.

I went back to my cell for the hour before I was due to see Sookie. I couldn't wait to see her as she'd been on my mind constantly. I only hoped that she was doing okay.

As I approached the window again I could see the strain on Sookie's face. I could see that this was not easy on her and I hated it. I didn't want to be the cause for any more pain for her. Like Felicia she commented on my appearance. I hadn't bothered to shave in the two weeks that I'd been inside, and I was not eating as much as I should. I just hadn't felt in the mood.

Sookie was much as I expected her to be. She told me that she knew Felicia had been in and wanted me to be happy, and if me being happy meant that I was to be with Felicia and Lucie then she would allow it. I, of course, told her that I wanted nothing to do with Felicia. It hurt seeing her looking so forlorn on the other side of the glass and I hated what this was doing to her. I hated that I was going to be spending at least three months in jail – longer than we had even known each other.

Once the topic of my ex-wife was out the way things got a lot lighter until it came to saying goodbye again. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and breathe in her delicious scent and feel her body against mine, but it wasn't an option. I was a dangerous felon and not allowed to touch my woman.

After she left I went to investigate my missing mail to discover that the letters that had been sent to me had miraculously reappeared. I was handed my letters without any explanation. I knew better than to quote them that it was a federal offence to disrupt mail. I definitely smelled a rat however and I wouldn't have been surprised if Felicia was somehow involved.

Once back in my cell I looked at the letters I'd been handed. There were six letters from Sookie and two from Pam. I read them in date order, taking in each word Sookie wrote and staring lovingly at the photograph she'd included with the first letter that we'd taken on out wedding day. I was looking forward to marrying her for real when I was out of jail.

She'd told me that her and Pam were both staying with Amelia and hinted that Pam and Amelia were becoming somewhat close, something she'd alluded to when she visited. I hadn't met Amelia, but she'd been in a good friend to Sookie through all of this so I was quite sure that I'd like her for that reason alone.

Sookie's letters were pretty much written in stream of consciousness, her mind often wondering as she remembered times we'd spent together in that house in Bon Temps. I had a great fondness for that place and if I ever got the money together I would make Stan an offer to buy it from him.

This did lead me to one of my other worries.

I had no money whatsoever, and with my criminal record the chances of me ever getting a loan to start up a business were slim to none. I was aware Sookie was a wealthy woman, but my pride would not allow me to be dependent on her. I worried for Pam as well, I'd dragged her into all this mess and she was down to nothing as well. It was a thought that would keep me awake for countless nights while I was inside.

It was a very slow week leading up to Pam and Sookie's next visit, and Pam came in first. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through all this again," she told me as soon as she'd sat down and picked up the phone.

"So was I," I admitted. "How are you and Sookie doing?"

"She's not doing too well, to be honest. It's obvious she's putting on a brave face, but I can see she's struggling. That girl really loves you for some reason."

I smiled. "I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve her. But how are you? How's Amelia?" I smirked at her as she scowled back.

"I'm okay, dear brother, and so is Amelia. I appreciate your concern for someone you have never met."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her." I told her honestly. Pam actually seemed happy for a change when she spoke of Amelia, and I was all for her being happy. I'd always felt like she had given up too much of her life for me, the way she looked out for me when I was a teenager and how she continued in that role by following me to the States when I was eighteen.

"Have you thought about what happened when you leave this place?" Pam asked, ignoring my comment about Amelia.

"Not really. I imagine I will have to stay in Boston for the time being, and with Lucie here as well it seems a good idea. I plan to fight Felicia so I have access to her."

"So you should," she told me. "But I meant for work, we're hardly flush for cash."

I grimaced. "I know. It's been one of my major concerns. Any ideas?"

"Sookie is intent on looking after us –"

"I don't want to rely on her," I interrupted.

"I know you don't, and neither do I. But for the short term I'm not sure we have a choice. In fact Sookie wanted to give money from Compton's estate." I knew what money she was referring to and laughed aloud at Sookie's suggestion.

"I'm not even sure I could take that. Maybe a loan since no banks would be willing to lend me money."

"Got any plans?"

"I was thinking I'd like to open a bar. You could be my partner."

"It's a plan. A start, definitely. Talk to Sookie about it, I know she'd be more than willing to lend us the money. She's been looking around at houses here in Boston for you both."

"You'd live with us?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but she said she'd buy an apartment as an investment that I could live in."

After Pam left Sookie came in and she told me about what she'd been doing in the week since I'd seen her. She told me of the few houses she'd seen, one in particular she'd fallen in love with. I was more than happy to trust her judgement and considering how keen she seemed on the house I encouraged her to go for it. In all honesty I'd live in a one-room apartment if it meant that I could be with her.

I wasn't looking forward to my remaining time inside, but knowing that there was a life for me waiting outside it was enough to pull me through my dark moments. Three months was going to be a very long time.

**Sookie**

I was bouncing around like a five year old when I was finally given the keys to my new house. Amelia had brokered me a fantastic deal on the house that had four bedrooms and a separate apartment over the two-car garage which we could house Pam in. Assuming she left Amelia's house in New York, that is.

The two of them had become very close in the few months since we all moved back to New York, and although I was genuinely happy for them both it just made me miss Eric all the more. I went to visit him as often as I can, and bar the initial hiccup with our letters going astray, we were writing to each other often.

The house was gorgeous and in a nice neighbourhood of Boston. The inside condition was good, and with Pam and Amelia onside to help me spend the money I needed to furnish it, I soon had it looking just as I wanted it to. I found that I really liked Boston and I hoped that Eric and I would be happy here. As a surprise to Eric I'd also purchased the old farmhouse in Bon Temps that Eric and I had stayed in while we were there from Stan.

Stan had accused me of being morbid since I'd stabbed Bill in the living room in that house, but I assured him it was because Eric and I had married in the garden. I wasn't too sure that Stan believed me.

I was glad that having the house worked as a good distraction, but it pained me to think that distraction was a luxury Eric did not possess. I often found myself in tears when I thought of him locked up in his cell, images of the Shawshank Redemption on my mind as I tried to think how tough it must be for him. I intended to make it up to him on his release.

The house was completed three months after Eric's hearing, but he'd been told that he would have to serve another twenty-one days before he would be released. It was the longest three weeks of my life.

.

"I can't believe you actually bought that. I always hated that car of his."

Pam looked disdainfully at the shiny cherry-red corvette I'd bought for Eric. Pam had told me once how much he'd loved that car, and as I was the reason he'd set his last car of fire I figured I'd buy him a new one. Or Bill would, anyway.

"Good job it's not up to you, then," I told her. "I'm not sure Eric would be too pleased if I bought him a minivan."

"There is nothing wrong with my minivan," she hissed defensively and Amelia rolled her eyes behind Pam's back.

Pam insisted on driving her and Amelia to the jail to greet Eric in said minivan while I drove the Corvette. It wasn't my favourite car to drive, so I'd be quite glad to give it to Eric and go back to my Mercedes.

The minutes leading up to Eric's release dragged like hours as the three of us waited for him. I'd deliberately worn the same red and white dress that I'd been wearing when I first saw Eric again in Dallas, but this time paired with stockings, boots and a bright red jacket since it was freezing cold. I was trying my best not to look nervous. Pam and Amelia had given up trying to talk to me and were talking amongst themselves when the doors opened up ahead and the tall frame of Eric walked out of the door.

I felt my mood immediately pick up and a huge grin took up residence on my face. My eyes met his and I was completely unable to look away. I'd seen him only a week earlier, but it felt like years. As he got closer I started walking quickly towards him and jumped up into his arms as soon as we got close enough.

It felt like being home as he supported my weight by tightly hugging me to him, my legs wrapping around his waist as I buried my head into his shoulder to stop him from seeing the tears that had sprung to my eyes in seeing him again. Eric seemed just as keen to stay in that position, and as I heard a slight sniff from him I guessed that he was as emotional I was.

I leaned back from him and he placed me gently on the ground, our eyes never straying from each other's.

"I've missed you so fucking much," I told him before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

As soon as our lips met we fell into our old routine, our kiss familiar and needy as we both tried to consume each other.

"I love you, Sookie," he told me between kisses, his hands deep into my hair as I pulled my body close to his.

We were startled out of our reunion by the sound of Pam whistling loudly from not very far behind me. I smiled and hid my head in Eric's shirt as he looked over my head to his sister.

"Still as rude as ever, Pamela."

"I'm not the one sucking face instead of greeting your older sister."

"Sucking face?" he asked with a grin. "What are you, twelve?"

"Sounds about right if that makes you eight."

I moved away from Eric and Amelia came and wrapped an arm around me as we watched Eric and Pam hug each other tightly and speak softly in Swedish to each other.

"So cute!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Which one?" I asked nudging her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well you'd better not have designs on my man!"

"He's hot, but she's hotter."

"I'll have to take your word for that!"

Once finished with Pam, Eric came over and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me tightly to his side. "I'm guessing you're Amelia."

"You guess correctly," she told him. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a hell of a lot about you from these two."

"Only the good bits are true," he said with a smirk.

"You're that big then?" Amelia shamelessly asked him. I buried my head into his shirt, feeling myself flush with embarrassment. "And skilled too, I understand." I screamed at her from within Eric's armpit.

Eric just chuckled. "I'm glad to know she appreciates me."

"That she does, she was telling me that you do this thing…"

"Okay, enough!" I yelled at them, giving Amelia the stink-eye as she grinned back at me.

"Thank god for that." Pam said bitingly. "I'm not sure I want to hear any more about my brother's sexual prowess."

"I could tell you all about Pam to even it up?" Amelia suggested, the evil glint still present in her eye.

"Definitely not." Eric told her. "That, is not necessary. Now let's get out of here, I need a change of scenery."

Pam and Amelia started heading back to the minivan, and Eric and I followed until I started to direct him to the Corvette which I'd parked behind it out sight. As soon as he saw it he turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You can drive, I'm not over keen on it," I told him as I handed him the keys.

"Sookie?"

"What? I bought it for you since you're old one met an untimely death."

"I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. Call it an early Christmas present." It was only a few weeks until Christmas and I was looking forward to spending the time with him.

"Sookie, I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I don't want hand outs."

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I know you don't, and I know that you're a proud man, but can you trust me when I say I want to give this to you? You have brought me so much happiness, and I just want to do something for you as well. Especially considering the fact you've been in jail for nearly four months. And anyway, if we're married we should share everything. It makes me happy to give this to you." It was a low blow but necessary.

"Fine. But I don't want anything else from you." He was going to be very annoyed with me, then.

We said goodbye to Amelia and Pam who were heading back to New York, before Eric got behind the wheel, cursing at me under his breath for having such short legs before he moved the seat back about the whole length of the car and started her up.

"She's beautiful," he purred as we drove out of the parking lot and I started giving him the directions to get to our new home.

"You're talking about the car?" I asked, turning the heater up as far as it would go.

"I am. You are beyond beautiful." He took my hand and kissed it softly.

I told him excitedly about the house in between giving him directions and about half an hour later we arrived at our new home. I was anxious to know whether Eric liked it. "What do you think?"

Eric took my hand and helped me out of the car as we stood in front of the large wood fronted house. "It'd beautiful. It's very you. This is exactly the sort of home I would picture you living in."

"Well as long as you picture yourself living here with me, that's fine by me."

I let out a squeal as Eric scooped me up into his arms and led me towards the door. It wasn't easy to unlock the door from the position I was in, but with Eric's reluctance to put me down I somehow managed it.

He carried me over the threshold of our home and found the living room, throwing me gently onto the sofa.

"I could give you a tour if you wished."

Eric climbed on top of me and pulled off his light jacket. "Later. Right now I have other things on my mind."

He leaned forward and kissed me lightly before sitting back upright to allow me to take off my cranberry coat while he pulled off his t-shirt to reveal the chest I'd had so many dreams about while he'd been gone.

"Been working out?" I asked as I took him in. If anything he was even more toned than he had been before.

"Yes, there was little else to do, so I thought I'd work on my physique for you to ogle."

"Yum," I told him as I ran my nails all the way down his body until I reached the top of his jeans. "I want these off."

Eric let out a low growl and stood up to remove his boots and jeans. Our eyes were on each other as I too stood to unzip my dress, letting it fall on the floor beneath me. Eric paused as he took in the red lace bra and panty set I was wearing, his eyes going further to the stockings and heeled boots I was still wearing.

"Fuck, Sookie! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not intentionally," I told him as I removed my bra, his hands coming up to greet my breasts as soon as he'd kicked his jeans off.

He pulled me to him and we resumed our frenzied kissing, his hands everywhere as he tried to rid me of the remaining clothes I'd been wearing. "Fuck, I want you."

"I want you too," I told him as I lowered the boxer shorts he was wearing.

"I'm not sure I can wait," he warned. "We can do slowly another time, right now I need to be inside you."

I knew exactly what he meant, and I was more than ready for him. He lowered me softly onto the sofa, testing my readiness for him and slowly pushed inside me. My imagination had not him justice. It was exquisite. It didn't take long before Eric's pace picked up and we were desperately trying to devour each other, kissing and grasping at any piece of skin we could.

"I love you, Eric." I told him as my pleasure grew exponentially and I felt him explode inside me.

"I love you more."

He collapsed on top of me, shaking slightly as he softly kissed my neck and ran his hand along my belly. We laid in silence for quite some time

"Thank you, Sookie," he eventually said while staring down into my eyes.

"For what?" I loved his pale blue eyes and I could see the love in them as he stared down at me.

"For loving me. For sticking by me. For letting me love you."

I felt a lump form in my throat at his words. "I would do anything for you, Eric. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me again, his hands running along my body as our kisses became heated again.

I had a feeling the tour of the house was going to have to wait.

* * *

_So I asked on the last chapter about a SVM/Twilight crossover, and the overwhelming response was negative._

_I still have the idea in my head, but may write it as a one-shot rather than a multi-chapter story. I can confirm it would be canon couples ..._

_;)  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, next chapter up. Probably only one more chapter left and then maybe a short epilogue._

_I've loved writing this, and I thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read it. I love you all!_

* * *

**Eric**

"Are you cold?" I asked Sookie after she shivered, her skin showing the tell-tale goose bumps on her skin.

We'd been both lying completely naked in each other's arms for a while, still on the sofa where I'd laid her down when first entering the house.

"A little," she told me with a grin, "I should probably put some clothes on."

"Not a chance," I growled, pinning her down on to the sofa. "I like you naked. I think it should be illegal for you to wear clothes when it's just the two of us."

She laughed. "Fine, but the heating bill will be through the roof."

"Oh I can find plenty of ways to keep you warm!"

I leaned down and kissed her softly, stroking my hand along the smooth skin of her belly. I took the time to look around the room, taking in my surroundings for the first time. It was a large, comfortable room with two large dark red sofas dominating the space, with a cream coloured carpet, and a huge flat screen TV to the left of a large feature fireplace.

"Does that thing work?" I asked Sookie, nodding my head towards the fireplace where the empty grate was, a basket of logs next to it.

"Yeap, I had it swept when I moved in though haven't had the time to light it yet."

"Can I?"

"Of course, as long as it means you can stay naked as well."

"Oh I insist on that. I am Swedish after all, being naked is second nature to us."

"I'm not going to complain about that!" She giggled as she slapped my ass as I got up off the sofa. "Just be careful with those crown jewels!"

"I know what I'm doing, woman!"

I rolled my eyes, walked over to the fireplace, and began arranging the wood, kindling and firelighters in the grate to get it going. Once it was ablaze, I indicated for Sookie to join me on the rug and placed a couple of pillows on the floor for extra comfort. She came and laid next to me, her leg over mine and an arm over my chest gently drawing patterns over my chest and tracing the outline of the tattoo on my arm.

"You never did get that nipple piercing," she told me as she gave said nipple a tight squeeze.

"Neither did you, and you were the one that had the chance to. Surprisingly enough they're not big on people getting anything pierced while in jail. You could have got yours done." I raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"True, but I'd want to go with you if I was to get a tattoo or piercing."

"Let's do it then, before Christmas. You'd looked so fucking hot with it done, although you're seeing a woman, there is no way I am allowing a man to see your breasts."

"Possessive much?"

"Very. You're mine, Sookie. No other man is allowed to see any part of you." She let out a squeal as I pushed her onto her back and straddled her. "I love you, Sook. And I wouldn't be here without you, so I thank you for all you have done for me."

I leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, my body pinning hers to the soft rug beneath us. She placed both of her hands on my ass and squeezed tightly. "You know it's all completely selfish. I'm not sure I could do this without you. You're everything to me, Eric. You made my world a better place to be in."

I kissed her again and rolled off her onto my side to I could observe her whole body. "We're close to getting sappy here, you realise that?"

"You're worth it," she told me tracing the tattoo over my heart again. "What about Lucie?"

I sighed deeply. "Felicia's going to be trouble. She's refusing me access to her."

"She can't do that, surely?"

"I'd like to think not, but I am an ex-con and you couldn't blame the courts for not wanting to give me access to her."

"Yeah, but that's her fault in the first place."

"I'm not too sure the courts would see it that way," I admitted solemnly, "I knew what I was doing even if she was the reason behind my actions."

"We can employ the best lawyers in Boston. Cope will know who to use."

"You're not paying for this," I warned her.

She sat up and looked at me. "Of course I am. I love you, Eric, and your troubles are my troubles. And having a kick-ass lawyer is going to help. I'm not going to let you go through this on your own. I've been here for you so far, and I'm sticking by you like glue. Everything I have is also yours. You would feel the same if our roles were reversed."

I couldn't deny that. But then I was the man of the relationship, it was meant to be me looking after and providing for her, not the other way around. I knew she would accuse me of being stubborn for not accepting her help, and I probably was, but I didn't want to have to rely on her.

"I'll pay you back," I conceded.

She rolled her eyes before taking my head between her hands. "Have you not listened to a word I've been saying? You complete pain in the ass!" She was waiting for a response but I wasn't sure what the correct one was, so I remained quiet. "Everything I have is yours. I may not be legally married to you, but I want to share everything with you."

"I know you do, Sookie, and I …"

She cut me off with a kiss on the lips. "Quiet," she instructed in a very sexy teacher-like tone. "I may have been selfish when I was younger, and I know that the reason I stayed with Bill – despite knowing of his cheating – was that I was happy with the lifestyle he gave me, even if I didn't like him. I liked the money, and I admit that I was a spoiled rich girl."

"Sookie…" I started in protest, but she silenced me again.

"I said, be quiet." She kissed me once more, pulling my bottom lip into hers. "You changed everything for me. You made me realise there is more out there than money. And now that I have you, I couldn't give a shit about what cash I have in the bank or what I own. You are all I need. I want you to be happy, and if my money can be put to good use in achieving that, then that in itself will make me happy."

I could see her sincerity and perfectly understood her logic. I would admit to myself that it was difficult for me to allow her to look after her in that way; my neanderthal instincts were making me want to be the one to look after her. But if me accepting what she was offering would make her happy, I would do it for that reason alone.

"Fine," I conceded. "But I have one condition." I sat upright so I was face to face with her.

"And that is?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want you to marry me. Legally that is."

She gave me a beautiful smile. "Are you proposing to me, Mr Northman?"

"I am. And I'd give you a ring if you weren't already wearing it!"

She looked down at her hand and then pulled off both of the rings she was wearing and handed them back to me. Taking her hint, I took off my own wedding ring and added them to hers. I looked back up into her eyes to see this glistening with the slight moisture of tears. I placed the two wedding rings on the floor between us and turned so that I was kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"Marry me?"

"Of course I will."

I leaned forward and kissed her while sliding the engagement ring back on her finger where it belonged. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled me close to her, nibbling on my neck as she pressed her body into me.

"I want to do it soon," she told me when she pulled back to look me in the eyes. "As in before Christmas."

I couldn't help but grin at her and I kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm more than happy with that. We'll make it simple, just you, me, Pam and Amelia. And possibly Cope if he wants to." I couldn't believe that we were doing this for real. While in jail I'd always thought of her as my wife, but it was right to make it legal. "Unless, you want anyone else to attend?"

"I have some other friends who could come, but let's make it us four and then have some kind of celebration in the new year. A new beginning for us."

"I'd second that," I agreed with her.

She looked beautiful as she looked into the firelight, the room darkening as the evening approached. "Is it clichéd to ask you to make love to me in front of the fire?"

I grinned at her since I was thinking the same thing. "Probably, but who really cares?"

She pushed me back onto the rug and sat straddling me, my hands shooting straight to her hips. She leaned forward to kiss me, her blonde hair falling around us and mixing with mine. Her lips were soft yet demanding, soft moans escaping her mouth as my hands ran over her body.

It again seemed that foreplay was going to be cut short as she lifted herself to place my very hard cock at her entrance and began to slowly move back onto me. Her pace was agonisingly slow and we both hissed with pleasure when she was all the way done.

No words needed to be spoken; our eyes were saying it all.

Our pace picked up, but it was never frantic. We kissed each other and whispered words of love as she slowly moved over me, my orgasm growing slowly. I moved a hand between us to rub her clit as we moved, her moans increasing as soon as I did.

"I love you, Eric," she told me between kisses.

"I love you more."

It didn't take too long before we were both moaning in pleasure, each other's names on our lips as we came. When sated, Sookie collapsed onto my chest and nuzzled her head into my neck as I ran a finger up and down her spine.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" she eventually asked after we'd been lying in each other's arms for about an hour, the fire starting to die down in the grate.

"Much as I'd be more than happy to stay here forever, I'd love to see the rest of the house. Can I stipulate that the kitchen sounds like a good idea? I'm kind of peckish" I had to admit to being rather hungry.

"Too much sex can do that to you!"

"Too much? I'm not sure that's possible. But I am hungry."

"There's some pasta salad in the fridge that I made this morning. I'll get you some."

She climbed off me and we pulled our clothes back on before she offered me a hand as she led me out of the living room, down a carpeted hallway and into the large kitchen that I imagined would have views into a garden but the night sky didn't allow me to see it at that time.

"The garden's gorgeous," she told me, obviously sensing where my thoughts were.

"I look forward to seeing it," I admitted as I wrapped an arm around her front and pulling her to me so her back was against my chest. "Maybe one day our own children will be running around on the lawn." I loved the thought of children with Sookie and could imagine the blue-eyed, blonde-haired children that the two of us would produce.

I was brought out of my daydream by Sookie gasping loudly and spinning in my arms to face me.

"What is it?" I asked, all of a sudden feeling very concerned. "Sookie, tell me!"

"I'm not on any birth control. I had the shot while I was with Bill, but I haven't had anything since."

I placed a hand on the side of her face and brushed her cheek with my thumb. "Do you not want children?" I was really hoping me telling her that I was thinking about our children hadn't freaked her out.

"Of course I want them! I just thought that …" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence and looking guiltily up at me.

"You thought I would object because I have a daughter already?"

"Something like that. It's not something we've ever discussed." A stray tear fell from her eyes, which I wiped away.

"Sookie, please don't be upset. To have children with you … I don't even know how to begin to describe what I would feel. Lover, there is nothing more in this world that I would want more besides you. I want us to have children together if you do. I will always love Lucie, even if I don't think much of her mother. She'll always be my daughter and nothing will change the way I feel about her. But if you want this, I want this as well."

"I do," she admitted, another tear falling down her cheek.

"It doesn't have to be now. We can buy a whole truckload of condoms to use until you can get the shot again or go on the pill."

"But I do want this now." She looked up and smiled at me. "I want us to try."

I wrapped my arms around her body, a broad grin on my face. "Well, we'd better keep up with the sex then!"

"Like you need any excuse!" she scolded, hitting my arm gently. "Come on, let's get you fed so I can show you the rest of the house."

"You just want to have sex with me again!" I gave her a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I think I can manage a few minutes without sex! I just don't want you to pass out."

Sookie filled plates with her pasta salad and freshly made bread and we ate in a comfortable silence as I considered how great the day had been.

I'd been counting down the minutes to being out for weeks leading up to my eventual release, and I had never known time to go slower. It was as if the world had been paused, every minute feeling like a hundred. I did all I could to make sure that I was released as quickly as possible, keeping my head down and staying out of trouble. Even when a few inmates made comments about Sookie or Pam coming to visit me, I remained quiet and didn't let their comments land me in trouble. Not that they didn't piss me off, because they did, but I knew my best chance of getting out early was to remain under the radar.

Once fed, Sookie first showed me the downstairs of our new home. There was a formal dining room with a large dark wooden table and matching chairs, a comfortable looking den, a laundry room and a room, which I was pleased to see, had been converted into a small gym. She then led me up stairs, showing me each of the bedrooms and bathrooms in turn before leading us to the master bedroom and bath.

"So this is us," she told me as she took my hand and led me into the room.

The room was large with a huge bed dominating the room, and one that had obviously been bought with my height in mind. The walls were predominantly a pale brown colour, with the wall behind the bed painted in a dark red, the sheets on the bed matching the red. The girl knew my favourite colour, that was for sure.

"You like it?"

"I do." I ran my hand along a dark wood chest of drawers and smiled at her.

"Want to see the bathroom?" her tone was suggestive so I followed her to the door at the side of the room.

"Sounds like a plan."

The bathroom was huge and tastefully decorated in white and pale blue. There was a large shower that could very easily house us both and a huge, already-filled tub that looked particularly inviting. Sookie, obviously reading my mind, took a step towards the tub and started undressing herself. I watched in awe as she peeled off her clothes, tested the temperature of the water and then stepped into the tub.

"You're over-dressed for this," she told me with a smirk.

"I was enjoying watching you, but I'm more than willing to join you."

I did as she asked, her eyes one me as I stripped again, my clothes joining hers on the bathroom floor before I stepped in next to her and pulled her tight to me. I relaxed in the water, allowing the hot water to soothe my muscles. I laid my head back on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. It was amazing to think that I finally had her with me, that I could be alone with her with our whole futures in front of us.

"You okay?" she asked me after we'd both been silent for a while.

"Just thinking."

"About?" she prompted.

"How lucky I am that things have worked out. I was in such a low place when I left you in North Carolina. I couldn't see how anything would ever work: my plans had failed, I had no money, I thought my sister was dead and I'd left behind the one woman who could make things better for me."

"But now?"

"Now," I looked down and smiled at her as she snuggled up closer to me, her leg hitching over mine. "Now I have it all."

My mood darkened slightly as I thought of Felicia and Lucie, and it annoyed me that she was still a presence in my life. I wanted to be there for Lucie but I didn't trust my ex-wife and I had a bad feeling about her. She'd been too quiet since I saw her in the first few weeks in jail and I had a feeling she was up to something.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, sensing my change in mood.

I didn't want to ruin the good thing we had going, but I couldn't lie to her. "I just don't trust Felicia. It still bothers me how she knew about my hearing. I cannot work out how she would have known. And then there was both our mail going missing in the first few weeks … Something just doesn't seem right."

I gently stroked her hair as she was thinking to herself. I wished I could know what was going on inside her head as her face looked so serious.

"Fuck!" she eventually hissed, moving sharply in the water causing some to splash over the edge of the tub.

"What? You've thought of something?" I had no idea whatsoever what she'd thought of.

"Portia Bellefleur."

"I recognise the name from somewhere, who is she?"

"Bill's cousin. I never knew quite what she did, but she's something high up in the legal system here. Bill's girlfriend Lorena, the one he had the kids with, she lived in Boston as well and knew Portia well. I can't quite think why there would be a connection between them and Felicia, but it's possible there is. Portia's brother Andy is also a high-ranking cop here."

I didn't like what Sookie was telling me, something didn't sit right and I had a bad feeling that Felicia was somehow involved with Bill's family.

"Felicia's ex-husband was called Russell, and he worked for Bill. In fact, she met him through Bill."

"You think they're somehow involved together; that she was involved with Bill and his family?"

"I thought it before, and after what you've suggested, I think it may be likely."

We both sat quietly for a few moments, processing the information we'd discovered. I didn't know what this meant, but it couldn't be good. If Bill's cousin was high up in the Boston legal system and a friend of Felicia's she could stand in the way of me getting any access to Lucie.

"What can we do?" Sookie asks after a while.

"Honestly, I don't know." I pull her onto my lap so she's sat side-saddle and I bury my head into her neck.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Eric. You know I will."

"I know, Sook." I nibbled on her neck causing her to moan softly.

"Maybe we could speak to Agent Herveaux. I haven't heard from him for a few months, but I got the impression he'd found some good stuff in Bill's paperwork."

It was a good thought. Maybe Compton had some incriminating evidence towards his relatives. They certainly seemed keen on stopping the FBI initially.

"We'll speak to him tomorrow. Right now, I want you."

I pulled Sookie up out of the tub and headed to the bedroom after we dried each other off. I couldn't imagine ever being happier than I was when I was in her arms. She was everything to me. She completed me in ways I didn't know possible and I wanted forever with her.

.

The next day when we eventually managed to drag ourselves out of bed and out of the shower we had a late breakfast and headed into town to apply for our marriage licence and book a civil ceremony at the courthouse. It made me very glad that Sookie was a widow as it meant we didn't have to wait for their messy divorce.

Neither one of us wanted a big deal, and we both spent a long time convincing Amelia and Pam that we just wanted a small wedding with us two and them two as witnesses. Neither of them relented easily, and we resorted to dirty tactics – telling them both it was our day and up to us how we chose to marry. Amelia, in particular, was pissed off that she wasn't having the chance to plan some massive and elaborate wedding ceremony.

We already had the outfits, anyway, as we planned on wearing the same clothes as our last, unofficial, marriage. It made me incredibly happy to think of that evening, and I looked forward to doing it for real.

We were able to get a spot only for the civil ceremony only four days after we applied, and neither one of us could be happier. It was to be a four o'clock ceremony, so we decided that we should go out straight afterwards to celebrate.

Sookie and I hardly left our house in the run-up to our wedding, but Amelia was insistent that Sookie not spend the night with me the night before, and she was swapped for Pam as she took up residence in one of the spare rooms.

"I may not have liked her at first, but she's good for you."

Pam handed me a beer to calm my nerves, as we both got ready. "A little early for this, don't you think?" It was only ten in the morning and I preferred not to drink before midday.

"You look like you need it. I know you've told me on countless occasions that you consider yourselves already married, but this one is for real."

"I'm not nervous," I tell her truthfully. "Excited maybe. I want her to be my wife, I have no doubts about her." Pam knew that I had a few lingering doubts about Felicia as I walked down the aisle, so she'd appreciate how serious I was about Sookie.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure she'd stick by you."

Pam looked resolutely at me. "Why not?" I asked her.

"I'll admit that I pegged her to be the spoiled rich girl. I always thought she had it easy. But I can admit that I was wrong. I think you're as good for her as she is for you. She's a million times better than Felicia."

I smiled at my older sister. "I know that. I think I loved her as soon as I saw her. We've had our difficulties…"

"But it's made you stronger," Pam completed for me.

"Exactly." I paused for a moment, looking at my sister dressed in an expensive two piece. "So you and Amelia?"

"I like her a lot," she admitted. "I'm going to stay in New York with her. I even met her dad."

"As her girlfriend?" I had a feeling Copley Carmichael would not be over-impressed with that.

"Yeah. He was shocked at first, but I like him. He doesn't take any shit." Much like my sister, and probably Amelia as well.

"You ready, little brother?" she asked me in Swedish when the time came to leave.

"Definitely. I want my woman."

We got a taxi to the courthouse and waited nervously in the foyer for Sookie and Amelia to arrive. When she did I struggled to keep the smile off my face. Pam had hired a professional photographer to take photos of our day, and this time Sookie had real wedding flowers – a gorgeous posy of dark red and white roses that was simple and elegant.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as we exchanged out simple vows, give each other the rings we'd already exchanged and signed the paperwork that made her officially Mrs Northman.

"I love you," I told her as I leaned down to steal a kiss as we left the courthouse. Out of the corner of my eye I spot the photographer and hope that she got a photograph of our intimate exchange.

"I love you too, Eric. You're everything to me."

I knew exactly what she felt and smiled down at her. I took her hand as I led her into a waiting taxi with Pam and Amelia to head to the restaurant where we had a private room to celebrate our ceremony. We'd ended up inviting some friends: Stan and Thalia coming up from Texas and a few of Sookie's New York friends joining us along with Cope. Even Octavia was there, although Pam had neglected to tell me that she'd invited her. It seemed that Sookie was in on the surprise considering the exchange between them.

Sookie and I, throughout the evening, found it very hard to keep our hands off each other. So much so that Pam almost forced us to leave when it got to the stage where we were dry humping each other. In all honesty, I didn't blame her.

As soon as Sookie and I fell into the house our clothes were removed, and we ended up yet again in the living room. I did take the time to light the fire while Sookie lit some candles around the room, but we struggled to keep our hands off each other and even slept by the fire, a light blanket draping over us as we drew heat from each other.

I had never been happier then I was when I was with Sookie. She made everything make sense, she made me realise what I'd been missing in my life. I thought I loved Felicia, but after spending time with Sookie I realised that I only knew love with her.

It still pained me that I couldn't have Lucie in my life as well, and Agent Herveaux had refused to give us any information about the on-going investigation, simply telling us that we should contact him if we ever suspected anything.

Neither one of us quite knew what he meant when he told us that, but when we were confronted by Bill Compton's parents the morning after our marriage, we knew something was not right.

* * *

_Bloody Comptons eh?_

_;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, so last chapter before I write a short epilogue._

_I've loved writing this, and thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read it._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Sookie**

I woke up officially Mrs Sookie Northman, and I was without doubt the happiest woman in the world.

Eric and I had spent the night in the nest of blankets and cushions we'd made for ourselves on the floor in front of the fire, and when I woke Eric's large frame was wrapped tightly around mine. His arm was pulling me close to him and there was a serious case of morning wood digging into the small of my back.

I smiled to myself and wiggled myself against him, earning a sleepy groan in my ear. "Are you awake?"

"No."

I couldn't help my giggle at his grumpy tone. Apart from the time when Eric had woken us a stupid o'clock the morning that Bill and friends arrived at the house in Bon Temps, Eric had proven that he was not a morning person.

"You sound awake to me." I wiggled against him, earning another groan from Eric.

"Unless you want me to fuck you again, Mrs Northman, I suggest you stop doing that."

I loved him calling me Mrs Northman, and I wiggled my ass against him once more before I turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I could stay here forever," I told him and placed a kiss on the end of his nose.

"We can. Fuck Pam."

We'd somewhat stupidly agreed to meet with Amelia and Pam for lunch with them when neither one of us were entirely in control of what we were saying. We were both desperate to get home to spend some time alone together and I'd have probably have given her rights to my first-born if she'd asked at that moment.

"You know perfectly well she'll have our heads on a platter if we don't meet up with her. And unfortunately, Amelia only encourages her." Eric let out a low growl and rolled his eyes. "They're suited to each other too well."

"I take it you mean that they're both going to make our lives a living hell?"

I chuckled. "Essentially, yes. At least they live in New York."

"True, but it's not far enough away. Maybe I should speak to Stan about loaning the property off him in Bon Temps. At least that's over a thousand miles away from those witches." I gave him a sly grin and he narrowed his eyes at me. "What? What have you done?"

"I may have already bought that property off him. Great minds think alike, it seems."

"Sook!" he moaned in frustration, lengthening my nickname to two prolonged syllables. "I wanted to buy that place for you eventually. I want to be able to provide for you."

This was a familiar conversation, and I knew and understood what Eric felt. To some extent, it was his macho ego wanting to be the one looking after me, and I supposed that I couldn't fault him for wanting to do that. But as husband and wife, everything I now possessed was his as well. I didn't care about the money unless it was used to make Eric and I happy.

"I know, Eric. But we're married now, and it doesn't matter which one of us buys anything. Everything I have, everything I am, is yours. You know that, Eric."

"I do, and call me old fashioned if you will, but I just believe that the man should be the one caring and providing for his wife."

"I know hon, and I love you for it. But we're a partnership; I want to care and provide for you as much as you want to do so for me. You've been through hell over the last half a year and I want to be there for you. I want to be your rock."

"You are, Sook. I just…"

"Are a neanderthal?" I asked, repeating his words from the previous evening.

"Maybe. It's going to take some getting used to, okay? And I do want to do my own thing. I don't want to sit on my ass while we live off the money you've gotten from your divorce. That's not me."

"I wouldn't expect either of us to."

"I was thinking about maybe opening a bar."

"You'd be good at that; you have the right personality for it. My only concern would be that I'd have to always be there to beat the women off of you." I gave him a grin and he pulled me tight to his chest.

"Sookie, no other woman will ever come close to you. They wouldn't get a look in. But you would be my partner in the business, so you can play the role of bodyguard if you wish. If it meant I'd have you with me every night, I'd happily have a club full of women."

"Hmmm, not sure I like the idea of that, but I do trust you. I just don't even like the idea of other women lusting after you." It was the truth and I wanted us to be honest with each other. I was aware that Eric probably felt the same way about me.

"I know, but you're the only woman I want lusting after me." He kissed the top of my head and looked down at me with sultry and darkened eyes. "Do you lust after me Sookie?" he asked in a voice loaded with sex and suggestion. I felt my lady parts waken as he spoke.

"You know I do, Eric, but we're meeting Pam and Amelia at twelve and its half ten already." We'd had a very late night the previous night, and both worn ourselves out with persistent lovemaking.

"I repeat, fuck Pam."

I sighed. "Trust me, I do not want to leave this room let alone this house, but we might as well get this over and done with. We agreed to do this so we could spend our time alone over Christmas. She's expecting us and you know she'll be worse if we don't meet up with them."

Eric let out a low growl. "Fine. Come on woman, let's get moving."

Eric got up first and gave me his hand to pull me up. We were both still naked and I saw that my wedding dress was lying, slightly crumpled on the sofa where Eric had placed it after pulling me out of it. He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to our en-suite bathroom as I squealed.

He deposited me straight into the shower and turned the water on. I knew this was a dangerous place for us to be since some of our showers together had been epic. It was a good job that the water heater in this house was huge. If we planned on meeting Pam and Amelia we shouldn't have got in together, but I figured it wouldn't matter if we were a little late as long as we got there.

Eric immediately pushed me against the cold, tiled wall of the shower cubicle and started kissing my neck, his still erect penis sandwiched between us. It didn't take too long before we were grasping at each other, kissing each other fiercely, while Eric pushed a long finger inside of me, his thumb rubbing my clit expertly.

As soon as I had exploded into orgasm, Eric began pushing into me. I was already so sensitive and on the edge, I could feel another orgasm brewing as he hoisted me up on the wall and pounded into me as my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. I dug my nails into his back as he sucked ay my neck.

Eric moans and grunts increased with mine, and when he moved a finger back down to my clit, it was evident that he was close. My hyper-sensitive body quickly gave way to orgasm, Eric coming along with me at almost the same time, our moans in unison as we both shuddered from pure pleasure.

Once we untangled ourselves, we quickly washed ourselves (and each other) before heading into the bedroom to get changed. I loosely dried my hair and stuck it back in a pony-tail, as I couldn't be bothered with spending time styling it. I put on a little light make-up and changed into a black pencil-skirt, stockings, knee-high boots and a ribbed blue V-neck sweater. We'd been informed by Pam that the place we were meeting them was not jeans and t-shirt friendly, so we reluctantly dressed smarter than we would have liked.

Although Eric did look particularly fuck-hot in the black slacks he was wearing with a pale blue sweater that seemed to perfectly match his eyes. It was a good job that we had deliberately kept our distance from each other since our shower, as were both aware that we could easily get distracted with each other again.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was half-eleven, which would give us just enough time to get to the restaurant where we were meeting Amelia and Pam.

"Ready?" I asked him as he came to stand behind me while I sat at my dresser.

"Yup. Though I'd rather stay here. You look good enough to eat."

I met his eyes in the mirror. "You look pretty delicious yourself in that sweater. I can't wait to take it off you."

"Sookie," he groaned, "you're not making this any easier. At this rate I'm liable punch Pam when I see her for making me do this."

I stood up and gave him a peck on his lips. "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back and fuck."

"I like the way you think."

He kissed me on the forehead before taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. As I went to grab my coat there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Eric and frowned before I answered it.

I was very shocked to see my former in-laws standing on the doorstep, both of them with angry and serious expressions on their faces. Eric was behind me in an instant when I didn't respond to who was at the door, and both of them shot him a murderous glance.

"Mr and Mrs Compton," I started, trying to remain polite. That had just lost their son, after all, even if he had been killed by Eric and I – something that had remained covered up. "Can I help you?"

"Can you help us?" Bill's mother Geraldine spat at me. "You are responsible for my son's death, you little whore. You both are. And we do not intend to let you get away with it."

I could feel Eric tense behind me and I felt my own stomach bottom out, a feeling of nausea overcoming me. But I knew what I had to do. This was something that I'd been over with many times with Agent Herveaux since I'd moved to Boston, but he'd never quite told me why he suspected something like this might happen. Now I knew that it was to protect me from my unstable former in-laws.

I just wished that this had happened before Eric had been released. I knew he could be hot-headed when it came to my safety, and it had completely slipped my mind to tell him about the panic button in the week or so that he'd been living with me. I felt like a fool for not telling him.

"It was self-defence," I argued. "He was trying to rape me."

"You were his wife," Nicholas Compton hissed at me, "his fucking cheating wife at that. And don't tell me that he cheated on you first, because that doesn't matter. Fucking slut!"

I watched in horror as Bill's dad pulled a gun out from the back of his trousers and pointed it in my direction, giving the indication with the gun that we should move back into the house. Eric growled behind me, but I pushed him back and turned to face him. I gave him a pleading look and mouthed to him to 'trust me'. He looked confused, but nodded his consent.

We both backed up into the hallway as Geraldine and Nicholas Compton walked into my house.

And Felicia.

I hadn't seen her when the door was open, but she'd obviously been close by.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Felicia?" Eric asks her with venom as she shut the door behind her.

I was slowly backing into the wall so I could be by the hallway table where the panic-button was located. Eric, somehow sensing where I was heading, moved to stand in front of me and shield me from both the gun and eyes seeing what I was doing.

"I wanted to see you, Eric." She told him with an evil smile on her face. I had never wanted to murder another human being more than in that minute.

"Why?" he hissed.

"You know, just once more before my daughter's daddy dies."

I was shocked at her words, and wanted nothing more than to push past Eric and gouge her eyes out with a blunt instrument. But I was near the panic button, so I reached under the table and pressed the button three times as Agent Herveaux had told me to. I said a little prayer in my head that it had worked.

"Fuck you, Felicia!" I hissed from behind Eric's back, but he refused to budge and remained standing in the firing line.

"You will not speak to her like that!" Nicholas yelled at me.

"How the fuck do you even know each other?" Eric asked, the question also on my mind.

"Felicia came to see us after you were arrested." Geraldine stated, smugness evident in her voice. "She wants the same outcome as us."

Which was that Eric and I would both end up dead. "I don't want his money," I pleaded as I moved to the side so I could see what has happening.

"You're not getting it," I was told by Mrs Compton. "But you have to be dead for that." Eric growled again in front of me, trying to push me back behind him. "Oh honey, don't worry, we don't mind killing you to get to her."

We were both backed into a corner and there seemed little chance of escape. I could only wish that somewhere outside Agent Herveaux were mobilising the forces to come to our rescue. And if he did I was liable to name my son after him. If Eric and I survived, anyway.

We just had to buy ourselves some time.

"You knew about Eric being set up by Bill. You were involved in it." I challenged to Felicia and she gave a wry smile.

"I met your husband a few months before, he disliked Eric so agreed to help me. Eric had promised me the world, but had failed to give it to me."

"I gave you a daughter, I did everything I could for you!" he hissed, and I rubbed a soothing hand on his back.

She rolled her eyes. "Money, you stupid asshole. You were a fucking failure. I never wanted children. Sure, I wouldn't be without her now, but I wanted the good life and you couldn't give it to me. I met Bill, and he could."

I was astounded at what she was saying. She didn't want her own daughter? How could she say that? I knew how upset Eric must have been feeling in hearing her say that.

"You were having an affair with him as well?"

I added the as well as I already knew about Lorena and god knows how many other women he had fucked. Maybe Felicia was just one of them. I still struggled to understand what any woman could have seen in him. He wasn't ugly by any means, but he was podgy around the middle and really wasn't up to much in bed. Certainly compared to Eric, anyway.

"That is none of your concern, bitch." She turned to Nicholas. "Let's get this over with, I have a lunch date later."

I wanted to kill her. How could she do this to Eric? He'd given me the impression that they'd both fallen in love, but she was such a cold heartless bitch. And now she was intent on having us both killed.

"Do you wish to do the honours?" Nicholas said with an evil smile as he handed her the gun. She took it from him and screwed a silencer onto the end. The woman obviously meant business.

I could feel myself starting to shake, my breathing ragged as I watched Felicia. Eric pushed me back behind him.

"Hands where I can see them, Eric," she ordered, "and come out from behind him, slut. There's no protecting you now."

I did as she asked and looked up at Eric. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at me, leaning forward to place a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie. I love you."

"I love you more," I told him, repeating what we always said to each other. "This isn't your fault." I could see how guilty he felt.

"It is, and I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You have made me so happy. Yesterday was the most perfect day. I …"

"Oh please," Felicia interrupted with a bored tone. "I'm going to enjoy this."

I watched in horror as Felicia pointed the gun at me. I swallowed loudly and rubbed my fingers along Eric's hand. I wanted to feel him one last time before I died. I hated that I had spent so little time with him, but the time we had spent together was the best of my life. I loved him more than I thought possible.

I heard a noise outside, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that my front door had vanished and men clad in black were entering my house with force.

But it was too late.

At the same time that the door was blown open Felicia had pulled the trigger. I felt the searing pain as the bullet hit my chest and looked up to see Eric. His face was constricted and in pain as he looked down at me.

The pain consumed me and I sank to the floor, Eric mirroring my actions as he wrapped his arms around me, crying out words that I could not hear.

"I love you," I managed to say to him and he spoke more to me, but his words did not register.

I was vaguely aware of bodies around us, filling the hallway of my former home. I wished I could have spent more time with him. I was glad I had at least written a will, and I'd left everything to Eric or Amelia and Pam if he did not survive me by long enough.

My eyes were fluttering closed as the darkness pulled me under. Eric was yelling in my ear and begging me to hold on, but there was little I could do. I wondered what death would be like, whether there was an afterlife where I would get to see him again someday. Or whether I would simply cease to exist, my body joining the soil and feeding the worms.

There seemed no light at the end of the tunnel.

.

.

.

.

"Sookie? Come on love, open your eyes."

I was struggling back to consciousness, and I could hear Eric's voice guiding me from the blackness. I felt him squeeze my hand before the pain began to wrack through my body.

"Sookie?"

I opened my eyes a little to see Eric's face filling my vision. He looked pale and drawn out, dark bruises beneath his bloodshot eyes and tears on his cheeks. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, and found myself relieved that his face never vanished.

"How do you feel? You gave me such a scare. You okay?"

"Ow." Was about all I could think to say, and Eric smiled down at me.

"I'll call the doctor. Don't go anywhere." Smartass.

An indistinguishable about of time later I looked up to see a blond man in a white coat looking down at me. I assumed that he was my doctor.

"Good to see you awake, Sookie. My name is Dr Brigant. We weren't sure that you were going to make it, but all seems good now. I have some further tests to do, and I've given you some painkillers to make things easier for you." He looked behind him briefly before facing me again. "I'll leave you alone with your husband. It's been hard to remove him from your side."

The doctor smiled and then stepped aside so Eric could take his place.

"You okay?" I croaked out once Eric was sat down.

He let out a relieved smile. "You're asking if I'm okay? Jeez Sook, my mental ex-wife just shot you. I'm so sorry!" I tried to move my arm to comfort him, but it only increased the pain. "Hey, don't try and move."

"It's not your fault, okay?" He leaned down and placed a kiss on my hand. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. It's December twenty-first." Four days until Christmas, and I for one did not want to be in a hospital bed for Christmas.

"What happened?" I asked, Eric knowing what I was referring to. He took a deep breath before starting.

"At the same time as Felicia shot you, FBI officers came spilling into the house from both front and back. Felicia was shot since she was pointing her gun at me, and both Compton's were arrested. You never told me about that panic button the FBI installed."

"I'm sorry. I had other things on my mind."

"Doesn't matter. Me knowing about it couldn't have changed anything. I'm just so fucking relieved you're okay. I'm not sure what I would have done if you had died." He ran his hand through his hair and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Seeing you bleeding in my arms … I thought I'd lost you … I wanted it to have been me, I tried, Sookie, I tried to get in the way of the bullet but I wasn't quick enough. You will never know how sorry I am for that."

A solitary tear slid down his face. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It would have pained me just as much to watch you get shot. Thank you for sticking by me."

"There is no where I would rather be, Sookie. Though I can't wait to get you home."

"I think _that_ may be out of the question for a while," I told him with a smile.

"Believe it or not, that wasn't what I was thinking about. I just hate hospitals. Always have done since my parents died."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to be here…"

"Of course I do. You're my wife and my place is by your side. I love you, Mrs Northman." He gave me a smile, but I could see something was on his mind.

"What is it?" I prompted, "There's something you're not telling me."

"You're too perceptive at times," he told me with a genuine smile that put my mind at rest.

"Felicia is still alive, but in hospital under police custody."

"What about Lucie?" I asked.

"That's what I needed to speak to you about. It has to go formally though the courts, but I've been given custody of her."

"Eric! That's fantastic!" I knew it was what he had always wanted, even if it had come about by a rather strange method. "Where is she?"

"She's with Pam and Amelia at the moment. It's been difficult. And it seems Felicia was an unfit parent. She'd actually left her home alone while she came to kill the pair of us."

"Fucking bitch," I hissed, and Eric simply nodded. "But she can stay with us?"

Eric smiled. "I need you to be okay with this, Sookie. It's a lot to take on and you're not going to be in peak physical condition for a while."

"She's your daughter. It's bound to take time for us to get to know each other, but I want her to be a part of our lives. I always saw it that way. I didn't think you'd get custody of her straight away, but I always assumed that she'd be a part of our lives."

Eric moved closer to me and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "I fucking love you so much." He stroked my hair as he held me close to him. "It seems we're not going to get that Christmas on our own after all." I gave him a querying look. "The doctors are hopeful you can be released before Christmas, but you'll be on bed rest and with Lucie with us as well …"

"Pam and Amelia are staying?" I asked with a smile.

"They insisted. But I think we may both need their help. Pam's surprisingly good with her niece, and Amelia's taken to it like a pro."

"That's because they're both children themselves on the inside!" I'd certainly learned the playfulness of both Pam and Amelia in the months while Eric had been in jail.

But it meant that a five-year-old child was going to be in the house. And the house wasn't hugely child-friendly, let alone the fact that she needed Christmas presents.

"Are Amelia and Pam here?"

"Not yet," Eric said, looking at his watch. "They'll be here in an hour or so. Lucie's been staying with them as the FBI had to finish doing their thing in our house." I loved how he called it our house, and I smiled to myself. "But it's been cleaned up and the front door has been replaced. I'll even put up a few Christmas decorations if you wish me to."

"I would, but I wanted to speak to them about getting her room ready and Christmas presents. We can't have a five year old in the house over Christmas and not get her something."

Eric gave me a warm smile and kissed my hand again. "You really are the kindest woman I have ever known. But are you suggesting that Pam and Amelia would be better at decorating than me?" He gave me a mock-hurt look.

"Pretty much!" I admitted. "I know for certain that Amelia is a world class shopper, and I'd imagine Pam is up there as well. I just figured you'd rather spend time with Lucie and I than deal with the hordes of Christmas shoppers."

"You're probably right there."

We were interrupted by Dr Brigant coming back with a team of doctors who discussed my condition before telling me that they wanted to do further tests, but generally they were happy with my recovery following the emergency surgery.

Soon after the doctors left, Pam, Amelia and Lucie came into my room. Eric had told me that he'd explained to Lucie who I was and had brought her in to see me while I'd been unconscious. Both women had huge smiles on their faces to see me awake, and Lucie ran to Eric and wrapped her arms around his legs. It was so cute to see and made my heart swell.

"Lucie," Eric said, picking her up and resting her on his hip. "I want you to meet my wife, Sookie. She'll be coming home in a few days."

"And I'm coming home with you?" Lucie asked him in a truly beautiful voice.

"Yes, honey, you are."

She looked a little shy as Eric approached with her and placed her down on the ground, but she came up to me and gave me a hug as best as she could. "Hi Sookie."

"Hi Lucie, nice to meet you at last!"

They all stayed for a while, the attention on Lucie the whole time until I started to get a little tired and when Dr Brigant came in to check on me he asked them all to leave for the night so I could get some rest. I asked Eric to speak to Pam and Amelia about them buying things for Lucie for Christmas and to decorate a room for her in our house.

It seemed strange how things had changed in the course of a few days, but Felicia's actions had caused this, and we were going to have to get on with it. It was what we both wanted, but just hadn't expected to get it that way.

I didn't see too much of Eric over the next few days as Amelia and Pam had handed over care of her to him while they shopped and got my house ready for both of our arrival. Eric and Lucie came in a few times to see me and I got to know her better as she began to relax in both of our company.

We soon discovered that Felicia really had been an awful mother to her. Ignoring Lucie for hours on end and often locking her in her room while she went out with her new husband, Russell, who had no interest in her despite the adoption. It was no way for a child to be treated, and we decided to speak to a child psychologist after Christmas to make sure she was okay.

I was to be released on Christmas Eve having received some physiotherapy, which meant I could get around the house okay without needing too much help. Pam and Amelia were looking after Lucie while Eric and I had a meeting with Agent Herveaux who I hadn't seen since I'd been in hospital.

"How are you, Mrs Northman?"

"Fine thank you, Agent Herveaux, but please call me Sookie."

"Certainly, and it's Alcide."

"I want to thank you for all that you did for me. I know now that we'd both be dead if it wasn't for you installing that panic button."

"I'm pleased that it worked. It was a risk, and I told you that before we installed it." Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "Things could have turned out much worse."

"Are you able to tell us what's happened with your investigation into Bill's dealings?"

"I can tell you that it went much deeper than I had originally thought. Your ex-husband was a corrupt man, Sookie. He was bribing all number of people, and Eric was not the only one to be victimised. There were many others that got caught by his trap, and he ruined a lot of people."

"Am I able to refund those people?" I asked as Eric took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I could help you with that if you wish to. It's likely that Mr Compton's estate will take many years to wind up as it was so intricate, but it seems that you will be the beneficiary. If you do wish to do that let me know and I can look into it further."

"I'd like that."

"Felicia will be charged with attempted murder as well as conspiracy to defraud, along with Nicholas and Geraldine Compton. And not to mention the various underlings our investigations have uncovered. You were lucky to get out of that marriage, Sookie. We discovered papers which suggested that Compton was planning on having your parents killed so he could obtain your family's wealth if you were to die."

I was astounded at Alcide's revelation and Eric wrapped an arm around me as I sobbed gently into his chest. It was a lot to take in.

Seeing that I'd probably been told all I could handle, Alcide rose and extended a hand to Eric and I before wishing us a merry Christmas and then leaving.

"I can't believe…" I started, not knowing quite where to go from there.

"I know Sook. I guess I did do you a favour after all in saving you from that marriage."

"Oh, I know you did." I pulled him to me and gave him a huge kiss. "I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't kidnapped me!"

He rolled his eyes as the doctor and a few nurses walked into the room. "Sookie, we're letting you go home." I let out a relieved sigh and grasped at Eric's hand.

The doctors spoke to me about my on-going care at home, and I was handed a prescription for further pain killers and a sheet of exercises. The nurses helped me to get changed and I was deposited into a wheelchair so Eric could wheel me out of the hospital. I was certainly pleased to see that Eric hadn't brought the corvette, instead choosing to bring Pam's minivan.

"I hate this fucking thing," he complained once I was safely inside.

"I do hope you're going to watch your language with a child in the house," I reprimanded with humour.

"I'm trying. Though if I start swearing in Swedish you know that I'm failing."

"I'm not too sure Lucie swearing in Swedish is the answer!"

"Maybe not, but I'm banking on the fact that her teachers won't understand her. And neither will you for that matter!"

"You want to teach her Swedish?" I asked, taking a more serious tone.

"I think I do. Maybe you could learn as well."

I scoffed at his comment. "I was always appallingly bad at languages, but I'll give it a go. I love when you speak to me in Swedish and I'd love to know what you're saying."

"Usually just the shopping list!"

We bickered until we arrived home, and I was stunned to see the decorations that had been placed on the house. They were gorgeous and classy in purple and white, one of the large trees outside the house also decorated. Eric helped me out of the car and we were met by Amelia, Pam and Lucie, who was stood between them.

Inside the house was also decorated beautifully, a large tree dominating the living room and the fire blazing strongly in the grate. It made me feel so special, so loved and so at home. I couldn't help but look at the place where I'd been shot by Felicia, but everything had worked out okay in the end, and I was excited that we had Lucie living with us now.

The smell coming out of the kitchen was fantastic, but when I tried to offer to help I was shot down and handed a glass of mulled wine.

"Pam and Amelia have it, stop worrying."

Eric curled into my side as we watched Lucie bounce around the house with excitement.

"You know that in Sweden we celebrate on Christmas Eve more so than Christmas Day, and I thought we could continue that tradition here, if that's okay with you."

"Eric, I'm more than happy with that. Do I have time for a bath?"

"Yeap, I'll help you," he said with a wink.

We all headed upstairs so Lucie could show me her new room. It was the bedroom across the hallway from ours, and it had been expertly decorated in pinks and purples that she had chosen herself. I looked over to Amelia and gave her a warm smile knowing that she was behind the decoration. I mouthed an 'I love you' at her and she did the same back before slipping an arm around Pam. I was so pleased that the two of them seemed so happy, and I knew that Eric too was happy for them. Even if it meant that they did tend to gang up on him at times.

Eric helped me bathe so that my bandages stayed dry, and once out I pulled on a knee-length black skirt and comfortable sweater that wouldn't disturb my bandages. Eric helped me back downstairs and into the dining room where Pam and Amelia were beginning to plate up for the evening's festivities.

Our family was a little unusual and dysfunctional, but we were all happy and I looked forward to us getting to know each other well. After the veritable smorgasbord of food that Pam had produced we all went into the living room to exchange a few gifts. Eric wanted Lucie to understand both traditions, so we gave her a few presents before Santa was due to arrive later that night.

Or Eric, anyway. Even if I was disappointed that he didn't really have a Santa outfit. I told him in no uncertain terms that I expected one for the year after.

Pam and Amelia had done a great job on the presents for Lucie, and she was more than happy with what we'd given her, giving us both a huge hug and coming to sit between us on the sofa. I was pleased that I'd done all of my Christmas shopping before I was shot. I'd already given Eric the car, which was his main gift, but I'd also bought him a box-set of The Wire – which he was receiving the next day – and a watch that I'd had engraved, which I gave to him then.

Eric started complaining about me spending too much money on him, but I silenced him with a kiss and told him it was irrelevant. He had bought me a beautiful diamond necklace and bracelet that matched my engagement ring, as well as something he told me he'd show me later. I was intrigued, but he wouldn't even give me a clue. Amelia smirked at me, obviously knowing what it was, but she wouldn't tell me either.

Once Lucie was tucked away in bed, the four of us sat up late in the living room, chatting about old times and Amelia telling Pam and Eric all sorts of stories about me when I was younger. I tried to get her back, but it seemed that she'd already told Pam all the embarrassing stories she had about herself.

"Happy Christmas, Sookie," Eric purred into my ear once we were in our bedroom, and I saw from the clock that it was in fact Christmas Day.

"I have a feeling it will be," I told him as I pulled him close to me and kissed him softly on the lips. "Do I get my present now?"

Eric smiled. "Maybe. Let's get you ready for bed and then I'll show you."

He helped me out of my clothes and into a new red silk nightdress that I didn't remember having before. But then Eric always did love red. Once I was tucked in bed, he pulled off his socks and jeans, leaving him stood there in a shirt and black boxer shorts. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he then pulled off his shirt.

The light in the room wasn't bright, but I could see that Eric had had his nipple pierced, a shiny silver bar located on his left pectoral. I also noticed a new tattoo on his chest. It was above the rose that symbolised his daughter, and it was a red rose with vines that extended along his upper chest and underneath his arms.

It was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Thank you." My eyes were filling with tears as he joined me on the bed, pulling the covers up over him. I ran my fingers gently along his skin and over the nipple bar, which caused him to hiss. "So fucking hot, Eric."

He gave me a grin. "You're still getting yours, though I'm willing to let you get it done once you're mended."

"Why thank you! You're so kind, Mr Northman."

"That I am, Mrs Northman."

I pulled his head down into a kiss, and we lazily kissed each other while I played with my new toy on his chest.

"Keep that up, and I'll have to show you my other piercing."

He smirked at me as my eyes shot open and my hand made its way to his crotch. "Seriously?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

* * *

_Well, would ya?_

_Thank you again for reading, I'd love to know your comments._

_Epilogue should be up this week._

_;)  
_


	23. Epilogue

_Okay, so very last chapter._

_Thank you again to all those who have taken the time to read it. And thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed - over a thousand reviews! I'm completely thrilled!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Eric**

"There you go."

I handed Sookie a glass of ice water as she sat under the shade of an umbrella in our garden. Lucie was bouncing continuously on the trampoline we'd bought her the summer before, the safety enclosure making sure that she didn't bounce off every time she got too close to the edge. I couldn't help but have a minor heart attack every time she bounced off the wall, and I'd made sure that I'd heavily weighted it into the ground.

"Thanks."

"You doing alright?" I couldn't help but worry about her.

"I think that's the millionth time you've asked me that so far this week. But yes, apart from feeling and looking like a beached whale, I'm fine."

The subconsciously ran her spare arm over her round, full belly as I slipped onto the bench to sit behind her. Though she complained often that I was too hard to lean against and I was fairly sure she was trying to fatten me up.

"I just worry about you Sook. All three of you."

She elbowed me gently in the ribs before nuzzling her head into my shoulder as I kissed her hair. We watched Lucie climb off the trampoline and over to the climbing frame we'd also installed in the garden.

It had been a huge change for both of us in the eighteen months that we'd had Lucie living with us, and it took all of us some to get used to it. Lucie seemed initially fine, but after a few weeks started to develop some strange behaviour towards Sookie and I, and we established that Felicia had managed to fuck her over more than we originally anticipated.

But we called in a child psychologist who had sessions with the three of us, and after six months of therapy, she seemed much better. We moved her into a private school that was nearby our home, and she seemed to be excelling.

Sookie and I were also coping okay after the initial shock of having a five-year-old move in with us. Pam and Amelia had done a great job in decorating her room and buying some essentials for her, but there was a lot to get and we wanted to completely start afresh rather than taking anything that Lucie had before.

One of the first things we did was to change her name back to Northman – which was on her birth certificate – and get Sookie to legally adopt her. It was a complex process, but since Felicia was looking at a very lengthy sentence it was the right thing to do, and her neglect of her daughter meant that she was highly unlikely to ever regain custody of Lucie.

Sookie and I had also both spent time setting up our own businesses. Sookie restarted the interior design company she'd had when living in New York and was doing incredibly well in the year or so that she'd been running it. She'd also provided the initial capital for a club that Pam and I established. Pam, who had chosen to move to Boston with Amelia, was to run the club with me, and it had quickly become one of the most popular clubs in the city. So much so, that we were a few months away from opening a sister club.

I liked that it was something I had done myself, and although Sookie had provided the initial cash I was still intent on paying her back no matter how many times she told me that it was our money rather than hers. The fact was that it was Compton's money, and really, neither one of us wanted anything to do with that.

His estate was complex, with many debts against it, which Sookie was more than happy to pay. She also encouraged claims against the estate for those who had been wronged by him as I had, and mine was one of the claims that would look to be settled before his estate was finalised. It made me feel very proud of her that she was so willing to look after those who had been wronged by her ex-husband, and all those involved were also hugely grateful to her.

But then I always knew what an incredible woman she was.

Sookie and I sat comfortably watching Lucie as she bounded around the garden, enjoying the space and warm July sunshine. After a while, Lucie came over to us and I handed her a glass of juice to drink.

"When do I see my brothers?" she asked, placing a small hand on Sookie's belly and looking expectantly up at us. We'd explained as best as we could that Sookie was pregnant and that she would be having twin sons. Neither one of us quite knew how much to tell Lucie, but she seemed to accept our explanation okay.

"Soon, sweetie," Sookie told her, placing her hand over Lucie's hand on her belly.

"How soon? I want to meet them." Sookie was just over eight months pregnant, and since she was expecting twins, she was due any day.

"Only a couple of weeks at the most and then you'll be a big sister."

Lucie had a conflicted look on her face and was gently chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she did when she was nervous.

"What is it hon?" I asked her looking into her blue eyes that matched my own. Sookie had always said how much she looked like me, and although I hadn't seen it at first, I could see it now.

"Will Sookie be my mommy as well?" Her eyes were on me as she asked her question.

I heard Sookie let out a slight sob at Lucie's question. It was something we had discussed between us, and Sookie was very keen for her to be a mother to Lucie. But she was old enough to remember Felicia, and we didn't want to take that away from her. No matter how much of a complete bitch her mother was.

"Yes, of course. If that's what you want."

"I want Sookie to be my mommy."

Sookie leaned forward and pulled Lucie into her arms as best as she could, and Lucie through her arms tightly around her neck. "You can call me mommy whenever you want, sweetie. It's up to you."

After a brief hug, Lucie bounded off back down the garden to play with Dante the Springer Spaniel we'd bought her shortly after she moved in with us. It was a pretentious name for a dog, but strangely fitting in Dante's case, as he seemed to have an air of superiority about him. Sookie swore blindly that he was named after Dante from _Clerks_ rather than poet Dante Gabriel Rossetti or Dante from _The Divine Comedy_, but I knew she was lying. The fact that she refused for us to name our cat Randall was proof enough.

"You okay?" I asked her as she laid back into my arms and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Just overly emotional. Eight months pregnant, you know?"

I smiled into her hair. "I do know that. But it's okay to be emotional."

"I'm just really happy she asked. I want to be a mom to her."

"You are already, Sook. You've been a much better mom to her than Felicia ever was."

"I really want to be. She's a great kid."

"She is," I agreed. "As will these two boys be when we get to meet them. You're going to do great, don't worry."

I knew that Sookie had lingering fears about giving birth as well as fears of how she would cope as a mother to our twin boys.

"I'm scared, Eric. What if I can't do it?" She turned to face me, fear evident on her face. I gave her a small smile and held her face in my hands.

"Sook, you're going to be okay. We're both going to be okay. Having a child is a learning experience, and even having one already isn't going to make it that much easier for me. We can do this, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed as she moved in to kiss me softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I held her in my arms closely until the sound of the doorbell ringing disturbed us. It couldn't be Pam or Amelia as they both had a tendency to walk in unannounced using the keys we'd stupidly allowed them to have. Sookie leaned forward to allow me to get out from behind her and I gave her a kiss on the nose before going to answer the door.

When I opened it, I was greeted by a blonde woman and man who looked in their fifties along with a blond man of about my age.

"Can I help you?" I asked since I didn't recognise them, despite the strange familiarity.

"Is Sookie in?" The blonde female asked.

"Can I ask who is calling?" I didn't want to give too much away by answering that question.

"I'm her mom, Michelle Stackhouse. This is her dad, Corbett, and brother Jason."

I clenched my jaw firmly shut. Sookie's family had some cheek turning up here like this. She hadn't heard a peep from them in the almost two years since she left New York to come looking for me in Dallas. When I didn't answer, Michelle continued.

"I take it you must be Eric."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms defensively across my chest. "I don't even want to ask how you know that." I was aware my tone was clipped, but these people did not deserve the time of day let alone Sookie's forgiveness.

"The trial of the Compton's was all over the media. We knew them well and the police contacted us since there was evidence Bill wanted to have us killed."

She had a point. And it did seem that they would have been innocents in Bill's plans had he been able to go ahead with everything.

"I understand your reluctance," she continued when I hadn't responded. "And I know that it's a lot to ask to see Sookie again considering what we've put her through, but we genuinely want to make things right and all of us will do anything possible."

I couldn't say that I particularly trusted her words, but this was Sookie's call not mine. "Let me talk to her and see if she wishes to see you."

That earned a smile out of all three of them until I shut the door in their faces. I wasn't about to leave them stood in our open doorway while I went to the back of the house.

I took a deep breath and approached Sookie, who was still sat in the same position as before.

"Who was it?" she asked as I approached and knelt down by her.

There was to be no beating about the bush with this. "Your parents and brother."

"You're kidding, right?" She looked at me expecting me to tell her I was lying. Unfortunately, I was not able to. "Seriously? My fucking parents decide to turn up on my doorstep now? How the fuck do they even know where I live?" I was glad that Lucie was the other end of the garden so she didn't get to hear Sookie's colourful language. It was usually me that swore.

"That, I don't know. But they are here now and evidently want to play happy families."

"Do they know I'm pregnant?"

"No idea," I admitted. "But they seemed fairly genuine."

"No offense, Eric, but you're not always the best judge of character. You trusted Bill after all."

"You married him." I countered.

"Good point, but I never liked him."

"Neither did I! Look, Sook, it's up to you. If you want to speak to them, do so. Or tell them you'll contact them. Or tell them to piss off, whatever."

She looked thoughtful as she pondered her decision. Lucie was coming back up the garden looking exhausted from the two hours she'd spend bouncing on the trampoline. Dante was hot on her heels as she reached me.

"Okay baby?" I asked her as she came to climb up me.

"I'm thirsty," she announced.

Sookie indicated to a natural, sugar-free drink that was in the table and I handed it to her. The girl did not need any more energy from sugar or artificial sweeteners.

"I'll see them."

I smiled over at Sookie and lifted Lucie up so that she was confined under my right arm, squealing and wriggling as I held her there. I held out my spare hand to Sookie to help her up.

"Where are they?"

"On the doorstep still. I didn't want to let them in if it wasn't what you wanted."

She rolled her eyes at me and slowly began waddling inside to the front door. "I'll be down in a minute; I'll just deposit this one upstairs."

She smiled her consent and headed towards the front door while I ran up the stairs with Lucie still screeching under my arm. She always loved it when I carried her like that.

"Mommy has some visitors at the moment," I told her, using the 'mommy' word for the first time. "Do you want to play in your room?"

"Please!" she had many toys in her room having been thoroughly spoilt by aunts Pam and Amelia, so was always happy to amuse herself in her room.

"Call if you need anything."

"Okay daddy."

I smiled before tightly closing the door and running back down the stairs to Sookie who was stood in the open doorway. I went to stand behind her so she could lean on me and I wrapped a protective arm around her.

"How far along are you?" Michelle asked, her eyes firmly fixed on Sookie's full belly.

"Just over eight months. I'm having twins."

"Twins?" Her mom's eyes lit up at the prospect of two grandchildren. "That's going to be a lot of work."

"I know, mom," she said bitingly. "Though _I'm_ not planning on leaving them with a child-minder the whole time." Her stressing the 'I'm' made it abundantly clear what she thought of her mother's skills as a parent. Sookie had already told me that she planned on raising the children herself rather than rely on the skills of a third party. And anyway, Pam and Amelia were always going to be more than willing to babysit whenever we wanted or needed any time off.

Michelle took a deep sigh and hung her head, not meeting Sookie's angry gaze. Corbett and Jason both looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sookie," she began after a few moments, "I know I was never a good mother to you and Jason." She turned to look at her son and squeezed his hand. "And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I pushed you to marry Bill Compton and I'm sorry I didn't realise how bad he was for you. I'm sure you know that I was blinded by his family's money, but after seeing what was unearthed …"

I watched as a tear trickled from Michelle's eye and Sookie tensed in my arms. She was either an Oscar-winning actress or completely genuine. I had a feeling it was option two.

"I know mom."

Sookie stepped forward towards her mom and held out a hand to her. Michelle met her in the middle and the two of them had a rather awkward hug around Sookie's stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on breaking down like this." I grabbed a tissue from the box off the table in the hallway and handed one to Michelle and one to Sookie who I knew would also be crying.

"I'm sorry too." Corbett said, extending a hand to his daughter somewhat formally. It was evident he wasn't a man that did emotion well.

"Yeah, and me Sooks." Jason interrupted, springing out from behind his father.

"Can we get you a drink?" Sookie asked them. Her 'we' essentially meaning me since she was unable to reach anything in the kitchen any more.

"We'd love one, thank you."

Sookie led her family into the living room while I took the drink orders and made them. Once I'd finished playing waiter, I went upstairs to check on Lucie in order to give them all some space. It was certainly going to take time for all of them to become friends, let alone family, but Sookie had often expressed a wish that wanted her mom to be there when she had her own children.

I was pottering around my office when I heard the sound of Sookie screaming out my name. I immediately feared the worst and tore down the stairs, fearing that her family were doing something to hurt her in some way.

But when I got there, I saw Sookie doubled over in pain, her mom rubbing her back and the distinctive wetness below her. It was something we'd been expecting, and we were both as prepared as we could be, but that didn't help the panic that was rising in me.

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

I went over and gave Sookie a supportive hug. "You're going to be okay, got it? Let me call Pam and Amelia to come over and look after Lucie and then we'll head off." I gave her a kiss and then did as I said, Amelia squealing down the phone when I told her Sookie's labour had started.

Within five minutes, Amelia and Pam were in the house and Lucie came running out of her room to see her aunts. She was upset by seeing Sookie in such distress, however.

"Is mommy okay?" she asked me as she clung to my jeans.

"She is, but the babies are coming now so we need to take her to the hospital. Pam and Amelia are going to stay here with you." We'd all decided that it would be best for Lucie to stay at home.

"This is your daughter?" Michelle asked me, and I confirmed she was.

"Who is that?" Lucie asked quietly.

I looked over to Sookie who nodded me permission. "That's Sookie's mom, dad and brother."

"Okay," she accepted before being distracted by Dante sauntering into the room.

"I think we need to go." Sookie said as I grasped Sookie's hand as I supported her out of the room. She turned to her mom as we passed. "Give Eric your cell number, we'll call you when they're born and I feel up to visitors."

Michelle smiled widely as I programmed her cell number into my phone and the three of them followed us out of the house, each hugging Sookie before leaving to get into their own car. We both gave Amelia, Pam and Lucie huge hugs before I strapped a panting Sookie into the car and placed her bags on the back seat of the SUV.

I was fully intending on getting the car valeted once the babies were born.

"You okay?"

"I'll be glad when these boys are out," she hissed as a contraction hit her. It worried me how fast things were moving, but I was determined to stay calm and not drive as fast to the hospital as I wanted to.

"I meant about your family. I already know how much you want them out!" I gave her hand a squeeze.

"I feel surprisingly good. I didn't think I would. I always thought if I saw them again I'd tell them where to go. Maybe it's having children myself. I'd hate if I couldn't see them, even if we didn't get along that well. You're okay with it?"

"Sook, I'll do whatever you want. It's up to you how you deal with them. Pam's my only family, but I would do anything to have my parents back right now. I wish they could have gotten to know their grandchildren."

She wrapped her arms around her belly and laid back with her eyes shut as I drove to the hospital. Once inside we were escorted to our room and the doctors started to congregate around her. As she was having twins she was considered to be higher risk, and at only just over eight months, she was a little early.

I held her hand as the painkillers kicked in, though with the strength in which she was squeezing said hand, I wished that I had some myself.

"You do realise we're never having sex again, right?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her damp forehead. "As if you could resist me!"

"Can it, Northman!"

"Let's wait for a while before making such rash decisions. I know that you don't mean it."

"You're not the one about to push two human beings out of a hole that is by no means wide enough."

I had expected this kind of abuse from her, and had sat through similar when Felicia had Lucie. I just agreed with her and continued to support her as the nurses and doctors helped her and guided her through the final stages of her pregnancy.

I wanted to be able to relax, but I was so scared that something would happen to Sookie or one of the boys. I was constantly watching the doctors and nurses for any signs that things weren't as they should be and I absolutely hated it that I was so powerless to help her.

It was eighteen hours later that Alexander Johan Northman was born weighing a healthy six pounds and four ounces. His younger brother Matthew Elliot Northman was born ten minutes later.

It was incredibly emotional for both of us as they were born, both of us in tears as each boy arrived. And I was so proud of Sookie. She did such a great job without (too much) complaining despite the pain she must have been in.

Once our sons were cleaned up and wrapped up in identical blue blankets they were handed to Sookie and I, me with Matthew and Sookie holding Alexander.

"I'm so proud of you," I told her and I pulled her close to me. "I love you so fucking much."

She giggled and slapped my arm. "Language, Eric."

"I think they're a little young to know what we're saying just yet. You doing okay?"

"Sore and exhausted, but I'm so happy. Thank you, Eric."

"Thank me? You're the one that did all the hard work. I was just the sperm donor thirty-seven weeks ago!"

"You're more than a sperm donor," she scolded. "You're my husband and their father, and I couldn't have done this without your support. I love you."

"I love you so fucking much more than you can ever realise. You saved me and I thank you." I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Do you want some sleep?"

"I could certainly do with a nap. Try and get some yourself."

"Okay, I'll let Amelia and Pam know all's okay and I'll ask them to bring Lucie in this evening. Want me to call your mom?"

"Yeah, but tell her to come by tomorrow. I think I need more rest before I see them again."

"Sleep well, love."

I placed Matthew in the cot by her bed before taking Alexander from her arms and placing him next to his brother. It was cute how attuned to each other the two of them seemed to be.

I left Sookie alone to try and get some rest while I made the appropriate phone calls and went back to sleep on the cot that had been placed in Sookie's room for me to sleep on.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked over to my wife and sons. To think that two years earlier I was just getting out of jail with plans on kidnapping Bill Compton's wife, and now I was married to her with a great life and three fantastic children.

I was truly blessed by Sookie, and I would do everything I could to keep her smiling as long as we were both in this world.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_No plans for another multi-chapter just yet, but I do intend to write a one-shot SVM/Twilight crossover:_

_What would a now grown-up Bella do if seven years after the Cullens left, the vampires come out of the coffin? Only these vampires are different. What would they all make of each other?_

_If you're interested, stick me on author alert._

_~drumbjo~  
_


End file.
